


I Have A Cunning Plan, Mylord...(dixi)

by NowWeChoke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dysfunctional Family, Erotic Fantasies, Explicit Language, Extended Universe, F/M, Fear of Affection, Hallucinations, Illusions, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, New SW Canon, Not Canon Compliant, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Tension, The Dark Side of the Force, Unhealthy Relationships, Villain Protagonist
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 62,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowWeChoke/pseuds/NowWeChoke
Summary: ... and it is so cunning you can put a tail on it and call it a weasel!События фика развиваются между 8 и 9 эпизодами, в которых 9 эпизод был бы совсем другим... Кайло получает подарок от неведомого благодетеля, и с коварными замыслами отправляется на поиски грязной мусорщицы, чтобы отомстить за свое унижение на Супремаси, не подозревая, что стал пешкой в чужой игре.Everyone should know a total love at least once...дождались... посвящается не согласнымспасибо Missio за вдохновение - killing Darth Vader was my motherf*cking kick drum...Персонажи не мои, а как бы хотелось... Просто пытаюсь сублимировать на них. И еще хочу отдать должное сложному характеру Кайло Рена, the one and only персонажу саги, который вызвал такую бурю противоречивых эмоций у всех нас благодаря отличной игре Адама Драйвера и сценаристам. Даже его папочка, благородный бандит, померк на фоне Кайло.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Призрачная надежда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кайло Рен/БЕН СОЛО  
> Создатель - Джордж Лукас  
> Деятельность - верховный лидер и командующий Первого Ордена  
> Семейное положение - не женат...
> 
> У Кайло примечательная внешность: длинные черные волосы, карие глаза, угловатое лицо и нескладная фигура при высоком росте. Возраст героя — около 30 лет. Обладает способностью проникать в чужой разум и чувствовать чужое присутствие. Владеет телекинезом — может остановить луч бластера в полете и управлять на расстоянии световым мечом. Мастерски владеет оружием и вдвоем с напарником может раскидать толпу противников.
> 
> Причиной предательства Кайло стало то, что мастер Люк попытался убить героя, пока тот спал. Люк чувствовал в юноше шевеление Темной стороны и боялся последствий. Но вышло так, что, пока мастер стоял над ним с обнаженным световым мечом и раздумывал, бить или не бить, Кайло проснулся и сделал собственные выводы. (c)

Болотистая почва проминалась и жалобно всхлипывала под тяжелыми шагами, огромные сапоги оставляли глубокие следы, которые тут же до краев заполнялись коричневой мутной жижей. Его шаттл был уже далеко позади, а пейзаж, состоящий сплошь из холодных, склизких джунглей, всё не менялся. Но больше всего напрягала тишина… Нет, что-то было слышно — из чащи время от времени доносились пронзительные животные визги, с набухших влагой ветвей в стоявшие на земле лужи звонко капало, где-то поверх деревьев шумел ветер. Не было никаких разумных звуков, но все же Кайло Рен что-то чувствовал.

Он поднес к глазам трекер, предусмотрительно захваченный с Сайленсера, координаты были верными. Анонимное послание, полученное недавно, указывало именно на эту планету, и на эту местность. Подтверждением тому была посадочная площадка, на которую Рен приземлился — один из первых ориентиров, указанных в голограмме. Вторым стала заросшая лианами дорога, которую он обнаружил как раз к северу от площадки, что также указывалось в послании. Она пришла в полное запустение, но еще угадывалась, кое-где даже сохранилось грубое дорожное покрытие, взрытое узлами древесных корней и перемежающееся с неглубокими трясинами. И все… Никакого разумного присутствия.

Кайло старался не терять самообладания, потому что именно в покое был наиболее собран и готов проявить молниеносную реакцию, да будут ситы к нему милосердны. Однако в очередной раз запнувшись обо что-то носком сапога и получив увесистую оплеуху мясистым мокрым листом прямо по лицу, не смог сдержать глухого рыка и разгневанных мыслей.

Ничего этого не было бы, если бы проклятая девчонка, эта побирушка с Джакку, не подставила его. Джакку?.. Вот уж воистину жопа Галактики… В тысячный раз он вспоминал, как умолял ее, просил присоединиться к нему, протягивал руку и звал за собой, и в тысячный раз испытывал невыносимый стыд и отчаяние. Кайло засыпал с ними и просыпался с ними, он жил с ними, тщательно скрывая от подчиненных.

Эти чувства прожгли в его груди отвратительную ноющую дырку, которая с каждым днем наполнялась новой порцией ненависти, грозящей выплеснуться на что или кого угодно. Он теперь даже имени ее не мог без отвращения произнести, а воспоминания о лице, взгляде и прикосновениях вызывали брезгливую судорогу, словно она была не человек, а омерзительный мурглак. Хвала Тьме, между ними больше не возникало сеансов силовой связи, иначе Кайло было бы трудно удержать в себе съеденное накануне. Будь он дроидом, очистка запоминающего блока спасла бы его, но кровь и плоть, из которых он состоял, и, главное, его разум, были не в силах вычеркнуть произошедшее из памяти. И он опять вспоминал…

Тронный зал на Супремаси, мертвые тела преторианцев вокруг, всполохи взрывов в огромных иллюминаторах, и… Рей! Ничего, что между ними было до этого, не смогло столкнуть ее со светлой стороны, их краткие, но доверительные беседы во время видений Силы, общий бой против охраны Сноука, мольба Кайло стать ему равной. Рен снова зарычал и с досадой смахнул с лица капли испарины, не удивившись их соленому вкусу. Он перетягивал с побирушкой меч Скайуокера, еще в надежде заполучить ее, но когда очнулся после оглушающего удара в компании Хакса и полном отсутствии девчонки, возненавидел Рей сильнее своего предателя-учителя и папаши.

Простого взмаха светового меча ему для нее было жалко, она была не достойна такой мирной и быстрой смерти. Но для того, чтобы вдоволь поиздеваться, он должен был заполучить ее живой, прикованной магнитами в модуле для допросов в самой потаенной тюремной каюте Добивающего. Теперь, когда дредноут был починен и оказался полностью в распоряжении Кайло, нового Верховного Лидера Первого Ордена, он мог творить на нем, все, что вздумается и не отчитываться ни перед кем…

Но Рей ускользнула от него после битвы на Крейте, просочилась сквозь затянутые в черную кожу пальцы, так же как и игральные кости Хана Соло — вот Рен держит их в руке, чувствует приятную тяжесть, позвякивание позолоченной цепочки, ощущает давно забытый запах, все время исходивший от отца после возвращения из очередного похода, не неприятный, ностальгический, даже манящий. И вот они растворяются в воздухе, как испорченная голограмма, оставляя томящую пустоту.

Повстанцы оставались занозой в заднице у Первого Ордена, и его Верховному Лидеру тоже спокойно спать не давали. После Крейта они исчезли, затаились, но до орденских осведомителей доходили тревожные вести о том, что по всей обитаемой галактике идет тайная мобилизация недовольных Орденом, этой отрыжкой когда-то поверженной Галактической Империи. Кайло и сам не особо был очарован такой преемственностью. С недавних пор он перестал боготворить даже своего великого деда. Стоило только подумать получше, и все представало в иных, не столь ситски славных красках. Ведь Дарт Вейдер убил своего учителя, содрогнулся и покинул Темную сторону ради семейных уз.

Теперь-то Кайло был старше, учёней, но фанатичнее, и не мог простить деду измену Темной Силе, хотя охотно простил себе убийство собственного учителя. По правде, обоих из них… И Сноук, и Скайуокер пали при его содействии. Не будучи ситом, не встретив ни одного за тридцать лет своей жизни, он интуитивно чтил кодекс — убивай, кого пожелаешь, в любое время, предательство — верный путь, познай и овладей Силой через страсть, присвой могущество, насаждай единоличную власть, бери, что хочется, не отдавай взамен ни капли!.. Рен использовал из наследия древних только то, что было ему выгодно.

А уж мобилизация недовольных Орденом и его правлением никак не могли быть ему на руку. Тем более, что он чувствовал то, чего осведомители знать не могли. Повстанцы не просто вербовали солдат, они искали людей, чувствительных к Силе. Чтобы возродить орден Джедаев, не иначе! А Рен пытался раздавить его с первого темного вздоха, с тех пор, как уничтожил в себе Бена Соло. Он ни на минуту не сомневался, что за всем этим маячила тщедушная грязная джаккуанская мусорщица со своими «друзьями» и его матерью. Они были готовы разбазаривать тайные знания о Силе и наращивать свою мощь, а Кайло было нечего им противопоставить. Хакс и его штурмовики на поверку оказывались столь же нестабильными как и меч Рена, FN-как-его-там был тому отличным доказательством.

Но полученная анонимная голограмма вселила в Рена надежду. Карта и одна только надпись «мидихлорианы» стали для него откровением, спасительной соломинкой. Именно поэтому он и оказался здесь, в сгущающихся, не пророчащих ничего хорошего сумерках пропитанной гнилой влагой планетки на задворках Дальних Рубежей. Да, Джакку была жопой, но даже она могла похвастаться близостью к цивилизации по сравнению с этим куском магмы и говна, отброшенным каким-то древним протовзрывом в темный угол Внешнего Кольца, куда-то за изгаженный протекший толчок. Именно из-за побирушки он сейчас с мокрыми ногами и шиворотом брел в неизвестном направлении по неизвестно чьему зову. И в полном одиночестве, ибо ему велено было прибыть одному…

Кайло оказался вырванным из тягостных дум, как только увидел заросший мхом, но все еще заметный указатель с местами облупившейся надписью «Лаборатория». Это был третий ориентир, помещенный на анонимную карту и последний из них. Неподалеку среди темно-зеленых зарослей возвышалось двухэтажное здание из камня. И хотя оно было уже почти отвоевано природой, оплетено щупальцами лиан и украшено узорами вьюнка, Рен почувствовал, что строение обитаемо. Или было обитаемо в недавнем времени.

Обойдя его кругом, он обнаружил небольшой, утопленный вглубь люк, и мощными руками освободил его от растительности. Но не смог найти панели управления, чтобы открыть. Он прислонился к стене немного перевести дух и собраться с мыслями, просто случайно оперся широкой ладонью о поверхность двери и чуть не грохнулся — под его тяжестью люк начал движение и с мягким шипением скрылся в верхних пазах.

Рен, от неожиданности схвативший с пояса оружие, прерывисто дыша, напрягся в боевой стойке так, что шейные мышцы свело судорогой. В ожидании удара он активировал меч и сосредоточенно оскалился, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть возможных атакующих. Но кто бы ни был автором послания, что привело Рена сюда, вряд ли он просто хотел от него избавиться. Соперников на Темной стороне у Кайло не было, он позаботился об этом, а для светлых такое убийство стало бы слишком подлым.

Он тут же одернул себя, выпрямился, глядя в зияющий чернотой туннель, оказавшийся за люком, откинул упавшую на глаза смоляную челку и отключил сердито потрескивающий крестообразный лазер сайбера. Больше всего Кайло ненавидел попадать вот в такие неловкие ситуации. Ему с излишком хватило насмешек и издевательств в детстве, в школе джедаев Скайуокера, где только ленивый не проходился шуточкой по его венценосному титулу да по не менее грандиозным ушам. Даже в одиночестве он не позволял себе расслабиться или выглядеть комично. Магистр ордена Рен был невосприимчив к юмору, особенно если это касалось его персоны.

Как только сердце перестало оглушительно биться, Кайло различил в глубине коридора звуки, обычно издаваемые дроидами. И хотя он довольно хорошо знал основы двоичного, так как, еще будучи Беном Соло, много времени проводил в компании Р2Д2 своего вероломного дядюшки, на этот раз смог разобрать всего несколько слов, да и то с трудом. Давно забытое, как из прошлой жизни, «падаван», «убийца», «предназначение», «мидихлорианы»… Кайло нахмурился и склонил голову набок.

Было похоже, словно языком астромеха говорил церемониальный имперский дроид. Мать читала ему сказки про таких, еще когда он писался под себя и души не чаял в родителях. Он глубоко вздохнул, чтобы унять внезапно охватившее его волнение, то ли от воспоминания, то ли от нетерпения. Оглянулся назад, будто ожидал увидеть там кого-то. Но чаща была все также пустынна, только темнота придвинулась ближе, и сквозь ветки деревьев стало видно звезды. Придерживая меч и свое тревожное чувство, Рен вошел в коридор.

Как только он оказался внутри, люк с тем же мягким «шшшш» задвинулся за ним, и Кайло, не в силах справиться с паникой, бросился назад, зашарил по двери руками, словно пойманный зверь. Даже натренированный инстинкт собственного достоинства на этот раз не включился вовремя, настолько сильно испугался Верховный Лидер. Его тут же прошила странная мысль, о том, что Хан Соло, его отец, о существовании, а главное, о смерти которого он так хотел забыть, всю свою жизнь провел в подобных приключениях. Яблоко от яблони… Но тут вдоль стен засветились слабые неоновые огоньки, уходящие вперед и вправо, и Рен, поиграв желваками и сглотнув ужас, двинулся вперед.

Сейчас так уже не строили. Стены были грубо отесанными, некрашеными, простой необработанный камень, ни искусственных окон для создания иллюзии открытого пространства, ни скрытых камер для оборудования и оптоволокна, словно все это было созданием одного разума, одного существа, и строительство было не его сильной стороной. Но зато прямой коридор не внушал никакой опасности.

Кайло только помедлил у поворота, осторожно выглянул, оценил обстановку и вошел в просторный зал, по очертаниям которого было ясно, что он занимает все пространство здания. Если это и была лаборатория, как гласила надпись на указателе, ничего в зале на это не указывало. Никаких медицинских пробирок, колб или приборов. Круглый стол, несколько сидений вокруг, одно выше остальных. На столе пульт управления с кнопками. Ни следа пыли или запустения, просто недавно покинутая комната.

Дроид, которого Рен услышал еще на входе, оказался голограммой, воспроизводившейся по центру стола, запись шла на репите. Те самые понятные ему слова, перемежающиеся неведомой тарабарщиной, повторялись снова и снова через определенные промежутки времени. Рен пожалел на мгновение, что мало внимания уделял истории Галактической Империи в школе.

Дроид на изображении был наидопотопнейшей модели, даже круглая башня и ролики Р2Д2 по сравнению с ним были совершенством инженерной мысли. Но самое странное, что он был абсолютно черным. И гладким. Словно у него была одна единственная функция. Одно единственное… предназначение?.. Он должен был встретить Кайло Рена… И сказать ему эти слова. Или скорее кого-то другого, для кого послание не было бы таким бессмысленным.

Рен обошел вокруг стола, мягко касаясь его поверхности, все еще пытаясь осознать, что происходит, почему он здесь и для чего, как это может помочь ему в борьбе с повстанцами и каким дураком он, наверное, кажется тем, что вызвали его сюда загадочными «мидихлорианами». Ибо одно только это слово оказалось способно заманить Кайло Рена на удаленную от метрополии планетку, пустынную, как Татуин во время песчаной бури.

Со времен разгрома Галактической Республики об этом ничего не было известно. При императоре Палпатине знания о Силе стали прерогативой узкого круга медработников в имперской иерархии, особо обласканных верховной властью, остальные за обладание ими просто могли лишиться жизни. Рен не знал полного значения этого термина, сказок об этом Лея Органа ему не поведала. Хан Соло же вообще считал джедайские порядки нелепыми суевериями. Подойди Рен к нему с вопросами об этом, он послал бы его подальше дуги Кесселя.

Но Кайло нутром чувствовал, что мидихлорианы связаны с джедаями и с Силой, а следовательно, и с Темной ее стороной. И вот теперь дроид перед ним твердил загадочное слово снова и снова, распаляя его интерес. Самое высокое кресло неотвратимо манило к себе, и невзирая на волнение и страх, Рен плюхнулся в него, почти с облегчением протянув длинные ноги под стол. Сдвинув брови и нервно подергивая коленкой, Рен уставился на голограмму. Вдруг пружины под ним прогнулись, и тут же изображение заколебалось. Но не исчезло, а принялось меняться. Форма поплыла, вытянулась, и перед Кайло возник человек в тяжелом плаще с капюшоном, глубоко надвинутым на лицо.

— Я не знаю, кто ты, о мой падаван, но если ты здесь, так предначертано, — высокопарно изрекла голограмма.

Кайло невольно вздрогнул, потому что голос внезапно полился из динамиков, увеличенный десятикратно. Но он жадно впился взглядом в загадочную фигуру, не желая пропустить ни слова, ни жеста.

— Если ты здесь, значит, ты — последняя надежда Темной стороны, последний мой незримый ученик, — продолжил посланник. — Значит, воля Тьмы свершилась, и победа будет за нами. Приготовься получить главный урок ситов!..

— Но я еще не… — срывающимся шепотом начал Рен, но не договорил.

Перед ним в поверхности стола открылось небольшое углубление с аккуратным свертком внутри — крупнониточная льняная материя, перехваченная грубой веревкой.

— Доверься мне, — завораживающим голосов промолвила голограмма и застыла.

От любопытства и нетерпения Кайло даже рот приоткрыл. Зрачки его темных глаз расширились так, что они из карих превратились в черные, а правая рука, сжатая в кулак, тихонько подрагивала, словно под напряжением. Фигура перед ним снова задвигалась, и завораживающий голос раздался вновь.

— Перед тобой, мой юный ученик, специальный аппарат, забытая технология. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты достал его и применил на себе.

Кайло уставился на сверток на столе, не решаясь к нему прикоснуться, чувствуя что-то зловещее в древней материи, так заботливо укрывавшей содержимое. И тут же услышал нетерпеливое:

— Ты должен отринуть все сомнения!!! Собрать свою темную волю!!! Тебе необходимо пройти проверку перед тем, как я поведу тебя дальше! Если ты не сможешь решиться, покинь этот зал, но не разочаровывай меня, дитя…

В смятении Рен различил в голосе таинственной фигуры, до этого таком умиротворенном и размеренном, истерические, почти разгневанные нотки. Он снова почувствовал себя, словно мальчишка на разносе у Сноука, когда тот высмеивал его за маску, за колебания в Силе, за слабость и проигрыш в схватке с Рей. Дыхание его участилось, он нервически провел рукой по волосам и, испытывая бессильную ярость и стыд, принялся стягивать перчатки. Тут же изображение перед ним как будто запнулось и кадр перескочил.

— Да, да, мой мальчик, — довольно протянула фигура. — Это ты, и ты сможешь…

В свертке оказался небольшой прибор, ничего устрашающего — две активные пластины, присоединенные проводами к блоку с монохромным экраном и набор игл и стекол, похожих на комплект для взятия проб крови. Только выполнены они были странно, из серого металла, испещренного непонятными символами. Пластины были изрядно затерты, видимо от частого применения, так что кое-где их поверхность была отполирована до блеска, а руны почти исчезли. Несколько стекол в наборе было покрыто какой-то бурой пленкой, скорее всего засохшей кровью, брезгливо подумалось Кайло. Было похоже, что прибор не использовали с тех пор, как его лишился первый хозяин, и скорее всего, лишился он его не добровольно.

— Ты не можешь знать, что это такое, бедный мальчик, я должен тебя извинить, — фигура в притворном сожалении покачала головой. — Но эта технология была слишком опасной, чтобы попасть в чужие руки, нам пришлось искоренить все знания о ней. И хотя она нам не принадлежала, мы должны были сохранить ее ради торжества Тьмы. Теперь я готов передать ее тебе, чтобы ты закончил то, что я начал вместе с твоим дедом, чтобы ты добился большего, теперь, когда нас нет.

Рен впился в голограмму. Он не мог поверить собственным чувствам — перед ним был сам император, сам Палпатин. Окей, его изображение, с досадой и долей облегчения поправил Рен сам себя, но это был он…

— В наборе должны еще остаться свежие стекла, просто воспользуйся ими. Один маленький укол, и тебе приоткроется тайна мидихлориан, — понизив голос почти до шепота, произнесла фигура.

Кайло дрожащими руками достал иглу и два чистых стекла. Он как раз-таки отлично знал эту процедуру — и во время своего обучения на джедая и позже, когда его воспитанием занялся Сноук, а уж тем более в миссиях с Рыцарями Рен медицинский отсек был наиболее часто им посещаем. Даже самые злостные его насмешники не посмели бы упрекнуть Кайло в трусости или в желании спрятаться за чужие спины, так что его тело было исполосовано плохо зажившими шрамами. Ну, а после визитов на планеты Дальних Рубежей меддроиды просто настаивали на обязательной сдаче крови на чужеродные инфекции. Поэтому сейчас со знанием дела Рен несколько раз сжал подушечку безымянного пальца и уколол покрасневшую кожу иглой. Эта операция сопровождалась вновь успокоенным голосом из динамиков:

— Мидихлорианы — это то, что дает тебе возможность управлять Силой, это сама Сила, вселившаяся в тебя, избравшая твое тело для того, чтобы жить. И чем их больше в твоем организме, тем больше твой потенциал. Ты же не думал, что только твое происхождение тому причиной. Мидихлорианы разумны и всегда стремятся к симбиозу с живыми организмами. Только часть из них попала в тебя при содействии твоей матери, — тут голограмма грязно усмехнулась и продолжила строже, — тем более, что после кровосмешения их осталось не так уж много.

Кайло, уже поместивший стекло с пробой крови в аппарат, вдруг воззрился на говорящего. Если это был тот, о ком он догадался, как, в таком случае, ему были известны подробности жизни Рена? Ведь Империя пала за несколько лет до его рождения. И тут же поразился, когда в ответ на свои сомнения услышал:

— Ты наверное задаешься вопросом, мой юный ученик, откуда я знаю о тебе так много — твоя мать, твой нечувствительный отец… Нет, мидихлорианы не захотели поселиться в таком грязном теле. Но для меня ничто никогда не было ненужным. Мощь Темной стороны в отличном стратегическом мышлении. Можно было догадаться, что Лея Органа и Хан Соло станут родителями, также как они стали соратниками в бою и любовниками.

Тут Кайло поморщился, о любовных похождениях своих родителей он вовсе не желал слушать. Чтобы отвлечься от неудобной темы, он попытался понять, как включить прибор, теперь, когда стекло с его кровью было зажато между двумя пластинами. Он боялся, что для его работы придется творить какое-то заклинание, ведь не просто так на него нанесены были все эти письмена.

— Просто переверни его, мальчик, — вдруг буднично произнесла фигура на столе, так что Кайло с тревогой заозирался. Подсматривающая за ним голограмма?.. Как это было возможно? Если только видео не было настроено так, чтобы через определенные промежутки времени давать подобные инструкции…

На днище коробки с экраном притаилась небольшая кнопка. Рен нажал на нее и пальцами почувствовал, как прибор ожил, мелко-мелко завибрировал, а экран засветился зеленоватым светом. На самом деле, исполнение было устаревшим, теперь такие экраны можно только в музее встретить, монохром, зелень, руны…

— …не так уже много, да, — услышал он продолжение рассказа. — Но мидихлорианы — удивительные существа, они могут делиться и размножаться по собственному почину до половой зрелости носителя, когда достигают самой большой концентрации, с которой организм будет существовать до своей биологической смерти.

Рен задумался. А ведь его конфликт со Скайуокером произошел, когда Кайло как раз исполнилось восемнадцать. Он снова вспомнил учителя с активированным мечом в руках, стоящего у его постели, со страхом и предопределением во взгляде. А Рей, чье возвышение в силе было таким стремительным, ей должно быть сейчас не больше двадцати?.. И тут он заметил, что на экране появились цифры. 1… 17… 39… 168… Они росли и росли, а фигура не замолкала.

— Мидихлорианы разумные существа, но они не знают, что такое добро и зло, свет и тьма, они выбирают тело не по этим параметрам, действуют только по своим законам, а вовсе не по законам морали джедаев, — презрительно проговорила голограмма.

Цифра на экране прибора в руках Кайло давно уже перевалила за 5000 и пока не останавливалась.

— Есть несколько условий, которые открылись мне. Ты должен использовать материал, чувствительный к Силе, ты должен воспитывать носителей во Тьме, ставить их на грань существования, испытывать возможности до предела, ежедневно, ежечасно, ежесекундно. Но самое главное, запомни, **их можно и нужно скрещивать между собой**. Рожденные ими будут непревзойденными в Силе.

Кайло откинулся в кресле, усмешка тронула его пухлые губы. Прибор отсчитывал 13329…

— Да, я знаю, что ты хочешь мне возразить, — фигура по-отечески покачала головой в капюшоне. — Джедаи и мы были приверженцами целибата. Ситы соблюдали проклятое Правило двух — учитель и ученик. И только посмотри, куда это всех нас привело! Никогда два организма, управляющих Силой, практикующих Силу, не скрещивались для образования потомства. Если такие случаи и бывали, они не задокументированы, не систематизированы и не использованы. Не повторяй моих ошибок. Не учить надо, а…

Тут запись запнулась, а Кайло ухмыльнулся в кулак. Такого спасения он не мог себе и представить. Он не думал, что вместо оружия ему предложат трахнуть кого-нибудь.

— Начни с поиска биологического материала. Прибор поможет тебе сделать это быстрее противника. Тиражируй его, чертежи для массового изготовления ты найдешь тут же, — еще одна секция в столе пружинно открылась, и Рен увидел свернутые в трубочку бумаги. — У меня нет иллюзий, что противоположная сторона не попытается выкрасть технологию, но ты должен хранить в глубокой тайне вторую часть моего послания. Получив первых детей Силы, ты сможешь клонировать их, создать армию Сильных, воспитанных на Темной стороне. Не ради своей победы, но ради победы Тьмы!

Фигура еще парила в воздухе, но вдруг заволновалась и исчезла. Кайло в задумчивости все еще смотрел на то место, где только что мертвый император Палпатин излагал ему свой рецепт могущества.

— Армию Сильных? Таких же сумасшедших, как я?.. — усмехнулся он. — Хмммм… Пожалуй, нет… Но за прибор спасибо, это и вправду ускорит дело…

Тут его взгляд упал на показания на экране. 20971.


	2. Очертания торжества

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чтобы быть ближе к кумиру, Кайло носит маску,.. но зритель неоднократно может увидеть героя без этого шлема, а в некоторых эпизодах – даже без рубашки.
> 
> ...Кайло Рен – злодей лучше, чем Дарт Вейдер, из-за своей сложности: его недостатки, опасения, эмоции и рост в течение фильмов формируют полноценного персонажа, которого не было ранее в «Звездных войнах». Кайло постоянно развивается. Он импульсивный, иногда нервный и слабый. Но слабость Кайло Рена – сила его персонажа. В то время как Дарт Вейдер – простой персонаж, чье искупление – это сюжетное устройство, а не характеристика, беспорядочное путешествие Кайло Рена показывает, что он динамичен и все еще развивается как человек в финале «Последних джедаев».
> 
> Вспыльчивость Кайло, его сложная биография, подверженность гневу, непредсказуемость характера и высокая эмоциональность делают героя более правдоподобным и близким к зрителю.
> 
> Успеху Адама Драйвера в «Последних джедаях» помогает ликвидация маски Кайло Рена; после того, как Сноук издевается над его ребячеством и подражанием Дарту Вейдера, Бен сердито уничтожает ее. Это показывает персонажа как уязвимого и ранимого, что было бы невозможно, если бы он походил на Дарта Вейдера. (c)

Кайло пришвартовался в главном ангаре Добивающего со страстным желанием поесть, помыться и сменить белье. И сразу же приняться за работу! На кончиках пальцев и где-то в позвоночнике поселилась вибрация, требовавшая действия. Он испытывал нестерпимый интерес применить прибор на ком угодно с подозрением на чувствительность к Силе. Такой жажды деятельности он не знал с тех пор, как Сноук отправил его на поиски Скайуокера. Ведь он славно повеселился тогда на Джакку, добывая сведения о своём бывшем учителе…

Однако как только Рен спустился на борт дредноута, тут же натолкнулся на Хакса в окружении штурмовиков. Вот уж кто точно был далек от Силы, так это Армитаж Хакс, все время таскавший с собой кучу лазерного оружия и бесполезных телохранителей. Он всегда вызывал у Рена недоверие, слишком был амбициозен и самовлюблен. А теперь — причесанный волосок к волоску, с этим своим лавочницким проборчиком под линейку, в до хруста накрахмаленной форме и до блеска начищенных сапогах, стоящий перед потным, грязным и замученным Реном — просто напрашивался на телекинетическую оплеуху.

Только усталость от нескольких гиперпространственных прыжков, которые ему пришлось совершить, чтобы на всякий случай запутать след, не позволила Кайло применить навыки Силы на подчиненном. Правда, когда Хакс заговорил, в тоне его было мало услужливого. Эвоку понятно, что подчинялся он неохотно. Но сейчас у Кайло не было выхода, он должен был поделиться с ним, по крайней мере, частью знаний, полученных от неведомого благодетеля. Пока у него не появился союзник понадежнее…

— Генерал, — коротко кивнул Кайло Хаксу.

— Верховный Лидер. Надеюсь, вы… в порядке? — уточнил Хакс, в притворном волнении рассматривая местами прорванный и щедро заляпанный чем-то коричневым плащ Рена.

«Разочарован?» — чуть не вырвалось у Кайло, но он прошел мимо Хакса, направляясь в свою каюту, не удостоив того повторным взглядом. Армитаж дал знак штурмовикам, чтобы держались поодаль, и припустил рядом, не сразу приноровившись к широким шагам начальника. Генерала нельзя было упрекнуть в низком росте — в мундире с подплечниками он внушал нижестоящим офицерам трепет. Однако Кайло, даже осунувшийся от усталости, возвышался над ним на целую голову. И рост вообще тут был не при чем.

— Поездка была… плодотворной?.. — поинтересовался Хакс, и, снова не дождавшись ответа, сказал: — Вы все же не должны были отправляться в одиночку. Так рисковать своей персоной теперь, когда вы — наш верховный правитель, единственная надежда Ордена в борьбе с…

Кайло нахмурился, не сбавляя скорости, пытаясь расслышать насмешку в словах генерала. Тот не стал искушать судьбу и углубляться в тему.

— В ваше отсутствие я продолжил разведывательную работу, и успешно. Созданная мною шпионская сеть действует, как отлаженный механизм! Я гарантирую вам, что вскоре мы доберёмся до мозгового центра мятежников, — отрапортовал он, не забывая перемежать свою речь самодовольными «я» и дипломатично забыв, что именно Рен был главным виновником провала операции на Крейте. — Могу доложить, только за последнюю неделю нам удалось схватить несколько человек, симпатизирующих противнику, не беря в расчет представителей негуманоидных рас. С допросами я приказал повременить, до вашего возвращения. Предположительно один из них вхож в сопротивленческую верхушку, но это еще предстоит выяснить.

Кайло резко остановился, в голове у него пронеслось «Мам… Девчонка?..» И, в упор посмотрев на Хакса, чуть не налетевшего по инерции на переборку, спросил:

— Кто-нибудь из них Сильный?

Глаза генерала на секунду расширились в неподдельном ужасе, верхняя губа задрожала, приоткрывая зубы, он стал похож на загнанного в угол набуанского грейсора — рыжая шевелюра была отличным дополнением к образу — и, боясь встретиться с требовательным взглядом Рена, замямлил, подбирая слова:

— Ну… Верховный Лидер… мы же не можем… мм… это не в наших силах… в ваше отсутствие, предугадать их… ммм… способности… не просто… фффф… как?..

— Угу, — отрывисто кивнул ему Рен. — Теперь у вас будет такая возможность, — он ткнул Хакса пальцем в грудь. — Лично у вас, генерал, или у того, кому вы это поручите.

Кайло зашагал дальше, чего Хакс совсем не ожидал. Он уже весь подобрался в кулачок — готовился почувствовать на своей шее невидимую удавку. А когда опомнился, ему снова пришлось нагонять Рена. Тот коротким взмахом пальцев и мысли открыл люк в каюту, генерал вошел следом, и, сцепив руки за спиной, скромно остановился у входа.

— То есть?.. — с полуулыбкой уточнил он. — Я не совсем понял вас, Верховный Лидер… — ему было мучительно страшно за свое недоумие.

Рен посмотрел на генерала и чуть вслух не процитировал слова загадочной голограммы: «Ты не можешь знать, что это такое, бедный мальчик, я должен тебя извинить». Тень усмешки тронула его губы. Но он конечно же промолчал, и Хаксу пришлось сосредоточить внимание на хаотических передвижениях Рена по комнате, создававших легкий сквозняк.

Кайло сорвал с себя грязную мантию и тут же запихнул ее в мусорную шахту. Затем также порывисто расстегнул камзол и пояс и сбросил их на пол. Схватил со стола флягу и, отвинтив крышку, жадно припал к горлышку, быстро глотая воду и судорожно дергая кадыком. Даже глаза от наслаждения прикрыл. Отшвырнув флягу, стянул с себя сапоги, не глядя раскидывая их в разные стороны — один плюхнулся на кресло, другой — на дроида-уборщика, от чего тот пискнул и ретировался в коридор. Вдруг словно что-то вспомнив, застыл, раздосадовано рыкнув, снова поднял брошенный камзол и запустил руку во внутренний карман. Он протянул Армитажу сверток — из-под пластика выглядывало что-то металлическое.

— Нужно задействовать техников, и как можно скорее, — сказал Рен, переводя дыхание и вытягивая из брюк нижнюю рубашку. — Команду наберите сами, пришлите мне на проверку все личные дела кандидатов, мне нужны только самые надежные люди. По возможности чаще привлекайте дроидов, память регулярно очищайте. Для изготовления прибора есть все чертежи. Я бы только хотел, чтобы медики усовершенствовали процесс забора крови, его надо ускорить. Придумайте всему подходящее название, чтобы враги не подозревали о том, что мы делаем. Что-нибудь не менее отпугивающее, чем Старкиллер, или сбивающее с толку. Тут я вам доверяю. Главное, обеспечить полную и безоговорочную секретность.

Хакс, хмурясь, слушал Верховного Лидера, пытаясь понять, что тот ему дал и чего от него хотел. Рен недовольно поджал губы и все тем же мысленным движением закрыл дверь в каюту. Генерал с ужасом оглянулся на захлопнувшуюся мышеловку и снова с растущей тревогой посмотрел на уже полуобнаженного Кайло, стянувшего с себя засаленную рубашку. Воздух он не озонировал, от чего Армитаж невольно поморщился.

— Безоговорочная секретность, — протянул Рен, вытерев рубашкой подмышки и сбросив ее в мусор. — Это понятно?

Хакс кивнул в полном остолбенении. Все время собранный Рыцарь Рен никогда еще не представал перед ним в таком виде. Жертвенные девственницы с Доана не с таким остервенением берегли свою честь и достоинство, как Кайло. За один косой взгляд на него можно было без дыхательного аппарата вылететь в открытый космос через ближайшую вентиляционную шахту. А теперь он шлепал босыми ногами, в одних брюках и не испытывал смущения. Похоже, был готов последнюю одежду стянуть с себя с минуты на минуту. В предвкушении этой картины Хакс зажмурился.

— Чего вы кривляетесь, идиот?! — крикнул Рен, сжав руки в кулаки, правда, прекратив раздеваться. — Это прибор для выявления уровня мидихлориан. Все, что вам надо знать. Он поможет нам не только обнаружить обладающего Силой, но и понять, на каком он уровне. Пока повстанцы используют ручные методы, мы сможем наладить массовую проверку, замаскировать ее под плановые медосмотры и протестировать всех. Все системы, миры и планеты. И своих, и чужих… Вас, Хакс, в конце концов, — добавил Кайло с неожиданной насмешкой во взгляде.

Генерал почувствовал себя персонажем легенды, услыхав шутку от Верховного Лидера, и хотя не знал, какая реакция была бы уместнее, все же растянул губы в подобии улыбки. Впрочем, если подумать, возможно, Рен и не пытался шутить… И тут на генерала снизошло откровение. Он посерьезнел, нахмурил брови, еще раз взглянул на сверток и закачал головой. Кайло с выжидательным видом смотрел на него и синхронно кивал.

— Да, даааа, — уже по-настоящему улыбаясь, проговорил Хакс. — Уровень Силы? У любого? — он прикусил ноготь большого пальца, мелко стуча зубами, потом бессознательно взъерошил напомаженную прилизанную челку, поднес ладонь к губам, как бы говоря сам себе «тссс», и Рен понял, что его деятельная энергия передалась Армитажу. — Я немедленно дам все распоряжения, Верховный Лидер, — уже абсолютно серьезным тоном сказал он.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы как можно больше руководили этим проектом самостоятельно, во избежание ненужных утечек информации, — строго приказал Кайло. — И ни на минуту не останавливали поиска новой базы Сопротивления. Нам понадобится экспериментальный материал, как можно больше контингента, чувствительного к Силе. Включая младенцев и детей… После работы всех можно будет утилизировать.

— Всех? — поморщился Хакс.

— Окей, — снизошел Рен. — Тех, кто откажется к нам примкнуть… К сожалению, закоренелым предателям мы не сможем предоставить выбор. Но я буду последней инстанцией для принятия таких решений.

Глаза Армитажа лихорадочно заблестели. Он, фанатик разрушительных технологий и военных разработок, уже рисовал себе все преимущества предложенного Кайло плана действий, а вместе с тем и господства Первого Ордена. Один маленький прибор мог изменить расстановку сил в ведущейся войне. Пока противник еще не обрел былую мощь, его можно было раздавить его же оружием. Сквозь пелену навернувшихся слез идолопоклоннического восторга он взглянул на Рена с истинным обожанием, сейчас он на самом деле был ему предан. Потом он снова станет лелеять способ свержения Верховного Лидера, но сейчас был его верным рабом.

— Новый метод, новый порядок! — отчеканил он, каждое слово сопровождая взмахом сведенной в кулак ладони.

Кайло жестом открыл дверь, давая Хаксу понять, что аудиенция окончена. Тот притопнул каблуками, отдал Верховному Лидеру честь и направился к выходу. Но тут Кайло будто опять что-то вспомнил, щелкнул пальцами, и Хакс застыл на полдороги, как парализованный.

— Да, вот еще что, генерал, распорядитесь, чтобы мне принесли поесть, в самом деле.

Новый щелчок, и Хакс смог пошевелиться. Но он был так воодушевлен, что простил Рену колдовские выходки и даже то, что его, как простого дроида-служку, отправили за ужином на кухню.

— Разумеется, — коротко сказал он и исчез.

Кайло тяжело опустился в кресло и прикрыл глаза рукой.

***

_Он с трудом поднимался вверх по накренившейся поверхности крейсера, зажав в руке активированный сайбер. Битва вокруг не утихала — это было одно из бесчисленных сражений, в которых он постоянно принимал участие, ничего нового. Небо над головой кишело тайфайтерами и иксвингами, поливавшими друг друга шквальным огнем. Казалось, горел даже воздух, от дыхания першило и жгло горло. Но Кайло упорно шел вперед, не обращая внимания на лазерные выстрелы, грозившие прожечь в нем лишнюю дырку, и осколки, которые легко могли и голову снести. Он шел навстречу своему врагу, куда же еще?_

_Он замер, когда сквозь гарь увидел стоящую на краю платформы Рей, тоже вооруженную зажженным мечом. Рен нервным движением плеч избавился от мантии и принял боевую стойку, широко расставив длинные ноги. Для большего устрашения он пару раз перекинул рукоять меча из одной руки в другую, от чего в оружии скакнуло напряжение, и лазер взвизгнул как порванная струна. Девчонка смотрела на него взглядом, полным праведного гнева и без тени страха. Всем своим видом она символизировала мощь Светлой стороны, готовящейся дать ему отпор._

_— Я уничтожу тебя! Самозванка!!! Верну тебя туда, откуда ты вылезла! В НИЧТО!!! — в ярости крикнул ей Кайло, предвкушая, с каким наслаждением он исполнит сейчас обещание, данное Люку Скайуокеру во время их последней «встречи»._

_— Приступай, чудовище! — громко ответила ему Рей, не теряя самообладания. Она повысила голос просто для того, чтобы Рен расслышал ее в окружающем шуме._

_Кайло начал медленно двигаться, низко опустив лихорадочно искрящийся меч, и тот, вспарывая обшивку корабля, оставлял за собой борозду оплавленного, тлеющего ярко-оранжевым металла. Потом Рен резко сорвался с места и побежал, подняв оружие над головой. Затянутая в чёрную кожу беспощадная живая машина для убийства, груда натренированных в боях мышц, развивающиеся, как грива хищника, черные волосы, искривленный гримасой бешенства рот, он как метеорит под действием силы тяжести с каждым мгновением все ускорялся. Столкновение с ним сулило только смерть. Он кого угодно мог напугать, только не эту девчонку, что стояла, как свеча на ветру, такая маленькая, но такая несгибаемая._

_Подскочив к ней, Кайло тяжело опустил лазерный клинок на Рей в желании разрубить ее напополам, но та смогла парировать удар. От прикосновения двух световых мечей прыснула радуга искр. Кайло пришлось отступить на шаг, чтобы вновь замахнуться. Он нанес еще один мощный удар, но клинок снова наткнулся на сопротивление. Рей снова и снова отражала его нападения, пока они не слились в схватке, а их лица не оказались совсем рядом, ярко освещенные красно-голубым светом скрещенных мечей, почти на одном уровне — ее рост компенсировался наклоном крейсера. Рей не отводила решительный взгляд, несмотря на то, что из глаз Кайло на нее низвергался поток чернейшей ненависти. Они были так близки, что он видел каждую пору на лице девчонки, краем сознания ощущал близость ее тела. И вдруг…_

_Весь грохочущий мир вокруг перестал существовать. Сполохи перестрелки истребителей погасли где-то за периферическим зрением. Все звуки стихли, как в одночасье выключенные. Рен слышал только свое срывающееся дыхание и треск мечей, врастающих друг в друга._

_— Никто не потерян навеки, — мягко сказала Рей с улыбкой, и Кайло понял — а никаких мечей между ними не было — они просто стояли рядом._

_Он опустил глаза вниз и увидел, что… держит девчонку за руки — ее маленькие ладони покоились в его широких. На нем не было перчаток, потому что он чувствовал тепло ее кожи и даже джедайские мозолинки на подушечках пальцев с обломанными коротко стриженными ногтями. По правде говоря, он вообще был как-то не одет, потому что вдруг отчетливо ощутил, как Рей провела рукой по его предплечью и обвила за шею, отчего по спине разбежались мурашки, а в солнечном сплетении вырос спазм, как будто туда попала ударная волна от Силовой вспышки._

_Но боли не было, только воздуха не хватало и кружилась голова. Девчонка, впрочем, тоже оказалась раздета — Кайло отчетливо разглядел вдруг ее обнаженные плечи, небольшие груди с набухшими сосками, гладкий живот. Только ниже все сливалось в одно ядовито-розовое облако. Второй рукой она направила его ладонь к себе, заставляя прикоснуться к груди, и он, чуть не всхлипнув, с восторгом понял, какая она в одно и то же время мягкая и упругая._

_— Ничто не исчезает бесследно, — снова загадочно изрекла девчонка и, приоткрыв губы, мягко притянула Рена к себе — для поцелуя._

_Кайло уже был готов раствориться в нем, ему так нужно было это прикосновение, что он с ума сходил от нетерпения. Он почувствовал томящее шевеление ниже пояса, где-то в ядовито-розовом мареве, где девчонка при помощи Силы начала гладить его, и под действием этой «тяги к Свету» помимо воли его член затвердел и приподнялся. Он жадно трогал голые груди Рей, которую еще мгновение назад хотел без жалости уничтожить, ласкал соски, пока бесплотные движения становились все быстрее, настойчивее. Наконец Рен весь напрягся, вена на шее вздулась так, что стал заметен вскачь несущийся пульс. Потом он издал скупой стон и кончил, сладкими толчками спуская в невидимую руку…_

_Все это время девчонка смотрела на Кайло со снисходительной улыбкой, с какой-то ласковой заботой во взгляде, и он, облизнув пересохшие губы, снова потянулся к ней, теперь чтобы наконец поцеловать, как вдруг увидел странный красный блеск в глазах Рей. И тут сквозь ее юную свежую кожу стала заметна сетка уродливых морщин, знакомые спокойные черты исказились, постарел даже взгляд. И вот уже в своих объятиях Кайло держал отвратительное чудище в обвислой старческой серо-синей оболочке, лицо которого постоянно менялось — сначала перед ним появился Люк Скайуокер, потом Хан Соло, его мать, и в самом конце какой-то неведомый старик, который вдруг скрипучим голосом с голограммы проговорил:_

_— Не учить надо, о, мой юный падаван, а воссоединяться на более тонких уровнях… Познай врага своего, используй его, начини семенем своим и взрасти дитя свое!.. Только так сможешь ты победить в войне со Светом, обессмертить себя и достичь истинного могущества. Покой — это ложь! Любовь — иллюзия! Отдайся страсти и похоти! Потакай своим желаниям и капризам!_

Дальше Кайло не выдержал, сглотнул ужас, который теперь внушало ему любое прикосновение к монстру, и со всей силы оттолкнул от себя старика, сменившего Рей. От этого резкого движения он проснулся. Рен лежал в кровати в полутьме своей каюты и дышал так, будто только что вышел из тренировочного отсека. Всё тело было покрыто липким холодным потом, влажные волосы облепили лоб и шею, даже подушка под его головой была мокрая. Рен быстро сел, откинул одеяло и тут же в смущении обнаружил на брюках темное пятно.

Приснившийся оргазм оказался весьма реальным, приятная слабость между ног была тому подтверждением. Он нахмурился, выбрался из кровати и снял испачканное белье. Чтобы скрыть свой невольный грех, он его выбросил, тоскливо думая, что если так пойдет, вся текстильная промышленность Первого Ордена будет работать только для его нужд. Стараясь не вспоминать подробности сна и в особенности то, какими притягательными были губы и соски Рей, он направился в душ, бормоча «Этого не будет никогда…»

Уже стоя под прохладными струями в душе, Кайло услышал комлинк, сработавший на громкой связи.

— Верховный Лидер, разрешите обратиться, — смиренно проговорил Армитаж Хакс.

— Слушаю, — ответил Рен, изо всех сил стараясь вытравить смущение из своего тона.

— Я бы хотел начать допросы сегодня, надеюсь, вы сможете к нам присоединиться? Эффективность процедуры при вашем присутствии будет стопроцентная, — попросил Хакс.

— Да, я обязательно буду, — коротко сказал Рен.

Отсеку AD1911 на официальных инженерных схемах его флагмана был присвоен статус «допросный». Но Рен знал, что штурмовики между собой трепетно называли его Комнатой для признаний. И хотя солдаты Хакса слыли за существ с самым скудным запасом фантазии в обитаемой Галактике, они испытывали панический ужас, если приходилось заступать в наряд в 1911, особенно, если в работе над пленниками принимал участие Верховный Лидер. При этом они сами охотно применяли к несчастным и электрошокер, и костедробилку, и одурманивающие сознание опиоиды.

Вот и сейчас с его появлением все кинулись изображать бурную деятельность, хотя до этого скорей всего валяли дурака, судя по повисшей в воздухе беседе Хакса с протоколистом, и по расслабленному виду человека, который был закован в модуль для допросов. Тот, правда, сразу тоже подобрался. Видно, понял, что от Рена, с ног до головы одетого в черную кожу, с лазерным мечом на боку и свирепым выражением лица, избавления ждать глупо. Антигравитационное поле, которое создавал вокруг себя Кайло, действовало в равной степени и на своих, и на врагов. С первого взгляда на его долговязую широкоплечую фигуру, а главное, в постоянно меняющие степень черноты глаза, у кого угодно появлялось неосознанное ощущение опасности.

К Кайло тут же подскочил Хакс, коротко отдал честь и доложил, кивая на человека в магнитных наручниках:

— Пойман в системе Бронсун в ходе операции «Форс Серчер», отказался участвовать в принудительной сдаче крови, при задержании использовал навыки форс-юзера.

Кайло нахмурился и присмотрелся к пленнику. Совершенно обычный человек, в потрепанной, местами замасленной одежде, скорей всего техник в космопорте какой-нибудь периферийной планетки, и вдруг — форс-юзер? Но тут он снова внимательно повторил про себя слова Хакса.

— Это, по-вашему, достаточно неприметное название, генерал? «Форс Серчер»? Если вы будете так «форсить», наши намерения перестанут быть тайной для противника, — метнув на Хакса злобный взгляд, сказал Рен.

— Позвольте вас уверить, и мы, и противник занимаемся поиском, так что рано или поздно… нннн-но технология… — начал оправдываться Армитаж, и его пальцы, сцепленные за спиной в замок, мелко задрожали.

— Что на счет уровня? — не дослушав его, снова спросил Рен, в раздражении закатив глаза.

Кайло приходилось мириться с тем, что его окружали дураки, хотя бы ради того, что их сокровенные мысли были для него открытой книгой. Но тут ему все-таки пришлось приятно удивиться прыти Армитажа. Вместо ответа Хакс просто протянул ему небольшой цилиндр из стали с овальным экраном в верхней плоскости. Никаких рун, никакого мамбо-джамбо, как выражался Хан Соло, частенько подшучивая над чрезмерным увлечением сына Силой. Ему пришлось горько поплатиться за шутки…

— Попробуйте, повелитель, — сочась показной скромностью, предложил Хакс. — Приложите его к руке этого человека, не обязательно к вене… Подойдет любой открытый участок кожи.

Кайло стянул зубами перчатку и, не раздумывая, ткнул цилиндром в собственную ладонь, почувствовав ощутимый укол, совершенно при этом лишенный боли. Через иглу, бравшую пробу крови, в кожу, видимо, поступал анальгетик. Такого самопожертвования Хакс не ожидал и попытался что-то возразить, но потом вдруг заметил появившееся на экране число и осекся. Показания были прежними, цифра в цифру. Рен безмолвно оценил работу техников — теперь процесс был почти идеальным, быстрым, точным и эффективным. Был бы на его месте Бен Соло, он хлопнул бы Армитажа по плечу, может, даже пожал руку. Но Кайло и не подумал воодушевлять его похвальбой.

— Эта штука одноразовая? — уточнил Рен у своего генерала, кажется, остолбеневшего безо всяких парализующих силовых разрядов.

— Одноразовая?.. Что?.. Нннет! Кнопка сброса сбоку… После соответствующей санитарной обработки прибор снова будет готов к использованию, — ответил Хакс, глядя на Рена изменившимся взглядом.

— Думаю, это не понадобится, — небрежно бросил Кайло и подошел к пленнику.

Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, Рен — с бесстрастным созерцанием, мужчина в оковах — с растущим беспокойством. Кайло без предупреждения воткнул прибор в шею пленника. Тот, не зная чего ожидать, шумно задышал. Потом Рен лениво воззрился на экран. Всего 256. Он хмыкнул и протянул прибор Армитажу.

— Какие навыки он продемонстрировал? — спросил Кайло.

— Телекинез, Верховный Лидер, — каким-то обреченным тоном произнес Хакс, скользнув глазами по экрану. — Выхватил бластер у одного из наших и расстрелял несколько штурмовиков…

— Есть какие-то основания считать его пособником мятежников? — снова спросил Рен.

— Господин, я никогда… — внезапно заговорил мужчина, но Рен сжал руку в кулак, и губы пленника слиплись, как зашитые. Он в недоуменном ужасе пытался понять, что происходит, растягивая лицевые мышцы, но рта раскрыть не мог.

— Таких сведений получено не было, вряд ли, — ответил Хакс, которому теперь совершенно ясно представилась дальнейшая участь допрашиваемого.

— Думаю, он больше нам не понадобится. И как источник информации, и как форс-юзер он совершенно бесполезен. К тому же он совершил государственную измену, напав на вооруженные силы Первого Ордена, — словно убеждая и не думавшего спорить Хакса, сказал Кайло, не замечая физических и душевных мучений арестованного.

Теперь Рену не пришлось повторять два раза, генерал молча кивнул охранникам, жестом показывая, что допрашиваемого можно увести.

— Распоряжение номер 503, — сухо бросил он офицеру-протоколисту, сидевшему за компьютерной панелью.

— Так точно, — сдержанно ответил тот и нажал несколько кнопок.

Через мгновение модуль для допросов опустел, а шаги штурмовиков, волочивших внезапно ослабевшего от страха пленника, стихли в коридоре.

— У вас есть еще кто-нибудь для меня, генерал? — почти насмешливо уточнил Кайло. — Кто-нибудь, достаточно устрашающий, чтобы вам понадобилась моя помощь?..

Хакс проглотил насмешку, которую в бесчисленный раз ему пришлось вытерпеть на глазах у собственного личного состава, и склонился над монитором, пытаясь сосредоточиться на списке.

— Дд-да… Я докладывал вам ранее, — проговорил он, растягивая время, имя пленника все никак не появлялось на экране.

— Тот, который, по вашему мнению, близок к верхушке Сопротивления? — почти усталым тоном проговорил Кайло, вновь натягивая перчатку.

Все происходящее ему порядком надоело. Хакс снова лажал, хотя иного Рен и не ожидал от этого рвача.

— Да. Информация вполне достоверная. Мы следили за его передвижениями некоторое время. Кажется… — Хакс бросил быстрый взгляд на Верховного Лидера и понял, что медлить дальше было нельзя, — Кажется, его имя… Джо Кэмерон. Был схвачен при покупке крупной партии лазерных пушек с опцией монтажа на истребители и…

Генерал даже попятился от неожиданности, когда Кайло вдруг резко, с хрустом в суставах, развернулся к нему. Полусонное безразличие на его лице мгновенно сменилось на разгневанное недоумение. Все недавние достижения Хакса меркли на глазах. Только корабль включил двигатели, тут же врезался в астероид, раскололся пополам, а затем сгорел…

— Может быть, По Дэмерон, придурок?! — крикнул он испуганному Хаксу, моментально впадая в ярость. — И вы теряете мое время на всякий сброд, пока По Дэмерон прохлаждается в тюремной камере палубой ниже?!

— У меня были подозрения на счет важности этого арестованного, но… форс-юзеры казались мне более приоритетными, — быстро затараторил Хакс, оттягивая момент до готовящегося прорваться истерического припадка Рена.

— У вас были подозрения?! — с холодной угрозой в голосе процедил Кайло. — Вы клинический идиот, Хакс, и это не подозрения, а точный диагноз! — издевательским тоном прорычал Рен. — Вы еще не поняли? Немедленно доставить его сюда!!! — заорал он так, что переборки вздрогнули, пока машинально полупридушенный им Армитаж корчился на полу, безуспешно хватая ртом воздух.

Внешне снова невозмутимый, Рен на самом деле был взволнован, как будто готовился встретиться со старым добрым знакомым. При одной мысли, что По Дэмерон близок к его матери, а главное, к проклятой джаккуанской побирушке, возомнившей себя великим джедаем, сердцебиение Кайло участилось, и мышцы превратились в болезненные узлы. Он лихорадочно придумывал, что сказать, что сделать. От отсутствия четкого плана и осознания собственного бессилия Рену сейчас хотелось разнести что-нибудь, или лучше кого-нибудь, в клочья, но приходилось притворяться невозмутимым. Демонстрация истинных чувств была бы неправильной стратегией.

Можно было попытаться внушить Дэмерону свою волю и отпустить восвояси. Чтобы покончить с Рей руками её же «друга». Это было бы невероятной удачей! Но, к сожалению, навыки контроля разума на столь далеком расстоянии были освоены Реном лишь в теории. Дело было в том, что как раз когда они под руководством его дядюшки должны были перейти к их плотному изучению, Кайло решил прикрыть всю лавочку. К тому же ему была дорога собственная шкура и рассудок — силовая иллюзия, поддерживаемая через звездные системы, в лучшем случае могла повредить его разум, в худшем — привести к полной потере жизненных функций. Впрочем когда это случилось с Люком Скайуокером, оно стало как раз-таки лучшим случаем, для Рена.

Можно было залезть Дэмерону в голову и пробежаться по его воспоминаниям, чтобы выяснить, где сейчас базируются повстанцы. Однажды Кайло это уже удалось, так что не особо развитое сознание мятежного летчика было для него несложным объектом. К тому же, чтобы совместить приятное с полезным, такая «прогулка» могла вызвать у объекта сердечную боль и моральные мучения, заставляя вновь пережить все неудачи, уже случившиеся в жизни, все эти «пожалеешь о том, чего не сделал, и о том, что сделал, тоже пожалеешь».

Это могло бы ввергнуть Дэмерона в панику, вывести на время из равновесия, а возможно, даже свести с ума. Результат был бы, в глобальном смысле, не плохой, но не идеальный. Да, Рену страстно хотелось отомстить По, не откладывая, пытать и уничтожить его, но он должен был найти пилоту более рациональное применение. С его помощью уничтожить Рей, надо было только придумать как. Вот это было бы верной стратегией.

Все-таки кое-что было у него в запасе…

Когда Дэмерона наконец ввели, Кайло понял, его подчиненные прохлаждаться тому все-таки не давали. Рен стоял в дальнем углу отсека в относительной полутьме, к тому же был в черной одежде и сливался со стенами, он мог беспрепятственно разглядывать пленника до того, как сам станет заметен.

По тому, как Дэмерон, озираясь вокруг, щурился на яркий свет, было понятно, что его держали в темноте. Куртка пилота местами была прожжена лазером по касательной, один глаз почти заплыл, губа была рассечена, на костяшках пальцев запеклись уже побуревшие кровоподтеки, заработанные скорее всего в рукопашной со штурмовиками. Два симметричных синяка на висках свидетельствовали о том, что ему уже пришлось отведать пытку электрошоком. Сейчас в ослепленном взгляде Дэмерона было мало свойственной ему бравады, а походка лишилась пружинистости. Ни на что хорошее он не надеялся и был порядком изможден.

Хакс, уже пришедший в себя — о недавней головомойке говорили только слегка покрасневшие от пережитого удушья белки глаз — кивком приказал охранникам разместить летчика в допросный модуль и приблизился к нему, сдвинув кустистые рыжие брови и напустив на себя угрожающий вид.

— По Дэмерон? — строго спросил он, остановившись в шаге от пленника.

Пилот, который пытался сфокусировать зрение на генерале, тут же закатил глаза в притворном раздражении:

— Хорошенькое дельце… Вам, что, не передали? Я уже представлялся рядовому номер раз, рядовому номер два, и рядовому номер три, — По неуклюже потер ушибы на скованных руках. — Слушайте, у вас на самом деле все так хреново с передачей донесений? Я готов еще раз назваться, если надо, только бластер верните. У вас тут кретч знает, что творится, полно дуроломов, не знаешь, откуда шальной заряд прилетит, — тут Дэмерон сделал вид, что наконец-то рассмотрел того, кто стоит перед ним и покачал головой, глубоко вздохнув, — Ааа, это вы, Хагс… Ну тогда все понятно…

— Молчать! Отвечать, когда спрашивают! — прикрикнул Хакс, тоже раздражаясь, но совсем не притворно.

— Вы уж определитесь, Хагс, чего вам от меня надо, молчать или говорить. Поболтать за жизнь, за здоровье я всегда готов, рецепт от бешенства хотите? — усмехнулся Дэмерон, слегка скривившись от боли, прошившей разбитую губу при улыбке.

— По Дэмерон, — железным тоном снова начал генерал, — Вы были схвачены при заключении коммерческой сделки по поставке наступательного вооружения повстанцам. Это преступление против Первого Ордена, карающееся смертной казнью через выброс в открытый космос! Вам есть что сказать в свою защиту?.. Кто должен был отгрузить партию? Каково было место назначения?

— Ну вот можете же, когда хотите, все правильно вам доложили, — устало отозвался По и добавил серьёзно: — Если вы надеетесь, что я расколюсь, то ошибаетесь, тут я буду молчать, с вашего позволения. Посредник ведь оказался вашей шестеркой, попробуйте его расспросить. Соскребите, уж что-то там должно было от него остаться, и поработайте с ним как следует…

— Довольно, — сказал в этот момент Кайло и вышел из своего укрытия, глядя прямо в глаза Дэмерону.

Он испытал почти чувственное наслаждение, когда увидел в глазах пилота неприкрытый ужас, пусть хоть на мгновение. Тот явно не ожидал его появления. От Хакса перемена в поведении Дэмерона тоже не укрылась.

— Нам известно, как трудно получить ценные разведывательные данные от закоренелых мятежников, но у нас есть методы, способные развязать язык кому угодно, — плотоядно улыбнувшись, сказал Армитаж и отступил в сторону, пропуская Верховного Лидера вперед.

— Спасибо, генерал, за эффектное представление, но думаю, пилот Дэмерон не понаслышке знает о наших… методах, — усмехнулся Рен и тут же коротко рыкнул: — Вон! Все!

Даже не глядя в сторону Хакса, Кайло ощущал всю ту бездну злобы и презрения, которая смотрела сейчас на него из глаз генерала, но он не собирался быть пыточным орудием в руках этого начальствующего идиота. На этот раз у него был другой план, ему надо было остаться с Дэмероном с глазу на глаз. Все знали, что приказывать дважды Верховный Лидер не станет, и уже через минуту помещение опустело.

Кайло жестом руки закрыл входной люк, потом, не глядя, метнул слабый разряд в сторону записывающего устройства на панели, за которой только что сидел офицер-протоколист. Камера вздрогнула и задымилась. По с растущим волнением следил за происходящим и, когда Рен вдруг подошел к нему почти вплотную, попытался отшатнуться, но оковы допросного модуля не дали ему этого сделать. Кайло смотрел прямо в глаза Дэмерона.

— Где твоя шапка, Бен Соло? — вдруг спросил По, никогда не умевший держать язык за зубами, шумно сглотнув пересохшим горлом. — Простудиться не боишься? Тут у вас жуткие сквозняки, изо всех щелей имперской заразой несет. А если мама заругает?

— Пытаешься шутить? Хорошо, юмор продлевает жизнь, — улыбнулся Кайло, чем еще больше озадачил Дэмерона. — Только… человека с таким именем нет… Кстати, как она? — спросил он и, заметив непонимающий взгляд пилота, пояснил: — Моя мать?

— Жива и здорова, несмотря на все твои усилия, убийца, — прошипел Дэмерон, — и готова дать тебе такую взбучку, что мало не покажется. Отшлепает прямо по твоему голому злодейскому заду и в угол поставит, на коленки, на радиоактивный песочек с Пустынной планеты…

Кайло вздохнул и хмыкнул:

— Спасибо за столь живописный образ. Ни на мгновение не сомневаюсь, что так и будет, только при более благоприятных для вас обстоятельствах. Сейчас для этого не самое удачное время. Первый Орден наращивает военную мощь, Хакс совсем помешался на гонке вооружений. Иногда даже я чувствую себя заложником этого маньяка, — прибавил он вполголоса, как будто невзначай. — Мне кажется, что он держит меня за балаганного фрика. Вот и от маски пришлось избавиться. К тому же в ней узкий угол обзора — не видно всей полноты картины.

— Слушай, у меня нет сил вести с тобой душеспасительные беседы, — нахмурился пилот, все больше запутываясь. — Делай то, что привык, и покончим с этим. Только никакие координаты ты у меня в башке не нароешь. В этот раз я об этом позаботился. Понятия не имею, где база и командование. У нас частенько возникают тактические разногласия, нам надо было расстаться, на время. Поэтому я тут занимаюсь… своим делом… в одиночку… Скрывать не буду, интересовался пушками, но оружие пошло бы по цепочке, а я в ней всех не знаю, только крайних. Тебе и Хаксу придется их поискать сначала.

Пока он говорил, Кайло удалось справиться с внезапно нахлынувшим гневом. Когда он ответил, его голос был спокоен, он ни на минуту не прерывал зрительного контакта с пилотом.

— Но я не хотел… копаться в твоей голове, — сказал он, склонив голову набок. — Обидно, когда оказываешься во мнении противника таким однобоким вероломным… монстром…

Дэмерон нахмурился, внимательно посмотрел на Рена и спросил:

— Чего тебе тогда от меня нужно?

— Как… Р-ррей? — внезапно спросил тот, слегка поперхнувшись именем, и был снова вознагражден тревожным взглядом По.

— Какое тебе дело? Есть люди, кому о ней позаботиться.

— FN… 2187… — утвердительно сказал Рен, вспомнив номер штурмовика-предателя, как будто тот всплыл перед ним на экране.

— Человека с таким именем нет, — насмешливым тоном По процитировал самого Кайло. — Его зовут Финн, он мой друг и друг Рей, и тоже не прочь надрать тебе задницу.

На эту тему Рену просто не хотелось рассуждать, и он снова задал вопрос:

— Она… помнит моё предложение?

— Предложение?.. Ничего не знаю ни о каких грязных предложениях… Рей тебе точно не заполучить, дохлый номер, сит недоделанный! — резко ответил Дэмерон.

Только перчатки спасли ладони Рена от порезов собственными ногтями, так сильно он стиснул кулаки в этот момент. Ему стоило огромного труда сдержаться, но он выстоял и все также созерцательно смотрел в глаза осмелевшему пилоту.

— Мне бы хотелось убедить тебя и её, — Кайло не смог снова произнести «Рей», — в своих хороших намерениях… Эта война погубит Галактику, вместе мы могли бы навести порядок, но для этого нужна сильная рука и справедливое сердце. Я предлагаю руку, она, и… моя мать… могли бы стать сердцем…

Дэмерон издал смешок и произнес:

— Что за несусветный бред ты несешь?! Ты сам-то в это веришь?!.

В этот момент Кайло отвернулся от По и закрыл глаза ладонью, которая ощутимо подрагивала. Его тело прошила судорога, ему даже пришлось присесть в кресло протоколиста. Он такой же дрожащей рукой достал из кармана комлинк и, нажав кнопку вызова, приказал:

— Хакс, я… закончил… Пленника вернуть в камеру, и без моего ведома ничего не предпринимать.

— Так точно, Верховный Лидер, — сухо отозвался передатчик.

— Приготовьте мой корабль, подайте в центральный ангар, и шаттл с ротой штурмовиков туда же, — добавил Рен.

— Цель и направление миссии? — для проформы уточнил Хакс.

— Пилот работает не один, есть шанс схватить сообщников.

— Вас понял, — отчеканил Хакс и отключился.

— Шанс конечно всегда есть… — с усмешкой сказал По, не силах поверить, что вышел с допроса от Кайло Рена живым и невредимым. Почти невредимым…


	3. Спасение в розовых тонах

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кайло находится на стадии трансформации в «ПС» и «ПД». Он все еще пытается разобраться в том, кто он, и какую роль будет играть. Он злодей, который непредсказуем и неустойчив – в седьмом эпизоде он колеблется, убивая Хана Соло, и ослеплен эмоциями во время боя с Рей на базе Старкиллер. В «Последних джедаях» становится ясно, что смерть отца заставила его ещё больше сомневаться.
> 
> Кайло убивает Верховного Лидера Сноука только для того, чтобы самому возглавить Первый Орден. Мы постепенно обнаруживаем, что он является голодным, эгоистичным и амбициозным; он не заинтересован в искуплении и видит в Рей могущественного союзника, который поможет управлять галактикой. Убивая Сноука и занимая его место, Кайло делает то, чего никогда не сделал бы Дарт Вейдер.
> 
> Хотя Кайло проводит много времени в шлеме, его волосы, кажется, не портятся под головным убором. Роскошные локоны оказываются объемными и блестящими всякий раз, когда он снимает маску, даже если до этого мотался по заданиям Сноука и размахивал световым мечом. Из закадровых видео мы знаем, что Адаму Драйверу на самом деле заплетали волосы в косички для того, чтобы они не мешались под шлемом. Внутри же вселенной приятно представить, как Кайло тщательно ухаживает за ними, чтобы сохранить образ, который проецирует, совсем как дедушка. В конце концов, давайте начистоту: мантия Вейдера способна развиваться в космическом вакууме, а это значит, что для создания драматического эффекта он скорее всего использует Силу. (с)

— На это я не подписывалась. Пусть как-нибудь сами, без меня, — в который раз пробормотала себе под нос Маньяра и осторожно выглянула за угол. С тех пор, как она вышла из каюты своего отделения, и начала пробираться к эвакуационным шаттлам, кажется, прошла уже целая вечность.

Ради экономии энергии и для того, чтобы отмечать чередование дня и ночи в безвоздушном пространстве, в это время на корабле яркость освещения была снижена до 25 процентов, это было ей в помощь. При малейшем шорохе девушка вжималась в темные ниши или пряталась в технические отсеки, расположение которых благодаря своей должности на Добивающем знала назубок. В коридорах было пусто, ночная смена еще не заступила, вечерняя уже разошлась, но бдительность терять было нельзя. Поморщившись, Маньяра подтянула лямки рюкзака, от тяжести врезавшегося в плечи, и крадучись вышла из укрытия.

Однако сделав несколько быстрых шагов вперед, она снова остановилась и прислушалась. Где-то совсем неподалеку вдруг раздались звуки двоичного — к ней стремительно приближались два дроида. Еще только не хватало, чтобы они засняли ее на свои голокамеры! Маньяра в растерянности заметалась, и от страха вся полезная информация тут же вылетела из головы. Стены поблизости как назло были абсолютно лишены углублений, только прямо за ней располагался люк, ведущий скорее всего в какую-то каюту.

Девушка понимала, что, не зная кода, вряд ли сможет проникнуть внутрь. Глупо было надеяться, что здесь сработает универсальная комбинация, которую обычно использовали штурмовики и техники на нижних палубах для вскрытия общих отсеков, но надо было попытаться — это была единственная возможность остаться незамеченной. Маньяра склонилась к пульту и набрала цифровой код. Люк не двигался. Девушка прислонилась к нему, отчаянно желая слиться с гладкой металлической поверхностью. Что-то твердое в недрах ее рюкзака больно впилось в ребра. Громко переговаривающиеся дроиды были уже за поворотом.

Тут дверь наконец резко уползла в сторону, а Маньяра, потеряв под собой опору, тяжело ввалилась внутрь. Упав навзничь и растянувшись во весь рост, она мельком осмотрела отсек и заметила в углу на откидной железной кровати изможденного мужчину, с неподдельным интересом уставившегося на нее. Девушка поняла, что попала в ту часть крейсера, где держали арестованных преступников, а теперь решила спрятаться в одной из тюремных камер. Ей легко удалось войти, но выйти будет сложнее — электронные замки таких камер часто работали в одностороннем режиме. Следовало действовать очень быстро. Люк надо было прикрыть, чтобы не попасть под сенсоры дроидов, но при этом его надо было оставить открытым, чтобы выбраться из камеры, как только те удалятся.

— Дай мне что-нибудь, чтобы разблокировать дверь! — вскакивая, обратилась она к мужчине, стараясь не сильно повышать голос. — Скорей!

Он, преодолев оцепенение, охватившее его после внезапного появления гостя на пороге камеры, наклонился, поднял с пола один из своих сапог и швырнул Маньяре. Кованая железная подошва не дала механизму до конца закрыться. С замиранием сердца оба слушали, как писки и присвистывания приблизились, а потом стали постепенно затихать в глубине коридора.

— Только не говори, что тебе нужен пилот, — почему-то снисходительным шепотом сказал мужчина, улыбаясь какой-то своей мысли.

— Что? — не поняла сначала девушка, все еще напряженно прислушиваясь к удаляющимся дроидам. — Нет, пилот мне не нужен… Зачем?

Мужчина хмыкнул и внимательно посмотрел на Маньяру. Она смутилась и отвернулась, мотнув головой так, что длинная черная челка закрыла лицо. Она представила, что он перед собой сейчас видит. Молодая зелтронка с розово-красной кожей такого же красивого оттенка, как и флаги вечного праздника ее родной планеты. Может быть, чуть выше и шире в плечах, чем обычные представители ее расы, потому-то Маньяру и мобилизовали в инженерные войска Ордена. Чуть застенчивей, чем девушки Зелтрона, в третьем поколении оторванная от дома и своей культуры, которую давно почитала за мифическую. Потертая черная форма с эмблемой на груди, затасканная по трюмам, прожженная сваркой, и руки с длинными сильными пальцами, которые ей все время непроизвольно хотелось спрятать. Ей вообще часто было неудобно в своем теле, и это было заметно со стороны.

— Разве ты не собираешься сбежать с корабля? — спросил мужчина, закончив с осмотром, и указал на рюкзак за ее спиной. — У меня просто судьба такая — все время спасают орденские дезертиры. Извини, если задел. Не испытываю к ним ничего кроме бааальшой благодарности, — усмехнулся он.

— Ддда… — рассеянно кивнула Маньяра, отпираться было ни к чему. — Собираюсь. На спасательном модуле. Флот сейчас в знакомой системе. Доберусь до ближайшей планеты и затеряюсь в космопорте.

— В такой спешке? — поинтересовался мужчина. — Ночью? Тайком?

Маньяра посмотрела на него, сдвинув брови, всем видом предлагая догадаться самому.

— Новая директива. Мне нельзя попадаться, — пояснила она и, вытянув указательный палец, одной мысленной волей подняла сапог и вернула его владельцу, оставив люк открытым.

Мужчина присвистнул и широко улыбнулся. Он тут же подошел к ней и протянул широкую ладонь для рукопожатия.

— По Дэмерон, пилот Сопротивления, чрезвычайно рад знакомству! Мне определенно везет на дезертиров, а Первому Ордену не везет на?.. — он посмотрел на неё, ожидая, что и она теперь представится.

— Маньяра, — неуверенно отозвалась она и осторожно взяла его руку в свою. — Техник третьего разряда.

— …на техников третьего разряда, — расхохотался мужчина.

— Сопротивление? — с сомнением переспросила девушка. — Нет, не думаю, что от него что-нибудь осталось… Наши в отделении говорили, что сторонники Республики наголову разбиты, — она, чуть прищурившись, следила за его реакцией.

— А про военные действия что ваши, на голову больные, в отделении говорили? — спросил По с недовольной ухмылкой.

— Что Первый Орден просто проводит профилактические зачистки, — ответила Маньяра.

— Да это чушь какая-то! — вспылил По. — Зачем Орден тогда форс-юзеров ищет, по-твоему? Чтобы они не перешли на сторону Сопротивления!

— Форс-юзеров?.. Вы так называете этих… людей? Таких… как я?.. — с плохо скрываемым смущенным любопытством спросила Маньяра, в среде своих сослуживцев она всегда стеснялась неестественных способностей.

— Ооо, — вновь подобрел и оживился По. — Ты просто не представляешь, как тебе повезло, что ты вломилась именно в мою камеру. Я могу познакомить тебя со своими друзьями, которые все об этом знают. Они обязательно помогут, с ними тебе ничего не будет угрожать. Сейчас Сопротивление собирает под свои знамена всех форс-юзеров Галактики, и никаких директив к ним применять не намерено.

Девушка все еще сомневалась.

— Я бы не хотела сразу после… окей, пусть дезертирства… становиться еще и предателем. Думаю, в одиночку у меня больше шансов выжить. Ведь не просто так Сопротивление собирает форс-юзеров, — сказала она, качая головой. — Чтобы воевать?

Дэмерон выглядел немного разочарованным и задетым за живое, ему явно было непонятно, как кто-то может сомневаться в таких вопросах.

— Война — это война, — вдруг посерьезнел он, — рано или поздно тебе придется выбрать сторону, в какой бы заднице Галактики ты не спряталась. Я даю тебе возможность сделать правильный выбор.

— Выбрать сторону… — задумчиво повторила девушка, поглядев на мужчину, а потом порывисто встала. Пора было убираться, пока кто-нибудь не увидел открытой тюремной камеры и не забил тревогу. — Так или иначе в спасательном модуле двое не поместятся.

При этих словах она снова была вознаграждена ослепительной улыбкой пилота:

— У меня есть идея получше. Нам надо только попасть в центральный ангар.

Девушка полуудивленно-полунасмешливо уставилась на По:

— Центральный ангар?.. Пилот По Дэмерон, ты свихнулся? Даже если мы дойдем до него незамеченными, он охраняется круглые корабельные сутки. Что ты хочешь там найти?

— Истребитель Кайло Рена конечно. Насколько я знаю, он уже в боевой готовности для завтрашнего вылета, — убедительно ответил пилот. — Информация из первых рук.

Маньяра тут же одарила его внимательным взглядом. Так смотрят на сумасшедших героев, с жалостью и немного с уважением. И было еще что-то в ее глазах, как будто она заранее знала, что По предложит ей именно это.

— Ты забрасываешь свой топор слишком далеко и уже не сможешь его вернуть… Лучше сразу разденься догола и шлепай в открытый космос, — усмехнулась она. — Сайленсер Верховного Лидера угнать не-воз-мож-но.

— Ты столько времени потратила впустую, закручивая гайки на этом корыте, — покачал головой По. — Невозможно это мое второе имя. На шаттле мы сможем тут же нырнуть в гиперпространство, пару поворотов и след простыл, — запальчиво воскликнул он.

— Это очень хреновый план, пилот По Дэмерон, — цыкнула она. — Или хреновый план твое третье имя?..

— Я даю тебе слово, что сегодня мы не умрем, — мужчина снова протянул ей руку. — Решайся!

Маньяра все еще думала, стоит ли доверять этому мятежнику, чье появление спутало ее собственный, надо признать, тоже довольно хреновый план. Можно было предоставить ему выбираться с корабля самостоятельно, но в глубине души она понимала, что пилот бы ей не помешал. Все-таки его предложение познакомить ее с такими же, как она сама, было очень заманчивым.

— Ты на самом деле сможешь привести нас к Сопротивлению? К форс… юзерам? — уточнила она. — Ты знаешь координаты для навигационного компьютера? Придется скрываться очень быстро. Тайфайтер Верховного Лидера не эвакомодуль, его не спрячешь от систем слежения в космическом мусоре, понятно?!

— Конечно, нуууу… — тут Дэмерон замялся, потирая подбородок с отросшей щетиной. — Я не знаю конечных координат, но мне известен перевалочный пункт. Верные люди, надежное убежище, где мы сможем пересесть на менее заметный транспорт.

— Окей, пилот По Дэмерон, мы договорились, — Маньяра пожала его протянутую руку. — Здесь недалеко турболифт, доберемся до него — уже половина пути. Иди за мной, нога в ногу, и лучше босиком. Один шаг в этих твоих железных сапогах может нас погубить.

— Но все-таки это именно мои сапоги спасли нас, — подмигнул он ей.

Сначала им везло, в коридоре и лифте не оказалось ни души. Но как только они короткими перебежками, согнувшись в три погибели, подобрались к главному ангару, пришлось стать осторожнее — в зале около обожженного лазерными пушками истребителя сновали техники под бдительной охраной нескольких штурмовиков с оружием наперевес. Звездолет Кайло Рена, надраенный до блеска, ощерившийся пушками и ракетными установками, был пришвартован рядом со входом в шлюзовой отсек. Чтобы добраться до него, необходимо было пересечь весь ангар, оставшись незамеченными — только в этом случае у них был шанс сбежать, пока Первый Орден не очухался.

По с озадаченным видом присел за снарядным ящиком, которыми был уставлен весь зал, и прошептал, вытирая со лба пот:

— Это будет не так просто, как мне казалось в камере…

Он пожал плечами, словно извиняясь перед Маньярой. Та нахмурилась и внимательно осмотрелась. В ангаре несмотря на работу ремонтной бригады было тихо, это могло усложнить им задачу.

— Окей, ты что думал, что тут никого не окажется? Мы просто сядем в звездолет и полетим кататься? — раздражаясь, зашептала она.

— Да уж… А у тебя, часом, бластера нет? — тоскливо спросил По, поглядывая на внушительного размера рюкзак девушки. — Без оружия я как голый, — и он пошевелил пальцами на босых ногах.

— Таким, как я, не положено, — ответила Маньяра. — Зачем, по-твоему, тут эти ведроголовые? — и кивнула в сторону солдат в белых бронежилетах.

По правде говоря, она начала уже жалеть, что послушала пилота и согласилась на его безумный план, но ни на минуту не прекращала думать о том, как пробраться к Сайленсеру. Потом вдруг резко обернулась к По и немного язвительно спросила, глядя на него в упор:

— Ну попадем мы на корабль, а ты хоть в воздух-то его сможешь поднять?

— Почему все во мне постоянно сомневаются?! — громко прошептал Дэмерон, начиная кипятиться. — Если я предложил тебе улететь на звездолете Верховного Лидера, — произнося титул, он состроил надменную гримасу, — я наверное был уверен, что смогу сдвинуть его с места!

— Хорошо, хорошо, — успокоила его Маньяра, примирительно вытянув обе руки вперед. — Если вылет назначен на завтра, как ты утверждаешь, пилот По Дэмерон, — тут она с сомнением посмотрела на мужчину, сиротливо прижимающего к груди оба своих сапога, — надеюсь, входной люк будет не заблокирован, наверняка будут проводить предполетную подготовку.

Он согласно кивнул и снова оглянулся по сторонам, что-то соображая, а потом начал тихо рассуждать сам с собой, вслух отмечая увиденные детали.

— Если мы будем двигаться вдоль правого борта, то, наверное, сможем проскочить. Ремонтники от нас слева. Техники заняты, двое в трюме, один у трапа, на инструментах… Поздно, штурмовики скучают. Видишь, этот, что стоит к нам первый, постоянно переминается с ноги на ногу, не удивлюсь, если он там под шлемом уже зевает во всю пасть. А те двое болтают о чем-то, в эту сторону ни разу не посмотрели. Да и чего им бояться на орденском крейсере?.. — По в задумчивости посмотрел на Маньяру. — Кстати, тебе с рюкзаком не помочь? — вдруг спросил он.

Ее ноша на самом деле была очень тяжелая, девушка тащила свой груз с тех пор, как покинула казарму, и его вес становился все невыносимее с каждым шагом. Но она даже как будто отшатнулась от Дэмерона и быстро ответила, мотая головой:

— Нннет, не надо, спасибо, я сама…

По лишь пожал плечами:

— Я просто хотел помочь, — и тут же отрывисто сказал: — Идем. Вдоль стены. Только тихо мне!

При этих словах он встал и, крадучись, пошел в им же указанном направлении.

— Сам за собой следи, — запальчиво пробормотала Маньяра и двинулась вслед.

Дэмерон был прав, штурмовики не особо напрягались на своих постах, о чем-то оживленно переговариваясь друг с другом, а техники были поглощены в работу. Но ей все равно приходилось следить за тем, что происходит, и одновременно пытаться не наступить на голые пятки пилота, маячившего впереди, и не врезаться в него самого. Им как-то удалось продвинуться почти на половину, они уже поравнялись с поврежденным истребителем, когда вдруг в тишине ангара раздался громкий металлический звон, скорей всего один из работавших в трюме уронил что-то тяжелое.

Пилот и девушка замерли, присели. А солдаты тут же вскинули ружья и насторожились, двое подбежали к техникам, третий, выставив бластер вперед, ворочая шлемом из стороны в сторону, осмотрел помещение, и… заметил Маньяру, с напряжением глядевшую прямо на него, как будто почуял что-то. Секунду они молчали, уставившись друг на друга. Потом штурмовик предупредительно крикнул:

— Эй там, ты кто?! А ну не двигаться! Стрелять буду!

Крик подействовал на девушку отрезвляюще, и вместо того, чтобы подчиниться, она приготовилась бежать. Времени рассуждать не было, два других солдата уже обратили на них внимание. Маньяра толкнула замершего от неожиданности Дэмерона в спину и, уже не стараясь соблюдать тишину, громко воскликнула:

— Быстрее!!! Они нас заметили!

Второго приглашения По не потребовалось, он встал и побежал, неуклюже переставляя босые ноги на укатанном полу ангара, к тому же щедро политом машинной смазкой. Маньяра ринулась за ним, и тут же не столько услышала, сколько ощутила бластерные выстрелы, пронзившие пространство слева и справа от них.

— Осторожно! — предупредил своих один из штурмовиков. — Бомботару не повредите!

— Прячься за снарядами! — тут же сообразил По, и нырнул за один из ящиков.

Теперь не надо было скрываться, и он лихорадочно начал натягивать сапоги.  
Маньяра присела за другим ящиком и осторожно выглянула из-за него. Солдаты не знали, куда они с Дэмероном направляются, это было преимуществом беглецов, но зато у штурмовиков было оружие, и они не желали останавливаться. Как только Маньяра и По покинут свои убежища, им будет несдобровать. Но другого выхода, кроме как рискнуть, у них не было.

Она на четвереньках, какой-то дальней мыслью думая, что представляет сейчас потешное зрелище, выползла из-за штабеля со снарядами, и быстро засеменила к Сайленсеру. Оборачиваться Маньяра опасалась, смотреть в лицо собственной смерти ей вовсе не хотелось. Она могла только надеяться, что пилот, не будь дураком, последует за ней. Через мгновение и несколько лазерных выстрелов, которые вышибли искры и дымок где-то совсем рядом с ее головой, она услышала пыхтение ползущего за ней По.

— Быстрее! — подогнал он ее. — Еще чуть-чуть! Поднажми! Мне сейчас зад поджарят!

Маньяра с ужасом почувствовала, как теперь уже Дэмерон толкнул девушку вперед, бесцеремонно положив свою ладонь на её ягодицу. Маньяра хотела ответить ему, что и не думала прохлаждаться, и предупредить, чтобы он держал свои руки при себе, не выдержала и оглянулась… Как раз в тот момент, когда один из штурмовиков прицелился и нажал на курок… За доли секунды поняв, в кого он пытался попасть, девушка вдруг стиснула челюсти и одним взглядом поймала бластерный заряд прямо в воздухе. Тот замер, дрогнул и, изменив направление, улетел в трансформаторный пилон. Маньяра пригнулась, прячась от ударной волны. От взрыва, усиленного коротким замыканием, ангар ощутимо вздрогнул, штурмовики попадали, а воздух наполнился едким дымом и запахом горящей проводки.

— Вперед к Саю! — крикнула девушка пилоту, который свалился рядом.

Он заметил, что сейчас произошло, и странно смотрел на Маньяру.

— Быстрей! Пока они не опомнились! — она протянула мужчине руку. — Кто-нибудь наверное уже подкрепление вызвал!

Девушка надеялась, что солдаты не станут стрелять по истребителю самого Кайло Рена, но теперь, когда штурмовикам стал понятен их замысел, в отчаянии они готовы были на все, чтобы остановить угонщиков. Направленные на Маньяру и По выстрелы участились. Сайленсер был уже совсем рядом, когда Дэмерон вдруг разочарованно воскликнул:

— О, нет! Он заперт!

Но Маньяра, в глубине души ощущая гнев на пилота, как будто весь побег был не его дурацкой инициативой, немедля, подскочила к кораблю и тут же безошибочно нашла панель управления входного люка. Та оказалась не такой простой, как на обычных тайфайтерах, все-таки это был транспорт Верховного Лидера, но девушка была права, когда предположила, что она не будет заблокирована. Со второй попытки, лишь уняв дрожь в пальцах, ей удалось открыть кабину. Сосредоточиться было вдвойне труднее потому, что в зале появились свежие штурмовики, а Дэмерон нетерпеливо пихал ее под руку. Как только механизм сработал, она пропустила пилота вперед, и тот, не теряя драгоценного времени, проворно влез по трапу внутрь.

— Ты должен мне помочь! — крикнула она ему сквозь грохот усиливающихся выстрелов. — Я не поднимусь с этим! — Маньяра скинула с плеч рюкзак и неуверенно подала его Дэмерону. — Только будь осторожнее!

— Да что у тебя там? Плазменные гранаты, что ли? Или ведро болтов? Берешь работу на дом? — раздраженно воскликнул он. — Давай не тормози!

По втянул рюкзак в кабину, а девушка взлетела по лестнице следом, тут же закрыв за собой люк. Звуки выстрелов и крики солдат немедленно стихли, отрезанные от них звукоизолированной обшивкой корабля. В кабине было тесновато для двоих, но все-таки по сравнению со спасательным модулем условия были вполне комфортные. А еще у Сайленсера было два неоспоримых плюса — оружие и гиперпривод. Дэмерон уселся в кресло пилота, привычными движениями заводя генераторы. По всей видимости, он не рисовался, когда говорил, что сможет вывезти их с Добивающего.

— Пушечки мои, ракеточки, — с довольной улыбкой сказал он, почти любовно поглаживая гашетки на штурвале. — Как же я по вам соскучился…

Маньяра, с тревогой наблюдавшая за тем, как в ангар вбегают все новые партии штурмовиков, недовольно напомнила:

— Пилот По Дэмерон, ты не думаешь, что нам пора отчаливать? Используй их по назначению, — и указала на закрытые створки шлюза.

— С превеликим удовольствием! Пааааасторонись! — хохотнул По и выпустил вперед пару точных зарядов.

У штурмовиков не было шанса. Остановить мощный звездолет было уже невозможно. Изящно вылетев в образовавшуюся от выстрела пробоину, уже через минуту он отдалился от крейсера и, включив гипердвигатель, исчез с радаров.

— Йухууууу! — победно выкрикнул Дэмерон, как только гиперпространственный прыжок завершился, и корабль постепенно сбросил скорость до дрейфовой. Если бы он мог сейчас крутануться в кресле пилота на 360 градусов, то обязательно сделал бы это. Но кабина звездолета Кайло с трудом вмещала их двоих — только По чуть повернулся, тут же уткнулся в длинные ноги Маньяры, сидевшей рядом на полу. Он привстал и, особо не церемонясь, сгреб ее в охапку сильными руками, так резко и крепко прижав к груди, что от неожиданности у нее перехватило дыхание.

— Мы это сделали!!! Сделалиии!!!.. Эх, честно скажу, до конца не верилось, что всё получится! В последний момент вообще подумал, ходить мне с запасной дыркой в жопе, если вообще ходить доведется. Но мы выыыыбрались!!!

Дэмерон с вышибавшим слезу энтузиазмом похлопал Маньяру по спине, потом немного отстранился и расхохотался. Он просто светился от удовольствия, так что совершенно не замечал ее молчаливого смятения. За все время, пока длились их объятия, она никак не попыталась на них ответить, а не избежала только потому, что он застал ее врасплох своим панибратством.

— Ты молодец, девочка, и технику отлично знаешь. Как у тебя ловко получилось люк открыть, а?.. Ну и везет же мне на дезертиров! Оставили штурмовиков с носом без единого выстрела, кто бы мог подумать! — и он снова засмеялся, в радостном возбуждении тряся ее за плечи.

На секунду перед Маньярой даже свет померк и голова пошла кругом, ее обуревали противоречивые чувства, смущение было одним из многих, но не главным. Раздражение, злость, гнев?.. Когда мужчина смилостивился отпустить ее, она почувствовала невероятное облегчение и смогла расслабить нервно сжатые кулаки. Маньяра, может быть, немного более розовая, чем обычно, наклонилась к рюкзаку. Сразу открыть его не получилось — пальцы не слушались. Но наконец она выудила из его необъятных недр флягу и открыла, чтобы пригубить.

Улыбка на губах Дэмерона немного померкла, он с жадностью уставился на воду, и девушка протянула флягу ему. Он поблагодарил красноречивым взглядом и громкими глотками принялся пить. Утолив жажду, опомнившись и, видимо, не желая больше злоупотреблять щедростью Маньяры, он вернул ей изрядно полегчавшую бутыль и снова плюхнулся в кресло. Еще немного, и он сложит свои подкованные сапоги на приборную панель, настолько он здесь освоился, подумалось девушке.

— Везет… Дааа… Не то слово, — сказал Дэмерон, немного расслабившись, вдруг внимательно посмотрел на Маньяру, как будто что-то не давало ему покоя, и спросил серьезно: — А скажи, с лазерным зарядом… это тоже… ты сделала?

Запихивая флягу обратно, стараясь не глядеть на По, Маньяра отрывисто кивнула, по старой привычке не желая лишний раз привлекать к своим способностям внимание посторонних.

— Ничего особенного, — пробормотала она, нервно откидывая черную челку с глаз и мучительно подыскивая предлог, чтобы сменить тему. Как будто Дэмерону было недостаточно, что она спасла его, теперь он пристал к ней с этими расспросами.

— Однажды я уже видел такое, — задумчиво сказал По, нахмурившись и что-то припоминая. — Только там выстрелил я, а не в меня… И все эти штуки Кайло Рен проделывал, сам видел его, как тебя сейчас… Я всегда считал, что кроме него так больше никто не умеет… Странно судьба распоряжается… Ну что тут скажешь? — глубоко вздохнул он, хлопнул себя по коленке и снова улыбнулся, сосредотачивая проницательный взгляд на девушке. — Кажется, я обязан тебе жизнью.

Всем видом Дэмерон показывал, что совсем не тяготится этим обстоятельством, даже напротив, это ему по душе. Маньяра испугалась, что сейчас он снова полезет к ней с объятиями или того хуже — с поцелуями, вдруг заметив, как он облизнул губы, окруженные неопрятной арестантской щетиной, но в этот раз пронесло. По все-таки протянул ей руку, которую девушка снова осторожно пожала. Ее начинало тихонько бесить то, как мужчина постоянно искал с ней телесного контакта.

— И если ты на самом деле можешь управлять всей этой… фигнёй, — пилот сделал большие глаза, — из-за которой тут весь сыр-бор, то я очень быстро смогу вернуть тебе долг. Пройдешь через мобилизационный пункт, не захочешь на передовую, техником сможешь устроиться, с такими навыками тебе и дроиды-погрузчики не нужны будут. Не пропадешь. Торжественно обещаю чинить свой икс только у тебя, — засмеялся По, прижав руку к сердцу.

Тут он заметил напряженный взгляд Маньяры и, истолковав его как испуганный, горячо принялся ее успокаивать:

— Да ладно тебе!.. Ничего у наших тебе не грозит, гарантирую! Я за тебя поручусь, в конце концов. Слово лучшего пилота Сопротивления хоть что-то да значит!

— Ты обещал меня не просто к своим доставить, а к таким же, как я, — медленно сказала девушка. — Но выходит, мне опять гайки крутить? На корыте Сопротивления? Чего стоит слово лучшего пилота По Дэмерона? Когда ты хотел из камеры выбраться, то был более щедрым на обещания и собирался познакомить со своими друзьями, если мне память не изменяет.

— Ты меня спасла, — немного смущенно проговорил По, — и только ради этого я не буду обращать внимания на эти слова, хотя они меня и задели… Пойми, я не могу рисковать всем ради одного человека. Я помог тебе сбежать от Ордена, без базара, но для остального нужно время или…

— …достаточно веская причина? — договорила за него Маньяра. — Окей, предположим, что у меня есть такая. Предположим, что я знаю кое-что о планах Первого Ордена на чувствительных к Силе, и хотела бы передать их Сопротивлению. Тогда ты сможешь меня доставить в свой штаб?

— Ничего не понимаю, пару часов назад ты просто хотела сбежать в спасательном шлюпе, — удивился По.

— Это было до того, как я засветилась на всех голографах разрушителя в компании мятежника, угоняющего звездолет Верховного Лидера, — подрагивая лицом, прорычала Маньяра. — Теперь тебе не удастся так легко от меня отделаться.

— Ну если у тебя что-то на самом деле стоящее, можно… ээээ… попробовать, — мужчина почесал за ухом.

— Не торгуйся, По, тебе не идёт. Слушай, — уже вконец разозлилась Маньяра. — А может, тебя выгнали? Поэтому ты и координат правильных не знаешь?

— Этого я тоже не слышал! — воскликнул По. — Только из благодарности, — и заметив кривую ухмылку Маньяры, добавил, яростно бия себя в грудь. — Пойми ты, нельзя рисковать всеми, чтобы спасти тебя одну! На мне и так дисциплинарок за неповиновение висит с крейсер и маленький шаттл! К тому же, если ты хочешь до Рей добраться, это не так-то просто, крифф знает, в какой системе сейчас Тысячелетний Сокол. Для того, чтобы сложнее было корабль отследить, он постоянно на ходу. Место, где он завтра окажется, известно лишь немногим, обычно только тем, кто на нем находится.

— Рей? Тысячелетний Сокол? — переспросила Маньяра, изображая недоумение, как будто не слыша всего остального.

— Совсем вы там от жизни отстали, в своем Ордене… А скорее всего вам просто ничего не говорят, чтобы моральный дух не ронять, — усмехнулся Дэмерон и добавил тоном «для тупых»: — Это звездолет. Знаменитый корабль Хана Соло. Его имя-то хоть тебе известно?! — уже предполагая ответ, спросил Дэмерон.

Маньяра нахмурилась и, не произнося ни слова, отрицательно покачала головой.

— Ну полная безнадега, и ты хочешь в штаб?.. Хотя это уже не важно, — грустно отозвался пилот, махнув рукой. — Хан Соло погиб год назад на базе Старкиллер. Вернее был вероломно убит собственным сыном, Кайло Реном, твоим новым боссом кстати… Могу тебя только поздравить с тем, что вырвалась из этого долбанного саврипового гнезда, и мне приятно от того, что поспособствовал этому. Чего тебе еще нужно? — сказал он. — Люку Скайуокеру удалось надрать задницу Кайло на Крейте, а Рей спасти остаток Сопротивления во главе с Генералом Органой. Они — главные враги Первого Ордена, и если местонахождение хоть одной станет известно, мы потеряем все, что с таким трудом сохранили.

— Мне нужно к этой Рей. Мне нужно на Сокол, — упрямо проговорила Маньяра, глядя Дэмерону в глаза. — Поверь, я приду не с пустыми руками. Ты хотел, чтобы я выбрала сторону, я ее выбрала. И пока мы здесь с тобой торчим, — она махнула в сторону лобового иллюминатора — Сайленсер сейчас болтался у каких-то неприметных планеток, скорее всего необитаемых, — Орден уже объявил охоту на наши шкуры, и для каждой жадной твари в Галактике мы теперь ходячие ящики с кредитами.

На лице Дэмерона отразилась вся трудная работа мозга, он поморщился, как от боли, ожесточенно потер ладонью подбородок, нервно застучал каблуком, видимо, лихорадочно соображая, как следовало поступить. Маньяре нужно было только включить на полную зелтронское искусство убеждения, ее соотечественницы всегда получали то, что хотели. Но делать это по старинке, охмуряя пилота женскими прелестями, ей вовсе не хотелось. Почему-то ей казалось, что так она быстрее потеряет его доверие. К тому же соблазнять мужчину было бы уже слишком большой жертвой.

— Пилот По Дэмерон, ты говорил что-то о перевалочном пункте, почему мы не можем отправиться туда? Чтобы не ставить под прямой удар Рей и… Генерала Органу, — решилась она.

Он спрятал лицо в ладонях, потом снова взглянул на девушку:

— Хорошо. Я свяжусь с Соколом и организую вам короткую встречу в системе Корелл, но у тебя должно быть что-то по-настоящему ценное для нас. И учти, я отвечаю за тебя головой.

Тут он повернулся к панели управления и ввел в компьютер новые космоданные для надпространственного маршрута. По не видел, как Маньяра с изможденным удовлетворением опустилась на пол рядом с его креслом, размышляя, какое еще _добро он ей причинит_ , и прикрыла глаза рукой. 


	4. Чужие планы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кайло заработал шрам потому, что вовремя не применил бакту, магическую панацею от всех болезней в далекой-предалекой галактике... Согласно Иллюстрированному словарю "Звездные войны: Последние Джедаи", Кайло смог полностью восстановиться после раны на лице, потому что она была запаяна при помощи механической лигатуры. Однако бакту наложили недостаточно быстро, для того, чтобы предотвратить образование рубца.
> 
> Если отбросить в сторону шутки про малолетнего нытика/фаната Вейдера, Кайло носит шлем не просто потому, что хочет быть похож на дедушку, а потому, что скрывает свою прежнюю личность. И он не просто так просит своих приятелей из Первого Ордена называть его новым именем. Согласно словарю Сноук издает Первый Приказ, чтобы имя Кайло, данное ему при рождении, никогда не произносилось.
> 
> Рост Энакина составлял 188 см. После того, как Оби-Ван отрубил ему ноги на Мустафаре, Энакин получил протезы и костюм из брони, благодаря которому подрос до 202 см. Лея, кажется, не унаследовала эту черту, ее рост составляет всего 150 см. Рост Бена составляет убедительные 189 см, и он даже выше Хана (180см). Его рост не изменился с тех пор, как он принял новую личность Кайло Рена, несмотря на значительное преображение. Но что тут скажешь, ему никогда не хотелось потихоньку вставить дополнительные стельки, чтобы быть поближе к дедуле. (с)

Затеряться посреди оживленного торгового маршрута на истребителе Кайло Рена было бы очень трудно. Даже вдали от основных баз Первого Ордена существовала опасность, что какой-нибудь залётный контрабандист или охотник за головами узнает Сайленсер и в погоне за выгодой сообщит, куда следует. Именно поэтому в системе Корелл По для приземления выбрал не столицу, кишевшую разбойниками, а Тралус, нейтральную планету, населенную вполне миролюбивыми фермерами и шахтерами.

На запрос диспетчерской маленького космопорта, расположенного у пологой горной гряды, идентифицировать корабль и экипаж, Дэмерон в надежде на провинциальное невежество аборигенов классифицировал звездолет как обычный тюнингованный тайфайтер, еще имперского производства, а сам назвался вымышленным именем. О существовании Маньяры он вообще умолчал.

Как только они коснулись поверхности, пилот повернулся к девушке и сказал:

— Выходим по одному, сначала я, ты — чуть погодя. Встретимся в местной кантине через час. Надо перекусить, я голодный, как катская гончая, в меня сейчас банту прям с рогами впихнуть можно. И спидер там подыщем, придется отправиться в горы, на прогулку…

Маньяра, все еще сидевшая на полу, посмотрела на пилота снизу вверх.

— А куда ты сейчас? И почему я не могу пойти с тобой? — спросила она и раздраженно нахмурилась.

— Я не сообщил о тебе в управление порта, не слышала? Поэтому будет лучше нам вместе на публике не появляться. Это для того случая, если мой трюк с фальшивой идентификацией не прокатил, и они уже получили ориентировку от Ордена на поимку двух беглых, — терпеливо пояснил Дэмерон. — По-моему, корабль тоже придется бросить, — как бы рассуждая сам с собой, проговорил он и с тоской посмотрел на приборную доску. — Жаль, Сай мог бы хорошо послужить делу Сопротивления, хоть бы и запчастями…

Он перешагнул через длинные ноги Маньяры и открыл люк, потом снова обернулся к девушке, окидывая ее быстрым взглядом.

— У тебя есть что-нибудь… накидка или балаклава, чтобы ты могла прикрыться? С такой… яркой внешностью ты будешь сильно бросаться в глаза, — сказал По, без стеснения разглядывая кожу Маньяры и скользнув по груди, от чего девушка снова глубоко порозовела.

Он вдруг с любопытством наклонился к ней и аккуратно провел пальцем по ее правой щеке.

— Странно, что раньше я не замечал у тебя этого… Что это? Шрам?.. — настороженно спросил Дэмерон.

Маньяра, уже с трудом выдерживая его несовместимое с жизнью хамство, посмотрела По прямо в глаза и медленно отвела его руку от своего лица. Она протерла щеку тыльной стороной ладони — это было всего лишь грязное пятно. Нахмурившись еще сильнее, она отрывисто сказала, игнорируя все его вопросы:

— Окей, через час в кантине. И я сама тебя найду. Пока я еще мало верю в твои обещания, смотри, чтобы я окончательно не укрепилась в своем мнении насчет тебя.

Дэмерон просто кивнул ей и нырнул в люк, покидая корабль. Как только его шаги затихли вдали, Маньяра со всех сил пнула кресло пилота, а кулаком бабахнула по переборке, чтобы хоть немного избавиться от душившего её раздражения. Так как силы были почти на исходе, особого вреда ее ярость не принесла. Перспектива подкрепиться девушку вполне устраивала. Но то, что По не раскрыл ей остальные детали своего плана и бросил одну на звездолете в незнакомом космопорте, просто взбесило. Все его громкие заявления о сторонах в войне, а также искренность в желании помочь, были пустышкой. Он все равно не готов был ей довериться.

Она встала, придерживаясь за стенки кабины, слегка покачиваясь, раскрыла рюкзак и вытащила фляжку. Вода была безвкусной, после набега По Дэмерона ее было мало, но даже эти несколько глотков помогли Маньяре унять дрожь в коленках и головокружение. Поймав свое искаженное отражение в отполированном металле внутренней обшивки, она отчетливо увидела змеящийся на щеке проклятый рубец.

В отчаянии девушка зашарила руками в рюкзаке. Из него она вытащила поношенный черный плащ с глубоким капюшоном без каких бы то ни было знаков отличия. Это как раз могло подойти. Чтобы полностью отвести от себя все подозрения, она рванула с комбинезона орденские нашивки и накинула плащ сверху, уже приготовившись к выходу.

Система связи ожила так внезапно, что Маньяра дернулась. Сначала сработал голосовой надпространственный модуль, и она услышала монотонно-настойчивое:

— База-первому борту, база-первому борту, как слышно? Прием. База-первому борту. Как слышно меня?

После этого голопередатчик начал трансляцию и появилось изображение. На панели высветились смутные очертания фигуры, которые постепенно становились все четче. Это был высокий мужчина в небрежно накинутой на плечи длинной черной шинели с золотыми шевронами на рукаве. Спустя мгновение лицо уже можно было разобрать в мельчайших подробностях. Перед Маньярой возник Хакс, рыжая бестия собственной персоной. Почувствовав на себе луч автофокусировки голографа, она поняла, что тоже сейчас становится видна по ту сторону сеанса связи.

— В чем дело?.. Мы транслируем? Он видит меня? — спросил Хакс у кого-то по правую руку от себя, невидимого для Маньяры.

— Так точно, генерал, контакт установлен, и мы принимаем изображение, — прозвучал деловитый ответ.

Хакс с сомнением сморщился, как будто присматривался к тому, кто перед ним стоит, и спросил, едва не срываясь на крик:

— Рен, какого криффа вы делаете?! Что за маскарад?! Что за представление вы тут устроили?!

Ни тени почтения в голосе, генерал понимал, что оттуда, где сейчас находился Верховный Лидер, его колдовство вряд ли Хакса достанет.

— Отряд штурмовиков погиб — выброшены в открытый космос, бригада техников — в мясо, три истребителя повреждены, два из них — безвозвратно, я уже не говорю про то, что вы дали сбежать опасному преступнику! Более того, пособничали ему и угнали собственный звездолет! Рен, я одного не понимаю, — тут Хакс постучал себя затянутой в перчатку ладонью по лбу, — какого сарлакка вы угнали собственный транспорт?! И что за игры с переодеваниями вы затеяли?!

Терпение Кайло, и без того до предела натянутое, грозило лопнуть, но из соображений безопасности он постарался не повышать голос.

— Не орите, Хакс! — прошипел он, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. — Прекратите истерить!

Был бы генерал здесь, ему было бы несдобровать, но тут у Рена руки были коротки, и от сознания собственного бессилия он метал вокруг себя незримые силовые петли, как сандоский спрут щупальца. В какой-то момент что-то зашуршало в его рюкзаке и в нервно сжимающуюся и разжимающуюся ладонь вдруг скакнул световой меч, бессознательно притянутый хозяйским гневом и готовый к действию.

— Так объясните мне, что произошло! — уже тише, но не менее взбешенно воскликнул Хакс. — Вы, что, дезертировали? Вы предали нас? Вы сложили с себя полномочия? Это неслыханное дело, когда высшее лицо могущественнейшей организации в Галактике вдруг вот так запросто решает сбежать с военным преступником, выступив против собственных подчиненных. Мы участвуем в войне, в конце концов!

— Умерьте ваш пыл, — ответил Рен, пытаясь успокоиться, хотя его палец уже нащупал спусковой механизм на рукоятке сайбера. — Приберегите вашу риторику для штурмовых отрядов, которых вы на смерть посылаете. Я по-прежнему ваш Верховный Лидер, и нет нужды отчитывать меня, как мальчишку. Лучше подумайте о собственной продуктивности в войне, в которой мы участвуем!

Хакс нахмурился, словно не понимая, почему вдруг Кайло перевел стрелки на него.

— Да-да, — недобро усмехнулся Рен. — В то время как ваши разведывательные операции одна за другой терпят крах, а вы занимаетесь стрельбой по поргам, приходится брать дело в свои руки. Мне удалось войти в доверие пилота Сопротивления, еще чуть-чуть, и он выдаст мне местонахождение Тысячелетнего Сокола. Это название вам о чем-нибудь говорит? — с мрачным удовлетворением спросил Рен — ему главное было сейчас самому поверить в эти слова, и тогда убедить Хакса будет, как раз плюнуть, ведь точного плана По он все-таки не знал.

— Мы с вами подразумеваем одного и того же человека? — вопросом на вопрос ответил генерал с выражением презрительного сомнения на лице. — В таком случае это невозможно!

Губ Кайло коснулась улыбка.

— Невозможно, это мое второе имя, Хакс. На Соколе располагается передвижной штаб мятежников во главе с Рей с Джакку, кстати убийцей Лидера Сноука, — ледяным тоном проговорил он, не переставая думать о том, что слепая вера в свои слова — это главное.

— Но как вам вообще это удалось? — не сдавался тот. — Как он мог довериться ВАМ?! Что вы ему посулили? Он, что, перебежал на нашу сторону?

— Вот это уж точно не-воз-мож-но, — Рен выдавил сердитую ухмылку. — Он не знает, что я, это я. Он принимает меня за… — помедлил с ответом и добавил, — другого человека.

— Вы, что, опоили его чем-то? — в раздраженном недоумении спросил Хакс. — Я вижу именно вас, только вы вырядились в какой-то нелепый…

— Какая разница, как я это сделал?! — не выдержал Кайло и снова перешел на глухой звериный рык. — Главное, что это принесет результат! Потрудитесь прислать патруль и отбуксировать мой звездолет с Тралуса, пока его… здешние проходимцы… на запчасти не разобрали. Но только тихо, без вашего обычного бряцания! Не вздумайте вмешаться в мою операцию, отслеживать меня или, отведи вас ситы, пасти, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь! Я свяжусь с вами, когда мне нужно будет вооруженное подкрепление.

Теперь уже пришла очередь Хакса чувствовать досаду от того, что его не посвятили в чьи-то планы. Он терпеть не мог, когда Рен начинал гнать непрофессиональную отсебятину, ведь несколько раз из-за его импульсивного «я сам» они уступали или вовсе проигрывали противнику. Он подозревал, что Верховный Лидер снова использовал эти свои штуки, которые обычно ни к чему хорошему не приводили. Но генерал только глубоко вздохнул и, сложив руки на лацканах шинели, кивнул.

— Хорошо, я дам приказ дежурным в системе Корелл, — согласился он. — Но Рен… — он замялся и тут же исправился на куда более почтительное, — повелитель, если бы вы посвятили меня в свои намерения, я уверен, это только приблизило бы успех вашей операции.

Кайло понял, что генералом двигало не простое любопытство. Иногда у него был такой вид, словно он на самом деле хотел помочь. Возможно, это не было только видимостью. Но скорей всего Хакс просто не верил в Кайло.

— Я сам выйду на связь! — снова упрямо повторил он. — Как только буду уверен, что Тысячелетний Сокол и его… команда полностью в моей власти.

— В одиночку? Безум… — услышал Рен, перед тем, как его кулак тяжело опустился на голопередатчик, еще несколько ударов и Сайленсер лишился средств связи полностью.

Теперь, в отсутствие По, Кайло не нужно было поддерживать иллюзию, ежесекундно воздействовать на его сознание, проецируя образ зелтронки Маньяры на собственный, как маскировочный костюм, и он почувствовал, что сила снова концентрируется внутри, растет и крепнет, а гнев и раздражение только питают её. Но и о телесном голоде, который он внезапно ощутил, тоже надо было позаботиться. Тем более, если ему вновь предстояло применить притворство в ближайшее время и, возможно, к нескольким людям, чего он не практиковал со времен обучения у Сноука.

Кайло завернулся в плащ тщательней джавы, натянул капюшон поглубже, спрятал меч в рюкзак и без сожаления вышел из Сая. Он быстро обнаружил портовую кантину. Приземистое здание, похожее очертаниями на обступившие порт холмы, служило центром притяжения всех в округе. Обычное дело…

Он бывал в таких заведениях, когда в детстве Хан таскал его с собой на якобы «торговые» переговоры с каким-нибудь инородцем или гуманоидом, пока Лея занималась построением, ни много ни мало, Новой Галактической Республики. Рен еще помнил, как обычно прятался от взрослых под столом, беспечно усаживался прямо на липкий заплеванный пол и, слушая спокойный голос отца, всегда уверенного в себе несмотря ни на что, играл фигурками джедаев, подаренными Скайуокером… И, кажется, чувствовал себя счастливым?..

На самом деле в таких местах ничего не менялось вне зависимости от того, на какой планете и под чьим управлением они находились — уже на входе в нос ударял кислый запах немудреной готовки и перебродившего алкоголя, а в уши — визгливая мелодия. Впрочем сейчас Кайло было все равно, чем набить желудок, он и сам от банты бы не отказался.

Он выбрал дальнюю от двери кабинку, но с таким расположением, чтобы просматривался весь зал. Подошедшей с меню тогрута Рен заказал две порции комплексного ланча, достав из верного рюкзака несколько кредитов. От любезно предложенного спиртного он отказался. Если он хотел эффективно воздействовать на сознание других людей, собственное ни в коем случае одурманивать не следовало.

Спустя две тарелки дымящейся нерфовой колбасы, тазик горячих пирожков и кусок неплохого ришкейта на десерт, который еще сильнее напомнил Кайло о детстве в компании коррелианского папаши, он наконец заметил входящего в кантину По. Пилот был не один, его сопровождал невысокий салластанец. Раса предателей, как отзывался о них Сноук, еще когда обучал Кайло, они всегда служили в мятежных войсках сначала против Империи, теперь против Ордена. Но так как Рен опасался, что Дэмерон притащит с собой дроида, на электронные мозги которого Сила повлиять не могла, он мысленно поздравил себя с удачей, приготовившись снова войти в образ Маньяры.

Они облегчили ему задачу, выбрав скрытый от посторонних глаз столик в глубине зала, и сделали еще проще, когда заказали к еде виски. Чтобы напиток подействовал наверняка, особенно на нечеловека, Рен дал им побольше времени, пока не спеша расплачивался за обед, а потом медленно приблизился. Не снимая капюшона, он придвинул табурет и уселся, запинав свой рюкзак под стол.

— Тебе потребовалось больше часа, чтобы добраться сюда, пилот По Дэмерон, — проговорил Кайло, почти не притворяясь разгневанным, пристально посмотрев в глаза мужчины. — Кто твой спутник? Представишь нас? — спросил он, теперь взглянув на нечеловека.

Рен был уверен, что они оба сейчас видят перед собой розовокожую зелтронку, потому что никто из мужчин не испугался, даже не дернулся, скорей всего По предупредил салластанца о Маньяре. Перед тем, как применить к Дэмерону иллюзию, он основательно изучил его, покопался в его воспоминаниях, воспользовавшись еще одним ситским трюком. Сделать такую экскурсию по сознанию салластанца у него не было возможности, нужно было полагаться на то, что Маньяра расположит его к себе благодаря природному обаянию.

— Богрус Тууу, — сказал Дэмерон, сделав еще глоток и глядя на Кайло поверх своего уже почти опустевшего стакана, потом обратился к инопланетянину на его родном языке, которого, к сожалению, Верховный Лидер не знал.

Скорее всего он просто назвал салластанцу вымышленное имя Рена, потому что инопланетянин в приветствии поднял правую руку и даже попытался улыбнуться Кайло своими брылями, все-таки красота зелтронки действовала на всех без исключения.

— Я договорился насчет транспорта, — пояснил Дэмерон. — Богрус доставит нас, — тут он оглянулся и понизил голос, — в сектор 7Д…

Кайло, который понятия не имел, что это за сектор, выдавил улыбку, покосился на Тууу и, обращаясь только к По, одними губами прошептал:

— Ему можно доверять?

— Мы вместе в Третьей боевой группе служили, в операции против Старкиллера крылом к крылу, — также шепотом и немного раздраженно ответил Дэмерон. — Конечно, ему можно доверять!.. Надо поскорее когти рвать. В порту болтают, что в системе замечен орденский разведчик. Лучше будет исчезнуть отсюда побыстрее, подальше от истребителя. Чую облаву.

Руки Кайло опять непроизвольно сжались в кулаки от бессильной злобы. Хакс был поразительно эффективен, как раз когда это было меньше всего нужно Верховному Лидеру! Рену пришлось сглотнуть раздражение и справиться с эмоциями, если бы они взяли верх, поддерживать маскировку было бы труднее. И так ему надо было транслировать Силовую иллюзию на двоих, постоянно следя за тем, чтобы оба видели перед собой одно и то же.

— Я готова, совсем не хочу попасть в лапы патруля, — сказал Кайло, также с тревогой озираясь, и тут же резко посмотрел на свою коленку.

Он почувствовал теплую руку Дэмерона у себя на ноге раньше, чем увидел, что тот сделал, и еще раньше, чем до него дошло, что происходит. Видимо, пилот по-своему истолковал тон Кайло, ведь он видел не смертельно опасного форс-юзера, а привлекательную девушку, находящуюся в затруднительном положении, в большей степени по его вине. И Дэмерон, как настоящий герой, готов был прийти на выручку и успокоить.

— Я доставлю тебя в безопасное место, я обещал, и сдержу обещание, — почти ласково сказал По и, к растущему ужасу Кайло, сжал его коленку еще сильнее, чуть подавшись к нему.

Такой фамильярности Рен не позволял даже медицинским дроидам. Он терпеть не мог прикосновения, тем более человеческие, ни к чему хорошему они обычно не приводили. Сила вокруг него бушевала, как вскрытый гиперматериальный реактор. Световой меч, спрятанный в рюкзаке, пошевелился, будто наделенное волей существо, приготовившееся к броску. Люди и инопланетяне вокруг, кажется, почувствовали незримое давление силового поля, концентрируемого Кайло. Кто-то истерически рассмеялся, за соседним столом произошла грубая перебранка. На мгновение мысли пилота стали для Рена открытой книгой, и ему совсем не понравилось их недвусмысленное направление. Особенно то, что тот хотел сделать с обнаженным телом зелтронки…

От неминуемой гибели По спас салластанец. Он толкнул его под локоть и что-то быстро пробормотал на своем языке, отчего Дэмерон тут же напрягся и оглянулся. В дверях показались двое, один в длинной мантии, другой в мандалорской броне, трудно было сказать, к какой расе они принадлежали.

— Плохо дело, — тихо сказал По, — с ними я меньше всего хочу встречаться. Зуб даю, что эти сукины дети шпионят на Орден, — он сплюнул в сторону, словно само упоминание о наемниках было ему противно. — Главным выходом воспользоваться не сможем.

Они встали и, пытаясь не привлекать к себе внимания, пошли в сторону заднего хода, являвшегося обязательным атрибутом любой портовой кантины, если ее владельцы, конечно, уважали своих посетителей. Но их передвижение не осталось незамеченным для вновь вошедших, словно те точно знали, чего искали. Кайло, чтобы отвлечь их, а больше для того, чтобы выпустить пар — Сила на кончиках его пальцев неизбежно требовала выхода — парой удачных телекинетических пассов создал в зале небольшой переполох.

Полка со стаканами у бара полетела вниз со звоном и грохотом, чей-то бластер выпустил заряд прямо из кобуры, официантка-тогрута опрокинула целый поднос с тарелками на какого-то несчастного, тут же взвывшего от ожога горячей похлебкой. Под прикрытием неразберихи и вспыхнувших пьяных драк, трое заговорщиков спокойно покинули кантину. Богрус Тууу подвел их к припаркованному неподалеку спидеру и прыгнул в водительское кресло.

— Сколько он выпил? — тревожно спросил Кайло, усаживаясь позади него и запихивая рюкзак под сиденье.

— Не волнуйся, девочка, — самоуверенно бросил По, — Богрус отличный пилот!

Он не преувеличивал. Салластанец вел спидер на скорости, граничащей с самоубийственной, но очень умело, хотя ландшафт изобиловал ущельями и кучами наваленных друг на друга камней. Разглядывая обоих повстанцев, Кайло с тоской думал о том, что Первый Орден не мог похвастаться такими кадрами, противопоставляя умению Сопротивления многочисленную, но тупую массу штурмовиков. Если бы только они все не были такими показушниками вроде Дэмерона, мятежники во главе с его матерью уже давно одержали бы победу.

Вскоре Богрус притормозил транспорт у какой-то заброшенной шахты. По выбрался первым и галантно подал Кайло руку, которую тот не успел проигнорировать — ему пришлось опереться на Дэмерона, чтобы спрыгнуть на землю. Рен отчаянно скучал по своим перчаткам. Тууу не покинул транспорт, он только сказал По что-то, оставшееся для Рена непонятным, улыбнулся ему, все еще принимая за девушку, и, газанув напоследок, скрылся за холмом.

Но далеко ему уехать не удалось… Спустя минуту раздался оглушительный взрыв, и в воздух поднялось облако дыма и осколков. Дэмерон и Кайло быстро взглянули на небо и тут же заметили два тай-истребителя.

— Богрус!!! — выкрикнул По в отчаянии, но помочь салластанцу было уже нечем. — Эти ублюдки проследили за нами, они все-таки выдали нас Ордену! — закричал он, грязно обматерив двух охотников за головами, встреченных ими в баре. — Сюда, живо! — и бросился к углублению в холме, бывшему, по всей видимости, входом в штольню.

Рен, вполголоса проклиная Хакса и его ищеек, с трудом волоча за собой свою поклажу, побежал за ним. Больше всего сейчас он мечтал придушить генерала и без всяких силовых трюков, чтобы кожей чувствовать, как остановится его пульс. Они с По спрятались в штольне, но к этому времени уже были обнаружены. Один из истребителей выпустил несколько лазерных зарядов по площадке, на которой они только что стояли, и куда-то в каменную громаду над ними.

— Они нас тут похоронят!!! — снова заорал По. — Надо выбираться!

Им пришлось покинуть укрытие. Пока перед входом в шахту не улеглась пыль, которую подняли беспорядочные выстрелы истребителей, у Рена и Дэмерона был шанс перепрятаться. Но внезапно к реву орденских звездолетов прибавился еще один звук, и По с надеждой вгляделся в небо. Когда оба увидели Тысячелетний Сокол, взрезающий голубую гладь, их эмоции были прямо противоположны.

Дэмерон победно вскрикнул, а Кайло почувствовал, что земля уходит у него из-под ног. Этот корабль, на который он с такой наивностью жаждал попасть, Рен ненавидел больше всего на свете, наделяя его почти человеческими чертами. Он олицетворял все то, что Кайло хотел бы выкорчевать из своей памяти и жизни навсегда, и главное — слабую сущность, бывшую когда-то Беном Соло. Впервые он засомневался, не слишком ли трудную задачу себе поставил, пытаясь завладеть фрейтером.

После того, как восторг Дэмерона улегся, он с тревогой стал следить за игрой в перегонки, которую устроил Сокол и тай-файтеры в небе. Истребители пока безуспешно пытались достать корабль своими ракетами.

— Почему они не отстреливаются?! — удивился пилот. — Они не отстреливаются! — крикнул он Кайло, но тот только мрачно пожал плечами.

На несколько томительных минут звездолеты исчезли из поля зрения, затеяв бой в вышине. По как угорелый бегал по площадке и вглядывался в небо, пока Кайло, не менее взволнованный, но абсолютно неподвижный, стоял у подножия горы. До них доносился лишь грохот взрывов. Один оказался особенно громким, он заставил вздрогнуть даже камни, и тут же сверху прямо им на головы посыпались черные обломки тай-файтера. Сокол снова появился на горизонте и начал снижение.

— Он приземляется! — перекрикивая гул досветовых двигателей корабля, констатировал очевидное Дэмерон. — Грузовая рампа открыта! — добавил он, указывая на ближайший к ним борт. — Девочка, давай за мной!

Дэмерон выбежал навстречу кораблю, уткнув лицо в локоть — снижающийся Сокол снова поднял в воздух пыль и песок. Кайло, придерживая капюшон, шагнул за ним. Никто из них не заметил второго тай-файтера, выскользнувшего как будто из ниоткуда и осыпавшего их лазерными ударами. По, бежавший перед Реном, вдруг вздрогнул, резко остановился и начал неуклюже валиться на бок. На его спине проступило кровавое пятно. Один из каменных осколков, вышибленных выстрелом истребителя из скалы, на огромной скорости попал в него…

Тысячелетний Сокол, слегка покачиваясь, завис в воздухе со спущенным посадочным трапом. Где-то сверху снова взревел орденский тай, закладывавший новый вираж, скорей всего для того, чтобы получше навести прицел на противника. Из-за холма донесся звук репульсорных двигателей, не предвещавший ничего хорошего. Но для Кайло время остановилось, а все происходящее замерло, как на неисправной голограмме. Он смотрел на тело По Дэмерона, лежащее на земле под его ногами. Пилот был мертв или без сознания, и Кайло раздумывал, как будет лучше с ним поступить.

После прибытия штурмовиков, судьба пилота будет предрешена. Если он мертв, плен будет ему уже не страшен. Но если он просто ранен, пилоту было не позавидовать. После того как Дэмерон совершил побег от Хакса дважды, тут память Кайло не изменяла, его в любом случае ждал смертный приговор — казнь с помощью какой-нибудь отвратительной технической приблуды, которые так любил генерал, электрического стула или автоматического кровоотсоса. Рену было абсолютно все равно, что с ним произойдет, он и сам бы его с удовольствием прирезал. Помнил еще эти грязные видения — как он ласкает голую зелтронку на кровати, целует ее и, о, ситы, засаживает по самое немогу. Да, охотно бы прирезал, но какая ему была от этого выгода?

Взяв По с собой на Сокол, Рен мог навлечь смертельную опасность теперь уже на себя, при том условии, что пилот окажется жив. У него не получится распространить силовую иллюзию на всех, кто может оказаться на корабле. Если предположить, что Соколом управлял Чубакка, провести его будет в разы сложней, чем Дэмерона. Ничего не подозревающий ни о возможностях Силы, ни об изворотливости Кайло пилот в этом деле в подметки не годился вуки, знавшему его с детства, как облупленного. К тому же Чуи был другом Хана и наверняка мечтал отомстить ему за смерть отца.

Но с другой стороны, главным в его плане было проникнуть на корабль и втереться в доверие команды, и бросить По здесь, под иллюминаторами Сокола, живого или мертвого, было бы для Рена очень плохой рекомендацией. В конце концов, у него будет миллион возможностей решить эту проблему уже на борту. Сейчас же тот мог послужить ему в качестве пропуска и гаранта безопасности во вражеском лагере. Тут уже выгода была ощутимая.

Ирония происходящего не укрылась от Рена, и он невесело усмехнулся, потому что, взвешивая все за и против, сейчас как никогда был похож на своего расчетливого папашу. Придуманная причина для спасения По более-менее устраивала Кайло, пусть и сам факт очередной милости к врагу вызывал тошноту. Он наклонился к распростертому ниц пилоту и нашел сонную артерию. Пульс был слабым, но прощупывался безошибочно. Кайло разочарованно вздохнул, в раздражении закатил глаза и пробормотал, презрительно скривив губы:

— Живучий гаденыш… Вытащу тебя отсюда — смогу официально усыновить… Ну, а ты, так и быть, зови меня мамулей…

Над головой снова пронесся истребитель, снова не слишком удачно попытался сбить Сокол, и снова угодил ракетой в скалу. Град камней посыпался сверху, устилая неровным ковром площадку перед входом в шахту, часть угодила в обшивку корабля, не причинив ему, правда, особого ущерба. Но в следующий заход тая удача могла оказаться на стороне Первого Ордена, к тому же приближались спидеры. Надо было действовать, а Рен все равно медлил в нерешительности, и тут уж перед лицом собственной совести у него было мало оправданий.

Дело было в том, что он просто боялся. Малодушно боялся, как нашкодивший мальчишка, ступить на Тысячелетний Сокол. Возможная встреча с Чуи была еще полбеды. Кайло не составило бы труда избавиться от вуки, теперь для Верховного Лидера он был никем. Но вероятность снова увидеть грязную джаккуанскую мусорщицу была просто невыносима. Его дрожащее «пожалуйста» зазвенело у Рена в голове, вновь заставляя почувствовать жгучий стыд.

Планировать пытки побирушки на расстоянии нескольких тысяч световых лет от нее было легко и даже сладко, но теперь вся затея могла оказаться в поганой мурглачьей заднице только потому, что Кайло боялся снова увидеться с ней с глазу на глаз! Всплывшие вдруг в памяти непотребные советы мертвого Палпатина «выебать врага своего» и проклятый мокрый сон с ее обнаженной грудью, плевать, что вымышленной, вызвали у Рена по всему телу жирные мурашки отвращения. И Кайло понял — для того, чтобы избавиться от раздирающих душу страха и смущения, ему придется убить Рей. _Ведь только так он будет знать точно, что между ними никогда и ничего уже не будет возможно._

Из бездны сомнения его выдернули выстрелы лазерных винтовок, вдруг взрывшие землю вокруг. На площадке появились три транспортных спидера, под завязку набитые черно-белыми штурмовиками. Двое уже высадились и, встав на одно колено, прицеливались для стрельбы по беглецам. Ругая Хакса последними словами, подозревая, что тот умышленно не сообщил о том, что операцией с Тысячелетним Соколом руководит сам Верховный Лидер, возможно, решив избавиться от начальника таким способом раз и навсегда, Кайло поправил на плечах рюкзак, потом подхватил обмякшее тело Дэмерона под мышки и потащил его в сторону корабля.

Морщась от летающей вокруг взвеси из грязи и пыли, шарахаясь от выстрелов, пару из которых пришлось даже отвести Силой, Рен приблизился к открытой рампе. Сначала он закинул в звездолет свою поклажу, потом поднял пилота и как попало, мало заботясь о том, какие повреждения может нанести ему, взвалил на трап. Только после этого Кайло взобрался на рампу сам. Он все еще был легкой мишенью для орденских лазеров, поэтому не смог подняться на ноги, чтобы приблизиться туда, где, как он еще помнил с прошлых времен, должен был располагаться механизм, закрывающий рампу.

Тут корабль начал взлёт. Кто бы ни был за его штурвалом, он увидел, что Кайло и Дэмерон уже на борту. Теперь, на набирающем высоту звездолете, Рен был вне досягаемости штурмовых винтовок, но встать во весь рост по-прежнему не мог. В ушах засвистел ветер, корабль начало мотать из стороны в сторону, еще мгновение и Кайло полетел бы вниз на камни. Но внезапно автоматические пневмостойки, включенные чьей-то рукой, пришли в движение, и трап наконец медленно пополз вверх.

— Быстрее! — услышал Рен и резко выдохнул — это голос девчонки. — Сюда!

Он привалился к переборке, чтобы немного перевести дух и собрать Силу. Но пока вряд ли был готов к трансляции, поэтому натянул на лицо капюшон и замер. Самые плохие его предчувствия сбывались.

— Дэмерон?! Что с ним?! — снова услышал Кайло. — Ранен?! Убит?! Проклятье!!!

Наконец Кайло поднялся, но устоять на ногах в болтанке плохо управляемого взлета оказалось невозможным, и он снова больно упал на колени. Какого криффа она там творила, в растущей злобе подумал Рен и тут же почувствовал, как бешеная Сила наполняет тело, помогая побороть не только последствия качки, но и страх.

— С лазерной пушкой справишься?! — крикнула Рей, и Кайло с удовлетворением уловил в ее голосе нотки отчаяния. — Я сама не могу, автопилот барахлит, перешла на ручное! Гони в турель, иначе тай нас по горам размажет! Вырвемся на орбиту, там врублю гипер, но от истребителя надо оторваться, иначе эти отродья нас и в надпространстве выследят!

Если бы кто-нибудь из приближенных к Верховному Лидеру увидел его сейчас, то не поверил бы собственным глазам. Кайло улыбнулся так широко и весело, что перестал быть похож сам на себя без всякой силовой маскировки. Он догадался, что Рей на Соколе каким-то удивительным образом оказалась одна, поэтому не могла пилотировать его и отстреливаться одновременно. Такого подарка судьбы Рен совсем не ожидал и был не в силах справиться с приливом злой радости. Сейчас он не мог ответить, потому что без зрительного контакта не мог внушить ей иллюзию, и пока голос зелтронки Маньяры был его собственным голосом, отлично знакомым Рей. Кайло знал, где на Соколе располагается боевая башня, и просто молча ринулся туда.

С некоторым трудом впихнув свое длинное тело в кресло стрелка, он включил боевую установку и огляделся вокруг, ища в небе тай-файтер, чьё присутствие было ему сейчас совершенно некстати. Стараясь не думать о своих чувствах — вдруг возникшего приятного возбуждения от знакомой обстановки и сладкого предчувствия битвы — Кайло снова не сдержал улыбки.

Сокол уже довольно высоко поднялся над землей и встал на курс. Но истребитель оказался неподалеку, он буквально сел им на хвост и готовился нанести новый ракетный удар. Рен тут же запустил систему наведения. Он был предельно сосредоточен, но с удовольствием выместил бы свою злобу на Хакса на бедном орденском истребителе. Когда отрывистые писки прицела слились в один свербящий звук, Кайло нажал на гашетку и выпустил серию лазерных зарядов. С первого раза попасть не удалось, тай вильнул в воздухе, и выстрелы даже не задели его. Рен до скрипа стиснул зубы, проклиная пилота истребителя, вдруг захотевшего проявить свое мастерство. Его ракеты скользнули по Соколу, заставив корабль дернуться. Кайло нехотя похвалил Рей за умелое управление, она не прервала подъем.

Сокол меж тем вышел в верхние слои атмосферы Тралуса, и теперь им пришлось лавировать среди скоплений орбитального мусора, спутниками связи и транспортными судами. Но тай не отставал. Рен снова поймал его в прицел, подпуская ближе, и снова выстрелил, на этот раз угодив прямо в кабину. Короткая яркая вспышка — и обломки истребителя, сгорая, повалились вниз, потому что сила притяжения планеты еще действовала.

Рен чуть не присоединился к победному «уиии», раздавшемуся из рубки. Он еще покрутил турель на 360, кровожадно разглядывая небо в поисках возможного подкрепления с орденскими эмблемами на борту, но ничего подозрительного не обнаружил. Сокол стабилизировался и быстро удалялся от Тралуса. Через минуту включился гипердрайв, и небо зарябило мириадами звезд.

— Помоги, — услышал он Рей где-то совсем близко. — Надо перенести По в каюту.

Кайло глубоко вздохнул и выбрался из башни.


	5. Новый взгляд

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Райан Джонсон говорит о сцене в тронном зале: "Момент, где Кайло обращается к Рей, я думаю, Адам отлично уловил, и это тихое "Пожалуйста..." в конце - для меня было важно, чтобы это не было шахматной игрой. Это не было просто манипуляцией.., с его точки зрения это по-настоящему явная, неприкрытая эмоциональная просьба. Это его версия "Я просто девушка, стоящая перед парнем, умоляющая..." (комедия "Ноттинг-Хилл"). Эта версия Кайло, больная, извращенная, но изложенная с его точки зрения... я не думаю, что он врет, это его ощущение данного момента. Я думаю, он говорит это искренне."
> 
> ...стоит упомянуть, какую ЖАЖДУ испытывает Кайло Рен в сцене допроса в ПС. Если вы посмотрите ее на замедленном режиме, такое впечатление, что он горит как печь! Он пьет Рей до дна, разглядывая ее сверху вниз, возвращаясь взглядом к губам. Этот человек, который сказал, что «с помощью твоего обучения я не подвергнусь соблазну», соблазняется, как только впервые видит Рей... Его тянет к ней, и это сексуальное влечение только углубляется со временем, как и его эмоциональные чувства. Бен служил Сноуку буквально с самого детства; взрослея под его влиянием, он никогда не переживал настоящих человеческих отношений, пока не встретил Рей. Он сразу же очаровывается ею... Это объясняет бурю эмоций в лифте; он чувствует желание, тоску, страсть, сострадание, любовь, ослепление, сексуальное напряжение, все то, чего он никогда не испытывал раньше, и внутренне он готов к этому. (с)

Кайло вышел в коридор, ведущий к грузовой рампе. Судя по звукам, доносившимся оттуда, Рей суетилась возле Дэмерона. Рен прислонился к стене и зажмурился, сосредоточив вокруг себя плотное силовое кольцо. Он должен был оставаться хладнокровным и спокойным, чтобы девчонка не почувствовала его **тьму**. Это при По он мог впадать в бешенство и источать энергию Темной стороны направо и налево. С мусорщицей же ему надо было контролировать каждый свой шаг в физическом мире и каждый жест — в невидимом мире Силы.

Ему надо было спрятать свои способности, как в черный ящик, но при этом использовать одну из самых сложных. Несмотря на все предыдущие тренировки на пилоте и салластанце, это могло стоить ему целостности рассудка. Просто потому, что он был неравнодушен к побирушке, испытывая целый ворох негативных эмоций, от ужаса до отвращения, тогда как на остальных людей ему было плевать.

Рен с досадой вспомнил, что оставил рюкзак со спрятанным в нем сайбером на трапе, там же где бросил Дэмерона. На своем привычном месте — у его пояса — он бы сейчас внушил больше уверенности своему хозяину. Но Рей была знакома… с его оружием, даже применяла его в бою. Кайло не мог так рисковать и должен был полагаться только на силовую иллюзию. Да и пояса на нем не было, еще больше раздражаясь, подумал Рен, он все еще был одет в проклятую униформу техника. Хотя после того, как он избавился от знаков отличия и прополз на брюхе пол Галактики, уворачиваясь от лазеров собственных солдат, его одежда больше напоминала обноски тускенских рейдеров.

Сквозь попытки сосредоточиться Кайло вовремя расслышал приближающиеся шаги, и тут же сделал вид, будто только что подошел. Ему срочно нужно было установить с Рей зрительный контакт, и он осторожно посмотрел на нее из-под капюшона. Жадно впитывая каждую деталь, Рен за пару секунд окинул ее быстрым взглядом с головы до ног.

Девчонка особо не изменилась. Все та же стройная фигура человека, с детства привыкшего к лишениям, теперь еще и осваивающего джедайское мастерство. Только одежда стала чуть чище и презентабельней, длинный белый жилет-накидка не скрывал, а ненавязчиво подчеркивал все изгибы тела. Прическа осталась почти прежней — волосы были туго собраны в пучки на затылке, открывая высокий чистый лоб. Рену показалось смутно знакомым то, как они были заплетены, чем-то напомнив ему мать.

Талию и правое бедро плотно охватывала кожаная кобура, в которой покоился бластер. Тут уже вспомнился отец. Проклятая побирушка, возможно, непреднамеренно, копировала его. Ведь Хан Соло был для нее примером для подражания и непререкаемым авторитетом. В какой-то степени она стала его наследницей — ей достался Тысячелетний Сокол — поэтому могла претендовать и на внешнее сходство.

Однако Кайло заметил и несколько новых черт. Меж бровей залегла пока не глубокая, но беспокойная морщинка, хотя выражение лица излучало уверенность, которой раньше не было. Рей как будто и двигалась более плавно, даже сейчас, после перипетий побега с Тралуса, и испытывая беспокойство за Дэмерона, без спешки и суеты.

Если бы у Кайло было время подумать, он бы понял, что в этот раз вообще смотрел на мусорщицу по-другому, обращал внимание на детали, которые раньше не интересовали — на не прикрытую одеждой загорелую кожу на руках и ногах, на обнаженную шею и на пульсирующую точку на ней, на плотно обтянутые белой материей холмики грудей и задницу. Он думал о побирушке, как о своем смертельном враге, но при этом неосознанно разглядывал и оценивал ее, как брентаальскую проститутку перед сделкой.

Все так же без спешки и суеты Рей прошла мимо него, словно не заметив, скользнув по нему полами накидки. Даже голову в его сторону не повернула, только отрывисто бросила:

— Я за носилками. Подожди здесь. На руках не дотащим, его лучше лишний раз не тревожить. Я посмотрела — рана довольно глубокая. Тут без бакты не обойтись.

Кайло, нахмурившись, недоуменно посмотрел ей вслед и даже развел от удивления руками. Девчонка демонстрировала поразительную беспечность, как будто к ней на корабль каждый день вот так запросто заваливали чужаки с опасно ранеными сопротивленцами. Ну конечно! Он же на ее глазах спас Дэмерона, а потом разнес в гайки орденский истребитель. Он заслужил ее доверие…

Успокаивало одно — Рей не ощутила его присутствие, наверное, слишком переживала за своего дружка. Это было ему на руку, так Кайло верней смог бы запудрить ей мозги. Он хмыкнул, пожал плечами, подошел к По и аккуратно потрогал его носком ботинка. Пилот все еще не подавал признаков жизни, и это тоже было Рену на руку. Ему еще предстояло решить, как поступить с мятежником, чтобы тот не путался под ногами. И решить, каким образом расправиться с мусорщицей… Кайло бы ни за что не признался самому себе, но теперь, когда он снова увидел Рей, просто убить ее, захватить Сокол и вернуться на Добивающий было бы слишком прозаично. У него вдруг появилось к ней столько вопросов и нерешённых дел…

Когда девчонка опять появилась в коридоре, она волокла складные носилки. Кайло и бровью не повел, чтобы помочь ей, только сменил выражение лица с коварного на притворно-тревожное. Она, все еще не глядя на него, положила носилки на пол рядом с Дэмероном.

— Помоги перетащить его, а? — попросила она, наклоняясь и подкладывая ладони под плечи пилота, а Кайло естественно достались его пыльные, забрызганные кровью сапоги, так как он стоял в ногах По.

Вздохнув, Рен голыми руками, в который раз с теплотой вспоминая о своих перчатках, схватился за грязные подошвы и потянул тело вверх, переваливая его на носилки.

— Давай в каюту. Цистерна с бактой нашлась — всё, чем мы сможем ему на Соколе помочь, — сказала Рей, и повернувшись к нему спиной, взялась за ручки носилок.

Кайло поднял их со своей стороны, и они осторожно пошли по коридору. Пройдя несколько метров, они очутились в кубрике, по трем сторонам которого располагались кровати. На одной из них уже была разложена переносная емкость с прозрачной желеобразной субстанцией, распространявшей вокруг себя приторный сладковатый запах. Перед тем, как поместить Дэмерона внутрь камеры, Рей присела и начала аккуратно раздевать его.

— Подержи, я попробую снять куртку, — деловито сказала она, полностью сосредоточенная на своем занятии, все еще не замечая ничего вокруг.

Кайло сердито выдохнул через ноздри, но послушался, наклонился и поднял Дэмерона за плечи. Высвободив По из куртки, Рей быстрыми, уверенными движениями принялась расстегивать его рубашку. Наблюдая за ней, Кайло нахмурился и презрительно дрогнул губами. Похоже, что весь процесс был ей отлично знаком, так проворно девчонка управилась с пуговицами и стянула рубашку с мужчины, оголив торс. Наверное дядюшка Люк не успел ее проинструктировать на счет обязательного джедайского целомудрия.

С мрачным любопытством наблюдая за тем, что будет дальше, Рен оказался разочарован — брюками она решила пожертвовать, только разула По, не испытывая при этом никакой брезгливости. Они снова подняли его и погрузили в бакту так, чтобы она полностью обволокла место ранения. Кайло недовольно пожевал губами. Он уже сам не помнил, сколько раз спасал пилота за короткое время, что провел в его компании, кажется, это входило у него в привычку.

Рей поправила неестественно завалившуюся голову Дэмерона, заботливо убрала упавший на глаза локон, и, с тревогой глядя на его неподвижное тело, сама замерла, обняв себя руками с видом полного отчаяния. При виде этого лицо Кайло снова исказилось в гримасе, он закатил глаза, так, что когда девчонка вдруг резко повернулась, уставившись прямо на него, чуть не потерял контроль.

— Т-тты… — начала говорить что-то Рей и тут же осеклась и нахмурилась.

Нужно было действовать без промедления. Кайло заглянул в ее карие глаза, через них заглядывая в ее сознание. Он увидел свое отражение в ее взгляде и мысленном взоре, такое, каким он был в действительности — мужчина с черными волосами, со шрамом, перерезающим лицо, со шрамом, которым **она** его наградила, с выражением холодной ненависти и смертоносной решимости — и он одной мыслью развеял это отражение, стер его, как капельки влаги с запотевшего зеркала, а под ним появилось изображение розовокожей зелтронки, которое становилось все четче и детальнее. Рен оставил Маньяре свои черные локоны и высокий рост, больше ничего о нем не напоминало. Девчонка на мгновение отвернулась, помотала головой, не переставая хмуриться, потом снова посмотрела на Кайло и неуверенно улыбнулась.

— Как вы?.. — снова начала она, еще раз присмотрелась к Кайло и смущенно рассмеялась, — извини, мне что-то странное показалось… — она приложила ладонь к глазам, прикрыв их, и пробормотала: — Устала наверное… Одна… Третьи сутки не сплю… Мерещатся ужасы…

Кайло попробовал выдавить улыбку, но при этих словах у него получилась только какая-то кривая ухмылка. «Ужасы?..» — подумалось ему с растущей яростью, но он тут же взял себя в руки.

— Как вы с По вообще оказались на Тралусе?.. Я получила сигнал Тууу, но в донесении ничего не было сказано ни про него, ни про тебя…

Кайло сглотнул, отчаянно надеясь, что вместе с внешностью к нему вернулся и голос зелтронки, и решился заговорить:

— Мыыы… вместе сбежали с орденского крейсера.

Рей удивилась и спросила:

— А что Дэмерон делал на орденском крейсере?

— Сидел в тюремной камере, конечно, — как само собой разумеющееся произнес Рен.

Рей посмотрела на пилота с раздражением.

— Пару месяцев не виделись, и он опять вляпался во что-то! Ну не в ситы, так в сепы! Вечно со своими авантюрами… Не уверена, что генерал правильно поступила, когда отправила его на задание в одиночку… — рассуждая сама с собой, ругнулась она, а Кайло на секунду напрягся при упоминании своей матери. — Это уже не важно, он здесь, — улыбнулась она Рену, не замечая в нем перемены. — И благодаря тебе… Ты тоже была в плену?

— Нееет. Я была на службе, — коротко ответил тот.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Рей, когда она сказала с опаской:

— С таем тебе удалось в два счета расправиться… Ты штурмовик? Летчик?

— Нет! — резко ответил Кайло, и уже спокойней добавил: — Я техник… Но с вооружением я… знакома…

Рей снова улыбнулась этой своей располагающей улыбкой.

— Прости, не считай это за допрос. Я видела, в вас с Дэмероном стреляли, и видела, что ты его не бросила… Я знаю штурмовиков, которые полностью изменили свою судьбу, у меня нет причин тебе не верить. Если ты скрываешься от Первого Ордена, ты попала к друзьям, которые смогут тебе помочь.

Вот тут она совсем не изменилась, подумалось Кайло, все так же вещала этими гнилыми мятежными лозунгами. Она подошла ближе и протянула Кайло руку для приветствия:

— Рей, будем знакомы, — сказала девчонка, но потом вдруг заметила кровь на его ладони и спросила обеспокоенно. — Ты тоже ранена?!

Кайло посмотрел на свои испачканные руки и поморщился.

— Это не моя. Его, — ответил он и указал на Дэмерона, потом не особо тщательно протер пальцы о комбинезон. — Меня зовут Маньяра. Я скрываюсь от Первого Ордена, и мне нужна помощь.

Он пожал руку Рей. Больше всего Рен боялся этого прикосновения, помня, как они проникали в сознание друг друга, просто касаясь пальцами. Он закрутил вокруг себя Силу, как улиточную раковину, в несколько толстых слоев только ради того, чтобы Рей не почувствовала его истинную природу. И вместе с тем сам Кайло, перестав ощущать девчонку Силой, ощутил ее <b>кожей</b>. Теплую, мягкую, маленькую ладонь, но твердое и смелое рукопожатие. К этому он не был готов. Но Рей все же что-то ощутила.

— Ты форс-юзер? — спросила она, пристально вглядываясь в него.

— Форс… юзер? Нннет, кажется… — Кайло вполне правдоподобно смутился, все еще переживая последствия их прикосновения.

— Ты знакома со способами управления Силой? — пояснила девчонка, выпуская его руку.

Кайло, справившись с легким разочарованием от этого, ответил:

— Ааа, да, я немного умею обращаться с Силой. Это так называется?

— Да, — улыбнулась Рей. — Маньяра, ты попала куда нужно.

Кайло все еще чувствовал их прикосновение, словно через его руку пустили ток низкого напряжения. Он посмотрел на Рей — она стояла так близко, что он видел, как от спокойного дыхания поднимается и опускается ее грудь. Он видел непослушно выбившийся из прически локон на виске и свежую кожу ее лица. Рен видел ее взгляд, сосредоточенный на нем, и рот с розовыми губами. Тут он ненароком подвис, рассуждая почти академически, как это будет — притронуться к ним рукой, собственными губами, языком…

До этого, предлагая Рей стать его учеником, а затем разделить с ним управление Галактикой, Кайло ни разу не задумался о ее губах и о том, насколько приятно было бы их… поцеловать, так это, кажется, называлось у простых смертных? Видя в девчонке чувствительного к Силе человека, опасного соперника или полезного союзника, он никогда не думал о ней, как о… девчонке!

В джедайской школе Скайуокер не поощрял подростковые романы, завидовал, не иначе, сам-то был один-одинешенек, якобы соблюдая принцип воздержания. Но и не наказывал, если заставал кого-нибудь из своих учеников тискающимися в тени Великого храма. Прощал им за молодость. Нельзя было сказать, что немногочисленные одноклассницы Бена им совсем не интересовались. Но ему всегда казалось, что интересовались они не совсем им, а принцем из дома Органа и сыном знаменитого контрабандиста Хана Соло.

Шлейф знаменитости его родителей тянулся за ним, где бы он ни оказался, а вернее, он сам был привязан к нему, как дрессированный зверёк к поводку. Все хотели прикоснуться к ходячей легенде хоть… чем-нибудь, и Бен получал неумелые поцелуи и суетливые обнимашки, просто потому что мог получить, все, что хотел. Но после переживал еще большее одиночество, слишком рано осознав, что ради себя самого никому не был нужен. И никогда не тратил и частички своей души ни на одну из виснувших на нем охотниц до сенсаций.

Во время обучения у Сноука, когда Бен Соло уступил место магистру Рыцарей Рен, тщеславие воина-форс-юзера заменило ему тщеславие мужчины. Не надо самоутверждаться в постели, когда ты сеешь смерть вокруг, караешь или милуешь по собственному желанию. Окружающие его стали дистанционниками для отработки сайберных ударов, а уж никак не партнерами в низменных утехах. Ему некогда было думать об этом, он шел по пути Темной стороны, которая, будучи постигнута во всей своей полноте, обещала доставить удовольствия куда более изощренные, чем примитивный секс. Адепты тьмы, ситы, тоже соблюдали целибат как и их идейные враги, но не потому, что боялись привязанности, как те, а потому, что боялись стать чрезмерно милосердными.

Попросту говоря, Кайло Рен все еще был девственником… Не то, чтобы он делал из этого проблему, так как вообще мало думал об этом, но конечно понимал, что у простых людей так не принято. Хакс наверняка вдоволь бы поиздевался над Верховным Лидером, узнай о нем такую интересную подробность. Самого Кайло это не тяготило. До настоящего момента. Небрежно брошенные Палпатином семена в новой благодатной почве давали неожиданные всходы. Он отравил привычное существование Рена своими речами.

Теперь при одном взгляде на девчонку Кайло испытывал почти непреодолимое желание, научный интерес и биологическую необходимость попробовать ее на вкус. Только представляя это, он почувствовал тянущий зуд между ног и смущенно понял, что пришли в действие те мышцы его тела, на которые он не мог повлиять рассудком. Несмотря на то, что происходящее делало его слабым и зависимым, он готов был перетерпеть это, но терпеть влечение было невозможно.

_Он на секунду зажмурился, а потом шагнул к девчонке еще ближе, обвил большой ладонью ее талию, жадно притянул к себе, навис над лицом и, чувствуя эхо собственного учащенного сердцебиения где-то в голове и в штанах, неуклюже прижался ртом к приоткрытым, влажно поблескивающим губам. Странно, но она не стала его отталкивать или вырываться, не выхватила световой меч и не рубанула, хотя до этого у нее всегда разговор был короткий. Кайло издал протяжное «ммммм», глаза его сами собой закрылись от наслаждения, и в нахлынувшей розовой мгле он вдруг почувствовал, как ноги теряют опору. В смятении он подумал, что сейчас они оба шмякнутся прямо на пол, и выпустил Рей из рук, с громким, влажным «чмок» прерывая поцелуй._

Но падение оказалось лишь иллюзией, как и всё, что он ощущал. От ожидания так и не наступившего удара Рен сильно вздрогнул и понял, что лежит спиной на чем-то мягком. Он резко открыл глаза, взглядом уперся в металлическую переборку и тут же вспомнил, что находится на Тысячелетнем Соколе, корабле своего отца, на одной из коек в каюте экипажа. Пытаясь успокоить сбившееся дыхание и стереть остатки наваждения, Кайло провел рукой по лицу, тут же неприятно напрягся и приподнялся на локтях, озираясь вокруг.

Он вспомнил, как после выхода из гиперпространства в незнакомой ему планетарной системе, Рей предложила отдохнуть, потому что, как она сама призналась, очень устала. Будучи уверенной, что перед ней девушка Маньяра, а вовсе не Кайло, она спокойно улеглась и засопела уже через минуту. Рен тоже лег, с трудом уместив долговязые ноги на кровати, и решил ни в коем случае не засыпать, но, как видно, затея не удалась.

Девчонка лежала на соседней кровати, укутанная в одеяло до подбородка, и все еще безмятежно спала, а значит, слава тьме, Рен во сне себя ничем не выдал. Глаза пилота, дрейфующего в камере с бактой, тоже были закрыты, он все еще не очнулся. Это было вполне ожидаемо — после таких повреждений можно было проваляться в цистерне минимум с неделю. Кайло осторожно выпутался из складок своего плаща, которым был укрыт, и, заранее готовясь к худшему, глянул на промежность.

В этот раз пронесло, однако физическое возбуждение еще не отступило, и член торчал, как мерр-соннская дубинка. Кайло прижал к нему руку, пытаясь успокоиться, но тут снова взглянул на Рей, лежащую горизонтально в паре метров от него, и предательский орган сладко вздрогнул и еще больше набух, едва не сорвав с губ Кайло громкий стон. Он прикусил губу, чтобы этого не случилось. В раздражении на самого себя он сжал ладонь в кулак и вдавил себе между ног, теперь уже чуть не застонав от острой боли, но спустя одну самоуничижительную минуту с удовлетворением понял, что приступ миновал, а холодный пот, выступивший на лбу и спине, начал подсыхать.

Не желая больше оставаться в одном помещении со спящей девчонкой, каждый взгляд на которую делал его все более уязвимым в собственных глазах, Кайло встал, на всякий случай накинул плащ, поправил на голове капюшон и вышел из кубрика. В полутемном коридоре он остановился, пытаясь сориентироваться, но, все еще думая о другом, в досаде махнул рукой, просто повернул направо и пошел вперед.

Он боялся признавать то, как Рей действовала на него. Рен пришел сюда, чтобы убить девчонку, а не дрочить на ее светлый образ. Оправдываясь перед собой, он подумал, что скорей всего после того, как его разум избавился от постоянного контроля Сноука, его естественные желания взяли верх над политическими. Кайло беспокоило только то, что объектом этих желаний вдруг стала грязная мусорщица с Джакку, которую он поклялся уничтожить, о чем раструбил по всей Галактике и даже дядюшке пообещал!

Слепо мятущемуся по отсекам Кайло попалось на глаза кресло, в которое он автоматически сел и зажал голову ладонями, чтобы успокоить раздирающие его на части мысли. А потом осмотрелся и невесело усмехнулся. Рен ненароком попал на капитанский мостик. Как будто он мало страдал, ноги сами привели его туда, где все напоминало о человеке, которого он **смог** убить. Кайло вскочил и в гневе со всего размаху долбанул по приборной доске. Он сморщился, резко втянул воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, и баюкая на груди ушибленную руку, с ненавистью поглядел на острые кнопки и тумблеры, словно мстившие ему за Хана Соло. Сейчас он страстно хотел убить хоть кого-нибудь.

Кайло выбежал в коридор с уже созревшим в голове планом. Он мог пожертвовать Дэмероном. Тот устроил побег и помог дезертировать бывшему «механику», он неоднократно становился виновником военных поражений Первого Ордена и был закоренелым мятежником, к тому же живой он был помехой для Рена на пути к цели, а, видят небожители, тут он и сам себе предостаточно мешал.

Убить По сейчас было бы самым логичным. Пока тот еще не пришел в сознание, его смерть не вызвала бы у Рей подозрений. Рен даже улыбнулся, а потом нахмурился, лихорадочно вспоминая, где оставил свой рюкзак. Однако сейчас же остановился и с сожалением цыкнул на самого себя. Ну конечно он не смог бы применить меч, что за глупость пришла ему на ум, просто он очень по нему соскучился. У него оставалось только одно оружие. И Кайло стремительно вернулся в каюту.

Девчонка все так же мирно спала. Он попытался не смотреть на нее слишком долго, чтобы не отвлечься — из-под одеяла выглядывала голая коленка, а рот был блаженно приоткрыт. Кайло в пару шагов оказался рядом с кроватью По и остановился, по привычке сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Он ощущал, как Сила стягивается вокруг него, покорный инструмент для выполнения его намерений. Он еще подумал, как лучше всего будет это сделать — свернуть пилоту шею, сломать позвоночник — и склонился в пользу испытанного удушения, за которое всегда получал «поощрение» от Хакса. К тому же его можно было провернуть в относительной тишине.

Рен вытянул руку, чтобы направить силовую удавку на горло Дэмерона, но с удивлением заметил, что его ладонь мелко дрожит. Он почувствовал, как его пальцы, уже наполненные смертоносным энергетическим полем, как будто упираются в какую-то невидимую преграду. С искаженным от усилия лицом, пытаясь хоть что-то сделать, он смотрел то на них, то на По, и не понимал, что происходит. В конце концов, преграда стала не просто непроницаемой, она отталкивала его руку, как положительно заряженный магнит. Кайло не смог больше с ней бороться, и отвел руку. Тяжело дыша, он закрыл лицо руками и теперь уже дрожал всем телом. Полностью сосредоточившись на своих эмоциях, он не сразу заметил шорох за спиной.

— О, нет, девочка, я не знала, что он тебе так дорог, — услышал он сочувственный голос Рей.

Кайло боялся пошевелиться, он даже дыхание затаил, поэтому только по звукам понял, что девчонка встала с кровати и подошла к нему. Наверное, ее разбудило возмущение в Силе, которое он создал, борясь с собой. Одну руку Рей положила ему на плечо, другой взяла под локоть. Рен знал, что должен во что бы то ни стало посмотреть на нее, но боялся, что силовой обман не сработает, так же как и силовое убийство.

— Я понимаю, что он для тебя значит, он ведь вытащил тебя с этого ужасного корабля, — начала говорить Рей, успокоительно поглаживая Кайло по спине. — И я знаю, каким По может быть — смелым, находчивым, веселым, в него влюбиться можно за пару часов. И мы все его любим, хоть иногда он рубит с плеча, но только с благими целями. Я сама не помню, сколько раз он меня спасал, это у него отлично получается. Но ты не переживай, сегодня же мы будем на базе, там его подлечат. Бакта уже действует, рана затянется. Вот увидишь, все будет хорошо. На войне потери неизбежны, но не в этот раз. Ты нашла его, а он… и мы… нашли тебя…

Когда до Рена дошло, что говорила девчонка и что она предположила, застав его в такой позе у кровати Дэмерона, то опять задрожал и даже ненароком всхлипнул — от еле сдерживаемого смеха. И снова был неправильно истолкован — Рей развернула его лицом к себе и крепко-крепко обняла, решив, что телесный контакт подействует лучше слов. От неожиданности Кайло убрал руки от лица и тут же уткнулся носом в ее макушку — девчонка была ниже его как раз на голову.

— Ну не глупи, — тихо сказала Рей, прижимая Кайло к себе все сильней. — Слезами ему все равно не поможешь, но ты вытащила его из-под орденских бластеров, это что-нибудь да значит.

Какими бы острыми не были его ощущения во снах, они не выдерживали сравнения с тем ураганом чувственных переживаний, который поглотил его сейчас. Ее живое тепло, запах волос, обнимающие руки сводили Кайло с ума. Частичкой сознания он еще старался, чтобы она не заметила, кого на самом деле обнимает. Но его усилия были напрасны. Силовая иллюзия могла воздействовать на все органы чувств кроме осязания, и Рей несомненно почувствовала, что тело рядом с ней не принадлежало женщине. Обман Рена был обречен.

Сначала он почувствовал, что девчонка в его руках окаменела, так сильно напряглись мышцы, которых он касался, а объятия наоборот ослабли, лишившись прежней добродушной напористости. Со стороны еще казалось, что Рей обнимает его, но ее руки всего лишь были подняты в воздух, имитируя то, чего уже не было. Потом Кайло ощутил невидимую пульсацию, которую настойчиво источала мусорщица, пытаясь, словно морской левиафан сонарами, Силой просканировать того, кто был перед ней.

Находясь в опасной близости, он не успел вовремя блокировать эти волны, ведь его человеческие чувства находились в полном раздрае. Волосы девчонки все еще щекотали его подбородок, а бедро упиралось ему в пах. Рен уловил случайно выплеснувшиеся из мусорщицы смятение и испуг, когда она поняла, что он не тот, за кого себя выдает, не женщина, а мужчина, не Маньяра, а…

Тут Рей резко подняла голову и посмотрела Кайло прямо в глаза. Взгляд был не долгим, но в нем он увидел сначала страх, потом удивление и, наконец, отвращение. В тот же миг она с силой оттолкнула его от себя — и руками, и сознанием — и удар оказался таким мощным, что не ожидавшего этого Рена буквально отшвырнуло назад на пилота. Он больно стукнулся об металлический каркас койки, и, пытаясь сохранить равновесие и не упасть на Дэмерона, не глядя, схватился за что-то и впопыхах всей пятерней погрузился в студенистую бакту.

Гадливо стряхнув тепловатую жижу, Кайло вытянул руку по направлению к рюкзаку, который, о, щедрые ситы, все это время мирно покоился под кроватью. Пора было вооружиться, тем более, что Рей, даже шокированная, соображала быстро. Она уже лихорадочно шарила в кобуре, вытаскивая бластер.

Через пару секунд они стояли друг напротив друга, Рен — с активированным, бешено искрящим сайбером, как будто изголодавшимся по убийству, а девчонка — с пистолетом. Кайло со смешанными чувствами заметил, как она теперь держала оружие — почти небрежно, согнув руку в локте. Она была уже мало похожа на ту напуганную пацанку, которую он впервые встретил в лесу на Такодане.

— Как тебе удалось обмануть меня? — прищурившись глядя на Кайло, сквозь зубы процедила она.

— Такую простодушную дуру? — усмехнулся тот одним ртом, с холодным удовлетворением отмечая через Силу её «священное» негодование, хоть в этом она себе не изменила. — Стоило только _спасти твоего дружка_ , ты отключила мозги и потеряла бдительность. Такого никогда бы не случилось, если бы ты согласилась стать… моим учеником…

— Твоим? Учеником? И кто после этого дурак? — вторя ему, с усмешкой спросила Рей, не отводя горящего ненавистью взгляда, а потом добавила, посерьезнев, — Как ты смеешь только?..

— Ааа, да, — кивая, вздохнул Кайло. — Прости мою заносчивость, — извинился он, дрогнув уголком губ. — Мне и самому впору у тебя поучиться. Ходят слухи, ты собираешь школу джедаев? А ведь я ее так и не закончил…

— В начале… там… я тебя проверила, но… ничего не почувствовала, — с досадой в голосе перебила Кайло Рей, словно не слыша его слов.

— Так, может, в наставники метить рановато? Есть еще что-то, что тебе неведомо. И хочу уточнить, ты почувствовала, но оказалась недостаточно… подготовлена, чтобы распознать иллюзию. Скайуокер нас покинул так скоропостижно и… удобно, тебе не кажется? Ему-то претензии уже не предъявишь. Похоже, я стал не единственным его учеником, которого он подвел, — Рен снисходительно пожал плечами, продолжая поджаривать ее на медленном огне своих насмешек.

— Все потому, что одно поганое ситское отродье его убило!.. — грубо парировала девчонка, а потом вдруг улыбнулась и положила палец на курок бластера. — Тут-то мне не о чем волноваться — всё, что подвластно тебе, вскоре станет подвластно и мне.

Кайло еще помнил слова Сноука о том, что Сила, пытаясь войти в равновесие, передаст его способности и мощь противнику на стороне Света. Девчонка каким-то образом тоже дошла до этой мысли, и Кайло, рассерженный, на мгновение потерял самообладание. Сквозь отстраненно-насмешливое выражение лица проступила гримаса злобы. Лучше бы она и вправду была дурой! В желании побольнее наказать мусорщицу, он описал в воздухе дугу лазером меча и приблизил его к обнажённой груди лежащего рядом Дэмерона.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая мысль, — с ледяной яростью в голосе произнес Рен, глядя на пистолет. — Мы же просто беседуем. На твоем месте я бы не принимал опрометчивых решений.

Правая рука Кайло все еще была скользкой от бакты, и меч невольно дрогнул в его ладони с угрожающим жужжанием, чуть не полоснув по телу пилота. Это произошло непреднамеренно, но очень вовремя — Рей нахмурилась, тревожно сглотнула и убрала палец с курка. В качестве ответного жеста Рен осторожно отодвинул меч подальше от По.

— Я видела, вы были вместе с Дэмероном… — сказала она, успокаиваясь усилием воли, и спросила, мельком посмотрев на пилота: — Что ты с ним сделал, чтобы он тебе поверил?

— Обмануть его было еще проще, — ответил Кайло, также овладевая своими эмоциями. — Я позволил ему _спасти себя_. Вы, добряки, настолько предсказуемы, когда вам втемяшится в башку спасать мир. И плевать, если он и не просит о спасении. Осторожность — не про вас… Если бы ты могла взять себе хоть немного моего недоверия и-иии… моей осмотрительности, вот что сделало бы меня по-настоящему счастливым.

Рей удивленно и сердито уставилась на него и спросила:

— Я когда-нибудь избавлюсь от твоих назойливых предложений? И о какой осмотрительности может говорить человек, который с лазерным мечом лезет против бластера?

— Человек, который знает, что один меч стоит десятка бластеров, — серьезно ответил Кайло. — Если конечно за тот год, что мы не виделись, ты не освоила технику джедайского смешанного боя.

Она снова нахмурилась, чем вызвала новую усмешку у Рена.

— Да я просто издеваюсь над тобой, успокойся, такого не существует, — сказал он, махнув рукой. — Джедаи всегда ненавидели огнестрельное оружие. Если честно, я удивлен, что ты без сайбера. Все еще не починила его после нашей… последней встречи?

Этими словами Кайло хотел уколоть мусорщицу и был вознагражден её злым взглядом, но вдруг перед ним отчетливо всплыла позорная сцена в тронном зале предыдущего Верховного Лидера, и он расстроился, опустил меч, хоть пока и не деактивировал. Его протянутая рука и чистосердечная просьба, ее категоричный отказ присоединиться к нему и вероломное бегство. Его же насмешка больно ударила по нему самому, но он старался не подавать вид.

Во время разговора Рен ощущал незримую хаотичную вибрацию силового поля, генерируемого девчонкой. И на всякий случай поставил двойной блок на все ее попытки оказаться в его голове. Он не сомневался, что она обязательно туда залезет, с руками и ногами, но не хотел, чтобы это произошло именно сейчас. Особенно пока он не придумал подходящей причины для своего внезапного появления на Соколе. Боясь, что его мысли могут в любой момент стать для Рей видимыми, он не хотел погрязать во лжи и изворачиваться, но слегка приврать все же пришлось бы…

Тут, словно угадав его опасения, Рей озадаченно спросила:

— Зачем ты здесь, не понимаю. Явно, не для того, чтобы убить меня. Ты бы спокойно мог это сделать, пока я спала. Почему не убил?..

— Ты же знаешь, я не большой любитель, когда людей во сне убивают, — ответил Кайло, состроив грустную мину, и недовольно подумал про себя, что и сам не понимал, почему не прикончил ее, когда был шанс. Он был не уверен, что сможет одолеть ее в открытой схватке, такую, какой она стала теперь… для него…

Девчонка примирительно опустила дуло бластера вниз. Рен явно почуял, как падает силовое напряжение в ограниченном пространстве каюты, и отключил лазер на мече. В отсутствие его раздраженного гудения возмущение в Силе, порожденное Рей, почти улеглось, но по ее виду было понятно, что она готова подстегнуть его вновь.

— Только от одной мысли, что ты был рядом, следил за мной, пока я спала… бррр… — сказала она и брезгливо поежилась, — меня просто жуть берёт!

— Окей, спасибо, — мрачно отозвался Кайло. — Всегда приятно, когда тебя представляют чем-то вроде космического слизня… или вомп-крысы…

— Ты был девчонкой! С розовым лицом! Что это вообще за извращение? — сморщившись, воскликнула Рей.

— Я не виноват, что у твоего пилота пункт на зелтронок! По крайней мере, тебя не брала жуть, когда ты меня обнимала, — проворчал в ответ Кайло. — Хотя бы поначалу.

Рей странно посмотрела на него и сказала уже спокойнее:

— Я не знала, что это был ты…

Кайло опустил уголки губ вниз, приподнял брови и отвернулся, качая головой, с наигранной обидой на лице и в голосе:

— Я так и понял… И был… с розовым лицом, потому что был готов к твоей реакции…

— А чего еще ты ожидал?! — воскликнула Рей, вновь перебив Кайло. — Какого отношения? После того, как ты возглавил Первый Орден, разгромил Сопротивление и стал виновником смерти магистра Люка, живой легенды и надежды всех, чувствительных к Силе!

— Хватит! — заорал Рен, прерывая ее обвинения. — Слишком много чести! Скайуокер сам решил свою судьбу, когда проецировался на Крейт, а Сопротивление уже и так было разгромлено Хаксом, ты сама была тому свидетельницей! И если бы я не… возглавил Первый Орден, как ты говоришь, ты была бы давно мертва!

Но Рей это не убедило, она недобро улыбнулась и продолжила, не жалея Кайло:

— После того, как ты изменил собственному естеству и роду, чуть не убил свою мать и убил своего…

Тут вместо всяких слов, Рен активировал сайбер и сделал шаг к Дэмерону.

— Да поможет мне Темная сторона, сейчас ты либо заткнешься, либо увидишь, как выглядит его сердце, — глухим от ярости голосом проговорил он. — Всей бакты вселенной не хватит, чтобы залатать дырку.

Угроза заставила Рей замолчать, но она не отрывала от него внимательных глаз. Он мог поклясться, что после их перепалки она выглядела даже… довольной? И после этого твердо решил, что обязательно протестирует теорию Палпатина. Если девчонка не захотела добровольно стать его соратником, он овладеет ей хитростью или насилием. Кайло глубоко вздохнул, чтобы обрести пошатнувшееся эмоциональное равновесие, и сказал тоном, почти безразличным:

— Если уж ты так печешься о чувствительных к Силе, выслушай меня. И потом сама поймешь, насколько я сейчас далек от того, что творится моим именем. Ибо считаться Верховным Лидером Первого Ордена и возглавлять его, не совсем одно и то же.


	6. Волнокрыл в период гона

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дж.Дж.Абрамс проделал феноменальную работу, создавая злодея, который вызвал любовь, страх и ненависть. Очевидно, что Абрамс знает о важности развития характера... процесса создания достоверного персонажа в беллетристике путем придания ему глубины, смысла и индивидуальности. Он без сомнения этого достиг, дав Кайло вызывающую эмоциональный отклик предысторию, для того, чтобы он вам понравился. Чтобы вы почувствовали к нему сострадание. Чтобы вам захотелось спасти его через искупление вины. Борьба Кайло с одиночеством является блестящим противопоставлением человеческой судьбы в литературе и в реальной жизни. Абрамс знал, что многие начнут этому симпатизировать. Что сделало фигуру Кайло притягательной!
> 
> Рен "Силой принуждает" Рей признать то, что она никто, и родители продали ее в обмен на выпивку. Помните, он думает о ней, как о мусорщице. Она не из знати, как он, Скайуокер. Вы замечаете контроль и нарциссизм, который он источает? Кайло протягивает Рей руку для того, чтобы она присоединилась к нему в погоне за галактическим господством. Не потому, что он влюблен в нее. Рей - это часть извращенного плана Кайло. Она может помочь ему в достижении мечты о власти. Но не нужно сбрасывать со счетов и возможное намерение Кайло продолжить род Скайуокеров путем спаривания с Рей через Силу. Зачатие через Силу определенно возможно. Так был рожден его дед, Энакин. (с)

Но девчонка наотрез отказалась продолжать разговор с Кайло вблизи лежащего без сознания Дэмерона.

— Я не могу сосредоточиться на собственных мыслях, пока ты тут этой штукой размахиваешь, — строго кивнула она в сторону сайбера, у которого даже боковые эмиттеры могли причинить вред. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя выслушала, я должна быть уверена, что ты не начнешь снова… шантажировать меня и угрожать По…

Рен презрительно скривил рот, глянул на пилота, размышляя, готов ли он лишиться такого весомого аргумента в споре, и, наконец погасив меч, карикатурно-галантным жестом указал Рей на дверь.

— Следую за тобой, — кротко бросил он и выжидательно посмотрел на девчонку, испытывая ее.

Однако она не доставила ему удовольствия и, демонстрируя почти безразличную решительность, повернулась спиной и вышла из каюты. Кайло усмехнулся ей вслед и в несколько широких шагов нагнал уже в коридоре. Рей даже не оглянулась.

В присутствии Рена она действительно за свою жизнь боялась меньше, чем за жизнь своего дружка, и безо всякой рисовки. Кайло не мог сказать наверняка, что ему это не нравилось, по крайней мере, та часть, которая не касалась ее трепетного отношения к ненавистному пилоту. Но уже через мгновение он перестал думать об всем этом, потому что они вошли в главный пассажирский отсек Сокола, и на него душащей волной вновь нахлынули воспоминания.

Каждую минуту, которую Рен проводил на бывшем корабле Хана Соло, осознание этого факта не отпускало его. Он знал все закоулки фрейтера с тех пор, как научился ходить. И несмотря на то, что Кайло не был на Соколе лет с десяти, он ничего не забыл. К этому возрасту он уже начал понимать, что получился не совсем таким, каким его хотели видеть родители, и родители оказались не совсем такими, какими он их себе представлял.

После этого всё изменилось, и Рену уже некогда было вместе с отцом бороздить космос в поисках приключений и прибыли. Темная сторона уже бросила тень между ними. Но разум хранил детские воспоминания в мельчайших подробностях возможно потому, что они были… счастливыми?.. Что еще больше мучило Кайло сейчас. И когда девчонка прямо с ногами уселась на полукруглую кушетку за голостол, Кайло застыл рядом в нерешительности.

Он очнулся от задумчивости, услышав ворчливый голос Рей:

— Присядешь? Я ведь пытаюсь с тобой поговорить. Выслушать тебя. Разве ты не этого хотел, когда ко мне заявился? И что за манера, нависать над людьми и молчать?.. Никогда не видела этого… Вейдера, но судя по тому, что я о нем слышала, ты явно в дедушку.

Кайло медленно опустился в кресло напротив, сложил большие ладони на черно-белую столешницу, и, безотчетно поглаживая потертую поверхность, пропустил мимо ушей ее заносчивое «ко мне». Он с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы в порыве ностальгии не запустить голопроектор дежарика.

Вспоминать о том, как Чуи учил его передвигать фигурки монстров, было тяжело, в горле вдруг набух ком. Легче было думать, как будто это происходило с кем-то другим. Тут он поймал на себе любопытный взгляд мусорщицы и постарался сосредоточиться. Он не смог бы сейчас эффективно противостоять ее силовым щупальцам, которые она то и дело норовила запустить в его сознание, особенно, когда она сидела так… рядом. И, не отступая от выбранной тактики, Рен прижал руку к груди и саркастически поблагодарил:

— Неожиданно… услышать комплимент в свой адрес. Тем более от тебя.

— Это не задумывалось как комплимент, — сердито сказала девчонка. — Я получаю мало удовольствия от этой беседы и вообще от того, что ты на корабле, так что переходи к делу.

— Окей, — зло выдохнул Рен, и его ладони непроизвольно сжались в кулаки до белых костяшек, она не давала ему расслабиться. — Я хочу, чтобы ты отказалась от создания новой джедайской школы, навсегда, — проговорил он и, опережая ее оправдания, добавил: — Я на сто процентов уверен, что ты собираешь форс-юзеров для их последующего обучения, не пытайся убедить меня в обратном.

Он увидел, как нервно затрепетали крылья носа Рей, услышал ее недовольное, словно у голодного ранкора, сопение и коротко усмехнулся. Когда он представлял на ее месте что-нибудь отвратительное, вроде датомирского хищника, Кайло было легче справиться с мыслями, обуревавшими его всякий раз, когда он смотрел на ее губы, волосы и обнаженные участки тела.

— Не понимаю, по какому праву ты навязываешь мне это условие, — сказала она, разглядывая его сквозь щелочки недоверчиво прищуренных глаз.

— Я хочу познакомить тебя с военной доктриной Первого Ордена, — терпеливо продолжил Кайло. — Позволишь?

Но Рей тут же выпалила:

— О, нет, спасибо, она всем известна. Убивай всё, что движется. Как-то так?..

Рен закатил глаза, но снова стерпел и сказал:

— В каждой шутке есть только доля шутки, и ты недалека от истины. Военная доктрина Первого Ордена заключается в его полном доминировании — в космосе, в воздушном пространстве и на любом типе поверхности заселенных и незаселенных, но стратегически выгодных, планет…

— Убивай все, что движется, — снова бесцеремонно перебила его мусорщица, скрестив руки на груди и окидывая Рена скучающим взглядом с головы до ног. — Мечтающие о железном кулаке и черной маске извращенцы, вроде тебя, ничего другого придумать и не могли!

Рен пожалел, что не может сейчас своим сайбером напугать ее, пригрозив смертью Дэмерону, но снова проглотил насмешку и добавил, будто ее слов не было:

— …а также и в информационном, психологическом и силовом пространствах.

Рей нахмурилась и придвинулась ближе, так, что холмики ее грудей оказались как раз на столе, будто поданными Кайло на дегустацию, и его мысли на секунду вдруг заволокло чем-то сладко-розовым.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что Первый Орден планирует… использовать Силу… в качестве оружия… массового поражения? Невозможно. По нашим разведданным вы просто уничтожаете чувствительных к силе. Я лично видела голокопию приказа, тобою же визированного, — сказала она, ткнув в него пальцем.

Кайло справился с неуместными эмоциями и раздражением от того, что они вообще возникали у него рядом с девчонкой, и, отыгрываясь на ней, грубо воскликнул:

— **Ты** будешь говорить мне, что делает Первый Орден?! Может, разрешишь **мне** самому составить об этом мнение?! Твое Сопротивление — сплошь дилетанты! Хакс скармливает вам дезу! А вы хватаете эти… крохи… жрёте эти… объедки и считаете, что обогатились ценными разведданными! Ждешь, когда Верховный Совет начнет эксперименты по созданию армии форс-юзеров?! С помощью которой мятежники будут раздавлены, и Орден распространит контроль на все обитаемые системы Галактики?! Ты можешь себе представить, чего будут стоить ваши вялые попытки объединить чувствительных к силе в сравнении с техническим потенциалом Ордена?!

Рей внимательно посмотрела на него, брызжущего слюной, рубящего воздух ладонью, и спросила:

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь?

— Орден инициирует эксперимент в ближайшее время, — откинув упавшую на глаза челку, уже спокойней ответил Кайло.

— Без твоего ведома? Никогда не поверю, — покачала девчонка головой.

— Окей, не без моего, иначе откуда бы я об этом знал, по-твоему? — снова взъярился Рен. — Но дело не в этом. Поначалу я буду им нужен. Будут необходимы мои знания и опыт. До того момента, пока они не получат первых более-менее мощных форс-юзеров, которых смогут наштамповать, как штурмовиков. Мне известно, что обо мне думают мои же генералы, потому что моя разведка работает отлично, — и Кайло пальцем постучал себя по лбу. — Они считают форс-юзеров оккультистами, колдунами, и готовы избавиться от всех, кого не в силах контролировать. Но создать из них управляемую армию — их заветная мечта!

— Ты хотел сказать, твоя, — с усмешкой произнесла Рей, смело глядя ему в глаза. — Не думаю, что кто-то кроме тебя смог додуматься до такого. Все ваши попытки построить непобедимую пушку до этого проваливались, и теперь ты решил… взгромоздиться на Силу?

Кайло опять почувствовал, как его душит гнев. Девчонка вечно делала неправильные выводы и была так идиотски бесстрашна, что это вызывало тошноту. Но он вновь не дал разгореться пожару внутри, лишь поиграл желваками и зловеще проговорил:

— Думай, как знаешь, но я тебя предупредил. Ни армия форс-юзеров, ни школа джедаев не должны появиться. Существование хотя бы одной из них необратимо нарушит порядок в Галактике. Мы не можем так искушать Силу. При одновременном существовании и той, и другой не миновать силовой бойни. Баланс, который установился после смерти Скайуокера и Сноука, пошатнется. Сопротивление слабо, оно без вариантов уступит Ордену. Твоя война будет проиграна, с кучкой учеников ты ничего не добьешься. Орден сможет использовать всю мощь старой Империи, которую поглотил. А тебе что досталось? Эта старая посудина и проржавевший световой меч человека, который убил всех джедаев?

При этих словах Рей вскочила на ноги, как упрямый ребенок, так что теперь Кайло поневоле смотрел на нее снизу вверх.

— Ты превратно понимаешь баланс Силы, — презрительно процедила девчонка. — Никакого баланса не установится, со школой или без неё, пока ты не отринешь Темную сторону, не покинешь Первый Орден и не вернешься домой! — бросила Рей ему в лицо, а потом, криво улыбаясь, добавила: — И еще кое-что. Завидуй молча, Бен Соло!

Услышав ненавистное имя, Рен так резко поднялся, что кресло выскользнуло из-под него, откатилось на другой конец отсека, а его сиденье бешено закрутилось вокруг своей оси. Их обоюдный привычный «баланс» был снова установлен, Кайло навис над девчонкой горой мускул и ненависти, его лицо и глаза потемнели от гнева.

— Все время ждал, когда же ты начнешь эту свою тоскливую песню, мусорщица, — издевательски-тихо начал он. — Тебе все еще не дает покоя, что я не побежал за тобой, как ворнскр дрессированный? Не можешь смириться с тем, что не переманила меня к Свету? Бесит, что обманулась, ошиблась, несидеальничала?

Несмотря на то, что в глазах девчонки блеснули слезы, ее голос не дрожал:

— А ты все не угомонишься, пытаешься любую память о собственном отце стереть? Ты даже этот фрейтер умудрился возненавидеть, ходишь тут, косишься по сторонам, еще чуть-чуть, облюешь все своим ситским ядом!.. Но это тебе не поможет. Все знают, что ты сделал, убийца!

Кайло покачал головой, выпустив ухмылку на дергающиеся губы, и сказал:

— Думаешь, если ты как следует угодишь моей матери, она тебя удочерит? Генерал Лея? Принцесса Органа? Тебя? Безвестную сиротинку? Побирушку из жопы Галактики? Как не пыжься, была никем, никем и останешься! Никем и сдохнешь!

В этот момент Рей громко всхлипнула и, размахнувшись как следует, решила влепить Кайло пощечину, но благодаря своей натренированной реакции он схватил ее за запястье еще до того, как она привела свой замысел в исполнение. И замер…

_Все вокруг вдруг изменилось. Комната погрузилась в полумрак, низкий потолок корабельного помещения взмыл куда-то вверх, а переборки раздвинулись в стороны. Он по-прежнему видел перед собой девчонку, но она не стояла перед ним, а лежала на какой-то горизонтальной поверхности. Она была одета в странную хламиду из полупрозрачной, отливающей серебряным материи, через которую Кайло отчетливо видел заманчивые очертания ее тела — округлые плечи, груди с торчащими сосками, раздвинутые ноги и влажно поблескивающее **нечто** между ними._

_Он всё ещё держал Рей за руку, но выражение ее лица было совершенно противоположно тому, которое он наблюдал секунду назад. Никакого отвращения, только похоть, ни тени брезгливости, но откровенное желание. Она томно моргнула, облизала губы кончиком языка и расставила согнутые в коленях ноги еще шире. И тут Рен услышал низкий протяжный голос, проникший прямо в его сознание:_

_— Возьми ее, мой мааальчик, она готова для тебяяя…_

Рен сглотнул застрявший в горле крик ужаса и выпустил руку Рей. После того, как он так внезапно прекратил телесный контакт с девчонкой, видение и голос исчезли, а маленькая кают-кампания Тысячелетнего вновь материализовалась. Но силуэт Рей, лежащей перед ним в непристойной позе, все еще парил в воздухе, как будто отпечатанный.

Никогда раньше он не переживал ничего подобного. Во время их первого прикосновения через силовую связь образы были туманны, а сцены отрывочны. Даже сны о Рей, что начали мучать его совсем недавно, обычно погруженные в розовое марево, не были настолько яркими и правдоподобными, чтобы их хотелось пощупать.

Кайло на мгновение зажмурился и помотал головой, как будто только что вынырнул из-под воды, а когда открыл глаза, Рей, снова одетая, стояла перед ним. Только смотрела на него как-то странно, словно видела в первый раз, почти так же, когда на базе «Старкиллер» он снял перед ней маску, только чуть смелее.

Нахмурившись, глянула в глаза, на губы, потом скользнула по волосам, голой шее, слишком далеко торчавшей из треугольного ворота комбинезона, который все еще был на нем, по груди, животу и ниже… Сейчас Рен как никогда более сильно желал облачиться в свой глухой камзол и мантию, натянуть на руки перчатки, и маска тоже бы не помешала, только чтобы она не разглядывала его, как раба-тви’лека перед покупкой.

Овладевая собственными ощущениями, он вдруг с отчаянием почувствовал, что до неприличия возбужден. Между ног опять разгорался пожар, и член, наливаясь кровью, сладко пульсировал в такт тяжелому сердцебиению. Представив, до каких размеров он способен был вырастать, Кайло окончательно запаниковал — тонкая материя формы орденского техника вряд ли могла скрыть очертания его жизнеутверждающего стояка.

И тут же понял, что желание немедленно и полностью, здесь и сейчас, избавиться от какой бы то ни было одежды было куда мощнее и требовательней, чем желание одеться. После чего лишить проклятую джедайку ее обносок и чести, при условии, конечно, что она у нее еще имелась. Картина того, как он беспощадно врубается в ее тело своим железным концом, сквозь кровь и слезы, привела Кайло на грань сладострастного обморока. Он бы показал ей, кто здесь хозяин, и чего стоят все её ворованные умения рядом с необузданной мощью Тьмы, текущей по его венам. Он бы дал ей… понять, где ее место — на кровати, голой и стонущей, под его телом, удовлетворяющей его физиологический голод!..

И сейчас же вместе с острым возбуждением он испытал приступ жесточайшей ненависти, к себе — за слабость, к Палпатину — за искушение, и к Рей — за провокацию, и только это помогло ему немного сосредоточиться. Если бы только он мог изгнать покойного императора, кажется, поселившегося в его голове, и избавиться от девчонки, державшей его за яйца! Кайло самому себе было страшно в этом признаваться, но и то, и другое было сейчас <b>одинаково</b> для него невозможно.

Однако овладеть Рей насильно тоже было не лучшей тактикой. Достижение сладкой цели в этом случае помогло бы насытить его сиюминутную прихоть, но выставило бы его перед ней слабым и зависимым, дало бы девчонке известную власть над ним, показав, что он… нуждается в ней… А если бы она сдалась ему добровольно, Рен бы получил двойное удовольствие — не пал в собственных глазах и добился желаемого. Для этого нужно было постараться и хотя бы не набрасываться на нее со спущенными штанами.

Он снова прикрыл глаза и провел ладонью по лицу, словно стирая наваждение, затем обернулся в поисках кресла, придвинул его к столу и сел, ценой неимоверных усилий возвращая себе былое хладнокровие. Ему пришлось использовать единственный доступный способ не потерять самообладание — он по привычке до полукруглых синяков вогнал ногти в ладони.

— Я не думаю… — начал он сиплым голосом, кашлянул и продолжил, намекая на пощёчину, которую она хотела ему залепить, — что это правильное направление для нашей беседы.

Рей тоже плюхнулась на кушетку, обхватила себя руками, словно спасаясь от озноба, и неловко кивнула:

— Да, не совсем.

Выражение лица девчонки было все таким же странным, отсутствующим и погруженным в него одновременно. Кайло показалось, что она не могла отвести от него глаз, вместе с этим преодолевая собственное отвращение, как будто видела перед собой… волнокрыла в период гона… От случайно пришедшего ему на ум удачного сравнения Рен невесело усмехнулся и сказал:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты подумала над моим предложением.

Она как будто с трудом отлепила взгляд от его шевелящихся губ и с неуместной в данный момент полуулыбкой уточнила:

— Ты… просил?

— Предлагал! — с плохо скрытой угрозой рыкнул Рен и тут же тише проговорил: — Всего лишь не спешить с созданием школы джедаев.

— Всего лишь, — копируя его снисходительный тон, повторила Рей. — И? Ты предложишь нам… перемирие?

— Не будь наивной, — презрительно поморщившись, сказал Кайло. — Война безусловно продолжится, но на прежних условиях. Победа Первого Ордена… или Сопротивления, если на то будет воля небожителей, не отразится на равновесии Силы. Если я… и ты останемся живы. И останемся единственными… в своем роде…

Рей, кажется, непроизвольно придвинулась к нему и укоризненно покачала головой:

— Ты настолько преуспел в использовании Силы, что ошибочно полагаешь, будто она тебе подчиняется, и ты можешь решать за нее. Тщеславие Темной стороны совсем затмило твой разум. Все мы лишь каналы для ее перенаправления, она присутствует повсюду и не принадлежит никому, а…

Кайло тревожно посмотрел на девчонку, которая нетерпеливо ерзала на самом краешке сидения и размахивала руками в опасной близости от него, пытаясь доказать ему свою правоту, и брезгливо посторонился, словно та была тронута ракгульской чумой. Меньше всего он сейчас хотел, чтобы она ненароком задела его, и все снова закрутилось, когда он только что с таким трудом успокоился, и поэтому поскорее перебил ее:

— Окей, убедила. Люк Скайуокер тебя отлично подготовил. Джедайская ересь, как по писаному… Не утруждайся. Я придерживаюсь своей философии. И она вполне жизнеспособна.

Он подумал, что, возможно, сейчас было подходящее время рассказать Рей про мидихлориан и показать фокус с определением их уровня, дабы убедить ее в том, что если Силу можно измерить, ее и подчинить не трудно. Ему было, как ребенку, любопытно узнать, какую цифру покажет прибор при анализе крови девчонки, и увидеть ее лицо, когда она узнает, что ее обожаемая Сила всего лишь химическая реакция. Но вместо этого опять пришлось лицезреть, как она устало закатила глаза, всем видом показывая, как ей все это надоело, шумно выдохнула через раздутые ноздри, обиженно цыкнула и пробормотала почти про себя:

— С тобой будет непросто…

В этот момент, как раз когда Кайло решил спросить у нее, что она имела ввиду, тишину каюты разорвала корабельная сирена воздушной тревоги. Рей расширившимися от неожиданности глазами быстро посмотрела на него и, вскочив, кинулась вон из каюты. Он тут же поднялся и бросился следом — девчонка направлялась в кабину управления.

— Что это такое? — тоном, требующим немедленного ответа, крикнул Кайло.

— Кто-то приближается к Соколу! — сказала Рей на ходу даже не оборачиваясь. — Я поставила дефлекторные щиты в режим охраны периметра.

Кайло на секунду остановился, нахмурился, тут же усмехнулся и тихо сказал с одобрением в голосе:

— Вроде сигнализации?.. Умно… — а потом снова зашагал за девчонкой и спросил уже громче: — Периметра какого размера?

— Чтобы иметь запас для правильного маневра конечно же, — покровительственным тоном ответила та, будто неразумному ребенку, — несколько десятков километров.

— Этой развалюхе пару парсеков не помешало бы, для маневра, — слегка обиженно пробормотал Кайло, входя за девчонкой в рубку и сразу же пытливо оглядывая пейзаж в иллюминаторы. — Куда ты нас притащила? Это надежное место? Я думал, что у мятежников все схвачено, все темные дырки — ваши… Что за координаты ты использовала в последнем гиперпрыжке?

— Мы в одном из Колониальных секторов, — сказала Рей, усевшись в пилотское кресло, и тоже вперилась в звездное небо в панорамном окне над головой.

Рен присвистнул и, не осознавая, что делает, опустился рядом, на место второго пилота, в котором обычно сидел Чуи. Он не заметил на себе удивленного взгляда девчонки, так как полностью увлекся открывшимся зрелищем — на них надвигался настоящий призрак — звездный разрушитель несомненно имперской постройки. Пока еще он находился в относительном отдалении от фрейтера, но с учетом технических возможностей обоих кораблей, перспектива у Сокола была незавидная.

Тысячелетний был оснащен энергетическим полем для защиты от атакующего оружия, но собственный его арсенал вряд ли мог нанести значительные повреждения дредноуту в одиночку. Кроме того судно такого класса с легкостью могло обладать гравитационным лучом, так что они могли попасть в плен, ни сделав и не отразив ни одного лазерного выстрела. Кайло сам от отца слышал, что Сокол однажды уже попадал в такую передрягу. И он еще кое-что слышал от отца и потому теперь тихо ругнулся себе под нос:

— Крифф тебя побери, баба на корабле — всегда к неприятностям.

Потом привычными движениями запустил двигатели, и язвительно добавил, обращаясь к Рей: 

— В Колониях полно торговых путей, тебе не пришло в голову, что мы тут легко на кого-нибудь нарвемся? Этот — ваш?

Девчонка хмуро посмотрела на него, умело орудующего приборами управления, и разозленно воскликнула:

— Что значит, ваш?! Разве это не «Возрожденный»?!

Кайло усмехнулся и покачал головой, настало его время поучать ее:

— Этот дредноут еще с куатских верфей. Имперский… И с кем только приходится воевать? Хер от пальца не отличат… Посмотри на протонные пушки, все сплошь устаревшей модели! И обшивка несвежая, небось, еще при Эндоре воевал.

Рей надула губы и проворчала:

— Тебе видней, ты же как раз на одном из таких херов командуешь… Вдоволь поиздевался?! Одно мне только непонятно, по какому праву ты хозяйничаешь на моем корабле?

Только тут Кайло заметил, что делает, как удобно ему сидится в кресле, и насколько бессознательно он управляет Соколом. Чувство было непонятное, секунду назад он был озабочен только возникшей ситуацией, а теперь пришлось анализировать и собственное поведение. Он отрицательно покачал головой, давая Рей понять, что сейчас было не время препираться, и продолжил переключать тумблеры, добавляя тягу на двигатели.

— Хочешь быть полезной, запусти гиперпривод, если драпать придется, — деловито распорядился Рен, не глядя на нее.

И тут же понял, что было поздно. Крейсер был уже совсем рядом с ними, и Рен не ошибся, когда предположил, что на нем включен луч захвата. Досветовые двигатели, которыми он сейчас пытался управлять, чтобы соблюдать хотя бы подобие безопасной дистанции, натужно ревели, но Сокол завис в вакууме и только дрожал. Кайло зарычал, оскалив зубы, и до упора выжал рычаги тяги.

— Что он делает? — испуганно спросила Рей, указывая на корабль за бортом, с нее вмиг сошла вся бравада. — Это гравитатор?

Кайло грязно выругался и прекратил попытки вырвать Сокол из притяжения крейсера. Он разъяренно долбанул по панели кулаком, в этот раз даже не почувствовав боли. Потом резко развернулся к девчонке и сказал, соображая на ходу:

— Если это не мои, и не твои… дай Сила, это так и окажется… тогда нам не обязательно идентифицироваться настоящими именами. Корабль заметный, это минус, но ведь он может быть и в угоне?.. Советую молчать. Если понадобится, говорить буду я. Пока мы еще не у них на борту, надо вооружиться, — Кайло пояснил на недоуменный взгляд Рей, — меч возьми, бластеры скорее отберут. Но Силу в открытую не применяй, пока мы не убедимся, к кому попали.

— Нн-но… — начала девчонка, растерянная от его командирского тона, — как же По?

— Запри каюту, взломай замок, иначе ты ему сейчас не поможешь, в отсек для контрабанды уже не успеем его перенести. Они наверняка просканируют корабль тепловизорами, будем надеяться, бакта показания исказит. Если нет, придется соврать что-нибудь…

— А ты? — вдруг спросила Рей, пристального на него глядя. — Ты, Верховный Лидер Первого Ордена, не заметный?

Кайло усмехнулся, отчего-то почувствовав мальчишеский азарт возможного приключения, и, благосклонный к ее недогадливости, сказал:

— Преимущества ношения маски перед подчиненными и врагами воистину неоценимы…


	7. Представление продолжается

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рен не тот человек, который охотно поставил бы себя в уязвимое положение, став открытым для обсуждения, привязанности, боли - ни с кем. Наделение Рена обычными качествами простого смертного не соответствует персонажу, явно вдохновленному рыцарями-тамплиерами и целомудренными сказочными принцами. В новеллизации, основанной на сценарии, Сноук описывает его как «чистого». Встречается мнение, где секс трактуется как биологическая потребность в качестве доказательства того, что 30-летний мужчина вряд ли будет полностью неопытным в сексуальном отношении, но это всего лишь еще один пример того, как фантазия отличается от реальности. Рен - персонаж, а не человек, и он подавлен, находится под контролем, загнан в определенные рамки. Секс и близость любого рода - в особенности, случайный секс - подойдут скорее для описания человеческих «слабостей» и «отвлекающих факторов». Рен же совершенно игнорирует свои человеческие недостатки, свои «уязвимости».
> 
> Он покрывает себя в одежды слоем за черным слоем, даже руки и шею. Он не находится в мире с самим собой ни физически, ни эмоционально, ни психически. Мы видим это, когда он встречает Рей. Он быстро становится физически, эмоционально и умственно очарованным ею на человеческом уровне, и это довольно абсурдно. Вот откуда возникает напряжение между ними и химия, если вы спросите меня. (с)

Не теряя драгоценного времени, Рей и Кайло отправились в кубрик, чуть ли не наступая друг другу на пятки. Она наверняка для того, чтобы еще раз, отдавая дань хваленой сентиментальности Светлой стороны, глянуть на своего дружка, он — с вполне прагматичной целью забрать свой рюкзак.

Как только они оказались в каюте, девчонка бросилась к пилоту, который, все еще бесчувственный, покачивался в желеобразной бакте в такт мягким рывкам Сокола, бесшумно плывшего в пространстве с заглушенными двигателями. Присела на колени у кровати, трепетно поправила челку, упавшую на лоб По, с тревожным видом проверила показатели жизнедеятельности на панели цистерны, отчего лицо Рена презрительно передернулось.

Но ему было некогда созерцать эти телячьи нежности, к тому же породившие где-то в глубине души неясное раздражение. Он достал из-под своей койки рюкзак и принялся рыться в нем в поисках чистой одежды. Кайло понимал, что в обносках с чужого плеча, бывших на нем сейчас, представляет неубедительное зрелище, прежде всего потому, что сам неуверенно себя в них чувствовал. Он выудил изнутри черную рубашку с длинными рукавами, черные же брюки и черный камзол. Бросил их на кровать перед собой, уже приготовившись переодеться, как вдруг услышал позади голос Рей. Одобрения в нем не было, только холодная насмешка.

— И в этой… экипировке… ты собрался предстать перед теми, кто сейчас нас тащит на крейсер? Кем бы они не оказались, твоими или моими, в этих шмотках сразу тебя раскусят. Давай, ну! Еще накидка и маска, для полноты картины, — издевательски подначила она, скрестив руки на груди.

— У тебя есть идея получше? — спросил Кайло, исподлобья взглянув на девчонку.

— Ты находишься на пиратском корабле и в этом будешь выглядеть как инородное тело. Взгляни, — тут Рей подошла к нему и двумя пальчиками, как нечто неприятное, приподняла с кровати многослойный камзол, — подходящая одежда для галактического диктатора, но не для контрабандиста.

— Не припомню, чтобы мы решили прикинуться контрабандистами, — заворчал, было, Кайло, но потом кивнул с досадой, понимая, что это на самом деле единственный вариант из возможных, уж коли их застали на Тысячелетнем Соколе: — Окей… Нно-о это всё, что у меня есть.

Рей покачала головой с видом человека, обладающего запасным планом, и, поднявшись на носочки, приоткрыла верхнюю полку над койкой. Она вытащила летную куртку со множеством карманов, карманчиков и патронташем, бежевую рубашку из шелковистого полотна, синие брюки с цветными лампасами и кожаный ремень-кобуру, а потом сложила их на одеяло прямо перед Кайло.

Как только он увидел, во что она предлагала ему облачиться, то изменился в лице. В его взгляде, устремленном то на одежду отца, то на девчонку, одновременно читались замешательство, гнев, мука и мольба — такого удара под дых он не ожидал. Рен нервно взъерошил волосы ладонью и замотал головой, но сейчас же постарался взять себя в руки. В сосредоточенных на себе чуть прищуренных глазах Рей он разгадал плохо скрываемое нетерпеливое любопытство. Она следила за каждой его эмоцией, ожидая слова возражения, которые, и правда, были готовы вот-вот сорваться у него с языка.

Чтобы удержаться от проявления той самой, осмеянной им недавно сентиментальности, Рен закусил губы и порывистыми движениями начал расстегивать свой комбинезон, с вызовом глядя на Рей. Он грубо стянул с себя его верхнюю часть, не особо заботясь о целостности материи, и та затрещала под его сильными пальцами. Оказавшись перед девчонкой по пояс голым, он уже сковырнул с себя ботинки, когда с удивлением понял, что та больше не смотрит ему в лицо, но беззастенчиво пялится на его грудь. Невольная усмешка Кайло застала Рей врасплох. Потупившись и задрожав ресницами, она отвернулась.

Через пару минут он наконец облачился в костюм Хана Соло. Тот был ему тесен в плечах, и штанины оказались коротковаты из-за разницы в росте между отцом и сыном, но эти неудобства были почти неприметны на фоне чувства яркой неприязни от прикосновения к его телу ткани рубашки и брюк. Однако Кайло не успел в полной мере «насладиться» своими переживаниями — Сокол дернулся и изменил траекторию движения, видимо, приблизившись к крейсеру на стыковочную дистанцию.

Тут же девчонка испуганно обернулась к нему, с облегчением заметив, что он уже полностью одет. Она окинула его оценивающим взором и шагнула ближе, отчего Рен замер, напряженно выпрямив спину, не понимая, что она задумала. Рей, хмурясь, стараясь не встречаться с ним глазами, расстегнула три верхних пуговицы его рубашки, до этого застегнутые наглухо, и расправила воротник, обнажая ключицы. Кайло, не двигаясь, следил за ней и, желая прервать тишину, начинавшую его тяготить, и хоть как-то отвлечься от того, что она с ним делала, спросил:

— Разрешишь мне хотя бы оставить мои сапоги? Они достаточно… подходящи для этого маскарада?

Девчонка машинально положила ладони Рену на плечи, как бы опираясь на него, и глянула вниз на его ноги в одних носках, комично торчащие из подстреленных брюк. Потом как ошпаренная буквально отскочила от него и снова отвернулась, судорожно потирая руки.

— Если ты забыл, я тебе напомню, ты пробрался на корабль, прикинувшись техником, — обиженным тоном сказала она. — Так что ты начал этот маскарад немного раньше.

Присев на кровать, Кайло натянул обувь, подвесил на пояс меч и, воспользовавшись тем, что Рей все еще не смотрела в его сторону, осторожно засунул прибор для измерения силового потенциала в один из карманов куртки. Остальным содержимым рюкзака он пока решил пожертвовать. После чего оба вышли из каюты. Рей, с сожалением глядя на По, закрыла входной люк и начала вводить комбинацию на электронном замке. Но Рен молча отстранил ее и локтем с размаху ударил по панели. Под сноп искр и возмущенные писки испорченного механизма дверной замок приказал долго жить.

— Так будет надежней, — бросил Кайло ошеломленной девчонке и направился в кабину управления.

Хотя бы на мгновение он почувствовал себя отомщенным, стараясь при этом не думать об ощущениях, возникших у него, когда она расстегнула на нем рубашку, стоя всего в паре сантиметров. Мысленно он еще видел, как от его дыхания на голове Рей колыхались волоски, выбившиеся из прически, и с каким-то упоением вспомнил дрожащую точку пульса у нее на шее.

Ему показалось, что она не спешила отойти от него, что их близость совсем ее не пугала, наоборот, девчонка длила эти мгновения, тщательно поправляя воротник на его груди, как будто чего-то ждала. Эти неожиданно приятные размышления совсем отвлекли его от того, что происходило сейчас с кораблем, и Кайло не сразу почувствовал, что Сокол больше не двигался. Он вышел на капитанский мостик и понял, что они уже находились внутри звездного разрушителя, в одном из его ангаров, окруженные весьма странной компанией.

Среди сновавших вокруг существ, занимавшихся швартовкой, или просто столпившихся около поглазеть на захваченную добычу, Рен разглядел людей, гуманоидов и инородцев, наряженных так разношерстно, что у него зарябило в глазах. Но, по крайней мере, в этой толпе он не увидел ни белоснежной пластоидной брони, ни оранжевой летной формы, так что нельзя было с уверенностью сказать, были ли здесь штурмовики или сопротивленцы.

Скорее все это сборище напоминало бандитскую свору — у многих не хватало конечностей, глаз, ушей или щупалец, а выражение лиц, физиономий и морд было лишено благородства. Что-то вдруг привлекло внимание Кайло — в стороне от толпы стоял богато одетый мужчина-человек средних лет, как будто незнакомый ему, но кого-то смутно напомнивший. В вышитом золотом плаще, со стеком в руке он надменно наблюдал за происходящей суетой, и Рен понял, что этот — главный. Возможно, именно от него сейчас и зависела их судьба.

— Это же не Орден? — спросила девчонка, тревожно оглядываясь на него.

— Сколько можно повторять, разрушитель не наш, — надменно отозвался Кайло и добавил: — Но и мятежников тут нет.

— Определенно, — кивнула Рей, слишком взволнованная, чтобы замечать его грубость.

Кайло еще раз хотел проинструктировать девчонку, чтобы не лезла на рожон и предоставила действовать ему, но не успел. В ангаре, на Соколе и, кажется, в самих их головах раздался многократно усиленный амплифаером монотонный голос:

— Немедленно покинуть корабль. Планируется обязательная санобработка. Немедленно покинуть корабль. Планируется обязательная санобработка.

— Надо выходить, пока они тут все радиацией не сожгли, — пробормотал Кайло, глядя на выстроившихся в ряд людей с санитарными пушками наперевес, и нажал на кнопки, спускающие главный трап. — Если, конечно, тебе дорог твой Дэмерон…

— Ты, похоже, полностью в себе уверен? — с легким сарказмом спросила Рей. — А ведь мы даже не обсудили, что будем им…

— Врать?.. — договорил Рен за нее и с усмешкой добавил, покидая рубку: — Сойдем за чету контрабандистов, ты же сама предложила.

— Чету? Чету?! — зашипела ему вслед девчонка, но Кайло уже сходил с Сокола по трапу, подняв обе руки вверх в знак своих безобидных намерений, не забывая при этом цепким взглядом оценивать ситуацию.

Как только они показались на сходнях, возня словно по команде прекратилась, разноголосые звуки моментально стихли, а все головы, человеческие и инопланетные, обернулись к ним. Кайло остановился и сделал вид, будто оглядывается, на самом деле наблюдая за мужчиной в богатых одеждах, который тоже с интересом их рассматривал.

Средних лет, с высоким лбом, покрытым уже проступившими морщинками, со светлыми волосами, на висках слегка подернутыми сединой, с внимательным и умным выражением серо-стальных глаз и плотно сжатым узкогубым ртом. Он одновременно напомнил Кайло собственного отца и Лэндо Калриссиана, его старинного подельника, несмотря на то, что внешнего сходства между этими тремя не было никакого.

Просто все они в определенные моменты своей жизни в условиях тех или иных галактических режимов были военными. У мужчины явно просматривалась армейская выправка, и одет он был со щегольством солдата удачи. Но странное, неопределенное чувство, возникшее у Рена, было связано не с этим — он был уверен, что где-то уже видел этого человека. **Именно его.**

Кайло понимал, что должен изобразить на лице обезоруживающее выражение и, о славные ситы! может быть, даже непринужденно улыбнуться. В принципе, это оказалось не так сложно, как ему представлялось поначалу — он приподнял один за другим уголки рта и растянул губы. Однако тут же поймал на себе тревожный взгляд девчонки.

— Ты хочешь до смерти всех напугать своим звериным оскалом? — в полголоса спросила Рей, тоже пытаясь улыбнуться, у нее это получилось гораздо сдержанней и органичней.

— Я стараюсь, как могу, — сквозь зубы прошептал Кайло, которому и так было тошно в тесной одежде папаши, кажется, сжигавшей его кожу.

— Прекрати шипеть на меня и сделай что-нибудь, пока нас не изрешетили в мясо или не поджарили, — все также тихо сказала девчонка, подталкивая его под локоть.

Тут она, к сожалению, оказалась недалека от истины — большинство из присутствующих были основательно вооружены не только бластерами, но и пулевиками всех мастей. Кайло быстро обернулся к Рей, попытался подключить к улыбающимся губам глаза и на этот раз получил безмолвный снисходительный кивок. Потом снова оглядел толпу у трапа Сокола, набрал в грудь воздуха и громко спросил, сразу переходя к делу:

— Кому я обязан этим дерзким пленением? И по какому галактическому закону захвачен мой корабль?

Ответа не последовало, десятки глаз молча разглядывали их, и улыбаться им никто не спешил. Кайло, тряхнув волосами, продолжил:

— С каких пор мирных путешественников захватывают на нейтральных торговых путях? Вот так, исподтишка? Без объявления намерений? С применением техники, запрещенной… Явинской конвенцией?!

С каждым новым вопросом он заводился все больше, и на этот раз откуда-то из самой гущи обступивших звездолет существ раздался чей-то почти беззлобный хохоток и скрипучий голос:

— Мирные путешественники? Хех! С турболазерной установкой-то…

— Ага… И с дефлекторами… — отозвались неподалеку.

— Про какую-то криффову конвекцию, слышь, Проныр, толкует, — тут же прибавил кто-то озабоченно. — Чтой-то, а?

— Да про конвенцию, дурик! Про я-вин-ску-ю, — раздраженно поправили его и прибавили в задумчивости: — Ворнскр меня заеби, если я знаю, што эт за херь…

— Сечешь, Хмырь, про законы ботает. Гладко эдак, — многозначительно изрек кто-то басом.

— Непуганый идиот, не иначе. А мы-то срать хотели на евоные законы, — поддакнули ему.

Волна застенчивого смеха, лаяния и бульканья прокатилась по толпе, и напряжение чуть спало. Но Рен, особенно переживавший из-за пристального внимания, оказанного Явинской конвенции, которую он приплел просто так, для важности, только досадливо поморщился. Ему было не до веселья, до него постепенно начало доходить, что они оказались в лапах галактического сброда — диких контрабандистов.

Этим отлично объяснялись и подержанный имперский звездолет, и пестрота его команды, и ее разбойничий вид. У них на уме могло быть что угодно, никаких авторитетов, кроме кредитов они не признавали. А Кайло сильно сомневался, что у девчонки на борту достало бы валюты для покупки расположения столь беспринципной публики. Не было во всей вселенной такой кровавой работы, которой подобная мразь погнушалась бы, будь то работорговля, перевозка наркотиков или наемное убийство. Именно они поставляли человеческое сырье для штурмовых отрядов, отрывая прямо от материнской груди детей, обреченных служить Ордену до самой смерти.

Сейчас Рену оставалось только воспользоваться искусством убеждения масс, которым Верхлид безусловно владел, уж если придушить столько народу Силой все равно не получится. И Кайло прямо-таки добродушно улыбнулся собравшимся, развел руками и пожал плечами, как бы признавая свои ошибки, и, стараясь заглушить поднявшийся гвалт, крикнул:

— В наше время мирным путешественникам щиты и пушки нужны не меньше, чем Сопротивлению или Первому Ордену, а может быть, и больше…

При упоминании воюющих соперников гогот стал униматься, пока не превратился в одинокие смешки. Многие настороженно заозирались, и Кайло понял, что все смотрят на мужчину в плаще, которого он сам мысленно уже назначил местным главарем.

— По крайней мере, кем бы мы ни были, мы достойны объяснения, кто и по какому праву нас захватил? — спросил Рен, тоже взглядывая на него.

Людское море немедленно расступилось, и мужчина уверенной походкой приблизился к Соколу. Он предусмотрительно остановился в нескольких шагах от спущенного трапа и, мерно похлопывая себя стеком по сапогу, обратился к Кайло приятным, располагающим баритоном:

— Потрудитесь, пожалуйста, назвать себя и идентифицировать судно, молодые люди.

Кайло мысленно облегченно выдохнул. Общаться с отребьем он считал ниже своего достоинства. С этим человеком ему говорить было куда привычнее, он хотя бы делал вид воспитанного. К тому же Рен приготовился основательно «просканировать» мужчину, естественно так, чтобы он этого не почувствовал.

Он припомнил, как опробовал эту способность на Дэмероне, когда по-тихому влез в его мозги, чтобы узнать, на какой образ тот быстрее всего поведется, кому охотней привык доверять. Именно так родилась розовокожая Маньяра. Главное было сделать вылазку максимально незаметной, что отнимало много энергии, куда больше, чем обычное силовое проникновение в сознание. Но Кайло надеялся, что во второй раз это пройдет для него не так разрушительно.

— Эээ… судно? При мне Звездную Принцессу еще никто не осмеливался так называть, — усмехнулся он, глядя мужчине прямо в глаза.

Однако попытка Кайло не удалась. Сила, на мягкой ладони которой он хотел «въехать» в голову главаря, внезапно наткнулась на невидимую стену, плотно окружавшую того, почему-то представившуюся Рену <b>черной</b>. Он отчетливо ощущал только собственное недоумение. Ни намека на силовую чувствительность или ее отсутствие, обычно быстро определявшихся, как будто стена непонятно с какой целью, была воздвигнута вокруг абсолютной… пустоты.

— Сомневаюсь, что это настоящее название этого… корабля, — мужчина покачал головой, трудно было сказать, понял ли он, что Кайло покушался на его мысли.

— Бля буду, пиздит, Сокол это, — услышал он из толпы, и в бешенстве обернулся к говорившему, намереваясь применить Силу хотя бы к кому-нибудь. — Я его раз мальцом в Канто-Байте видал.

— Ч’его ты в’идал, ч’его ты в’идал?! — с сомнением проговорил его сосед неймодианец. — Гд’е Канто-Байт, а гд’е тво’я гр’язная жёпа?..

— Да шоб мне смазку дроидам всю жисть менять, Тысячелетний это! Мамой клянусь! — настаивал первый, колотя себя кулаком в грудь.

Мужчина в золотом плаще пристально наблюдал за реакцией Кайло, которому стоило больших усилий сохранять непринуждённое выражение лица. Он собрался, было, гнуть свою линию, но внезапно девчонка, до этого спокойно стоявшая по левую руку от него, вышла вперед и сказала:

— Это на самом деле Звездная принцесса, которая еще на прошлой неделе была Тысячелетним Соколом. Номер 1011415562630…

— Довольно-довольно, эти технические подробности мне ни к чему, — с легким раздражением прервал ее мужчина взмахом холеной ладони. — Только объясните, милая леди, как же Сокол у вас-то оказался.

— Как обычно, — обыденным тоном ответила Рей. — Предыдущий владелец проиграл его в сабакк.

Теперь уже злость Кайло перекинулась на «милую леди», рискнувшую встрять в его разговор с главарем. Несомненно она мнила, что помогает ему. Больше всего Рена взбесило то, как легко ей удавалось лгать.

— Ах, в сабакк? — в притворном удивлении воскликнул мужчина.

— Да, в сабакк, — подключился Рен. — Настала пора вернуть корабль… в семью.

— Это в какую, позвольте полюбопытствовать? — спросил его мужчина.

— В семью Соло разумеется, звездолет принадлежал ей последние сорок лет, — ответил он.

В этот момент Кайло ощутил мягкие силовые толчки, исходящие от девчонки, и взглянул на нее. Она смотрела на него с не меньшим удивлением, чем окружающие, но договариваться о чем-то сейчас, на глазах у всех, было бы слишком подозрительно.

— А вы конечно же — Соло?

— Джонаш Соло, — сказал Рен, выудив из памяти имя, слышанное им когда-то в разговорах родителей, кажется, оно принадлежало человеку, который был его дедом по отцу — формально Кайло даже врать не пришлось, имя не было вымышленным.

— Допустим, — мягко кивнул мужчина и, как показалось Кайло, немного зловеще добавил: — Но насколько мне известно, на данный момент звездолет принадлежит флоту Сопротивления, а до этого был личным транспортом мятежного генерала Хана Соло, пока тот не погиб.

Сердце Кайло екнуло, и он нервно дернул пересохшим от волнения горлом.

— Генерал Хан, — осторожно начал он, физически ощущая ненависть, в этот момент направленную Рей в его сторону, — порвал со своей семьей задолго до… гибели. И знаете, я как-то не интересовался политической принадлежностью человека, севшего со мной за карты. Никому не запрещается перекинуться партией в сабакк. Может, ему элементарно не хватало армейского довольствия. Не думаю, что Сопротивление купается в деньгах… И если ваша информация достоверна, что это, как не еще одна веская причина, дабы вернуть корабль Соло. Дальнейшее его использование в этой бессмысленной войне представляется мне недопустимым. Его место в фамильном музее.

— Еще одна? — с сарказмом повторил мужчина.

— Да, вдобавок к самой главной, — сказал Кайло и бросил взгляд на Рей, которая тут же нахмурилась в ожидании какого-то подвоха. — Я хотел сделать свадебный подарок, по-настоящему достойный моей избранницы, Алланы.

При этих словах он, не глядя, схватил девчонку за пояс и резко притянул к себе, вызвав у нее только ему слышное болезненное «ох». Со стороны было похоже, что жест был совершенно естественным и даже нежным, но на деле пальцы Рена, грубо впившиеся в кожу Рей, вряд ли доставляли той удовольствие. Наоборот, он желал причинить ей как можно больше неприятных ощущений и неудобства, когда припечатал ее бедро к своему, не стараясь при этом сдержать силу. Однако прожженный насквозь ее близостью и теплом тут же был вынужден ослабить хватку.

Мир за пределами их прикосновения пошатнулся и вот-вот грозил исчезнуть, так что Кайло пришлось поневоле отпустить Рей, но вред уже был нанесен. Она смотрела на него взглядом, полным боли и негодования, которые почему-то расстроили его. Если бы Рен не блокировал ее силовой натиск, то не смог бы устоять на ногах. Ему бы не помешала такая же непробиваемая для Силы стена, как у главаря, каково бы ни было ее происхождение…

— Ах, молодожены, — скабрезно улыбнулся мужчина, что не совсем вязалось с его до этого серьезным видом, и сказал, — в наручники их и в камеру.

Все еще занятый своими мыслями, Рен не успел сгруппироваться, как к ним уже подскочили вооруженные люди, подъехала пара дроидов, сверх меры утыканных электрошокерами — из оружия для самообороны и инструментов для ремонта щупы на них были превращены в пыточные устройства. Его скрутили первым, посчитав за более опасного. Потом пришла очередь Рей. После того, как оба оказались закованными в ручные кандалы, их, особо не церемонясь, чуть ли не за шкирку потащили прочь из ангара по направлению к грузовому лифту.

— В одну камеру? — услышал Кайло чей-то вопрос у себя за спиной.

— Будем милосердны, — ответили голосом главаря. — Стоит ли разлучать новобрачных?..


	8. Наедине

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рен все еще сдержан рядом с ней, но его склонность действовать на грубом инстинкте заставляет его пресмыкаться, наблюдая, как она спит, попытаться - и с треском провалиться - воздействовать на нее, отбросить свою миссию и копаться в ее мыслях и воспоминаниях, пожирать глазами ее лицо, губы, тело. И все же он не прикасается к ней, кажется, он почти боится этого, дрожа от предвкушения, борясь со слабостью и уязвимостью, которые она заставляет его чувствовать. Это, и то, что она дважды по-настоящему побеждает его в бою, рождает захватывающую динамику. 
> 
> Отличительной чертой Кайло Рена являются его сжатые кулаки. Они символизируют напряжение, ярость, которые он испытывает, и его внутреннюю борьбу. В сцене перед допросом он наблюдает за находящейся без сознания Рей, и это единственный раз, когда его ладони не сведены в кулаки на протяжении всего фильма "Пробуждение Силы". (c)

Темная клеть, в которую их обоих зашвырнули — жуткий кошмар клаустрофоба — была настолько мала, что по сравнению с ней тюремные отсеки орденского флагмана могли показаться настоящими дворцовыми залами. Но у Кайло все равно не хватило времени для того, чтобы как следует осмотреться. Как только плотно закрывшийся люк отрезал их с девчонкой от остального мира, она тут же подскочила к нему, приблизившись почти вплотную. Тесная одежда, тесное помещение и душащая компания, что еще было нужно для того, чтобы окончательно сойти с ума?

— Объясни, что там произошло? — потребовала Рей, глядя на него снизу вверх.

Кайло окинул быстрым взглядом ее лицо, и от него не укрылись ни блеск слез в глазах, ни вздрагивавшие губы, ни прерывистое дыхание, от которого нервно трепетала ее грудь. Еще недавно он был бы польщен тем, что вызвал у нее такие эмоции, теперь немного расстроился. Стиснув зубы, он отвернулся, нашел самый дальний угол и уселся на пол, поджав длинные ноги.

— Ты придумал эту историю, чтобы позлить меня? — не отставала девчонка. — Позволил им нас сюда затащить? Так ты обычно ведешь переговоры? По сейчас на Соколе, один, неизвестно, в каком состоянии, а мы заперты здесь!

Рен усмехнулся. Ну конечно, было глупо думать, что слезы — из-за него, Рей просто переживала за своего дружка.

— Твой дражайший По волнует меня не больше вонючего нерфа. А договариваться со всякой мразью никогда не было моей сильной стороной, — с холодной яростью процедил Кайло и всерьез попытался сосредоточиться на созерцании серостальных переборок.

— О! Я отлично знаю твою сильную сторону — вытаскивать, где ни попадя, свой меч, только не там, где нужно, — с ледяной насмешкой отозвалась Рей, — Его у тебя, кстати, никто даже не попытался отобрать!

Рен неприязненно глянул на нее. Но это и вправду было странно — сайбер все еще был при нем. Он не мог с уверенностью сказать, обыскивали ли их перед тем как посадить в камеру, потому что в тот момент все еще находился под впечатлением от контакта с Рей. Рядом с девчонкой ему постоянно член хотелось вытащить и применить по назначению, остальное терялось в перспективе.

Но признаваться даже самому себе в том, что ему было все труднее концентрироваться на чем-либо кроме нее, он не желал — это было слишком болезненно для самолюбия. Да, ему охота было разозлить ее, может быть, даже причинить боль, тут она не ошиблась, но замысел Кайло снова обернулся против него самого. От прикосновений к Рей кровь приливала не в те органы, а по спине и заднице пробегали мурашки, вот-вот грозившие мутировать в бабочек в животе.

Он покачал головой и сказал, объясняя очевидное:

— В ангаре было полно народу с пушками, сама видела. Или ты думала, что ради твоего спасения я начну отбиваться от бластеров световым мечом?.. Даже если бы мы объединили наши Силы, мы бы не смогли одолеть столько противников за раз. Но это не значит, что сайбер не понадобится впоследствии. Стоило ли привлекать внимание к единственному оставшемуся у нас оружию?.. — он помолчал и добавил: — А ты свой так и не захватила? Вот уж точно, доблестный джедай!.. Или хорошо спрятала? — после чего осмотрел ее с ног до головы с легкой усмешкой.

Может быть, Кайло только показалось, но сначала девчонка почему-то виновато забегала глазами, а когда до нее дошел смысл его последнего вопроса, раздраженно выпалила:

— Доволен грязной шуткой?.. — и спокойней оправдалась: — Я просто… не успела.

— В остальных наших бедах вини только себя, — продолжил Рен, безразлично взмахивая рукой: — Если бы ты не влезла в мою беседу с главарем, мы бы тут не оказались. До этого можно было сойти за хозяина и подчиненного, но как только ты открыла рот, у меня не осталось выбора. Нам нужно было узнать его имя, я уверен, что уже где-то…

— Хозяина и подчиненного?! — воскликнула Рей, перебивая его. — Ты все время забываешь, что сам пришел ко мне на корабль. И вдруг стал хозяином?

Кайло закатил глаза, тряхнул головой и глубоко вздохнул.

— Угомонись уже. Эта рухлядь — последнее, что мне в жизни надо, — устало проговорил он, но потом порывисто вскочил и в один шаг оказался рядом с девчонкой, заставив ту испуганно отшатнуться. — Подумай только — двое на корабле, мужчина и женщина, женщина ведет себя, как равная мужчине. После этого я должен был представить тебя, как свою… уборщицу или… повариху?!

— Если так любишь командовать, — язвительно ответила Рей, — мог сказать, что я… ну, хотя бы второй пилот.

— Ты вообще видела, что это за публика?! — кивнув на дверь, проговорил Рен. — Убийцы и бандиты! Ты знаешь, что они делают с такими, как ты? Тебе, что, моя мать не рассказывала, как она побывала в плену у Джаббы Хатта? Мне вот пришлось это пятьсот раз слушать! — тут он рубанул себя ладонью по горлу. — В лицах! Но моя мать тогда была принцессой, лидером повстанцев и, в любом случае, легко отделалась, а что могли бы сделать с тобой, объяснить?

Девчонка обиженно нахмурилась и сказала:

— Спасибо за откровенность, ни на минуту не сомневалась, что для тебя я только пыль под сапогами… Позаботился обо мне? На тебя это не похоже… И что бы сделали со вторым пилотом, еще проще было бы сделать с поварихой или уборщицей.

Кайло, тыча пальцем в лицо Рей, с кривой усмешкой проговорил:

— Хоть на минуту прекрати сводить все к нашим разногласиям и подумай! Если будет возможность срубить кредитов, эти обязательно ею воспользуются и сейчас наверняка уже строят планы, как нашим же — предполагаемым — родственникам продать нас подороже. Тебе может не нравиться мой план, но, по крайней мере, теперь они не пустят тебя по кругу для забавы… Так что, считай, я отлично о тебе позаботился! Ты должна быть мне вдвойне благодарна за то, что я… сделал тебя своей… ж-женой… и Соло!.. Ты обязана мне своей…

Он осекся, а девчонка ошеломленно промолвила, призывая его договорить:

— Ну-ну?!

Но Кайло понял, что зашел слишком далеко. Он опустил глаза, прикусил губу и отступил на шаг, потом провел ладонью по лицу и, набравшись решимости, снова взглянул на Рей. Проклиная себя за то, что вообще начал эти матримониальные терки, он уже не мог остановить свою распаленную фантазию. Рен внезапно представил ее лежащей на кровати, приготовленной к многочисленным изнасилованиям, абсолютно голой, беззащитной в наготе и ею же вооруженной.

Он в замешательстве почувствовал, как жар приливает к его щекам, но понял, что покраснел не от стыда, а от удовольствия, потому что возбудился. И без того давящие на промежность штаны безжалостно впились в набухающую плоть. Рей, стоящая перед ним, неожиданно смутилась, и он почти испугался, не научилась ли она каким-нибудь неизвестным ему джедайским трюкам, помогающим читать эротические видения в реальном времени. И еще было похоже, что она сильно чем-то заинтригована.

— Нн-ноо… — несмело протянула Рей, — ты ведь не Соло.

— Я сам тебе об этом постоянно толкую. Соло мертв… — кивнул он.

— И я не твоя жена, — девчонка отрицательно покачала головой.

— Тьма упаси, — согласился Кайло, изображая гнев, и сам удивился, каким фальшивым вдруг зазвучал его тон.

Он захотел приблизиться к Рей, дотронуться до нее, обнять и поцеловать, но руки вдруг отяжелели, словно каждая весила не меньше тонны, а мышцы задеревенели как после карбонитной заморозки.

— Стоило нам всего лишь притвориться, и посмотри, чем мы занялись, — сглатывая волнение, сказал Рен. — Настоящая семейная разборка в стиле Скайуокеров…

По лицу Рей пробежала мимолетная тень, и Кайло с упавшим сердцем подумал, что все-таки не к месту ляпнул про Тьму, вспомнил проклятое имя, и вообще занимался глупейшим самообманом, когда пытался угадать ее реакцию. Он на минуту забыл, что был для девчонки врагом номер один, который пытал и убивал ее друзей, а значит, ничего, кроме отвращения вызвать у той не мог. И тут же почувствовал прилив свежей ненависти к ней за то, что она овладевала его волей.

Верховный Лидер могущественного галактического режима, превзошедший и уничтоживший всех своих учителей, стремительно превращался в неуверенного подростка, уязвимого и податливого. Этого нельзя было допустить, но и терпеть возбуждение было уже невыносимо.

Рен отчетливо понял, что единственным выходом будет, не откладывая, **трахнуть** девчонку. В конце концов, он должен был честно признаться самому себе, что прилетел сюда именно за этим, а не для того, чтобы выведывать планы Сопротивления. Он предпочел бы, чтобы такими делами занимались Хакс и компания. Никто, тем более сам Кайло, не мог запретить ему удовлетворить естественный инстинкт. Да уж, верно, что самое главное для больного — понять, что ты болен, и признать это. Это точно первый шаг на пути к выздоровлению. Если, конечно, болезнь не смертельная…

Если оба учителя, и светлый, и темный, вбили в его голову мысли о важности телесной чистоты ради сохранения боевых качеств, то он готов был отречься от них окончательно, и признать главным своим наставником императора, убитого за тридцать лет до его рождения, потому что советы последнего полностью совпадали с его собственными желаниями. К тому же это было вполне в духе ситов, среди которых Палпатин был одним из величайших. После этого Кайло перестал сам себе казаться слабаком, тем более, когда понял, что без насилия не обойтись, ведь вряд ли он мог рассчитывать на взаимность Рей.

Полный новой решимости, он снова шагнул к девчонке, с удовлетворением заметив, как при его движении расширились зрачки ее глаз. Однако сама она к его удивлению не шелохнулась. Невзирая на требовательный стояк, Кайло сосредоточился и, управляя Силой, сначала окружил Рей энергетическим полем, пока что не дотрагиваясь. Не дрогнув ни одним мускулом на лице, как можно более осторожно скользнул по ее плечу и волосам, отчего та резко обернулась назад, пытаясь понять, что происходит, ведь в камере они были одни. А когда догадалась, пораженно посмотрела на него, но вопреки ожиданиям Кайло не стала сопротивляться.

Он обвил ее талию силовой «петлей», размышляя о том, насколько же приятней было обнимать, чем душить, потом аккуратно рванул на себя, и девчонка оказалась в его руках. Он крепко прижал ее к себе, надеясь, что теперь-то она точно начнет вырываться, но Рей снова его удивила. Как только они соприкоснулись в районе бедер, он вдавил свою возбужденную плоть в ее мягкое тело, пытаясь найти хоть какое-то спасение от распирающей пах пульсации, и не смог дольше сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица.

Веки задрожали, Рен закатил глаза, шумно вздохнул и слегка запрокинул голову. Его чувства балансировали между стыдом и изумлением. Если это занятие всегда было таким сладостным, то каким же он был дураком, когда отказывал себе в нем. Но чтобы блаженство длилось, ему нужно было видеть Рей, и Кайло снова жадно взглянул на девчонку.

Она не могла не ощущать, насколько сильно он был возбужден, если только не была абсолютным новичком в этих вопросах — его окаменевший конец уткнулся ей прямо в живот. И Кайло заметил, что она все прекрасно понимала, потому что конечно смутилась, но не до такой степени, чтобы не заинтересоваться происходящим. Ее щеки порозовели, рот приоткрылся, Рей внимательно следила за реакцией, которую у него вызывала их близость. Он бы не удивился, если бы оказался единственным дилетантом в этой камере.

Когда Кайло в поисках желанной точки на шее девчонки, трепещущей в такт его бешеному сердцу, схватил ее за подбородок, она послушно склонила голову и терпеливо ждала прикосновения. Он дрожащими пальцами содрал с нее воротник накидки и прижался к обнаженной коже губами. Под его поцелуем Рей напряженно замерла, и какой-то задней мыслью Кайло в ужасе подумал, что сейчас она обязательно вырвется. Но вместо этого с восторгом почувствовал ее ладонь на своем затылке, зарывающуюся в его волосы, ласкающую его. Он улыбнулся, ощущая на языке ее соленый вкус, а потом услышал полушепот:

— Я сделаю все, что ты попросишь.

Рен еще шире улыбнулся и проурчал, не отрываясь от нее:

— Я просто хочу, чтобы нам было хорошо вместе.

— Ладно, я п-постараюсь, чтобы нам было хорошо, — каким-то обреченным голосом проговорила Рей.

Кайло нахмурился, отодвинул девчонку от себя, окидывая ее взглядом, и заметил, что она беззвучно плачет. Слезы уже прочертили на ее щеках длинные блестящие полосы. Она всегда так легко начинала плакать.

— Ты постараешься? — недоуменно переспросил он. — Что вообще это значит?

— Ты… убил… — уже явственно всхлипнув, проговорила Рей, не смея встретиться с ним взглядом. — Ты их убил… Хан, Люк погибли из-за тебя… Ты пытался убить свою мать. Финна… — тут она умоляюще посмотрела на него: — Но я сделаю все, все, все, что ты захочешь, если есть хоть один шанс… вернуть тебя…

Возбуждение Кайло начало сдуваться, как лопнувший метеозонд. Он оттолкнул девчонку от себя и тыльной стороной ладони стер с губ ее следы. Ему самому сейчас хотелось заплакать, но такого подарка он не думал ей преподносить. Вместо этого он обхватил голову руками и надрывно расхохотался.

— Куда ты собралась меня возвращать?! — брезгливо скривившись, выкрикнул он. — Я — УЖЕ ЗДЕСЬ!!! Ты все еще пытаешься, по привычке старьевщика, чинить все, что попадает к тебе в руки. Я починки не требую! Мои дефекты делают меня тем, кто я есть!

— Трещины… Они не могу быть частью твоей судьбы… Если есть хоть слабая надежда, что я смогу обратить тебя к Свету… Я знаю, он в тебе еще теплится… Я выполню любое твое желание… — как заведенная, монотонным голосом мученицы тараторила Рей.

Кайло попятился от нее, пока не уперся спиной в стену и тяжело сполз по ней на пол. Этот спектакль его утомил. Она корчила из себя праведную жертву, но готова была подложить свое тело под монстра словно продажная девка. Правда, цена была высоковата, это не могло столько стоить.

— Да, я всех убил, — измученным голосом согласился он. — Но не тебя… Если бы я захотел, ты бы не пережила «Старкиллер» или Сноука. Если бы я захотел, ты бы уже десять раз была мертва. Потому что я просто…

Но Кайло не успел договорить. Как раз в этот момент люк пришел в движение и открылся.

Рен встал, тут же насторожившись и отбрасывая сентиментальные мысли. Он незаметным движением поправил меч и глянул на девчонку. Не потому, что как-то переживал за ее душевное состояние, а для того, чтобы подготовиться и оценить их шансы. Адреналин в крови и открытая темница превратили его в боевую машину, настроенную на эффективные действия против возможного противника.

В случае чего, Кайло не собирался бросать ее здесь. Как бы Рей не бесила его сейчас, он чувствовал — их разговор только начался. К его удовлетворению та торопливо вытерла слезы и тоже подобралась. Правда, взгляд, которым она его одарила, не сулил Кайло ничего хорошего. Он сомневался, что она думала о его спасении в таких же героических красках, как он — о ее. Обмен безмолвными любезностями с девчонкой и тактические размышления не заняли и пары секунд, оба были готовы к внезапному вторжению. Или избавлению?..

В дверях появились двое с бластерными винтовками наперевес — мужчина бандитского вида и молодой угрюмый нимбанец. Они бегло осмотрели камеру, после чего гуманоид занял пост снаружи, а человек остановился на пороге, оба при этом не произнесли ни слова. Кайло окончательно убедился в том, что это всего лишь охранники, когда увидел, что они сопровождают еще одного визитера. Как только третий вошел внутрь, Рен непроизвольно посмотрел на девчонку и словно в зеркале увидел на ее лице отражение собственного удивления.

Было ясно, что Рей тоже узнала его — протокольного дроида, как две капли воды похожего на дроида его матери, но с ярко-красной обшивкой. Однако как только заработал коммуникационный модуль робота, стало понятно, что это все-таки не Си3ПиО — в камере зазвучал хорошо поставленный женский голос с самыми вежливыми интонациями. Слишком отрепетированными для 3ПиО. Кайло начал подозревать, что это вообще другая модель.

— Разрешите приветствовать вас, господин, молодая госпожа, на борту нашего корабля, — дроид сначала кивнула Кайло, потом Рей. — ТиСи-41 к вашим услугам. Капитан просит вас проследовать в покои, более подобающие вашему статусу. Я здесь, чтобы сопроводить вас туда.

Рен снова посмотрел на девчонку, у которой не получалось так умело скрывать чувства, как, хотелось надеяться, это делал он сам. Он попытался одним взглядом дать ей понять, чего хотел от нее сейчас — молчания, наконец, и невозмутимости, подобающих ее «статусу».

— Приятно слышать, что ваш капитан… уступил здравому смыслу, — осторожно подбирая слова, сказал он и спросил, саркастически копируя любезность дроида, — но позвольте поинтересоваться, что заставило его изменить свое решение и выпустить нас?

— О, нет, — механически-радостно невпопад ответила ТиСи-41 и, зажужжав сервомоторами, отрицательно помотала головой. — Его единственным приказом было перевести вас в более удобное для дальнейшего пребывания помещение, только и всего. Боюсь, о вашем освобождении пока не идет речи.

— К чему это беспокойство? Пользы от того, что он держит нас в плену, ему не будет, — усмехнулся Кайло, но, получив ответ дроида, похолодел.

— Я думаю, что вскоре ситуация разрешится ко всеобщему удовольствию. Капитан уже связался с господами, которые поручились за вас, мастер Соло, — все с тем же неунывающим мажором в голосе проговорила ТиСи-41, — и конечно же за вашу жену, леди Аллану. Они вот-вот прибудут на корабль.

Когда Кайло рисовал перед девчонкой картины того, как с ними могут поступить пираты, он всего лишь сочинял. Они не могли связаться с их родственниками, потому что тех просто-напросто не существовало, как и людей, именами которых они сами назвались. Поэтому теперь даже он не смог сдержать ошеломленного вопроса:

— Что?!

Дроид развернулась к нему и молча направила на Рена свои немигающие круглые глаза. Он знал, что модель 3ПиО была оборудована более менее точным анализатором эмоций, но не был уверен, насколько продвинутыми были технические характеристики протоколистов класса ТиСи, запрограммированных под женщин. На всякий случай он попытался взять себя в руки и с деланно-обиженным выражением на лице воскликнул:

— Поручились за нас? Прекраа-асно! Капитану, как видно, было недостаточно моего слова. И когда, в конце концов, я получу объяснения, кто и зачем удерживает меня и мою жену на этом крейсере? И наш звездолет, — быстро прибавил он, поймав взволнованный взгляд Рей.

— К сожалению, пока я не авторизована сообщать вам эту информацию, — прощебетала ТиСи-41, и направилась к выходу из камеры. — Следуйте за мной, пожалуйста.

В этот раз на Кайло и девчонку не надели наручников, но сопровождающие их бандиты за все время так и не спустили с них внимательных взглядов и не отвели направленные им в спины ружья, пока не ввели в просторную каюту, снабженную иллюминаторами вдоль всей стены и обставленную гораздо уютнее по сравнению с их предыдущим узилищем.

Как только Кайло увидел большую кровать, стоящую посередине комнаты, он понял, насколько устал, а вид закусок, фруктов и напитков на столе у кровати вызвал урчание в животе, такое громкое и требовательное, что все остальные удивленно посмотрели на него.

— Здесь вы сможете поесть и набраться сил, — любезно отозвалась дроид, точно обращаясь к его голоду.

Люк в дальнем углу каюты поднялся, и за ним оказался освежитель с душевой кабиной и туалетом — в помещении и вправду было все для комфортного пребывания. Но тут Кайло увидел донельзя растерянную Рей. До этого даже в тюремной камере она не выглядела такой напуганной. Он, входя в роль заботливого мужа, подошел к ней и приобнял.

Девчонка готова была сорваться с минуты на минуту, он чувствовал вихри в Силе, которую создавали ее лихорадочные мысли, перескакивающие с одного на другое. Она даже не старалась их скрыть. От близости к нему вместо того, чтобы успокоиться, Рей вздрогнула и напряглась всеми мышцами, но позволила Кайло отыграть сцену до конца.

— Передайте капитану благодарность за щедрость, ТиСи-41, — со старательной полуулыбкой произнес Рен. — Но настоятельно прошу также сказать ему, что не нужно держать нас взаперти. Мы всего лишь безобидные путешественники, — он проглотил честь Верховного Лидера и добавил: — Как только он нас отпустит, мы исчезнем. В неизвестном направлении. Гарантирую, что координаты разрушителя будут удалены из навикомпа Звездной принцессы раз и навсегда.

Эти малодушные заверения дроид оставила без ответа, поклонилась им обоим и вышла в коридор. Перед тем, как запереть за собой дверь, она снова обернулась и сказала все тем же беспристрастным тоном обученной манерам машины:

— Я не сомневаюсь, вы будете довольны мудрым решением капитана и с пользой проведете время до прибытия ваших друзей. Отдыхайте.

Кайло не смог удержать Рей. Она вырвалась от него, подскочила к уже закрывшемуся люку и забарабанила по нему руками:

— Откройте немедленно, я хочу видеть капитана сейчас же! Откройте!

Рен глубоко вздохнул, покачал головой и подошел к столу. Он взял с одной из тарелок небольшой подкопченный окорок неясного происхождения, что при этом не мешало ему выглядеть и пахнуть весьма аппетитно, и запустил в него зубы. Тот оказался вполне съедобным. Вдохновленный первым успехом, Кайло уселся на кровать и придвинул стол к себе, намереваясь как следует утолить голод.

Поглощение пищи нисколько не мешало ему рассуждать. С ранней юности Рен привык к аскетическим условиям дальних походов, когда приходилось перекусывать на коленках в самых неподходящих для этого местах, в перерывах между вооруженными схватками и пытками пленников. И сейчас он снова по привычке принялся анализировать беседу с роботом.

От него не укрылось то, как старательно дроид в своей речи избегала каких-либо имен, кроме тех, которыми прикрылись они сами. До сих пор он не узнал ни названия корабля, ни имени капитана, а вместе с тем нехорошее чувство, что он уже где-то видел это лицо, не покидало Рена. В этих чертах было что-то знакомое.

Девчонка наконец перестала колотить по двери и начала нервно мерить комнату шагами, время от времени взглядывая на безмятежно жующего Кайло.

— Я ничего не понимаю, что эта ТиСи здесь наговорила, — сказала она с легкой истерикой в голосе. — А ты… Ты опять не попытался нас вытащить! Их было всего двое! Что тебе помешало на этот раз?!

Кайло отшвырнул обглоданную дочиста кость в угол и осмотрел еду перед собой в поисках новой жертвы.

— Проголодался, — спокойно сказал он и, взяв со стола графин с какой-то жидкостью, отхлебнул прямо из горлышка, с наслаждением почувствовав вкус чистой воды — соленое мясо пробудило у него сильную жажду. — И хочу знать, куда это всё заворачивает.

— Она сказала, что за нас поручились, — с широко распахнутыми глазами проговорила Рей. — Кто мог **за нас** поручиться?! Она назвала тебя Соло, а меня Алланой, на полном серьезе!.. Они ожидают прибытия наших друзей? Это какой-то бред!

— Одно из двух, — начал вслух размышлять Рен, облизывая испачканные в еде пальцы, — либо он разгадал, кто мы такие, и ведет какую-то непонятную игру, либо кто-то на самом деле связался с ним и подтвердил нашу легенду. Разве тебе не интересно узнать, что это будет, первое или второе? — спросил он и потянулся за еще одной порцией окорока.

Девчонка подошла к нему ближе, и он заметил, как ее глаза снова наполняются слезами.

— Но По… Он там, у них. Каждая минута промедления грозит ему смертью, как ты не понимаешь?! — проговорила она, судорожно сжимая пальцы.

Он осклабился и, грубо дернув ее за руку, усадил рядом с собой:

— Если ты не прекратишь постоянно болтать о Дэмероне и плакать, я точно тебя придушу. Хочешь перетянуть меня на свою сторону? Будешь делать все, что я пожелаю? Тогда ешь!

— Да я и крошки не проглочу, — несчастным голосом пробормотала Рей.

— Была бы ты моим… учеником, сейчас получила бы дисциплинарное взыскание за нерациональную трату времени и ресурсов! — рявкнул Кайло. — Если мы не можем выбраться, все остальные возможности должны использовать максимально эффективно.

Он резко пододвинул к ней тарелку с фруктами и поставил стакан с водой, так громко звякнув им по столу, что девчонка вздрогнула, но уже более осмысленно посмотрела перед собой, а потом несмело подняла с блюда зеленый сочный плод и откусила. От протянутого ей Кайло мяса она брезгливо отказалась, замотав головой, но воду выпила до дна. Насытившись, Рен встал и подошел ко входу в освежитель.

Рей, вытирая с подбородка фруктовый сок, с набитым ртом язвительно поинтересовалась:

— Настолько эффективно, что ты сейчас пойдешь мыться, не иначе?

Он вернул ей насмешку и ответил, стягивая с себя куртку:

— Возможно, на Джакку не принято содержать свое тело в чистоте, мне известно, что на этой планетке вода в дефиците. Или, может быть, воздержание от мытья — часть ритуала местных мусорщиц?.. В любом случае, я воспитан несколько по-другому.

— О, муженек, — вдруг приторным голосом обратилась к нему девчонка и затрепетала на него ресницами, — неужели ты не будешь паинькой и не уступишь своей грязной, невоспитанной женушке первой пойти в душ?

Кайло на мгновение застыл с приоткрытым ртом, потом нахмурился и отвел глаза. Слова, а главное, тон девчонки снова запустили в его сознании какой-то триггер, и он понял, что если сейчас взглянет на нее, от навязчивых мыслей будет уже не избавиться. Он вдруг явственно осознал, что срабатывание этого механизма от него не зависит, и он не в силах повлиять на него своей волей. Кайло махнул рукой и просто сказал:

— Валяй.

Когда она исчезла за дверью, Рен подошел к иллюминатору, стараясь не фантазировать о том, что сейчас происходит в освежителе. Космическое пространство, открывшееся ему, было пустынно и невооруженному глазу казалось неподвижным. Даже если они сейчас и шли, то на самом малом ходу, что могло объясняться только одним — они ждали швартовки. Гадать, кого, было бесполезно.

Он снова подумал о Рей, пытаясь разобраться в собственных чувствах к девчонке, но боялся, что не особо их контролирует, тем более когда она находилась рядом. И была ли это целиком только ее заслуга, он уже сомневался.

В том, как Рей однозначно действовала на него, как резко, словно по команде, его организм на нее реагировал, было что-то автоматическое. Как будто что-то, независящее от самого Рена, заставляло его реагировать именно так. Или кто-то… От этой мысли становилось в одно и то же время легче и труднее. Легче справляться с тем фактом, что он безумно желал своего смертельного врага, труднее — от понимания того, что им управляют.

В этот момент в стекле иллюминатора он заметил, как девчонка снова появилась в комнате, слава создателям, полностью одетая, но без своей обычной прически — ее мокрые волосы были распущены по плечам. Кайло никогда не видел ее без этих нелепых пучков на голове, пара непослушных локонов на висках были его скудными наградами, и теперь опасался, что не выдержит этого зрелища. Не оборачиваясь на нее, он прошел мимо, бросив лишь:

— Постарайся не наделать глупостей, я быстро.

Он вошел в освежитель и закрыл за собой люк, потом перевел дух, но тут же снова испуганно вздрогнул — напротив из зеркала во весь рост на него смотрел чужой, у которого от Кайло Рена остался только змеящийся через щеку шрам и всклокоченная черная шевелюра, так одежда отца изменила его. Немудрено было, что девчонка приставала к нему с разговорами о Светлой стороне — он почти уже превратился в Бена Соло.

Рен начал поспешно стаскивать с себя рубашку и брюки, большим усилием воли удерживаясь от того, чтобы в ужасе не порвать их. Избавившись от одежды, Кайло включил турбодуш и вошел в кабину, но тут его внимание привлек какой-то небольшой блестящий предмет, лежавший на полке у зеркала. Он ладонью стер с лица воду, присмотрелся и понял, что это прибор для определения уровня мидихлориан, который он сам же прихватил в свою экспедицию. Он еще успел удивиться тому, как он здесь оказался, когда вдруг мир перед его глазами поплыл, и Рен потерял сознание.


	9. Берет и дает

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Одно из самых интресных нововведений в мифологию "ЗВ" - это концепция Диады Силы, особой связи между Реном и Рей. Диада - это слово из древнего ситхского пророчества, подобного джедайскому пророчеству об Избранном. От пророчества пошло "Правило двух" - основа иерархии ордена ситхов, которое говорит, что владык должно быть только двое, Учитель и Ученик. Возможно, этот принцип был заложен в учение ситхов специально, для достижения Диады.
> 
> Если мы зададим себе вопрос, занимаются ли с помощью Силы сексом, то можно ответить так. Джедаи контролируют Силу, опираясь на дисциплину и концентрацию. Наводнение разума такими эмоциями, как похоть и злость, ослабляет их или обращает на Темную сторону. Ситхи же движимы подобными сильными неконтролируемыми чувствами. Звездные войны были ориентированы на детскую аудиторию еще до того, как их приобрел Дисней, но возможно предположить, что последователи Темной стороны постоянно занимаются причудливым сексом, потому что это только делает их сильнее. То есть джедаи не станут этим злоупотреблять, а другие культы Силы будут более свободными. Телекинез является таким же полезным, как и в воображении, а использование одиноким ситхом "контроля разума" похоже на то, как жертву опаивают алкоголем, только первый способ гораздо дешевле и быстрей. (с)

Кайло понял, что лежит на чем-то мягком, уже согретом его теплом и еще пахнущем искусственной свежестью стирального средства. За последние несколько дней ему ни разу не удавалось так удобно устроиться. Он попробовал встать, но тут же лениво бросил эту затею и, лишь слегка потянувшись, снова блаженно расслабился. Это было так приятно, что Рен даже улыбнулся, одними кончиками губ, потому что улыбаться тоже было лень. И все было бы просто идеально, если бы не одно досадное неудобство — поселившаяся где-то в затылке тяжесть, напоминающая глиттерстимовый отходняк и обещающая со временем перерасти в полноценную головную боль.

Ему пришлось разлепить глаза, бросив на это всю волю, а потом с таким же трудом, морщась и смаргивая «песок» сна, сфокусироваться. Он лежал на кровати, глубоко утонув в нежнейшем матрасе. В комнате было сумрачно, верхние лампы оказались выключены, лишь из открытого освежителя лился слабый свет, в широких иллюминаторах холодными огоньками подмигивали звезды. Шумы двигателей и гул гравитационного поля за годы, проведенные на звездолетах, слух Кайло уже не различал, поэтому он сразу же услышал рядом чье-то мерное дыхание.

Он приподнялся на локтях и с удивлением заметил, что снова одет в брюки, хотя и голый по пояс, но поразмышлять на эту тему не успел. Он повернул голову и оцепенел. Рядом с ним безмятежно спала Рей. Не до конца просохшие волосы крупными каштановыми кудрями разметались по подушке, из-под одеяла виднелись обнаженные плечи, и Кайло обреченно подумал, что, возможно, на девчонке нет одежды. Он отвел взгляд и судорожно вздохнул, потом сел и, не в силах дольше <b>не смотреть</b>, снова повернулся к Рей.

От его движения одеяло сползло и открыло ее левую грудь, такую совершенно-округлую и соблазнительную, увенчанную маленьким набухшим соском, что у Кайло захватило дух. Весь его мир сейчас сосредоточился в этой груди, он даже заметил, как она слегка подрагивает в такт бьющемуся под ней сердцу.

В этот момент Рен начал ощущать собственную реакцию на то, что видел — возросшее давление в легких и в черепной коробке, тягу дотронуться до девчонки рукой, губами, всем телом и уже плохо контролируемое желание засунуть в нее свой отвердевающий конец. Он попытался справиться с возбуждением привычным способом — через боль. Но запустив руку в торопливо расстегнутую ширинку и прикоснувшись к себе, издал сквозь закушенные губы тихое «мммм», тяжело вздрогнул бедрами и тут же малодушно передумал заниматься самоистязанием. Эта мука должна была разрешиться иначе, чтобы навязчивые идеи отпустили Кайло.

Поначалу застенчивые, вскоре движения его руки стали более ритмичными и набрали темп, дыхание участилось, готовясь вот-вот превратиться в стоны. На задворках сознания мелькнула тревожная мысль о том, насколько странно все происходящее — его пробуждение в кровати, собственная полуодетость и полная раздетость девчонки. Рен плохо помнил, что было после того, как он решил принять душ, а ясно соображать в состоянии дикого возбуждения был не способен. Одной груди, чтобы поддерживать это пламя, ему было уже мало — если он не разрешал себе трогать, по крайней мере, смотреть на нее он имел право! Кайло порывисто сдернул одеяло, полностью оголив грудь и живот Рей. И… разбудил ее.

Она быстро оглядела комнату, сцену на кровати и в ужасе замерла. Он сразу увидел всю картину, отпечатанную на ее ошеломленном лице — себя, с рукой в штанах, со вздувшимися от напряжения венами на лбу и шее, с перекошенным, блестящим от слюны ртом, с мутными от похоти глазами, пожирающими ее обнаженное тело. Рей покраснела и потянулась за чем-нибудь, чтобы прикрыть свою наготу, но… Кайло уже все для себя решил.

Она могла научиться от него любым фокусам — Силой залезть ему в мозги, копаться в его воспоминаниях, с помощью телекинеза отобрать у него оружие и победить его в бою на мечах. Она могла за минуту позаимствовать у него умение, которым он овладевал в течение нескольких лет, и преуспеть в нем, не сходя с места. Но она ничего не могла поделать с тем, что он был сильнее ее физически, тяжелее по весу и обладал более быстрой реакцией, лучше натренированной просто потому, что он раньше начал опасаться за свою жизнь.

С молниеносностью песчаной пантеры Кайло нащупал под одеялом щиколотку Рей, схватил ее и бесцеремонно подтащил девчонку к себе, потом залез на нее сверху и обездвижил, как тисками прижав ее запястья к кровати. Она поморщилась, и Рен ослабил хватку, по правде говоря, он не хотел причинять ей боль. После того, как он понял, что она никуда не денется, он позволил себе насладиться позой. Кайло чувствовал под собой все очертания девичьего тела, царапающие его грудь острые соски и прохладную кожу, на мгновение остудившую его жар. Когда Рей зашевелилась, попытавшись выбраться, задвигала бедрами, выгнула спину, ощущения Кайло вышли на новый уровень блаженства. Он даже глаза закатил, поэтому только услышал, как она придушенным голосом, но требовательным тоном приказала:

— Ты меня немедленно отпустишь. Сейчас же!

Кайло взглянул на нее и тут же понял, что она воспользовалась убеждением Силы, таким сосредоточенным было ее лицо. Он почувствовал ее присутствие в своем сознании, но очень слабое, как будто она пыталась командовать им из другой звездной системы. Впрочем какая-то его часть — выше пояса — даже хотела подчиниться, но животное желание было гораздо сильней. И Рен подумал о странной иронии — победа все равно была за Рей, она его уже убедила. Только в совершенно обратном — чтобы он ни в коем случае ее не отпускал.

— Разве Скайуокер тебе не говорил, что это действует только на слабых разумом? Я бы вот не стал так тебя обижать, — как можно более спокойно и мягко обратился он к ней. — А ты, как видно, невысокого обо мне мнения…

Девчонка с разочарованным выражением прекратила свои попытки. Однако как только Кайло наклонился к ней, собираясь поцеловать, успела отвернуться, так что его губы угодили Рей в ухо. Это его разозлило, но руки были заняты, и он применил к ней Силу. Рей невесело усмехнулась и срывающимся от волнения голосом проговорила:

— О, да, ты бы никогда не стал меня обижа…

Тут на полуслове, не давая ей договорить — только так он мог надеяться, что она упрямо не сожмет губы — Кайло прижался к ее приоткрытому рту, вспоминая обо всех поцелуях, которые ему когда-нибудь приходилось переживать. Ее дыхание обожгло его, Рей попыталась вытолкнуть его жадный язык, недовольно замычала, когда его трехдневная щетина теранула ее по щеке, но все было напрасно. Рен исполнял свою мечту и сдаваться не собирался.

Однако постепенно ее сопротивление ослабло, так же как и грубость его прикосновений, и поцелуй из битвы превратился в ласку. Кайло отпустил руки девчонки и перестал давить на нее своим весом. Переведя дух, он оторвался от ее губ и спустился ниже, целуя подбородок и скулы, потом провел ладонью вдоль тела. К удивлению Кайло, освободившись, Рей осталась лежать. Он увидел, что ее глаза были сухими, но сверкали, как кайбер-кристаллы, щеки пылали, а губы распухли и нервно вздрагивали.

Видят ситы, все, чего он хотел сейчас, было трахнуть девчонку. Он вообще не понимал, как еще так долго продержался. Каждый взгляд на нее, каждое ее движение подталкивали его все ближе к краю. Но он хотел трахнуть именно эту девчонку, а ее неприязнь не давала Рену покоя. Она достойна была хоть какого-то объяснения перед тем, как станет ему принадлежать. Он осторожно слез с неё и лег рядом, для верности оставив свою руку на ее бедре. Рей не шелохнулась, несмотря на то, что заметно стеснялась своего голого тела. Ее неподвижность вселила в Кайло надежду.

— Неужели ты не видишь, что мы с тобой связаны? Что нам суждено быть вместе? — проговорил он, разглядывая ее. — Во Тьме… Рей…

Она вздрогнула, когда услышала его голос и свое имя вместо уже привычной «мусорщица» или «грязная джедайка». Он и сам разволновался, потому что первый раз обратился к ней по имени.

— Когда я хотел, чтобы ты была рядом, — продолжил он, — мне казалось, я должен переманить тебя на свою сторону как ученика, как воина или соратника в завоевании и управлении Галактикой. Но теперь мне ясно — мы должны закрепить нашу связь как… — он помолчал, ему тоже надо было решиться, чтобы произнести это, потом склонился к ее телу и прибавил почти шепотом, — любовники…

Он наконец во всем разобрался, и говорил искренне. Реагируя на его слова и губы, внезапно сомкнувшиеся на ее соске, девчонка шумно втянула воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, но вытерпела. Новая волна возбуждения нахлынула на Кайло, заставив и без того твердый член сладко вздрогнуть и напрячься еще больше, но он тоже вытерпел. Он заметил ее отведенный в сторону взгляд и пальцы, со всей силы вцепившиеся в простыню. Это напомнило Рену его самого, как будто девчонка усилием воли отказывала себе в том, чтобы смотреть и прикасаться.

— Я же сказала тебе, — глухо проговорила она, — что готова на все…

— А-аа, твоя жертва, Рей, — Кайло слегка улыбнулся и прибавил серьезно, — лишь маскирует твое падение. Наша близость будет шагом на Темную сторону. Для нас обоих.

Девчонка с вызовом посмотрела ему прямо в глаза и тоже улыбнулась.

— Нет, — сказала она. — Твоя слабость станет твоим спасением!

Он почувствовал, как от ее самоуверенности в нем закипает гнев, но с усилием сдержал эмоции. Девчонка с любопытством следила за отголосками внутренней борьбы на его лице. В отместку Кайло снова склонился к ее розовой груди и, жарко дыша на кожу, ответил:

— Посмотрим. Обмануть не получится, ведь я могу прочесть твои мысли…

Его рука скользнула по ее животу к аккуратному уголку волос между ног, и Рен с удовлетворением отметил, как по коже Рей пробежали мурашки. Однако ее сомнения исчезали, она тоже приняла решение. Девчонка лишь слегка раздвинула ноги, но этого было достаточно, чтобы впустить туда пальцы Рена. Он мало общался со своими родителями и сверстниками, некому было рассказать ему «про рыбок и птичек». Ощущения были для него в новинку, он действовал на чистом инстинкте и фантазии возбужденного до предела девственника.

На ощупь это место оказалось горячим, влажным, неожиданно глубоким и одновременно тесным. Кайло вообще удивился бы, если бы смог поместиться там. Но это можно было проверить только одним путем, и он дрожащими руками стянул с себя брюки. Сейчас он был втройне обнажен — на нем не осталось одежды, его тело не скрывала темнота, и он был до крайности возбужден. Рей только быстро взглянула на его победно торчащий член и, закусив губу, отвернулась.

Ложась сверху, между ее ног, Кайло увидел, как девчонка храбрится, силясь показать ему, что ей вовсе не страшно. Конечно же она помнила про свою светлую миссию. Ему захотелось сказать, что он не хочет делать ей больно, захотелось обнимать ее, целовать, успокаивать, но в ушах все еще звенели ее заносчивые слова. В конце концов, в этом деле без боли было никак не обойтись, это, по крайней мере, было Кайло известно.

И он просто вошел в нее… Оказавшись внутри с некоторым усилием, ему хватило пары порывистых, безжалостных движений, чтобы лишить ее невинности, и еще десятка, чтобы кончить самому, сладкими толчками спуская в лоно девчонки годы воздержания, которым его мучили учителя, и похоть, которую она сама в нем породила. Рен так долго ждал, и так долго терпел. Каким голодным мальчиком он был…

Когда сладострастные судороги Кайло утихли, девчонка осторожно выбралась из-под него, легла рядом и стыдливо укрылась. Она не плакала, хотя выглядела потрясенной и старательно избегала смотреть ему в глаза. Он вытерся одеялом и тут же в замешательстве увидел на ткани легкий кровавый след, ощущая неожиданный укол совести, к которому присоединилось странное раздражение.

Сжатый тесным, горячим влагалищем девчонки Рен кончил ярко и сильно. Таких оргазмов при редких занятиях самоудовлетворением он еще не испытывал, и дело было не только в том, что его член был внутри женского тела. И даже не в том, что ему не нужно было больше придумывать подпрыгивающие от его толчков обнаженные груди, влажные звуки соития и звонкие шлепки голой кожи по коже.

Все это было здесь, Рей была под ним, вокруг него и только для него. Что бы ей не двигало, она отдалась ему вполне добровольно. И он кончил не только от остроты физических ощущений, но и испытывая моральное наслаждение от мысли, что вся ее джедайская праведность и Свет не помогли девчонке устоять. Она превратилась в персонажа его грязных фантазий, ставших с ее помощью реальными.

Но на это можно было посмотреть и с другой стороны, чем она наверняка сейчас и занималась. Что, если это Кайло поддался ей, что, если это все-таки была его слабость? Он так долго умерщвлял свою плоть, а теперь в одночасье сорвался с поводка именно **ради нее**? Он мог бы заполучить любую в Галактике. Ведь существовали такие, которые многое бы отдали для того, чтобы быть с ним, и девственность была не единственным, чем бы они с легкостью пожертвовали. Но только, когда Рен смотрел на **эту** , у него закипала кровь, и его слова о том, что им суждено стать любовниками, из обольстительных речей превращались в пророческие.

Это раздражало Кайло, потому что он не хотел, чтобы хоть кто-то, а тем более Рей, определял его судьбу. Он уничтожил всех, кто покушался на это право. Ему придется уничтожить и ее. Но, пожалуйста, чуть позже. Утолив первый голод, он понял, что пока не в силах закончить это… общение.

Рей уготовано было стать всего лишь его спасением от хандры, без собственного желания, дыркой, в которую он теперь сливал свою сперму! И ей безоговорочно должно было это нравиться, вернее, ему должно было плевать, нравится ей это или нет. Но Рен еще больше раздражался, когда понимал, что не может просто пользоваться ею. Ему хотелось, чтобы она чувствовала его, была к нему небезразлична. Он не хотел быть только ее подвигом, а она не должна была стать его игрушкой.

Слова Рей, обращенные к нему, вывели Кайло из задумчивости:

— Я хочу одеться, мне нужна моя…

Он быстро посмотрел на девчонку, та все еще не встречалась с ним взглядом, и подумал, что наверное готов попробовать…

— Нет, — твердо перебил ее Рен, придвигаясь ближе и откидывая с нее одеяло, — не сейчас.

Их лица оказались совсем рядом, теперь у девчонки не было возможности отвести глаза, и она с тревожным выражением уставилась на Кайло в упор.

— Разве ты… не получил, чего… хотел? — краснея от воспоминания, спросила Рей.

— А ты? — вдруг сам себя удивив, вопросом ответил он. — Ты получила?

Она нахмурилась, разглядывая его лицо и силясь понять, что он опять затеял, но Кайло уже наклонился к ее губам и начал целовать. Он не был нежным или особо умелым, он просто делал то, что хотел, мокро и настойчиво, как будто провоцировал ее. А как только нащупал и начал бесстыже сжимать и пощипывать пальцами ее набухающий сосок, девчонка вздрогнула, выгнула спину и невольно присоединилась к поцелую.

Рен не глядя взял ее руку и положил себе между ног — от всех этих мыслей и ее близости он опять начал возбуждаться. Прикоснувшись к его пульсирующей плоти, Рей жалобно всхлипнула, как обжегшись, отдернула руку и, уперев ладони Кайло в грудь, попыталась оттолкнуть от себя. Но движение осталось всего лишь слабым жестом, как будто она сама себя осадила, и несмело принялась посасывать его язык, которым он нетерпеливо насиловал ее рот.

Он оторвался от ее губ, как следует облизал пальцы и, внимательно следя за реакцией Рей, Силой раздвинул ее коленки. Шум крови в ушах Рена по звуку стал напоминать маленький ураган, но он собрал всю волю и сосредоточился. Сначала он проник в нее своей силовой проекцией, а потом уже прикоснулся рукой.

Такому его никто не учил, но Кайло, ставший мужчиной полчаса назад, был слишком озабочен удовлетворением своих проснувшихся животных инстинктов и похотливого любопытства, а потому чрезвычайно изобретательно соображал. К тому же он интуитивно знал, что должен довести Рей до оргазма, чтобы она поняла — в постели они равны, дают и берут оба. Не отрывая жадного взгляда от ее лица, улавливая любое изменение в его выражении, он аккуратно начал двигать пальцами и мыслью, принимаясь ласкать ее внутри и снаружи.

Сначала девчонка пыталась лежать неподвижно, ногтями, как испуганный зверек, впиявившись в матрас, только кусала и без того истерзанные губы и смотрела в потолок. Глупо было не воспользоваться их удивительной связью, и Кайло заглянул в ее голову, улыбнулся и стал двигать рукой быстрее и смелее, большим пальцем все сильнее надавливая на средоточие мягких складок. Рей закрыла глаза, тихо простонала что-то нечленораздельное, еще шире раздвинула ноги и подалась навстречу его движениям. Он еще чуть ускорился, когда она резко обернулась к нему с глазами, полными мольбы, стыда и желания, потом застыла, блаженно зажмурилась и наконец принялась содрогаться всем телом, оросив ладонь Рена густыми соками.

Сильными руками Кайло порывисто развернул Рей к себе и скользнул внутрь, еще ощущая, как продолжают сокращаться ее мышцы. На этот раз он продержался гораздо дольше и кончил еще обильнее, хватая губы девчонки своими, сжимая ее груди, алчными силовыми щупальцами сканируя ее эмоции и передавая собственный восторг, взрывающий его виски и вышибающий слезы из глаз. Какими голодными мальчиком и девочкой были они оба!..

Кайло обессиленно опустился на девчонку, пытаясь справиться с бешеным сердцебиением, и затих. Сквозняк из вентиляционных отверстий холодил покрытую потом спину и мокрое от слез лицо. Он сладко поежился, когда Рей запустила пальцы в его растрепанную шевелюру, и с отдаленным отчаянием понял, что никто, даже он сам, не сможет теперь заставить его отказаться от девчонки. Кажется, в запале страсти та назвала его Беном, и не единожды. Пусть имя было чужое, ее улыбка и взгляд принадлежали только ему.

Сейчас он готов был простить Рей что угодно, только бы она позволила ему любить себя каждую ночь. И в черную дыру все джедайские и ситские принципы! С ленивой улыбкой ему подумалось, что если бы кто-нибудь из его бывших наставников увидел их игрища, то удостоил бы Рена не просто порицанием, а вечным отлучением.

«Использование Силы в таком непотребстве недопустимо!» — всплыли из его памяти слова Скайуокера. — «Телесные удовольствия отвлекают от главного и ослабляют джедая».

«Глупец! Ублажать поганых мусорщиц недостойно потомка великого Дарта Вейдера!» — представил он зловеще-самоуверенный баритон Сноука.

— Я же обещал тебе, она готова… А ты отлично справился, мой мааальчик, — услышал Кайло прямо над самым ухом леденящий кровь и одновременно ласкающий голос и подскочил, как ошпаренный, дико озираясь.

Этот голос и эти слова не были плодом его воображения, он на самом деле слышал их, отчетливо и ясно, и даже с отголосками дыхания, натужного, с легким присвистом. Но в комнате, все еще полутемной, никого кроме них не было. Он встал с кровати, и вызвав любопытно-смущенные взгляды Рей, пока еще не привыкшей к его широкоплечей наготе, подошел к входному люку и прислушался.

— Ты что-нибудь сейчас слышала? — спросил он, тревожно оборачиваясь к девчонке.

Она тоже поднялась, завернувшись в простыню, подошла к нему и переспросила:

— Слышала? Нет, никого, только тебя… — а потом попросила, — И если… мы уже з-з-ззакончили, может…

Кайло поднял палец вверх, давая ей знак замолчать, и еще раз вслушался в тишину за пределами комнаты. Возможно, ему все-таки показалось. Голос прозвучал так громко, что если бы он действительно принадлежал живому существу, а не был просто его галлюцинацией, девчонка должна была его заметить.

— Не неси чушь, — проворчал Кайло, наконец, обращая на Рей внимание и озадачиваясь своим голым видом, — мы закончили… Конечно же мы не закончили! Теперь нам надо придумать, как и в качестве кого предъявить тебя Первому Ордену.

Рей вздохнула и закатила глаза:

— Думаю, это не обязательно голышом обсуждать, так что, прошу, верни мою одежду.

Тут оба осознали смысл фраз, которыми обменялись, и перебивая друг друга, одинаковым недоуменным тоном воскликнули:

— Что значит, предъявить Ордену?!

— С чего ты взяла, что твоя одежда у меня?!

Кайло жестом показал Рей, что уступает ей говорить первой.

— Я проснулась в кровати… с тобой, полностью раздетая. Я не помню, чтоб раздевалась, — раздражаясь, начала она, потирая лоб ладонью, а потом подошла к Рену вплотную: — Не знаю, что ты там задумал, но если я окажусь в руках Ордена, меня ждет смертная казнь, тебе это должно быть известно.

— Окей, — примирительно проговорил Кайло, осторожно беря ее под локти, — я Верховный Лидер и имею право приостановить действие любого приказа в любое время, когда мне вздумается это…

— Приостановить?! — картинно расхохоталась Рей, не слушая его. — Ооо! Конечно, как же еще?! Убить грязную побирушку, но погодите, сначала его Верховное Лидерство попользуется ею всласть!..

— Неужели тебе, после этого, — тоже начинающий сердиться Рен многозначительно кивнул на разворошенную кровать, — еще не стало ясно, что все совсем не так!

— Ты спустил в меня все свои мозги, Бен Соло, — в ярости выпалила девчонка, смело глядя на него снизу вверх, — если думаешь, что я брошу своих друзей и пойду за тобой в Первый Орден. Даже после этого!

— А тебе, должно быть, моим членом голову повредило, — парировал Кайло, оскорбленный за все свои старания, — если ты решила, что ради тебя я сложу полномочия и откажусь от того, к чему так долго шел!

— Вот теперь все стало на свои места, — с горькой усмешкой сказала Рей. — Принц и нищенка, как привычно… Я думала, мы… — она оборвала себя, не договорив.

— Все верно. Мы должны быть вместе, — сказал за нее Кайло и с трудом сдержал трусливое «потому что я не смогу без тебя», уже грозящее сорваться с языка.

Рей посмотрела на Рена долгим взглядом, протянула к нему руку и убрала упавший на глаза черный локон. По всей видимости, его волосы постепенно становились ее фетишем. Он обнял ее за талию и притянул к себе. Кайло чуть склонился, намереваясь ее поцеловать, а девчонка приподнялась на цыпочки, сложив руки ему на плечи. Простыня, которой она укрывалась, упала на пол, их обнаженные тела снова соприкоснулись. Она наклонила его голову к себе и прошептала в самое ухо, легко касаясь его губами:

— Ты знаешь, что нужно сделать, чтобы мы могли быть вместе. Если ты примешь это решение, я помогу тебе во всем и буду рядом, обещаю.

Рен шумно выдохнул, понимая, что одни и те же слова могут одновременно пугать и восхищать.

— Если я окажусь в руках Сопротивления, меня ждет смертная казнь, тебе это известно? — пробормотал он.

— Возмездие ждет Кайло Рена, он пожинает плоды своих поступков, — кивнула Рей. — Но не Бена Соло…

— И как ты думаешь, с кем из них ты спала сегодня? — с замирающим сердцем спросил он.

Вместо ответа девчонка первая начала его целовать, но отстранилась, как только почувствовала, что член Кайло отреагировал на ласку.

— Прошу, дай мне одеться, сейчас я не выдержу еще одного раза, — умоляющим голосом проговорила Рей.

— Почему ты постоянно твердишь об этом? — немного разочарованно протянул Кайло, выпуская ее из объятий, на этот раз это был именно он. — Я знать не знаю, где твои обноски.

Рей обиженно нахмурилась.

— Как это? Ты сам раздел меня, уложил в кровать! — она на мгновение замерла, а потом, как будто догадавшись о чем-то, пораженно прибавила: — Ты меня опоил? Я вышла из душа, я была одета, потом я… ничего не помню, пока не проснулась, а ты… полуголый, дергал свою штуку и глазел на меня, голую!

Кайло издевательски фыркнул, но ему было не смешно, он тоже насторожился.

— Аа! Ты считаешь, что все было так? Я ушел в освежитель, разделся, видишь ли, я собирался помыться, а после этого… А что, если это ты меня опоила? Потому что я тоже ничего не помню до того, как оказался с тобой в постели.

Тут ему на глаза попался стол у кровати, все еще заставленный недоеденными блюдами, и графин с водой. Возможно, никто из них не был виноват в странных провалах в памяти друг друга, и они стали жертвами своих тюремщиков. Только Кайло пока было непонятно, для чего тем это понадобилось. Он подошел к люку в освежитель и осторожно заглянул внутрь. Там никого не оказалось, но на полке у зеркала все также лежал прибор для определения уровня мидихлориан. Пытаясь получить хоть какие-то ответы, Кайло шагнул вперед, схватил его и уставился на экран.

Показания, пятизначная цифра, была не его — 20530. Рен ни на секунду не сомневался, что это проба крови Рей. Если бы он сейчас внимательно осмотрел ее запястье, то обязательно обнаружил бы там почти незаметный след укола. И уже повернулся к выходу, чтобы удостовериться в догадке, когда вдруг увиденное заставило его резко остановиться.

— Я н-нашел одежду, — крикнул он достаточно громко, чтобы девчонка услышала его из комнаты.

На стене висели два безупречно отутюженных костюма. На одной из вешалок — его черный камзол, рубашка и брюки, под которыми стояли до блеска начищенные сапоги и преспокойно лежал его сайбер. А рядом — такое же черное белье и платье, явно приготовленные для Рей.


	10. Избранные?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не назову то, что он испытывает в ПД любовью. Это одержимость. Он одинок: родители оставили, учитель предал, новый наставник плохо обращается. И теперь Кайло думает, что нашел кого-то, кто поймет и присоединится к нему. В этом отношении он считает Рей родственной душой, с теми же проблемами в семье и одиночеством, такой же могущественной при обращении с Силой. Но в его одержимости пока нет романтики, он заинтересован переманить девушку на свою сторону и править галактикой вместе, под своим руководством. Он еще не научился бескорыстной любви, все еще ставит себя выше и жаждет доминирования. Это видно в сценах, где он предлагает себя в качестве учителя, утверждает, что Рей никто, приказывает забыть прошлое. К тому же он эмоционально уязвим около нее, и когда Рей отвергает его, он теряется и тут же злобно набрасывается на нее. Чтобы научиться самоотверженной любви, ему придется искупить себя. Ему не нужно делать добрые дела, чтобы вернуть Рей, он должен совершать добрые дела ради добрых дел. (с) (авторство собирательное)
> 
> Сенкс Флёр за вдохновение.

Кайло быстро надел трусы и взялся за брюки, без сомнения, его собственные и неизвестно как здесь оказавшиеся. Он сам оставил их на дне рюкзака, в каюте Сокола, где лежал раненый Дэмерон. И если кто-то смог достать его одежду из заблокированного корабельного помещения, значит, пилот тоже был обнаружен. Было проще, если бы Рей пока не узнала об этом, поэтому Кайло решил держать свои предположения при себе. Выше его сил сейчас было выслушивать ее излишне заботливые причитания о дружке-мятежнике.

Передряга, в которую он угодил, перестала быть приятной и забавной авантюрой, исключая, правда, последнюю пару часов… Рена терзали галлюцинации и голоса, видимые и слышимые только ему. Ничего еще, если тут дело было лишь в его расстроенной психике. После того, как он встал во главе Первого Ордена, высыпаться получалось редко — спасибо Сопротивлению и собственным недалеким подчиненным. Но он прекрасно понимал, что пленение и заточение были неспроста, и надо было быть готовым ко всему. Если ему на что-то намекали, он не хотел искушать судьбу.

Как только на пороге показалась девчонка, снова предусмотрительно завернутая в простыню, он снял с вешалки женское платье, небрежно бросил ей и скомандовал:

— Одевайся! И побыстрей!

Та повертела в руках тонкую дорогую ткань и, брезгливо поморщившись, посыпала вопросами:

— Зачем это здесь? Что им от нас нужно? От меня?.. Платье не моё. Г-где моя одежда?.. Я хочу получить свою тунику…

— Похоже, у тебя выбор незавидный, — проговорил Кайло, качая головой, — или надеть это, или ходить голой… Во имя Тьмы, если тебе так хочется, спорить не буду! Но знаешь, я же лицо заинтересованное…

— Это ты… Ты все подстроил? — с упрямой подозрительностью посмотрев на него, в лоб спросила Рей.

— Я не имею к этому никакого отношения, — ответил Рен, продолжая одеваться. — Но на твоем месте воспользовался бы предложенным.

Словно не слыша его и оглядев с ног до головы, девчонка процедила:

— Здесь все пропахло ситскими гнусностями, и отовсюду растут твои… уши.

Кайло непроизвольно потянулся рукой к волосам, чтобы их поправить, а потом тут же одернул себя и зло зыркнул на Рей. Когда-то шутки про эту часть его тела были настолько часты и жестоки, что движение прикрыть ее выработалось до автоматизма. Все, кто позволял себе подобные вольности, замолчали навсегда. Однако у Рена снова появилась своя личная язва. Он знал несколько верных способов заткнуть ей рот, но сейчас на это не было времени.

— Тебе придется поверить мне на слово, я не при чем, — холодно сказал он, пытаясь проглотить насмешку, и все-таки не сдержался: — Зачем мне, по-твоему, понадобилась криффова инсценировка? Чтобы затащить тебя в кровать? Это оказалось не сложно. Выяснилось, что ради праведного дела ты сама не против некоторых гнусностей.

Сказав это, он демонстративным жестом застегнул ширинку на брюках, давая понять, что тема исчерпана. Но тут же поймал на себе растерянный взгляд девчонки и еле удержался от того, чтобы не пожалеть ее. Преодолевая неловкую паузу и свое страстное желание кинуться к ней с объятиями, Кайло примирительно проворчал:

— В постельном белье мне тебя трудновато будет защищать, если придется. А у меня очень плохие предчувствия на счет всего этого…

— **Ты** собрался меня защищать? Звучит слишком самоуверенно для человека, который проиграл мне в сайберном бою, — не сдавалась Рей.

— Но в этот раз меч есть только у меня, — отразил колкость Рен, ныряя головой в рубашку. — Не хочешь хотя бы руки освободить? — кивнул он на нее, все еще неуклюже сжимающую подмышками простыню. — Может быть, на что-нибудь тогда сгодишься.

Его насмешки наконец подействовали, и Рей начала одеваться. Занявшись своим гардеробом, натягивая сапоги и подвешивая оружие на пояс, Рен на мгновение отвлекся, а когда снова поднял взгляд, у него захватило дух. В зеркале освежителя отражались двое в одинаково черных нарядах, но если камзол Кайло с рукавами, закрывающими ладони чуть ли не до половины, был по обыкновению наглухо застегнут до самого подбородка, то платье девчонки, несмотря на добропорядочную длину в пол, вряд ли можно было назвать скромным или даже сдержанным.

Глубокий, почти до самой талии, v образный воротник, высокий разрез по боку, тесный крой и открытые руки оставляли мало простора для воображения, зато подстегивали другие, менее возвышенные чувства, что Кайло тут же ощутил на себе. Распущенные каштановые волосы и черная материя платья оттеняли белизну ее кожи, это был тот случай, когда в одежде девчонка показалась ему желанней, чем без нее. Но судя по несчастной мине, Рей была не рада своему преображению. Она уже открыла рот, чтобы начать возмущаться, но Кайло приказал ей молчать, прижав палец к губам. Он услышал, как открылся входной люк, и кто-то вошел в каюту.

Пока они еще были скрыты от посторонних, Рен шагнул к девчонке, обнял и привлек к себе, с тайным удовольствием отметив, что она больше не вздрагивает, когда он до нее дотрагивается. Он склонился к ее уху и прошептал:

— Не кипятись и не действуй необдуманно, пожалуйста, а я постараюсь вытащить нас отсюда.

— Ты уже однажды это обещал, — также шепотом сказала девчонка, тревожно глядя на него. — А плана у тебя по-прежнему нет.

— Что-нибудь обязательно подвернется, вот увидишь, — сказал он, потом скользнул губами по ее волосам и посадил несколько мелких поцелуев на висок, скулу и щеку.

Кайло думалось, что целуя, он просто хотел немного ее ободрить, Рей выглядела такой потерянной и напуганной, но, по правде, эти поцелуи были нужнее ему самому. Его неожиданно прошила меланхоличная мысль, что их внезапно возникшая связь скоро прервется, и эта близость — последнее, что ему осталось. Рен медлил отпускать ее, и девчонка, сложив ладони ему на грудь, терпеливо выдержала его прикосновения. Видимо, воображаемый враг за стеной был ей сейчас страшнее Кайло. Он твердо взял ее за руку и потянул за собой, выходя в комнату.

У стола с объедками и кровати, еще хранящей отпечатки их тел, суетился дроид-уборщик, которым на визжащем двоичном помыкала ТиСи-41. Как только она заметила Кайло и Рей, развернулась к ним и качнула корпусом, имитируя услужливый поклон.

— Надеюсь, молодой господин и госпожа отдохнули? — учтиво поинтересовалась она, и Рен почувствовал, как ладонь девчонки в его слегка дрогнула. — Леди Аллана, вашему мужу так идет этот черный камзол, должна отметить, у мастера Джонаша тонкий вкус. А вы выглядите просто восхитительно. Хозяин будет рад тому, как благосклонно вы приняли его подарок.

Рен не успел ее удержать, девчонка вырвала у него свою руку и подошла к дроиду.

— Передайте своему… хозяину, он не оставил мне выбора! Моя одежда исчезла, после того, как нас насильно усыпили, — припечатывая слова, заявила Рей, и Кайло почувствовал гневные завихрения в Силе, исходящие от нее.

— У вас будет возможность выразить ему свою благодарность лично, он уже здесь, — не замечая скрытых оттенков эмоций, бесстрастно и все так же любезно ответила дроид и пискнула в сторону уборщика, чтобы тот поторапливался.

Тут дверь уползла в сторону, и в сопровождении вооруженных бандитов в каюту вошел светловолосый главарь. С ним охранников было раз в пять больше, чем когда их с Рей переводили сюда из тюремных помещений, но большинство осталось снаружи. Кайло заметил порядочную толпу в коридоре — инородцы и люди, все угрюмые и настороженные. Заметив эту компанию, Рей невольно отошла назад, поближе к Рену. Он снова осторожно взял ее за руку.

Главарь пытливым взором окинул комнату, полюбовался взбаламученной, так и не убранной дроидом кроватью, заглянул в вырез платья Рей, и Кайло показалось, что при этом он выглядел… удовлетворенным? Словно ученый, чей эксперимент удался… К сердитому присутствию девчонки в Силу добавилось его — негодующее. И как будто ощутив растущую ярость Рена, главарь посмотрел прямо на него и улыбнулся.

В улыбке не было ничего человеческого, просто заученное мышечное движение, глаза его сочились ледяным удовольствием. Кайло вспомнил черную стену, на которую наткнулся, когда его прощупывал. Несомненно, этот мужчина был не чужд путям Силы, но такого Кайло еще встречать не приходилось.

— Девушка просто ослепительна, — обратился к нему главарь. — Надо отдать должное, вы не теряли времени даром, и это было правильно, молодой Соло!

Мужчина взмахнул рукой, чтобы посторонние вышли, и люк за ними закрылся. Они остались в каюте втроем в присутствии краснометаллического дроида. Как будто продолжая прерванную фразу, главарь спросил:

— Или вы предпочтете называться магистр Рен?

Он и девчонка вздрогнули почти одновременно. Кайло ощутил, как ладонь Рей в его руке моментально покрылась паническим потом, и буря ее противоречивых чувств оглушительно выплеснулась в Силу.

— О, дитя мое, не так громко, — поморщившись, попросил у нее главарь, притворно затыкая ухо. — Для единственной в Галактике надежды джедаев вас слишком легко напугать. Но это даже к лучшему… Окажись вы крепким орешком, наш план бы не удался. Вы не виноваты в том, что вам не встретился подходящий наставник, который научил бы вас эффективно скрывать эмоции.

— Вы все это время знали, кто мы такие? — хмуро поинтересовался Рен.

— Ваш план?! — переспросила девчонка и опасливо покосилась на Кайло.

— Вы так чисты и так импульсивны, юная Рей, — сказал главарь ей, не замечая их вопросов. — Вас легко прочесть, однако так трудно управлять. Вы так свято верите в добровольный выбор для каждого, что это стало вашей уязвимостью. Мысли магистра Рена напротив под надежной непроницаемой защитой, отточенной годами жизни под гнетом садистов-учителей. Но его искушенность — это и его слабость.

Рен с растущим беспокойством следил за мужчиной и почти не заметил, как Рей отняла у него свою руку. Она больше не пыталась заговорить, и ее тишина была страшнее самых громких криков.

— Я понимаю, дитя, — кивнул главарь, как бы извиняясь, — вам трудно в это поверить. Но вы единственная, кому удалось попасть в эту великую голову, поселиться там, прорасти. Не просто так. О, не думайте, что это ваше достоинство. Так было предначертано! «И возникнут две противоположности, ежесекундно борющиеся друг с другом и вечно друг друга дополняющие». Мы думали, что это должен быть учитель и ученик, мы долго не понимали, что это равные друг другу по Силе **любовники**.

Кайло почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд девчонки и посмотрел на нее. Тень страшного подозрения в ее глазах не сулила ему ничего хорошего. Теперь он не мог ощутить ее через Силу, она полностью отрезала себя от него.

— Но как же трудно было свести вас вместе! — воскликнул главарь, улыбаясь какому-то воспоминанию. — Эта ваша взаимная ненависть, этот юношеский максимализм! Мы должны были найти трещинки в них, чтобы соединить вас, если уж все, что вы совершали, только еще больше разделяло вас.

Рей не отрываясь, смотрела на мужчину, сдвинув брови и сжав кулаки, и Рен постарался через Силу успокоить ее, мягко дотронувшись мыслью до ее обнаженного плеча. Она даже не пошевелилась, проигнорировав его доброжелательную попытку.

— Известно, что любознательней магистра Рена нет человека в Галактике. Он познал старые истины, проник в древние ритуалы и осмыслил пути Силы в теории и на практике. И мы подбросили его пытливому уму новую игрушку — мидихлорианы… Джедайский миф, так удачно забытый, послужил нашему делу. И магистр Рен оказался первой частью пророчества.

Кайло, не говоря ни слова, отрицательно замотал головой, а главарь на это только рассмеялся.

— Миф, не вымысел, молодой Соло, не вымысел!.. Второй частью стала Рей, праведная, как сама Светлая сторона, воплощение самопожертвования, готовая спуститься в Бездну, чтобы спасти заблудшего врага… Мощные форс-юзеры, плюс и минус, наши любовники!..

Рей опять не смогла справиться с собой, и Кайло почувствовал ее замешательство и ярость. На месте главаря он бы не стал сейчас так превозносить ее светлые добродетели, до него донеслись обрывки ее смертоносных намерений.

— Любовники, которые положат начало новой династии, от соития которых родится новый вид Сильных, первенец которых станет править всем обитаемым миром и воспримет в себя всю мощь Силы. Ему будут подвластны обе ее стороны, сам он не будет принадлежать ни одной из них!

При этих словах Рей судорожно и громко вздохнула, и Кайло заметил слезы, струящиеся по ее щекам. Он хотел закричать, что все это ложь, глупые суеверия и бабкины сказки, выхватить меч и безжалостно рубануть по главарю, но его удерживали _жадное любопытство_ и еще какое-то эгоистичное чувство.

Головоломка в его мозгу наконец сложилась, и он внезапно понял, где видел этого человека — в одном из исторических голокронов о временах Старой Республики, которые он так любил просматривать в детстве, в фамильных архивах дома Органа на Чандриле. Именно это лицо он встретил однажды на картине, выполненной в забытой технике, и тут же отчетливо вспомнил подпись под ней — «Сенатор Шив Палпатин произносит предвыборную речь».

Это было невозможно и не поддавалось никаким логическим объяснениям, но перед ним был именно тот человек с рисунка, та же прическа и морщинки. Кайло еще не был уверен, но этот голос отдаленно напомнил голос из его галлюцинаций, только гораздо чище и моложе, чем тот, что являлся ему.

— Но самое главное, этот ребенок станет прибежищем для духа нашего повелителя, Дарта Сидиуса, — мужчина продолжал говорить, все больше воодушевляясь и выше воздевая руки, тон его стал из отечески-снисходительного жестким, как натянутая струна, и торжественным, как на трибуне. — С первых дней своей жизни он будет воспитываться для своей великой миссии, править Галактикой по стопам и заветам Императора Палпатина! А ваша великая миссия — стать его родителями!

В этот момент он вдруг перестал кликушничать и деловито приказал ТиСи-41:

— Проверь ее!

Дроид приблизилась к Рей и положила механическую руку той на живот. Только то, что девчонка застыла, потрясенная всем сказанным, спасло робота от поломок, несовместимых с дальнейшим функционированием.

— Пока пуста, хозяин, — проговорила ТиСи-41. — Но следующий коитус будет удачным. При условии, если незащищенный контакт произойдет в ближайшие сутки, по моим расчетам шансы на зачатие составят один к трем.

После слов дроида Рей передернуло от отвращения. Она попыталась сдержаться, но у нее не получилось. Девчонка болезненно перегнулась пополам, и ее вырвало прямо под ноги ТиСи-41. Кайло инстинктивно шагнул к ней, чтобы хоть как-то помочь, и не успел. Она уже выпрямилась и, вытирая ладонью испачканный рот, быстро выкинула вперед правую руку.

Посланный ею силовой разряд был очень слабым, но его хватило на то, чтобы остановить Рена. Он почувствовал мягкий предупредительный тычок в грудь и увидел ее покрасневшие глаза, в которых не было ничего, кроме страха и ненависти к нему.

— Не смей трогать меня, ты, чудовище!.. — прошипела Рей, тяжело переводя дух.

Кайло обиженно дрогнул губами и отступил назад, усилием воли сделав лицо безразлично-холодным. Если она все еще пыталась обвинить его во всем происходящем, сейчас он не собирался ее разубеждать. Больше того, ему было охота наказать девчонку за недоверие, за то, что ее вывернуло при одной мысли забеременеть от него.

И еще слишком интересно было узнать, что предлагал этот странный человек, как две капли воды похожий на молодого императора Палпатина, но говоривший о нем в третьем лице. Однако ленивый взгляд Кайло предавали его дрожащие руки, и он сцепил их за спиной.

— Ну-ну, чего вы так разволновались, дитя мое? — с деланной заботой запричитал главарь и продолжил торжественно: — Я понимаю, это большая ответственность, но и большая честь. Этот ребенок изменит существующий миропорядок и установит в Галактике вечное правление чувствительных к Силе! Больше никто не посмеет насмехаться над форс-юзерами, они будут диктовать свою волю всем обитаемым планетам! Никакого позорного равенства! Истинная, использующая Силу аристократия, которой безоговорочно подчиняются простые смертные, это ли не мечта?!

Тут он быстро кивнул дроиду, и ТиСи-41, неуклюже подняв со стола салфетку, протянула ее Рей.

— Прошу вас привести себя в порядок, госпожа, — проговорила робот. — Акт пенетрации пройдет более удачно, если вы будете выглядеть подобающим образом для того, чтобы повысить половое влечение господина Рена.

Девчонка пораженно, как в первый раз, оглядела себя, видимо, понимая, для кого и с какой целью ее так вырядили, а потом задрожала ресницами и закатила глаза. Кайло подумал, что сейчас она либо бухнется в обморок, либо ее снова стошнит, но Рей только выдала на щеки новую щедрую порцию слез и взяла салфетку.

— Вы чересчур эмоциональны, дитя! Неужели необходимо так бурно на все реагировать? — жестко бросил ей главарь, безучастно наблюдая за душевными муками девчонки, словно за беспомощным жуком, барахтающимся на спинке, а потом понежневшим голоском сказал: — Родители смогут окружить ребенка нужной ему заботой, пока он не встанет на ноги, чтобы начать свое обучение. Вам ли не знать, как важна в жизни семья, юная леди, ведь вы не имели своей… Насколько важна поддержка отца и матери…

Этого Рен уже не мог выдержать и решил, что настало его время задавать вопросы. Если главарь хотел от него чего-то добиться, он должен был дать ему хоть какие-нибудь ответы.

— Прекратите это, — ледяным тоном прервал его Кайло. — Взывать к нашему разуму надо было до того, как вы нас сюда затащили и накачали снотворным. Наша встреча была не случайной. Как вы меня выследили?

Главарь посмотрел на него и широко улыбнулся, все так же — без тени человечности. Он был совсем не прочь немного поболтать, слишком уверенно чувствовал себя. Рену отчаянно хотелось разубедить его, стереть с лица, полвека тому назад принадлежавшего Палпатину, эту довольную ухмылку, однако он справился с нетерпеливым желанием. До поры до времени.

— Но мы следили не за вами, Верховный Лидер, а за Тысячелетним Соколом и Рей из Сопротивления, — спуская его на землю, ответил мужчина. — В одном мы были уверены, противоположности всегда притягиваются. Если бы мы нашли девушку, вы бы не заставили себя долго ждать, разве не так? — добавил он с высокомерностью человека, который всегда оказывается правым. — Ведь вы так сильно ее ненавидите, что она вам даже во сне снится, — и обратился к девчонке. — Горячие, пылкие сновидения, ууу… Если бы они сбылись, юная Рей, вы бы давно уже были на сносях.

Девчонка глянула на Кайло все с той же злобой, к которой теперь примешалось неприятное удивление, а он от неожиданности напрочь забыл о дипломатии и выпалил, запуская пятерню в волосы и хватая себя за голову:

— Ч-что?! Это было ваших рук дело?! Но это… это невозможно… Внушать сновидения… Это немыслимо! Такое не под силу никому в Галактике! Я готов поверить в голоса, но сны?.. Признайтесь, ваши лазутчики проникли на мой флагман, вы травили меня чем-то, планомерно травили!..

Прерывая поток его обвинений, главарь негромко рассмеялся, а потом снова с железной серьезностью сказал:

— Это и многое другое возможно с помощью вашей связи. С тех пор, как она возникла, ее границы только расширяются и… углубляются. Вам суждено быть вместе, и Сила способствует вашему сближению помимо вашего желания. И в обе стороны. Я знаю, что Рей из Сопротивления тоже есть, чем с вами поделиться, магистр. В этом целомудренном теле маленького джедая живет сладострастная выдумщица.

— Замолчите! — заорала вдруг девчонка и покрылась краской. — Это все… проклятая ситская клевета!

— Ты т-тоже? — прямо посмотрев на нее, спросил Кайло. — Почему ты мне ничего не сказала?

— Я не обязана тебе ничего рассказывать, — пробормотала Рей, стараясь не глядеть ему в глаза. — Я сделала только одну ошибку в своей жизни, но самую роковую, когда не убила тебя на Такодане… Больше никаких ошибок!

Рен мрачно усмехнулся, тут он был полностью с нею согласен.

— Вы все равно не смогли бы убить друг друга, — как-то устало проговорил мужчина, которому явно не нужны были их препирательства. — Сила жаждет прихода в мир своего героя, она не позволит вам нанести вред друг другу, всякая ваша битва закончится предсказуемо, — он указал на кричащую об утехах постель. — Следы блевотины не сделали ее менее привлекательной в ваших глазах, Кайло Рен? ТиСи-41 всего лишь дроид с закаченной в нее информацией, и не может постичь таинственных путей мидихлориан. Она просто осторожничает, говоря, что ваш внешний вид как-то повлияет на взаимное влечение. Уж если на него не повлияло убийство Хана Соло, уничтожение Хоснианской системы, разгром Сопротивления и смерть Люка Скайуокера…

Девчонка замотала головой и всхлипнула, но в этот раз сказать ей было нечего. Рей на самом деле отдалась монстру, который убивал и мучил одного за другим членов ее новой семьи. Два раза отдалась.

— Я думала… надеялась, что смогу его вернуть к Свету, — слабеющим голосом проговорила она. — Я… ошибалась… и теперь…

Кайло не дал ей договорить и воскликнул, топнув ногой:

— Только не перед ним! Ты не должна ничего ему объяснять! Перестань! Вся эта история может оказаться ложью, кем-то подстроенным спектаклем! Пусть скажет, пусть… — он ткнул в сторону главаря пальцем, — с чего они так уверены, что этот р-ребенок вообще будет чувствителен к Силе?! Это не обязательное условие!

Но ему не удалось убедить девчонку — она на него даже не посмотрела, впрочем как и не получилось вывести мужчину из равновесия, тот спокойным тоном ответил:

— Это действительно так, вы сами этому пример. Ваши родители не достигли высот в управлении Силой. Но вы оба — части великого пророчества, живое воплощение Правила двух. Для вашего потомства это неизбежно!

Кайло с досадой поморщился, шумно сглотнул и снова накинулся на него:

— Не слишком ли вы усложняете?! Если вам так нужен этот ребенок, могли провернуть это… дело без нашего участия. ДНК, меддроид и инкубационная капсула, больше ничего не понадобилось бы!

— Он должен появиться на свет естественным путем! — не выдержал мужчина, раздражаясь, как будто ему пришлось объяснять Рену прописные истины. — Так будет полностью соблюдена буква предсказания! Вы не можете пойти против своей судьбы. Он все равно появился бы, даже если бы мы вас не свели! Но вы, как упрямые лоткошки, не убьете друг друга, так покалечите. Нам пришлось ускорить события, у нашего господина нет времени ждать…

Тут главарь вздрогнул, громко и испуганно вздохнул, а потом, словно злясь на самого себя и вымещая эту злость на них, угрожающе сказал:

— Однако вы, магистр Рен, как обычно, проницательны. Среди нас существует партия, которая трактует пророчество и более свободно. И в крайнем случае мы сможем использовать один из легких способов, чтобы обойтись без вас. Надеюсь, мне не надо объяснять, что станет с вами, как только пророчество исполнится?.. Но мы даем вам выбор, а разве не это самое главное, юная Рей, давать людям выбор? Вы ведь не захотите повторять ошибок своих родителей или тем более совершать собственные… К тому же силовые способности клонов весьма нестабильны, поверьте мне на слово, я знаю, — с оттенком сожаления закончил мужчина.

— Какой бы способ вы не использовали, это существо будет плодом насилия! — негодующе выпалила Рей.

Улыбка мужчины стала еще шире, от чего девчонка даже немного опешила, а услышав его слова, Кайло получил ответ на свой главный вопрос.

— Это тоже укладывается в канон, ибо ситы никогда не боялись насилия. Кайло Рен разрушит вашу девственность, беременность разрушит ваше тело, ребенок разрушит вашу душу. Разрушение питает Темную сторону. Вы окажетесь на ней, хотите того или нет.

Кайло быстро посмотрел на девчонку, она на него. Они поняли, игрушкой в чьих руках стали. И если бы Рей строптиво не закрылась от него, он попробовал бы передать ей и другие свои догадки.

Этот мужчина конечно же не был Палпатином, умерщвленным, когда никого из них еще не было на свете, и уже в то время обезображенным Тьмой. Рен догадывался, что он мог быть его клоном, копией того, каким Дарт Сидиус был до восшествия на галактический престол. Этим объяснялась непроницаемая стена, на которую он наткнулся, сканируя главаря.

Клон могущественного форс-юзера сам мог обладать чувствительностью к Силе, но она зачастую принимала в его организме причудливые формы. Этот к тому же представлял какой-то сумасшедший ситский культ, все еще почитавший императора и, кажется, веривший в то, что тот жив или находится при смерти. И теперь они, видимо, планировали использовать Кайло и Рей для того, чтобы спасти его…

По-своему истолковав их молчание, главарь обратился к Рену, продолжив его увещевать:

— Мы с самого начала понимали, что согласия Рей из Сопротивления нам не получить. Она так глубоко пропиталась Светом, что понадобится чуть больше усилий, дабы переманить ее на Темную сторону. Если она станет матерью избранного, это безусловно поможет, рано или поздно она встанет с ним рядом. Но сейчас мы можем рассчитывать только на вас, Верховный Лидер…

Он подошел к нему ближе как будто в намерении приобнять. Однако несмотря на то, что причислил Кайло к «своим», панибратства в его отношении себе не позволил, остановился в шаге и указал на Рей.

— Мы знаем, — вкрадчиво начал он, — как вы желаете девчонку. Только взгляните на нее… Да у кого угодно слюнки потекут…

Рен тут же посмотрел на Рей, потому что тут послушаться главаря оказалось легко. Девчонка с вызовом вернула ему взгляд, но смешалась, когда увидела, куда он смотрел. На голое бедро, показавшееся из разреза платья, на груди и непослушно проступившие через материю соски, на шею и губы. Кайло даже не надо было напрягаться для того, чтобы представить ее раздетой, этот образ навсегда отпечатался в его сознании.

Он только начал познавать это тело и все наслаждения, которые оно могло ему дать. На нем было столько сладких отверстий, куда он мог засунуть свой палец, язык и член, и столько восхитительных выступов и складочек, которые можно было целовать, вылизывать и посасывать. От этого разнообразия у Рена слегка закружилась голова и потянуло в промежности. Блаженством было бы слушать ее стоны и то, как между ними она выкрикивает его имя, кончая, и с каждым новым оргазмом вытрахивать из нее Свет, капля по капле.

— Побольше почтения, старик, — зловеще пригрозил он главарю. — Это все-таки вторая часть пророчества и мать будущего героя…

— После того, как юная Рей понесет, на какое-то время придется изолировать ее на одной из подконтрольных нам планет, — продолжил мужчина. — Мы будем наблюдать ее беременность, слишком высоки ставки. А вы сможете вернуться к исполнению своих обязанностей на посту Верховного Лидера. Но как только ребенок появится на свет, девушка окажется в полной вашей власти, и вы будете вольны делать с ней, что пожелаете… Со своей стороны мы обещаем безоговорочную поддержку политики Первого Ордена в борьбе с его врагами. Вы сможете на нас рассчитывать во всех начинаниях, — прибавил он, может, чтобы достучаться до честолюбия Рена, хотя тот уже был всецело поглощен перспективами утолить свою похоть.

— Надо чтобы я сделал это сегодня? — спросил он замогильным голосом.

— Да, пока юная Рей находится на пике фертильности по расчетам ТиСи-41, — с готовностью отозвался главарь, явно обрадовавшись. — И пока транспорт, который доставит ее на планету для дальнейшего пребывания, еще в пути. Не стоит терять драгоценного времени. Крейсер вот-вот может быть обнаружен, места тут далеко не пустынные.

Кайло, уже не обращая на него внимания, подошел к девчонке. Он грубо схватил ее за руку, потянул на себя, обвил за талию и подтащил к кровати. Рей дрожала всем телом и странно не пыталась сопротивляться, настолько была ошарашена его поведением. Ничем другим он не мог объяснить ее апатии. Насколько он знал девчонку, падать духом было не в ее природе. Он толкнул Рей на матрас, задрал подол, коленкой небрежно раздвинул ей ноги и лег сверху. Она сразу же молча отвернулась от него и гадливо зажмурилась, но каждая ее мышца была напряжена до предела.

— Одного раза может быть недостаточно, — внезапно вступила в разговор дроид. — Оптимальное для успешного зачатия количество семяизвержений по моим вычислениям — три.

Кайло похабно осклабился и цыкнул:

— Не гони ранкоров, — и приподнявшись на локтях, расстегнул ширинку.

— Вы хотите, чтобы мы оставили вас наедине? — услышал он у себя над ухом.

Он поднял глаза и увидел склонившегося над ними главаря, явно, предвкушавшего их секс нетерпеливей самого Кайло. Он не хотел лишать сита такого зрелища — стать свидетелем того, как долгожданное пророчество наконец обретает реальность.

— Мне все равно, — бросил он и, насильно развернув девчонку к себе лицом, принялся целовать.


	11. Избавление

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Когда он убил Сноука, то понял, что никто не видел его таким, какой он есть на самом деле - человеком, индивидуальностью. Все видели в нем своего рода символ: Скайуокер в третьем поколении, новый джедай, новый ситх, новый лидер республики, избранный, которому суждено совершать великие дела. Все болт забили на то, чего хочет сам Кайло или Бен. И я думаю, что на данный момент его единственной целью является Рей. Он уже почти получил все остальное, что, как он думал, ему нужно: его отец погиб от его руки, он убил Сноука, существо, которое ненавидел больше всех в галактике, сам став самым могущественным человеком в галактике. И все же из всех персонажей к концу ПД он остался самым нуждающимся и опустошенным. Таким образом, Кайло Рен достиг цели править галактикой, но Бен Соло откажется от всего этого для того, чтобы быть с единственным человеком, который ему еще дорог. (с)
> 
> Спасибо The Last Duel за вдохновение на сцену.

Кайло в ошеломлении почувствовал язык девчонки у себя во рту, ощутил движение ее губ под своими и насторожился. Все еще безуспешно пытаясь пробить силовой блок, который она на него выставила, он не смог справиться с собой и… присоединился. Когда расстояние между ними исчезало, и они оказывались буквально в одной горизонтальной плоскости, испытываемое им влечение безраздельно властвовало над волей Рена. Его не могли одолеть даже слегка несвежее дыхание Рей, ее подозрительный, чересчур активный ответ на поцелуй, присутствие в каюте посторонних и боязнь окончательно потерять контроль над ситуацией.

И без того напряженное достоинство Кайло моментально отреагировало на изгибы тела Рей, придавленной к кровати, на ее близость и живое, трепещущее тепло. Сквозь наплывающую пелену блаженства он почувствовал ее руку у себя на поясе. Это озадачило его на секунду, и Рен попробовал сконцентрироваться. Он был полностью одет, не считая расстегнутых брюк, и если бы девчонка вдруг захотела _приласкать_ его, она вполне могла бы это сделать — через ширинку. Но Рей прикоснулась к нему с другой целью, было похоже на осторожное ощупывание.

Когда до Кайло дошло, что девчонка пыталась добраться до меча, он железной хваткой впился в ее запястье, все еще послушно изображая поцелуй. И тут же услышал сдавленное рычание, донесшееся откуда-то из глубины ее горла и подтвердившее догадку. Конечно же безразличие Рей к собственной судьбе и ее внезапно проснувшаяся страсть были наигранными, она просто хотела подпустить Кайло поближе, чтобы украсть у него оружие. Теперь надо было действовать быстро, пока она все не испортила.

Он навалился на нее всей тяжестью, чтобы ей не пришло в голову выкинуть еще что-нибудь, и, старательно делая вид, что стягивает с девчонки трусы, свободной рукой снял с ремня сайбер в отчаянной надежде, что полы собственного камзола хоть немного прикроют неловкие движения. И тут Кайло ослепляющей молнией прошила боль, и теперь пришло его время рычать — Рей со всей силы вонзила зубы в его губу. Следующие несколько мгновений оказались наполнены бессмысленной яростью и неконтролируемым насилием.

От неожиданности Рен пружинисто подскочил, на ходу хватая меч ладонью на себя и активируя его. Несмотря на помутневшее от шока сознание, он испытал животное наслаждение, заслышав знакомый треск нестабильного лезвия. Древний Темный кайбер-кристалл, преподнесенный ему в подарок Сноуком еще во времена его обучения, тут же подпитал ненависть Кайло. Он так долго занимался любовью, что подвернувшаяся возможность разрушить что-нибудь переполнила его яростной Силой.

Первый же удар оказался точным и мощным. Стоявший рядом главарь, все еще жадно ожидавший предпосланного свыше совокупления, был разрублен надвое. Сначала на пол с отвратительными хлюпающими звуками посыпалась его расчлененная правая рука с частью плеча, а потом он сам, уже бездыханный, упал на колени и тюкнулся ничком прямо на кровать неподалеку от ошарашенной девчонки.

Но Кайло на этом не остановился. Следующей его жертвой стала ТиСи-41. Возвращая клинок к себе, он лишил дроида головы, еще одним размашистым движением рассек ей грудь. Однако падая и осыпая все вокруг искрами и красной металлической стружкой, она наделала гораздо больше шума, чем ее хозяин. За входной дверью сразу же послышались встревоженные голоса, поэтому последним пострадал входной замок, в который Рен запустил уже деактивированный меч, чтобы заблокировать. Он вложил в бросок такое количество энергии, что рукоятка вошла в обшивку почти до половины. Выплеснув гнев, Кайло выкроил им еще немного времени в одиночестве.

— Никто… не имеет права… контролировать… мою судьбу! — переводя дыхание и безумно вращая глазами, просипел он.

— Как скажешь, здоровяк, — неуверенно сказала Рей, приподнимаясь и с гадливостью косясь на труп главаря, но она была слишком напугана, чтобы встать или хотя бы отодвинуться.

Кайло оглянулся на нее, хмурясь, как будто силился понять, кто перед ним, а потом быстро дотронулся рукой до своего подбородка, почувствовав на нем влагу. Когда он снова посмотрел на ладонь, то увидел кровь на пальцах. Плазма сайбера запечатывала раны получше бакты, как бы смертоносна не была, так что эта кровь принадлежала именно ему.

— Квиты, — с плохо скрываемой мстительной злобой проговорила Рей, криво улыбаясь. — Надеюсь, шрам останется… Еще один… Тебе — от меня…

Рен ухмыльнулся в ответ и, грубо потянув ее за воротник, перевернул лицом вниз и улегся сверху, подминая под себя, задирая юбку и с усилием раздвигая ей ноги. Он не заботился о том, что его ногти оставляли болезненные следы на нежной коже девчонки. Теперь он вовсе не притворялся. Он так спешил освободить ее от белья, что порвал резинку. Нащупав упругую задницу, Кайло совсем потерял рассудок. Рей попыталась высвободиться и с ожесточением начала извиваться под ним, не понимая, что этим только распаляла его еще больше. От возни вырез на платье разъехался, оголив круглую белую грудь.

Он дернул ее за волосы и повернул головой набок, склонился и прижался к щеке губами, не целуя, но пачкая ее своей кровью, которую она же ему и пустила. Кайло плюнул на ладонь и провел ею девчонке между ног, размазывая по горячим складкам слегка окрашенную в красное слюну. И расплывчато улыбнулся, потому что почувствовал, что она тоже возбуждена. Рен приподнял ее за бедра, подвинул ближе и уже готовился войти в нее затвердевшим членом, когда с удивлением понял, что она перестала бороться.

— Б-бен?.. — услышал Кайло сквозь шум своего дыхания, свистящего от натуги и возбуждения. — Ты делаешь именно т-то… чего он хотел от тебя, Б-бен, — захлебываясь изнеможением, сдавленно пробормотала Рей. — Т-ты знаешь, кто хозяин твоей уч-части?.. Кто вершит т-твою судьбу?..

Ее голос и слова подействовали на Рена, как холодный душ и пощечина одновременно, как провокация и отрезвление. Он застыл над ней, ощущая, что желание покидает его, оставляя в голове и теле неприятную пустоту. Кайло сполз с девчонки, разочарованно засовывая член в штаны, и лег рядом, прикрыв глаза рукой.

— Уж точно не мусорщица… — проговорил он себе под нос.

— Ты не можешь причинить мне вред, — сказала Рей, как будто немного удивленная.

— А ты не можешь меня отвергнуть, — парировал Кайло, все еще ощущая на пальцах ее смазку. — Ты слишком согласна, а я… всегда готов… И при этом мы как ни в чём не бывало ненавидим друг друга, — он снова дотронулся до укуса и самым обыденным тоном прибавил: — Как только они вскроют люк, нас ждет мучительная смерть. Дроид наверняка фиксировала все на датчики, а может, и транслировала.

— Я не виновата в том, что ты стал размахивать сайбером, — попробовала оправдаться Рей.

— Угу, — буркнул Кайло. — Только цапнула как взбесившийся вирмок, и у меня… дефлекторы заело. И пожалуйста — милосердный удар магистра Рена, жестоко и эффективно… Он даже испугаться не успел, — с рисовкой добавил он и огрызнулся: — Но из-за тебя я не узнаю, кто за всем этим стоит и что им нужно. Нельзя было потерпеть? Сделать вид?

Чтобы хоть на ком-нибудь отыграться, он бесцеремонно, ногой, спихнул тело главаря на пол. Рен действительно не мог причинить девчонке боль своими действиями, и пока еще не понимал, почему. Может быть, убив культиста, он сам себя лишил возможности узнать это. Но ранить словами и презрительным взглядом он еще был способен.

— Потерпеть? Для тебя это, что, военная операция?.. — возмутилась Рей. — Сделать вид, что я забеременела? Рядом с этой ТиСи-41? Ты глупый или слепой…

— Окей. Притвориться — на время, — сказал Кайло и, увидев ее взгляд, полный отвращения, пояснил: — Не подумай, будто мне нужен этот ребенок… Если в пророчестве есть хоть слово правды, пока конкуренты мне не нужны. Я что-то не заметил, чтобы и ты тоже особо радовалась такой перспективе. Но на войне все способы хороши. Я бы пробрался на транспорт… этот говорил, который за тобой якобы отправили. А потом ты бы… избавилась от него… Меддроид, короткий карантин, всего делов-то. Я не стал бы возражать.

— Неправда, Бен, ты бы так никогда не сделал, — тихо проговорила девчонка.

Он резко встал, чтобы она не успела дотронуться до него. Даже если это были всего лишь выдумки, ребенок, и правда, представлял для Рена больше опасностей, чем выгод. Сейчас Кайло не хотел ни с кем делиться своей только что обретенной властью. И девчонкой, которую наконец заполучил. Но никто не мешал ему просто предположить, что у них могут быть дети… Подаренные ему Рей, похожие на нее… И он в задумчивости взглянул на все еще лежавшую у его ног девчонку, залюбовался. Но вдруг заметил, что она внимательно следит за сменой эмоций у него на лице и, кажется, планирует прошерстить мысли. Почувствовав, как над ним сгущаются ее силовые волны, Кайло в замешательстве отвернулся и взъерошил волосы.

— Сентиментальность свойственна Светлой стороне, — он дрогнул губами. — Но она лишает тебя Силы. Так ты никогда не одолеешь своих противников!

— Но я хотя бы не наврежу своим друзьям, — не повышая голоса, упрямо ответила Рей. — Лучше честно признайся, что готов поверить в эту сумасшедшую теорию, потому что тебе наобещали помощи в борьбе с Сопротивлением. Ты же не ждешь, что я буду в этом участвовать?

— Да-аа… У кого угодно платы задымятся, если очутиться с тобой в замкнутом пространстве, — посетовал Кайло. — Вот поэтому самый верный способ заткнуть твой фонтан, это броситься на него грудью. Ты слепая или глупая?.. Он говорил про Дарта Сидиуса, Палпатина, как будто тот еще жив! Я меньше всего сейчас думаю о кучке недобитых мятежников, которых ты упорно продолжаешь называть своими друзьями!

— Ни ты, ни я в жизни не видели императора, — осторожно начала Рей, притворяясь, словно восприняла его опасения всерьез, тоном, каким обычно говорят с умалишенными, — но вот твоя мать… Думаю, мы могли бы обратиться к ней за советом… Наша договоренность остается в силе, — девчонка, приподнявшись, все-таки взяла его за руку. — Если ты пойдешь со мной, вернешься к Свету…

— Если, если, если!.. — раздраженно выкрикнул Кайло, вырываясь от нее и вколачивая кулак в ладонь. — Всю жизнь торговалась за пайку, и тут от своих привычек не откажешься!..

И чуть не прибавил, что если бы она перестала ставить ему условия и была с ним просто так, **ради него самого** , то давно бы добилась желаемого. Но эта догадка, только что внезапно пришедшая Рену в голову, так его напугала, что он немедленно захлопнул рот и мысли.

Им обоим пришлось прекратить свою пикировку, потому что в этот момент голоса в коридоре стали чуть громче и как будто агрессивнее, а в закрытый люк что-то глухо стукнуло. Кайло посмотрел на Рей, оглядывая ее сверху вниз. Платье девчонки находилось в плачевном состоянии, и это была полностью его заслуга. Он расстегнул и рванул с себя камзол, не обращая внимания на растерянную Рей, явно решившую, что он собрался закончить начатое накануне. Но когда Кайло набросил камзол ей на плечи, она нахмурилась и послушно просунула руки в рукава, которые ей пришлось как следует закатать, чтобы не смотреться в них совсем уж смешно.

— Пока что тебе придется пойти со мной, — сказал Кайло тоном, не предполагающим возражений, и приблизился к двери, прислушиваясь. — Как только они сюда войдут, вали все на меня. Надеюсь, у старика есть сообщники, которым мы еще можем понадобиться, и нас не убьют на месте. Но в этом случае я попробую забрать с собой как можно больше мерзавцев, пусть только полезут. Проверь, может, у него найдется хоть какое-нибудь оружие, — особо ни на что не рассчитывая, посоветовал он. — И держись сзади, но не путайся под ногами. В крайнем случае, поможешь Силой.

Кайло с трудом вытащил из электропанели замка свой меч. Несмотря на удар в стену, он, к счастью, оказался в рабочем состоянии, хотя и был прилично поцарапан, и как только Рен нажал на активатор, из энергоблока покорно и нетерпеливо вырвался кроваво-красный клинок. Рядом с выходом звуки снаружи сделались более отчетливыми, и Кайло на мгновение показалось, что он слышит в коридоре взволнованные крики и отголоски сайбера, даже после того, как погасил свой. Однако, когда сквозь металл пробился яркий огонек, он понял — то, что он принял за звуки светового меча было жужжанием лазерного резака.

Кайло с Рей переглянулись. Он заметил страх в ее глазах и попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, но не убедил… Рен отступил от входа на расстояние боевого выпада и напряженно застыл, широко расставив ноги. Не в силах оторвать завороженного взгляда от все увеличивающегося шрама в металлической поверхности люка, он только услышал, как девчонка подошла к нему, и почувствовал, как она схватила его за рукав рубашки, нервно комкая ткань в пальцах. Он нащупал ее ладонь и сжал в своей, передавая немного уверенности.

Когда гудение аппарата прекратилось, гнетущая тишина продлилась недолго. В порез с еще не остывшими, медленно плавящимися от химической реакции краями что-то тяжело уперлось с внешней стороны, и через несколько секунд неровный овальный кусок люка с оглушающим грохотом упал на пол каюты. Едкий, слезоточивый дым, испускаемый жженым пластиком и железом, еще не рассеялся. Рей за его спиной зашлась полузадушенным кашлем, но Кайло, чьи чувства были до предела напряжены близостью смертельной опасности, уже разглядел в дверях очертания мужской фигуры. И его выставленную чуть вперед чернокожую руку, сжимающую рукоятку меча Скайуокера.


	12. Поединок и взаимодействие

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кайло заинтересовался Рей, как только повстречал. У нее это заняло больше времени, но увидев его полуголым, она потеряла дар речи. То, что она его привлекает, настолько очевидно, что это трудно не заметить. Рядом с ней он становится другим человеком. Спокойным, тихим, сосредоточенным... На ней. Она очаровывает его, бросает ему вызов и заставляет его подвергать сомнению себя и свои действия. То, что Кайло нравится Рей, мы замечаем только в конце ПД. Но уже когда она видит его топлесс, то реагирует таким образом, что без сомнений становится понятно - она считает его физически привлекательным. Краснеет, стесняется... Не говоря уже о том, что перестает плеваться в него ненавистью и начинает прислушиваться к тому, что он хочет ей сказать. В следующей совместной сцене они уже предстают перед нами эмоционально связанными людьми.
> 
> Того, что Хан и Лея любили Бена и хотели, чтобы он вернулся назад, было не достаточно, чтобы убедить его, потому что они уже любили Бена до того, как он стал Кайло Реном. Но Рей знала только Кайло Рена и все-таки она была не равнодушна к Бену. Так он понял, что Бен Соло не может исчезнуть/погибнуть, потому что Рей полюбила его. (с)

Внезапно наступившая тишина продлилась недолго. Как только они разглядели друг друга сквозь взвесь гари и пыли, каюта почти одновременно осветилась красно-голубым заревом и наполнилась мерным гудением, так что не было ясно, кто первым активировал сайбер. Однако когда девчонка выкрикнула «Финн, нет!!!», Кайло понял — ведь той со стороны было видней — у перебежчика нервы сдали на мгновение раньше, чем у него.

На этот раз он не собирался скрывать ни мыслей, ни намерений, тем более что бывший штурмовик демонстрировал свои на полную катушку. Смертоносная решимость, совсем как тогда на Илуме, тошнотворно-взволнованное выражение лица, когда FN смотрел на Рей, неимоверное облегчение, что видит ее живой. Он был готов убивать, чтобы спасти девчонку, несмотря на то, что испытывал и вполне понятный страх. Не надо было обладать особой чувствительностью, чтобы ощутить пропасть бешенства, щедро приправленную отвращением, что разверзлась внутри Кайло при появлении перебежчика.

Уже одно то, что у штурмовика оказался меч Скайуокера, сводило Рена с ума. Теперь объяснились смущение Рей, отмалчивание, отведенные взгляды, как только он заговаривал с ней об этом оружии. Судя по уверенному потоку энергии, формирующей лезвие, девчонке как-то удалось починить его. И поэтому она посчитала себя вправе распоряжаться им по своему усмотрению, осмелившись передать приятелю-мятежнику, до этого ничего элегантней сонн-бласовского ружья в руках не державшему.

Но злоба Кайло на то, что его фамильная реликвия попала к чужаку, не шла ни в какое сравнение с пыткой, которую он испытывал, наблюдая, какими взглядами они друг с другом обменивались. Это была встреча двух близких людей, друзей с общим прошлым, в котором он играл роль вселенского злодея. Что он мог противопоставить этому — их неудачный сайберный бой, отвергнутое предложение и весьма агрессивную дефлорацию, пусть и по обоюдному согласию?

Воздух в каюте сгустился, стал напоминать горючую смесь, способную воспламениться в любую секунду. Рен думал, что уже разучился удивляться, когда вдруг чутко уловил чужеродное присутствие в Силе, слабое, но непрерывное, не похожее на привычное, почти родное присутствие девчонки. Если сейчас он чувствовал перебежчика и сам разборчиво транслировал свои эмоции, тот знал, что ничего хорошего его не ждет.

— Рей!.. — выдохнул FN, не гася меч и не меняя напряженной боевой позиции, было заметно, что он титаническими усилиями удерживается от того, чтобы не броситься к ней. — Жива… Слава Силе… не опоздал… — после чего моментально похолодевшим взглядом посмотрел на Кайло и совсем другим голосом добавил: — Сейчас же отпусти ее, зверь!

— Что? — услышал он девчонку из-за своей спины. — Нет, Финн, нет… Все в порядке… Ты не…

Кайло обернулся к ней и прочитал ее нетерпеливое желание прикоснуться к FN, обнять, оно огнем полоснуло по его самолюбию. Как только она попыталась сделать шаг в сторону штурмовика, Рен цепко схватил ее за локоть. FN еще больше нахмурился, его дыхание участилось. Пальцы на руке, в которой он держал оружие, сжались до побледневших костяшек, но он остался стоять на месте. Не желая надолго выпускать из поля зрения красный клинок, он быстро оглядел комнату и костюм Рей. К его ненависти, страху и волнению прибавилось недоумение. Кайло понял, что штурмовик тоже не часто видел девчонку с распущенными волосами, потому что задержался на них дольше положенного.

— Финн, — дрожа губами, пытаясь улыбнуться и не заплакать одновременно, произнесла Рей. — Ты не представляешь, как я рада тебя видеть! Надо выбираться отсюда, нам надо срочно на корабль!.. — и посмотрев на Кайло, сказала: — Бен, прошу, не начинай. Дверь открыта, мы свободны, надо бежать. Финн свой, он спасает нас…

— Ты думаешь? — насмешливо спросил Рен, безрадостно понимая, что совсем не хочет на свободу, что сидел бы в этой комнате миллион световых лет, если бы Рей принадлежала только ему. — Твой приятель-ренегат скорее явится в Орден с повинной, чем надумает меня спасать! — и обратился к FN с еле сдерживаемой яростью: — Ты и вправду опоздал.

— Бен?.. Бен… — игнорируя слова Кайло и само его существование, повторил штурмовик. — С каких пор **этот** стал Беном?!.. Твою ж галактику, Рей! Я тебя спасал, не эту… ситскую харкотину! Что происходит?.. — и еще раз непонимающе осмотрел девчонку, так странно одетую — в мужской камзол и соблазнительное платье под ним, измятое, местами надорванное. — Что он сделал? Что ты сделал, мерзавец?!

« _Ничего такого, что можно сделать дважды_ », — злорадно подумал Рен, и чтобы штурмовик его наверняка понял, если мысли разбирать еще не научился, а очевидное так долго до него доходило, за грудки притянул Рей к себе и поцеловал…

Девчонка оттолкнула его и вырвалась, вытирая следы прикосновения тыльной стороной ладони. Перебежчик оказался слишком удивлен, чтобы быстро среагировать. Видно было, что больше всего FN испугало то, как смиренно отнеслась Рей к внезапной грубости Кайло.

— Нашел время, — раздраженно упрекнула его она. — Нам надо убираться отсюда, Бен Соло! Это не вполне нормальный план? У тебя есть другой, может быть?!

Кайло крутанул мечом, так что лезвие весело взвизгнуло, и притопнул ногой, не только для того, чтобы внушить страх противнику, но и находя опору для будущего броска. Острием сайбера он, словно бластером, прицелился в грудь FN, принимая стойку, предназначенную только для смертельных врагов.

— Я с тобой позже поговорю, — бросил он Рей небрежно, не глядя на нее, — как только с ним разберусь. Объяснишь мне, как к дезертиру попал меч, который ты у меня украла.

— Я не знаю, что ты сделал, — сверкая белыми зубами, процедил штурмовик. — Я не знаю, как ты это сделал. Но убью тебя с превеликим удовольствием!

— Вы чокнулись?! — воскликнула Рей, стараясь все-таки не кричать слишком громко, и тревожно выглянула в коридор. — Кто-нибудь может поднять тревогу с минуты на минуту, надо уходить!..

Никто из них не обратил внимания на ее слова, они оценивали друг друга перед схваткой. В первом и последнем их с FN бое тяжело раненый Кайло одержал верх. Но теперь штурмовик совсем не напоминал того растерянного эвока с термодетонатором. Он держал меч уверенно, как оружие, к которому привык, а не как опасную игрушку, случайно попавшую ему в руки. Можно было предположить, уж если он оказался чувствителен к Силе, то тренировался. Однако при полном отсутствии дядюшки Люка наставником могла стать только девчонка, чью технику Рен познал на собственной шкуре. Штурмовик тоже взмахнул сайбером, теряя терпение, и наклонил голову в стороны, разогреваясь.

— Сейчас не до ваших разборок! — снова начала Рей, наблюдая за их зловещими приготовлениями. — Пока мы доберемся до Сокола, Бен, будет возможность повоевать, нет необходимости калечить друг друга! — и когда увидела, что ее увещевания не срабатывают, добавила строго: — Финн, нет!

Тот заколебался лишь на секунду, переведя взгляд на девчонку. Но Кайло этого было достаточно, и он пренебрежительно сказал, отрезая штурмовику пути к отступлению:

— Всю жизнь тебя учили подчиняться. Херово научили, правда, ты дезертировал. Но остался таким же исполнительным ведроголовым без грамма собственных мозгов. Будешь выполнять чужие приказы, пока не сдохнешь?..

Что бы сейчас не возразила Рей, после этих слов FN ее не послушался бы. Вместо этого он поднял сайбер и бросился на Кайло. Первая атака оказалась совсем не выгодна Рену, ведь он сам собирался одолеть штурмовика через нападение. Вместо этого ему пришлось обороняться против свежих, самых сильных и сокрушительных ударов, как можно быстрее поворачивая оружие в воздухе, который в считанные секунды пропитался озоном.

Голубой клинок оказался совсем рядом с его плечом, задев непослушно выбившуюся из прически прядь. Кайло успел отразить его, но до него уже донесся запах собственных паленых волос. Спустя еще несколько ударов меч FN скакнул к его бедру, Рен в последний момент поставил на его пути силовой блок. Скрещивающиеся с безумным треском лезвия бросали разноцветные отблески на обоих противников, которые не отрывали друг от друга ненавидящих взглядов.

Кайло почувствовал, как штурмовик использовал Силу, отталкивая его от себя, размыкая контакт их мечей, чтобы снова размахнуться. Толчок был удачным, он оттеснил Кайло вглубь каюты, но когда снова набросился на него, его натиск был уже слабее. Рен ощутил его усталость, ведь до этого FN пришлось основательно поработать клинком, пробиваясь через их охранников. Он еще не мог эффективно использовать силовые навыки, и у него не было такого неиссякаемого источника энергии как Темная сторона.

Но Кайло не сразу воспользовался его слабостью, позволив штурмовику сделать еще несколько безуспешных выпадов, прежде чем самому перейти в атаку. Широкие замахи оставляли FN слишком открытым, от усилий он не только уставал, но и терял бдительность. Он неосторожно отступил назад и наткнулся на стол, чуть не упал, обернулся, чтобы осмотреться, и в этот момент Кайло сменил тактику.

В один широкий шаг он подскочил к штурмовику, используя оружие, чтобы блокировать его меч, одновременно с этим концентрируя Силу в свободной руке. Он оглушил FN быстро и эффективно, так, что штурмовик замер с нелепо раскинутыми в стороны конечностями, выронив погасший сайбер на пол. Было ошибкой полагать, будто он может стать достойным противником Кайло. Он уже готовился рассечь его, когда прямо перед Реном вдруг выросла девчонка, рискуя принять удар на себя и быть разрубленной на части. Он едва успел остановиться и отключить лазер, когда Рей прижала обе руки к его груди. Перед тем, как мир вокруг изменился, Кайло увидел ее глаза, сосредоточенные на нем, она сама пригласила его в свою голову.

Границы каюты раздвинулись и исчезли, погрузившись в неопределенную темноту. Кайло стало одновременно жарко и холодно, он почувствовал себя обнаженным, и посмотрев вниз, увидел Рей, ласкающую его возбужденный, блестящий от ее слюны член. Он не только видел девчонку, не только ощущал ее теплые губы и нежный язык своей крайней плотью, он каким-то образом знал, что она сама переживала и думала в этот момент.

_Не переставая двигаться, Рей с любопытством наблюдала за Беном, который нехотя отдавался ее воле. Сейчас, у нее во рту, он был как никогда более беззащитным и полностью под ее контролем, несмотря на то, что это она стояла перед ним на коленях. От ее прикосновений кожа на его бедрах покрывалась мурашками. Ее ласки вызывали у Соло слабые стоны. Он боялся оторвать от нее завороженный взгляд, но каждый раз, когда она делала особо смелое движение, посасывая и заглатывая его так глубоко, как только была способна, томно закатывал глаза. Рей ощутила вкус выступившей из пульсирующего члена смазки, и осознала степень своего возбуждения. Истекающая соками, розовая пустота у нее между ног жадно требовала быть наполненной, но она длила эту муку, чтобы насладиться своим подчинением и властью, услышать приказы и мольбы Бена…_

Кайло крепко зажмурился с трудом собрал хаотичные мысли. Когда он снова открыл глаза, девчонка, одетая в его камзол, стояла напротив, все еще прижимая к нему руки. Он отцепил их от себя и, переведя дух, презрительно спросил:

— Предложишь мне свои услуги в обмен на жизнь твоего дружка, как продажная хвостоголовая? Это он тебя такому научил? — прибавил он, указывая на все еще оглушенного штурмовика.

Но Рей не ответила и снова быстро дотронулась до него, чтобы он не успел сориентироваться, мягко сжав пальцами его виски. Кайло только выдохнул «Нет!», и опять оказался в полумраке ее мыслей — в кубрике Тысячелетнего, наблюдая за спящей девчонкой.

_После того, как между ними возникла связь, ее стали терзать странные сны, где все начиналось сайберной дракой, а заканчивалось поцелуями. Сначала она просыпалась в ярости, потом в растерянности. Первые видения, посетившие Рей, не были откровенными, потому что ограничивались ее несведущностью, но каждый раз становились все изощренней. И сегодня она очнулась посреди ночи такая мокрая и распухшая, что рука сама потянулась к трусикам, чтобы унять эту боль. Горячая вязкая слизь внутри нее обволокла пальцы и облегчила трение. Рей, широко расставив ноги под натянутым одеялом, принялась ласкать себя. Закрыв глаза, она отчетливо представила его лицо. Застенчиво теребя собственный сосок, ощущала его руки на своем теле. Кончила, невольно подмахивая бедрами ему, невидимому, и постоянно твердила его имя, которое слилось у нее в один сладострастный стон…_

На этот раз Кайло не спешил, контакт прервала сама девчонка, тревожно вглядываясь в его черты, чтобы отгадать реакцию на увиденное, ведь он-то ее к себе в голову не приглашал. Когда он промолчал, Рей еще раз прикоснулась к нему, обняв за плечи и наклонив его лоб к своим губам. И Рен снова погрузился в созданный девчонкой мир, на который смотрел ее глазами. Увидел дом, летнюю поляну с цветами и ребенка на ней.

_Она ждала Бена, вскоре он должен был вернуться на Набу из своей последней миссии. Рей не видела его с окончания сезона дождей, и ее нетерпение отражалось на всем, что она делала. Она немного успокаивалась, только когда наблюдала, как их дочь мирно играет перед домом, и любовалась ее черными локонами и умным сосредоточенным взглядом, которые та унаследовала от отца. Рей мечтала, как Бен войдет, прижмет ее к себе, и пообещает, что это будет последняя его отлучка. А она снова поверит ему, потому что в этот миг во всей вселенной не будет никого счастливее ее..._

Кайло резко отстранился от нее и отрицательно замотал головой, болезненно сморщившись.

— Тебе не нужно его убивать, — вкрадчиво сказала она. — Теперь ты знаешь…

Глаза Кайло защипало от подступивших слез. Вряд ли последняя картина была воспоминанием Рей, как сцена, где она удовлетворяла себя, или фантазией, когда отсасывала у него. Это могло быть только предвидением, и Рен испугался. После увиденного он не смог обеспечить достаточный уровень концентрации, чтобы поддерживать силовой паралич, и штурмовик, который до этого только нелепо вращал глазами, тут же зашевелил пальцами на руках.

Но Рен не обратил на это никакого внимания — реальность перед ним шла волнами, как будто он смотрел на все через залитое водой стекло, и грозила вовсе раствориться. Он не мог решить, кого ненавидел сейчас больше — себя или девчонку. Ее — за то, что посулила ему настоящую жизнь в разноцветной картинке, себя — за то, что картинки оказалось достаточно, чтобы потерять контроль. Кайло быстро вытер глаза, и мир постепенно стал возвращаться в свои привычные границы.

Он испугался того, что увидел, и еще больше — того, что почувствовал. Непреодолимое желание, чтобы все это оказалось правдой — дом на поляне, девочка с его чертами, ждущая его возвращения женщина. Одна мысль, что убивший отца и учителей Верховный Лидер жесточайшей диктатуры в Галактике мог рассчитывать на такую судьбу, отодвигала тщеславие и ненависть на второй план. Маленькая картинка вдруг показала ему… _другой путь?_ На ее фоне померкли даже видения, где Рей ублажала его мужское достоинство. Если бы дом на поляне стал реальностью, недостатка в сексе с девчонкой у него не было бы, но Рен понял, это было не единственное и не главное, что манило его.

Однако сильнее всего Кайло испугало то, что, так и не наступив, все это исчезнет, может быть у него отобрано, словно одной ногой он уже стоял на том покрытом цветами лугу, оживляя напророченное мусорщицей будущее. И он снова вспомнил свой упрямый принцип _никогда не жить чужими ожиданиями_ , не для кого не быть надеждой и не стать ни чьим исходом. Гораздо легче было ненавидеть и продолжать свою привычную жизнь, чем полюбить и начать новую. Ведь он принес столько жертв, чтобы добиться своего нынешнего положения. Он твердо решил, предвидение не определит его судьбы. Чтобы не выдать внутренних ядерных реакций, Кайло стиснул зубы и кулаки, ощущая, как ярость приводит мысли в порядок.

— Ну ты добилась, чего хотела. Усмирила, — криво усмехнулся он. — Хваленое джедайское ясновидение? Ты слишком часто прибегаешь к этой ненадежной технике.

— Называй, как угодно. Это будет, — строптиво выставив на Кайло подбородок, проговорила Рей.

Он даже сквозь Силу почувствовал ее заносчивую самоуверенность, но не смог разгадать, что ее подпитывало.

— Если ты так на него полагаешься, то должна знать, что будущее, которое можно увидеть с помощью Силы, надо уметь правильно толковать, — поучительно отозвался Рен, не поддаваясь на провокацию, и уже вполне спокойно прицепил меч к поясу. — Это похоже на попытку рассмотреть пасаанский фестиваль праотцов в монокуляр — детали могут тебе понравиться, но все зрелище целиком останется непонятным… Однажды предчувствие тебя уже подвело. Почему сейчас ты думаешь, что верно распознала то, что видела?

Девчонка нетерпеливо отмахнулась от него и подошла к штурмовику, который почти вышел из физического оцепенения, только для того, чтобы ошарашенно наблюдать за их беседой. Видимо, он все еще не мог понять, почему вдруг Кайло не прикончил его в обездвиженном состоянии, и почему Рей мило болтает с ним, смело поворачиваясь к монстру спиной.

— Я не буду тратить драгоценное время на то, чтобы убедить тебя, — сказала она, наклоняясь за мечом Скайуокера. — Там, на Соколе Дэмерон, один, раненый и без сознания! Крифф знает, что могло с ним случиться, пока мы здесь с тобой… — осеклась девчонка, недовольно вздохнув. — Или вы перестанете петушиться, или мне придется оглушить вас обоих — вынуждена признать, Соло, это был отличный маневр — и левитировать на Тысячелетний, как взбесившихся дроидов! — Рей строго посмотрела на FN, растирающего онемевшие бицепсы, и прибавила, взвешивая оружие на руке: — У меча должен быть достойный хозяин. Возможно, я ошиблась, передав его тебе, Финн. Но тогда я не знала, что ты так охотно идешь на поводу у темных эмоций!

— Он сп-пп-провоцировал меня, Рей!.. Ты забыла, кто перед тобой?! — все еще пытаясь овладеть мышцами, начал оправдываться штурмовик и взял сайбер, который девчонка, скрепя сердце, протянула ему, но тут же насторожился: — Дэмерон? Дэмерон здесь?!

— Да. Его привел Бен. Фактически спас. Меня накрыл орденский патруль в системе Корелл, По ранили при посадке. Бен затащил его на корабль и помог избавиться от преследования… И все будет напрасно, если мы будем разглагольствовать тут вместо того, чтобы действовать… Я ничего не забыла. Но этот меч не станет орудием мести, Финн, и у тебя нет права судить. Я уверена, должен быть другой способ! — твердо сказала Рей, но взгляд, которым она посмотрела на Кайло, был полон смущения.

Он растерянно нахмурился, пытаясь разгадать, почему девчонка не договаривает, ведь она прекрасно знала, что появление Кайло на Соколе в компании пилота было всего лишь продуманной акцией, так же как и его притворное спасение. И орденский патруль на фрейтер тоже навел Кайло, пусть и ненароком. Возможно, она просто стремилась побыстрее броситься на выручку По, и хотела остудить воинственность своего дружка.

Но в глубине души Кайло чувствовал, что эти слова больше предназначались ему, чем штурмовику. Уже одно то, как часто Рей называла его этим ненавистным именем, выводило его из равновесия. Скоблила и скоблила, стараясь сквозь его новую личность добраться до податливой сущности Бена Соло…

FN заметил происходящее между ними, ощутил что-то в недосказанностях не только обычными органами чувств, но и через Силу, теперь-то он был на это способен. Он нехотя убрал оружие, не забывая, правда, время от времени бросать на Кайло свирепые взгляды.

— Забавно смотреть, как вы распоряжаетесь моим наследством. И моей жизнью, — процедил Рен, состроив безразличное выражение лица, для чего ему пришлось завязать себя в двойной узел, потом приблизился к входному люку и осторожно выглянул наружу. — Самоуверенность джедая — такая же темная эмоция, как гнев и мстительность, Рей, — сказал он и, вдруг о чем-то догадавшись, прибавил: — Все-таки не терпится узнать, почему _ты_ избавилась от меча.

— Сейчас я бы хотела обойтись без сентенций и допросов, Бен, — недовольно пробормотала девчонка, — особенно от такого образца справедливости, как ты, — и подошла к нему.

— Я просто хотел сказать, что делить на плохих и хороших иногда бывает очень трудно, тем более, когда речь идет о твоей шкуре или о благополучии твоих близких, — пожал плечами Рен и жестом предложил ей полюбоваться на сцену, открывшуюся в коридоре.

Он был устлан телами поверженных бандитов, и не все из них были просто без сознания, некоторые лишились конечностей, у одного неймодианца грудная клетка была насквозь прожжена лазером, а по соседству с ним валялся человек в кореллианских обносках со вспоротым животом. Еще какой-то несчастный уполз за поворот, оставляя на полу уже темнеющий коричнево-бурый след. Рен надеялся, что он не успел доползти до подмоги, в противном случае это вовсе обнулило бы их шансы.

Нельзя было не зауважать штурмовика при виде того, как неистово он прорубался сквозь охранников, чтобы вызволить девчонку. Но почему-то Кайло был уверен, что той это не понравится. С легкой полуулыбкой он изучающе следил за ее реакцией, и был вознагражден кислой миной на лице Рей, когда она обозревала жертвы, принесенные ради ее спасения.

— Что ты-то в этом понимаешь, чудовище? — зашипел FN, тоже присоединившись к ним.

— Погляди-ка, он перерезал кучу народа, я пощадил его, но все равно чудовищем по всей морде получил, — обиженно изрек Кайло.

— О, Финн… — с легким разочарованием в голосе выдохнула Рей, — Как… ты… вообще оказался здесь?

Кайло закатил глаза, когда понял, что она не собиралась отчитывать штурмовика. Он огляделся, поднял с пола бластер, брезгливо вытер рукоятку об одежду его бывшего владельца, и протянул девчонке. Та покорно взяла его и поблагодарила кивком.

— Навиразведка донесла, что в Колониях появился неопознанный крейсер еще с имперскими позывными. По траектории движения, которую смогли отследить, выяснилось, что он с Дальних Рубежей, — пояснил FN. — По операции… «Союзники»… Генерал Органа распорядилась узнать, что за посудина, — тут он быстро взглянул на Рена, который сдвинул брови и опустил глаза, услышав имя матери. — Я перехватил его на дрейфе у Гормана. Удалось затесаться в команду во время вербовки. Планета до сих пор кишит имперскими дембелями, просто прикинулся комиссованным. Повезло, что Первый Орден у них не особо в чести — с пристрастием допрашивать не стали, на слово поверили. Но там такой сброд понабрался, что рады-радешеньки были бывшему армейскому, оторвали с руками прям на пункте…

Они вышли из каюты, и штурмовик указал им направление. Кайло заметил вырванные из стен провода и понял, что камер и сенсоров тут не было, их просто-напросто посрезали алчные члены экипажа. Примерно метрах в двадцати вглубь по коридору лежал труп того самого бандита, который запачкал пол, что еще больше улучшило их перспективы на спасение. Но Кайло почувствовал, как отчетливо стало биться сердце, перегоняя по венам адреналин, постепенно очищавшийся от примеси крови. Действуя машинально, Рен даже не осознал, как спрятал девчонку за собой, прикрыв ее рукой, прежде чем они осторожно двинулись вперед. Она не стала возражать, а FN сделал вид, что не заметил, потому что был увлечен своим рассказом.

— Сразу посадили в отряд на ионные пушки, — прямо на ходу продолжил он, и немного самодовольно добавил: — У них тут совсем тухло с кадрами, так что не заставили… за дроидов… полы подтирать. Только освоился, притерся, начальству на глаза попался… Вдруг на смене суета, приказали допэнергию направить на гравилуч. Смотрю, кого тащут, и глазам не верю! Все подотчетные кредиты и аванс на взятки спустил, пока узнал, где пленных держат. И все равно пришлось… с боем прорываться… — вздохнул он и нервно глянул на девчонку.

Он замолчал, а Кайло еще больше напрягся, когда коридор закончился широкой площадкой с турболифтом. Системы наблюдения здесь тоже были разорены, так что они еще могли рассчитывать на то, что их не обнаружили. Но его начало уже тревожить то, как легко давался им этот побег.

— Что-нибудь удалось узнать о том, чей это корабль, зачем он здесь? — спросила Рей, пока они, распластавшись вдоль стены, один за другим начали движение в сторону лифтовой шахты.

— С одним из радарщиков на камбузе разговорился, — ответил штурмовик. — Он сказал, что за Соколом охотились уже давно, но им не объясняли причин. Команде вообще особо ничего не рассказывали, только указивки давали, поэтому и понабрали самых отчаянных, которые лишних вопросов не задают.

Кайло попытался связать воедино разрозненные обрывки информации. Теперь он уже сомневался, что мужчина, которого они приняли за главаря, действительно им являлся. Если бы он на самом деле командовал крейсером, его отсутствие уже бросилось бы в глаза. Их пленение однозначно не было случайным, больше того, этот огромный звездный разрушитель с многочисленным экипажем был всего лишь прикрытием, благодаря которому они с девчонкой должны были незаметно исчезнуть, дабы исполнять пресловутое «предназначение»…

— Выходит, задание ты провалил, — с деланным безразличием отозвался Кайло, думая совершенно о другом — ему вдруг представилась Рей, с искаженным похотью лицом, придавленная его телом, и его бедра опоясали сладкие мурашки. — Операцию «Союзники»… Не завербовал никого в Сопротивление. Разве тебя сюда не для этого послали?

— Мне надо было спешить! — немедленно взвился FN. — Сначала заговорили, что на фрейтере оказались пассажиры, а потом я услышал, что специально за ними ждут транспорт и держат их пока под замком. Я сразу понял, что Рей здесь, потому что Тысячелетний сейчас пилотирует только она!.. И… я… почувствовал ее…

В этот момент Кайло досадливо отвернулся, но тут же наткнулся взглядом на девчонку, широко улыбающуюся штурмовику, и еще сильнее нахмурился. Он решил во что бы то не стало попасть на этот транспорт и обязательно прихватить ее с собой. Он должен был добраться до тех, кто решил использовать его в своих играх, как бессловесного кинтанского ходуна, а Рей должна была ему подыграть. Но пока он не стал озвучивать своих намерений, хотя очень хотел стереть эту улыбочку с губ девчонки.

— И вообще, это не твое сарлачье дело, какие операции проводит Сопротивление! — возмутился FN и потянулся к пульту управления лифтом.

Эмоции штурмовика, которые заполнили силовое пространство вокруг него, притупили его бдительность, из-за чего он не почувствовал приближающейся опасности и беспечно нажал на кнопку вызова. Двери перед ними раздвинулись, и они лицом к лицу столкнулись с тремя бандитами, направлявшимися в каюту. Возможно, они знали пленников в лицо, потому что один из них тут же вскинул винтовку и нажал на курок.

Все произошло быстро, но Кайло снова помогла его мгновенная реакция — некоторые силовые способности были доведены им до автоматизма, как необходимая деталь сложной машины для самозащиты… или для убийства. Он почти неосознанно задержал лазерный заряд, который был направлен прямо в живот штурмовику. Тот отвлекся только на секунду, бросив удивленный взгляд на Кайло, оглушил второго бандита, тоже потянувшегося за оружием, а потом сделал шаг в сторону от зависшего в воздухе, издающего сердитый треск выстрела. Рей, вышедшая из-за спины Кайло, мягко повела в воздухе рукой и спокойно сказала:

— Мы не представляем для вас опасности.

Третий бандит, до этого ошалело таращившийся на все происходящее, вторя ее интонации, кивнул:

— Вы не представляете для нас опасности.

— Мы только хотим добраться до захваченного звездолета, — проговорил FN, повторяя движение девчонки, но было видно — манипуляция давалась ему труднее, чем Рей.

— Этим турболифтом прямехонько в центральный ангар доберетесь, — без тени беспокойства сказал бандит и даже попытался улыбнуться.

— Вы пропустите нас и не будете поднимать тревогу, — присоединился к сеансу убеждения Кайло.

— Проваливайте! — почти раздраженно отмахнулся от них первый бандит, собравшись выйти из кабины.

— И заберите своего приятеля, — добавил Рен, указав пальцем на остолбеневшего второго.

Как только двери лифта за ними закрылись, и он пришел в движение, Кайло цыкнул и презрительно сказал:

— Как в старые добрые времена, у дядюшки, в академии, на экзамене по командному взаимодействию… — и невольно вспомнив бой в Тронном зале Супремаси, многозначительно посмотрел на девчонку, не в силах придать такое же презрение своему взгляду, еще не восхищенному, но уже откровенно любующемуся.

И ее выглядывающее из неприличного разреза юбки обнаженное бедро было тут совершенно не при чем…


	13. Встреча и решение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Забавно, как Адам говорит о том, что тут вступает в силу не разница между хорошим и плохим, а разница между хорошим и правильным. Например, его персонаж думает, что то, что он делает, это правильно. Он не считает себя великим злодеем. Так стираются границы. Хорошие люди принимают плохие решения. Плохие люди принимают хорошие решения. Райан сделал одну прекрасную вещь, поставив мораль действий людей под вопрос таким образом, что заставил вас увидеть их в трехмерном измерении, или так, как вы к ним никогда не присматривались. (с) Дейзи Ридли о Адаме Драйвере, Кайло Рене и Райане Джонсоне. 
> 
> Мы видим Кайло Рена, протягивающего руку Рей в предложении своего партнерства. Мы слышим слова Люка Скайуокера о своих страхах по поводу противоестественных силовых способностей Рей. Возможно, два этих события предвосхищают куда больший конфликт, зарождающийся в ней самой.(с)  
> (Обсуждения в Quora в 2017 после выхода трейлера к ПД)
> 
> Спасибо Вораклс за вдохновение...

Несмотря на то, что в кабине было тихо, и до них доносилось только слабое гудение репульсоров, Кайло оставался начеку, и поэтому не слышал, а предвидел опасность. Он шагнул к Рей, взял ее за руку и потянул в сторону от дверей, снова пряча за собой, несмотря на то, что при каждом ее движении в такой близости, при любом прикосновении к ней мысли Кайло все так же путались. Но в присутствии штурмовика все, что оставалось Рену, это случайные касания и многозначительные взгляды.

FN недовольно нахмурился, но, видимо, вспомнив свой недавний прокол, последовал их примеру и попытался вжаться в угол напротив. Через несколько томительных секунд лифт снизил скорость и мягко остановился, по инерции слегка подпрыгнув, как только коснулся шахты. Кайло молниеносно нажал на кнопку, которая на время блокировала открытие кабины, и замер.

От ангара их отделяла всего лишь тонкая стальная перегородка в пластиковой обшивке, и теперь не надо было напрягаться, чтобы услышать, что там происходила какая-то суета, беготня и крики, в которых, правда, не было боли и ужаса. Своей деловитостью и отрывистостью они были больше похожи на команды, что, конечно, было странно на дредноуте, наполненном галактическим сбродом, но не исключено. Однако Кайло насторожило не это. Его тревожность вдруг обрела смысл, когда он ощутил новое силовое присутствие, мощное и требовательное. Эти устойчивые волны не принадлежали ни одному из присутствующих, включая бандитов за дверями, и шли извне. Сила была наполнена нетерпеливым, почти хищным интересом, и Рен отчетливо понял, что тот, кто излучал ее, _искал их_.

— Спрячьтесь, быстро! — выкрикнул он девчонке и штурмовику, сосредоточился и применил сокрытие, надеясь, что сделал это вовремя и не слишком неуклюже.

— Что это? — с болезненной гримасой потирая виски, спросила Рей и постепенно исчезла вслед за ним из Силы, как развеивающийся на ветру туман.

Проигнорировав ее вопрос, Кайло бросил FN:

— У тебя вряд ли получится. Постарайся хотя бы не транслировать свой Свет так рьяно. Лучше думай о том, как ты хочешь убить… ну-уу хоть бы меня. Представляй в мельчайших подробностях…

Потом вдруг, резко замолчав, Рен изменился в лице, и снова прислушался. На задворках сознания он почувствовал тихое, только зарождающееся «мой мааальчшшшшииик», напоминающее галлюцинацию и одновременно не бывшее плодом его фантазии, и с мрачным удовлетворением ответил девчонке: 

— Это транспорт. Он прибыл за нами.

Не чувствуя его Силой, но безошибочно разгадав намерения Кайло, Рей замотала головой и, смело глянув на него снизу вверх, уверенно сказала:

— Нет, Бен. Ни за что. Не рассчитывай, что я буду в этом участвовать. Я устала повторять, нам надо добраться до Сокола, только так мы сможем спастись. И По…

Ярость тяжело и горячо нахлынула на Кайло, так, что сердце сбилось с ритма. Образ императора, смерть которого отпраздновали с таким размахом еще до их рождения, всплыл, словно плохо притопленный труп, чтоб портить пейзаж и воздух, чтоб вмешиваться в их жизни и диктовать им свою волю, а девчонка по-прежнему талдычила про одно и то же. Рен, все еще одной рукой сжимающий ее запястье, не жалея сил, одернул Рей и воскликнул:

— Да разуй же глаза! Ты, что, ничего не понимаешь?! Забыла, что я тебе говорил? Какой-то узурпатор пытается обрести власть! Он обладает чувствительностью к Силе и не маленькой. Сейчас мы все это ощутили. Он владеет технологиями клонирования, его клоны тоже наделены Силой. Он опасен для всех — и для моих, и для твоих! Он опасен для нас с… тобой… Я хочу остановить его, а ты должна мне помочь, потому что мы нужны им вместе.

Переведя дух и тыча пальцем в двери, Кайло категорично распорядился: — Сейчас мы выйдем отсюда и позволим им усадить нас на этот транспорт. Мы сделаем вид, что поверили в их историю, и узнаем…

— Ты же не думаешь, что я брошу По, Финна и Тысячелетний в погоне за дикими каранаками, играя с тобой в разведчиков? Из-за того, что ты трусливо побоялся за свое единоличное господство?! — вырывая у него свою ладонь, выпалила Рей, не слушая его, и Кайло успел удивиться тому, что проклятый фрейтер был для нее вроде живого существа, которое она рвалась спасать наравне с пилотом и перебежчиком. — Даже если ты прав, я должна только своим друзьям, я отвечаю за их безопасность!..

Кайло мучительно захотелось рассказать ей про свои подозрения насчет пилота, которого уже могло не быть в живых, чтобы в отместку за ее упрямство задеть побольней, уколоть в самую сердцевину. Но он боялся, что Рей потеряет концентрацию и не сможет поддерживать маскировку. И гораздо сильнее боялся, что это будет слишком жестоко… Тут ему пришлось отвлечься, когда он краем глаза заметил, как взволнованный их спором штурмовик собрался приблизиться, чтобы помочь девчонке. Рен, чтобы не обнаружить себя, применяя телекинез, аккуратно и быстро толкнул его назад к стене. FN опешил от выверенной осторожности и излишней мягкости удара, но инстинктивно все же потянулся за сайбером.

— Если ты хочешь облегчить мне дело и сдать нас прежде, чем я вразумлю твою подружку, давай подеремся! — холодно предложил ему Кайло и добавил, серьезно глядя на штурмовика: — Ты должен знать, что я не хочу причинить Рей вред и не позволю сделать это другим, но мне нужна ее помощь. Сейчас тебе трудно понять это, но я думаю не только о себе.

— Не вешай мне лапшу на уши… Вы ведь говорите о Палпатине, так? О том, что он вернулся?.. Что за бредовый базар?! — с насмешливым удивлением в голосе спросил FN, а потом, возвращая Кайло серьезный взгляд, добавил: — _И почему тебе вдруг понадобилось мне что-то доказывать?_

Кайло нахмурился и неопределенно обвел кабину глазами, будто пытался ухватиться за обрывки своих эмоций, чтобы разобраться в них, а потом также удивленно, пожимая плечами, сказал абсолютную правду:

— Я… не знаю… — после чего сжал кулаки, досадливо прикусил губу, опустил глаза и, превозмогая себя, тихо произнес, обращаясь к девчонке: — Окей… Я помогу. Вызволим Сокол, пусть этот и пилот убираются, они справятся без тебя. Но за это ты пойдешь со мной и сделаешь, что прошу. Ничего больше…

Кайло чуть не сболтнул, «чего бы ты сама не захотела», но сдержался. Об этом ему было трудно говорить. Он терпеливо ждал ее реакции.

— Ты и сам ведешь переговоры не хуже Платта-старьевщика, Соло. Значит, через меня тоже можно кое-чему научиться, — усмехнулась Рей, однако заметив требовательный взгляд Кайло, устремленный на нее, сдалась: — Хорошо… Только не говори, что у тебя есть план…

Теперь пришло время сожалеть о том, что Кайло не относился к лекциям по светлому мастерству с должным вниманием. Он рано начал пренебрегать историями дяди о подвигах джедаев Галактической Республики с их легендарными способностями. Ведь они позволили перерезать себя, одного за другим, и их великие умения им не помогли. Силовой камуфляж пришелся бы сейчас кстати — с его помощью можно было выскользнуть отсюда и под прикрытием суеты, отголоски которой до них доносились, подобраться к фрейтеру. Но став невидимыми для простых смертных, они моментально заявили бы о себе тому, кто пытался обнаружить их в Силе. Оставалось только одно — стать максимально видимыми для обычных глаз и снова превратиться в арестантов.

— Дай ему бластер, — отрывисто приказал Кайло девчонке, а потом обратился к штурмовику: — Верни ей меч, — и заметив их враждебную нерешительность, тут же вспылил и накинулся на FN: — Пока никто не узнал о бойне там, у каюты, ты все еще член команды! Если нас заметят и остановят, можешь прикинуться нашим охранником! Который доставляет пленников, чтобы посадить на транспорт!.. Сечешь, умник?! Стрелять-то хоть подучился, с тех пор, как из Ордена сбежал? — и чувствуя, как от гнева наливается жаром шрам на лице, прибавил: — Она все равно лучше тебя обращается с мечом, не ври себе.

Недовольные, но убежденные его словами, они неохотно обменялись оружием. От Кайло не ускользнуло то, как дрожала рука Рей, когда она потянулась за сайбером, каким разочарованным взглядом провожал его штурмовик и как тревожно глянул на девчонку.

— А если это не сработает? — буркнула Рей.

— План «Б» — убивай все, что движется, — ответил Рен без обиняков и улыбнулся ей так деланно-сладко, что она раздраженно насупилась.

FN встал позади них, взяв ружье наизготовку, и разблокировал двери. В кабину хлынул десятикратно увеличенный шум голосов и техники. Привыкая к режущим глаза прожекторам, Кайло попытался оглядеться. По огромному ангару во всех направлениях сновали люди и инородцы. Одновременно с их лифтом открылись двери еще у двух кабин неподалеку, поэтому никто к ним даже не обернулся. Сокол был на прежнем месте, и выглядел абсолютно необитаемым. Из-за того, что в зале царило оживление и толкотня, было непонятно, охраняется он или нет — возле него постоянно кто-то стоял или проходил мимо.

В самой середине дока очищенная от посторонних предметов и погрузочных каров, была подготовлена посадочная площадка внушительных размеров. Вокруг нее скопилось особенно много народа. Кайло даже показалось, что бандиты пытались создать там какое-то подобие приветственного караула. Несколько человек в поношенных армейских кителях без знаков отличия сгоняли остальных в нестройные шеренги, понося при этом матерей, Создателей и друг друга на чем свет стоял. Конечно это были не дисциплинированные штурмовики. Шлюзы ангара были распахнуты, а суетившихся у стыковочного модуля швартовщиков от космического вакуума защищало лишь магнитное поле.

Бивший в глаза свет, звуки и движение в зале отвлекли Кайло, поэтому темнеющий на фоне звездного неба силуэт приближающегося транспорта он заметил последним. Разглядеть корабль как следует ему не удалось. Как только Рен поравнялся с ним взглядом, сразу же почувствовал новую беззастенчивую попытку вторгнуться в его разум. Ладони у него панически вспотели, и он на мгновение потерял концентрацию. Пока Кайло восстанавливал маскировку, незнакомец уже успел пробежаться по его мыслям. Им надо было торопиться — чтобы заручиться поддержкой девчонки, он должен был помочь ее друзьям.

Они вышли из лифта, все как один с невозмутимыми, почти невинными выражениями на лицах, в надежде, что смогут просто затеряться в деятельном беспорядке. Двигаясь вдоль стены ангара, они могли миновать значительные скопления бандитов. Но это на самом деле были не дисциплинированные штурмовики. Здешняя публика привыкла быть на стреме с пеленок. Мелькавшие из-под юбки гладкие лодыжки девчонки и гордо плывшая над толпою голова Кайло, увенчанная копной смоляных волос, сразу же привлекли внимание. Когда до него долетело сердитое «стой!», Рен непроизвольно ссутулился, как будто по нему выпустили лазерную очередь, и обернулся, поспешно задвигая Рей за свою широкую спину. Штурмовик тоже крутанулся на 180 градусов и деактивировал предохранитель на оружии.

Перед беглецами стоял мандалорец, направив на них дуло бластерного пистолета. Для представителя касты лучших наемников Галактики одет он был как попало. Из брони на нем был только шлем со сломанной антенной и потрескавшимся визором. Остальной костюм состоял из коричневой куртки и брюк, чем-то густо заляпанных и неряшливо заправленных в грязные сапоги, которые почему-то особо бросились Кайло в глаза своим непотребным видом. Распространяя вокруг себя сладковатый аромат перебродивших фруктов, мандалорец нетрезво покачивался, но пистолет держал твердо.

Кайло, прикрывая собой Рей, напрягся так, что почувствовал себя статуей, застывшей в неудобной позе — с согнутой для шага ногой, с занесенной в ударе рукой. Ожидание действия. И страх перед ним. Надо было прервать молчание, которое черной дырой затягивало всех их.

— Эй-эй-эй! — наконец выпалил FN, предупредительно вытягивая вперед руку. — Спокойно, сорвиголова! Опусти криффов бластер, не глупи! Свои…

— Чт-то… — с трудом проговорил мужчина голосом, искаженным неисправным вокодером шлема, — что т-ты… делаешь т-тут?..

— Не видишь? — грубо отозвался штурмовик. — Пленников веду. Приказано… — он махнул в сторону посадочной площадки, — туда доставить…

— Пленников?.. Эт-тих?.. — оглядывая Кайло и девчонку, уточнил мандалорец. — Зач-чем?..

— Да будь я проклят, если знаю, и если мне есть до этого дело, — старательно играя свою роль, фыркнул FN. — Приказ начальства.

— Приказ? К-какой еще п-приказ? — силясь понять происходящее, выдавил мужчина, склоняя голову в шлеме набок.

— Слуш, проходи, а? — раздраженно сказал штурмовик и с тревогой оглянулся, пока они не возбудили еще чьего-нибудь интереса. — Найдешь приключений на задницу…

— Да т-ты ч-чего?! — с вызовом воскликнул мандалорец. — Его? Сс-с ней?!.. К-как?.. — а потом вдруг перестав заплетаться языком, сурово потребовал: — Ррруки убрррал свои, ублюдок! — и нажал на курок.

Кайло почувствовал, как у самого его уха прожужжал лазерный заряд, но успел еще толкнуть штурмовика под локоть, так что его ответный выстрел прошел выше головы мандалорца, не причинив тому вреда.

Рен узнал… этот запах. И эти сапоги…

— Держите же его! — коротко воскликнул Кайло, указывая на мужчину, который вдруг начал медленно клониться книзу.

Шлем скрывал выражение его лица, но Рен мог поклясться всеми ситскими премудростями, что тот был удивлен, и сейчас это удивление лишало мандалорца последних сил. Дыхание стало тяжелым и частым, рука с бластером безвольно повисла вдоль тела, пальцы обессиленно разжались, и оружие грохнулось на пол.

Однако девчонка и штурмовик будто остолбенели — слова Кайло никак на них не подействовали. И тогда он стремительно приблизился к мужчине и схватил его подмышки, чтобы тот не упал, на ходу понимая, что это зрелище вгоняет его спутников в еще большее оцепенение. Но Рен по-прежнему опасался пользоваться телекинезом, вместо этого он еще раз попытался тщательно развеять силовые волны вокруг себя.

Мельком оглянувшись к главному шлюзу, он увидел, как транспорт медленно вползал внутрь ангара. Конусообразные сопла его аннигиляторов преодолевали атмосферный энергобарьер. Он задержал взгляд на корабле лишь на мгновение, до острого отвращения не желая снова почувствовать в голове жадно-любопытные пальцы загадочного чужака.

Но даже этого короткого мига ему оказалось достаточно, чтобы ощутить _мрак_ , окружавший звездолет, делавший его очертания зыбкими, словно его обшивка была нагрета до запредельных температур. И тут же увидел, что выстрелы, которыми они обменялись с мандалорцем, не остались незамеченными. Их не смогли скрыть ни шумы работающих двигателей, ни суета в зале. Несколько бандитов тревожно обернулись к ним и принялись яростно жестикулировать, о чем-то оживленно переговариваясь между собой.

Приторная вонь засохшей бакты, которую источала одежда мужчины, снова обратила на него все внимание Кайло. Мандалорец в его руках издал какой-то странный звук, напомнивший полузадушенный всхлип, и, поежившись, вдруг пробормотал:

— Мань… яра?.. Рен?.. Но… как?!..

Испытывая одновременно отвлеченный академический интерес и легкое недоумение, Кайло понял, что при их соприкосновении он, о, астрал!.. почему-то показался мужчине розовокожей зелтронкой, но на обдумывание этого у него не было времени. Он нахмурился и почти смущенно посмотрел на Рей и FN, все еще без движения пялившихся на них. Если не считать руки девчонки, которая миллиметр за миллиметром, почти неуловимо, приближалась к мечу, кое-как прилаженному на пояс, позаимствованный ею у штурмовика.

— Нет! — снова крикнул Кайло, угадав ее следующее действие, и начал впопыхах сдирать с головы мандалорца искалеченный шлем.

По Дэмерон был похож на свою плохую копию — смертельная бледность высветлила смуглую от природы кожу пилота, переходя почти в синеву там, где щеки и подбородок тронула неровная щетина. Выделялись только лихорадочно алевшие скулы и коричневатые круги под глазами. Но ненависть во взгляде, которым он впился в Кайло, была настолько мощная и уверенная, что тот даже поморщился. И рад был сбагрить отяжелевшее тело мужчины, как только опомнившийся штурмовик подскочил к ним.

— По! — не веря тому, что видел, воскликнул FN, принимая пилота у Кайло и прижимая его к своей груди. — Дружище!.. Не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть! Почему ты здесь?.. Рей говорила, что ты на Соколе… Что ты… ранен…

— Финн?.. — слабеющим и в то же время облегченным голосом проговорил пилот, выдавливая улыбку дрожащими от эмоций губами и ощупывая лицо штурмовика, словно хотел убедиться, что тот ему не привиделся.

FN похлопал его по плечу и счастливо выпалил:

— Я ведь уже распрощался с жизнью, когда ты на меня бластер наставил!.. — и тут же посерьезнел до мрачности, как только вспомнил, что сам стрелял в пилота.

По глянул на девчонку поверх плеча штурмовика.

— Рей?.. Это и правда… вы?.. — спросил он и дернул подбородком в сторону Кайло. — Рен с вами… почему?..

— Слава звездам, жив… — только и выдохнула она, не ответив пилоту, и подбежала к ним, чтобы вклиниться в объятия.

Кайло отвернулся в нахлынувшем на него раздражении, однако странное любопытство магнитом снова притянуло его к счастливой троице. Тут он внезапно поймал на себе взгляд девчонки и чуть не поперхнулся вздохом.

Бесконечное удивление и бесконечная **благодарность** в нем, постепенно сменявшиеся спокойной, нежной мудростью, как будто она получила подтверждение каким-то догадкам, разрезали его душу напополам, и Кайло невольно отвел глаза, обжегшись об эту смелую откровенность. Он вдруг снова не к месту вспомнил Рей, распростертую перед ним, обнаженную и тяжело вздрагивающую бедрами, когда _он_ ласкал ее, и тут же вспомнил ее на цветочной поляне, с надеждой вглядывавшуюся в небесную синеву, ждавшую _его_ прибытия…

Чтобы отвлечься, Рен наклонился, поднял пистолет, выроненный По, и, тоном, чуть более презрительным, чем задумывал, проговорил:

— Советую заглушить реакторы и прекратить сеанс панибратства, пока не поздно. Иначе мы все сможем проститься с жизнью, и довольно скоро…

Сейчас же в подтверждение его слов они услышали гневные крики приближавшихся к ним бандитов:

— Черный прессовщика, видать, прикончил в хате! Там во внутренних отсеках беспредел, все в лохмуты!

— А энтот, кудрявый, Тхарука мочканул, евойный шлем это, сукой буду!

— Девчонку и верзилу велено живыми брать, остальных могем в расход!

Вслед за выкриками на беглецов полился лазерный огонь, и Кайло не захотел выяснять, насколько меткими были стрелки и как исправно они готовы были выполнить приказ начальства. Он присел на корточки и, подобравшись к девчонке, сдернул ее вниз, в укрытие из груды беспорядочно сваленных запчастей. После чего осторожно выглянул и выстрелил в первого попавшегося бандита, с удовлетворением услышав возглас боли в ответ.

Через мгновение к нему присоединился штурмовик, выхватывая из толпы спешивших к ним злоумышленников новые жертвы. Кайло снова прицелился, но из-за толчка в бедро непроизвольно дернулся, и заряд прошел мимо. Когда он сердито оглянулся, на него в упор смотрел незаметно подползший пилот.

— Так что эта мразь тут делает?! — упрямо и жестко спросил он, сверкая глазами на Рей, притаившуюся рядом и с завистью следившую за дергавшимися в руках Кайло и штурмовика бластерами.

Рен закатил глаза и зло усмехнулся, не отрываясь от своего занятия:

— Ну в точности мой вопрос, пилот Дэмерон… Просто затрахался спасать тебя!

— Спасать?.. — поморщился По, испытывая физическую боль от раны и раздражение от того, что ничего не понимал. — Ты, что, забыл принять свои таблетки… или на какие-то новые присел?..

— Считай давай, — велел ему Кайло и начал перечислять, перемежая счет выстрелами: — На Добивающем — раз. Тебе же нужен был проводник… посимпатичней. На Тралусе — два, когда тебе лазером в спину прилетело. Тут — три, пока тебя свои чуть не прикончили… Ты по гроб жизни мне обязан!.. Ну и еще своим сапогам… Единственная моя выгода в том, что я обогатился совершенно ненужным знанием. Розовые сиськи и задницы — тайный фетиш одного из самых прославленных героев Сопротивления.

Штурмовик обернулся к ним с недоуменным выражением на лице и даже оружие опустил от неожиданности. Из ступора его вывел только лазерный залп, взрезавший воздух совсем рядом, и Рей.

— Не обращай внимания, продолжай, — обыденно посоветовала она ему, пожимая плечами, будто эти разборки их вовсе не касались.

— На Добивающем?.. На-а… Тралусе?.. — переспросил По, медленно переваривая информацию, потом тяжело сглотнул: — Ты?! Не может быть… — после чего уставился на девчонку и воскликнул с обидой в голосе: — Рей, ты НИКОГДА мне не рассказывала, что ВАШИ так могут!

— Он не только тебя обманул, — сквозь зубы прошипела та, начиная злиться. — Давай не сейчас, По, надо Сокол спасать. Вы должны выбраться отсюда, чтобы предупредить наших об опасности.

— Опасности?.. — машинально переспросил пилот, все еще с омерзением глядевший на Кайло, видимо, в красках вспоминая подробности своего общения с Маньярой.

— Это прозвучит нелепо, но в Галактике появился некто, называющий себя Палпатином… — сказала Рей тоном человека, пытающегося поверить в собственные слова.

— Постой-постой… Я еще пока не могу так быстро соображать… — Дэмерон замотал головой и замахал на нее руками. — Я не ослышался? Палпатин?! Девочка, о чем ты говоришь? Император был побежден повстанцами три десятка лет назад. В конце концов, перед тобой ребенок этой победы! — перекрикивая шум в ангаре, разозлился он.

— Ну ты просто не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть! — с благодарностью повторил FN, затравленно озираясь на Рей. — Они оба тут мне втуляют, что Палпатин якобы снова жив, прикинь!

Если бы штурмовик мог сейчас отвлечься и покрутить пальцем у виска, то обязательно сделал бы это, но ему приходилось отстреливаться. Зато Кайло, переведя дух, попытался улыбнуться девчонке с признательностью за поддержку. Однако на этот раз она пренебрегла им, и Рен, укладывая метким выстрелом очередного бандита, проговорил достаточно громко, чтобы его расслышал пилот:

— Фальшивая победа и дети-ублюдки, что ж поделаешь?..

Реакции на оскорбление долго ждать не пришлось. Дэмерон грубо развернул Кайло, дернул на себя за грудки, а потом смазал кулаком прямо по лицу. Сил у пилота было немного, размах был небольшой, а удар — слабый, но Рен все же почувствовал во рту привкус крови из треснувшей губы. Он нахмурился, зарычал, сорвал с себя руки По и уже намеревался наказать с помощью силовой удавки, когда в ангаре вдруг включилась стыковочная сирена и отвлекла его. Транспорт пришвартовался и готовился открыть входные люки.

— Прекратите! — гневно выкрикнула девчонка. — Как бы там ни было, По, тебе с Финном надо будет доставить эту информацию и координаты корабля генералу Лее, пока мы с Беном…

— Стоп! — воскликнул Дэмерон, потирая ушибленные о Кайло костяшки пальцев, и тут же возмущенно взорвался: — Сколько я был в отключке? Как долго?! Вы оба?! Ты… с Беном?!

— Приятель, как же мне тебя не хватало! — с улыбкой обернулся на пилота штурмовик, теперь уже открыто игнорируя гневный взгляд девчонки.

— Окей, сидеть здесь и трепаться бесполезно, — отрезал Рен, прячась от шального заряда. — Их слишком много, мы не сможем избавиться от всех. Хотим попасть на Сокол — надо двигаться к фрейтеру напролом, — и протянул По бластер. — На нас с девчонкой ближний бой, вы прикрываете огнестрелом.

Он дал пилоту немного времени свыкнуться с тем, что Верховный Лидер Первого Ордена предлагал содействие члену Сопротивления, но грохот выстрелов вокруг прибавил словам Кайло убедительности, а Дэмерону — ускорения. Подозрительно скривившись, По, между тем, послушно и молча взял оружие и уже абсолютно осмысленно осмотрел поле боя, отмечая слабые места и слепые зоны наступавших на них бандитов. Потом прицелился, и, несмотря на явную боль, которую ему доставляло каждое движение, метко выстрелил.

Кайло выхватил и активировал меч почти синхронно с Рей, после чего с громким устрашающим криком поднялся во весь рост и выскочил из засады прямо на какого-то дуросианца, подобравшегося к ним слишком близко. Бедолага не успел толком испугаться, потому что тут же оказался сражен, а Рен, даже не оглянувшись на него, мощными шагами двинулся дальше.

Кайло лукавил, когда отдал штурмовику и пилоту первенство в бластерной схватке. Он одинаково ловко использовал лезвие своего сайбера как энергополе — для защиты и как рикошет — для нападения, отражая им лазерные заряды, сыпавшиеся на него со всех сторон, и отводя их обратно в противников.

Он рубил без разбора всех, кто непредусмотрительно приближался к нему, не удостаивая вторым взглядом, только с хищным боевым увлечением замечал, как жертв, отмечавших траекторию его продвижения, становится все больше. Но атаковавшие их разбойники только прибывали, а до Сокола оставалось еще добрых тридцать метров, поэтому Кайло продолжал раздавать удары направо и налево, каждый шаг вперед считая за маленькую победу.

С того мгновения, как они покинули свое укрытие, он не переставал чувствовать рядом действенное присутствие Дэмерона и FN. Ему не нравилось это чувство, но Кайло знал, что, как бы они не бесили его по жизни, он мог на них рассчитывать. По крайней мере, они ни за что бы не бросили Рей.

Он видел их точные выстрелы, слышал короткие предупредительные возгласы, которыми они обменивались. Они понимали друг друга с полуслова, отлично знали, на что были способны и успешно использовали свои силы и слабости в бою, защищая друг друга, прорываясь к цели. Тут Кайло с тоской подумал о рыцарях Рен, с которыми ему пришлось излетать обитаемую часть Галактики вдоль и поперек, выполняя поручения Сноука…

Вместе их команда была также эффективна и смертоносна, но Кайло никогда не преувеличивал степень их верности друг другу, Сноуку или ему самому. Его Рыцари оставались бандой мародеров, которые подчинялись только грубой силе. Да и сам Рен часто принимал их за продолжение своего клинка, лишнюю пару вооруженных рук, способных сеять разрушение и гибель.

Рыцари были настолько же «его», как и Хакс с тысячами штурмовиков в подчинении, правда, с той разницей, что цели Траджена, Викрула или Ушара не были такими мегаломаниакальными. Им просто нравилось убивать, потому что так они приобщались к власти тех, кому якобы подчинялись. Сопротивление можно было ненавидеть уже хотя бы за то, что его члены абсолютно бескорыстно были верны друг другу и своим убеждениям, и по первому зову были готовы пожертвовать всем ради друзей!

Размышления на пару секунд отвлекли Кайло от боя, поэтому когда на него откуда ни возьмись выскочил человек в заржавленных доспехах, размахивая вибросекирой, он, неприготовленный к атаке, отпрянул и потерял равновесие, наткнувшись на распростертый на полу труп. Неуклюже заваливаясь назад, он успел смягчить падение с помощью Силы, но времени использовать меч уже не было — мужчина навис над ним с оружием, угрожающе гудящим виброгенератором.

Рен обязательно лишился бы части тела, а может, и жизни, если бы в этот момент перед ним не возникла девчонка. Она отбила удар, и после короткой стычки без лишних сожалений продырявила мужчину. Насмерть. После чего обернулась к Кайло и подала ему руку. Когда он поднял на Рей глаза, у него захватило дыхание.

Ее ладонь легонько подрагивала от напряжения, вся запятнанная разноцветной кровью поверженных ею врагов. В горячке боя его камзол на ней превратился почти в лохмотья, а черная юбка обзавелась еще несколькими неаккуратными разрезами. Волосы темными колечками беспорядочно прилипли к взмокшему лбу, чисто вымытые локоны превратились в потные сосульки.

Но сейчас она показалась ему настолько притягательной, что Кайло не смог сдержать улыбку, у него по спине от удовольствия даже мурашки поползли. Он встал и снова присоединился к драке, хотя теперь часто оглядывался на девчонку, ни на миг не переставая улыбаться.

Только сейчас он понял, как соскучился по этому зрелищу — смотреть на то, как она дерется было еще слаще, чем наблюдать за тем, как она кончает. Смотреть на это было приятней, чем разить противников самому. Со времени их боя с преторианцами Рей продвинулась в своем умении обращаться с мечом. Она была легка, подвижна, но не менее разрушительна, чем сам Рен со своими тяжелыми, размеренными движениями. Кое-что Кайло бы еще подправил путем тренировок. Но ее способности просто поражали, если принять во внимание, что сайбером она владела без году неделю.

И только сейчас Рен осознал, почему девчонка отдала оружие штурмовику. Кайло даже слов не нужно было, чтобы понимать ее, ведь они были способны разговаривать через взгляды. И именно так, посмотрев Рей в глаза, он абсолютно точно разгадал ее мысли и настроение.

Она избавилась от меча не потому, что боялась его, как Кайло сперва показалось. Больше всех на свете девчонка боялась себя саму, потому что ей тоже… **просто нравилось убивать**. И тут Рен окончательно утвердился в своем решении, потому что понял, Рей уже шла по пути Темной стороны…


	14. Прибытие нового наставника

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Несмотря на то, что она огромная заноза в его заднице, у Кайло несомненно есть чувства к Рей, это видно по языку его тела. Он уважает ее природную способность использовать Силу, возможно, поэтому его и тянет к ней, не только как к потенциальному партнеру, но и как к своему "дополнению", которым она станет, если с таким неукротимым, мощным и к тому же поддающимся тренировке потенциалом падет на Темную сторону.
> 
> Палпатин играет активную роль в сталкивании Бена на темную сторону и в принятии им своей ярости. «Теперь ты будешь тем, кто ты есть, - говорит он Бену, - кем ты всегда должен был стать». В любом случае, ясно, что Палпатин не появился, откуда не возьмись, в секретном храме ситхов на Экзоголе, чтобы возиться с Кайло. Он действительно был тем, кто с самого начала раскалывал мораль Бена и ломал его дух, а Сноук был просто еще одной пешкой в большой игре императора. Учитывая то, что Кайло ответил императору в «СВ», даже неясно, понял ли он, что Палпатин манипулировал им так долго. Несмотря на то, что Кайло Рен оказался одним из самых лучших учеников императора, он, возможно, не осознавал, кем был его настоящий учитель, пока не стало слишком поздно. К счастью, Палпатин не смог погасить весь свет в Кайло... (с)
> 
> Мерси Rusty K за музло в тему к бою и KVPV - к вибрации

Через мгновение время потеряло для него смысл. Кайло не мог бы с уверенностью сказать, сколько прошло секунд, минут или даже часов с тех пор, как они появились в ангаре. Из убийственной круговерти всего происходящего взгляд выхватывал лишь отдельные детали — то, что помогало спасать собственную жизнь, или то, что помогло одолеть бандита, с которым рядом сцепилась девчонка.

Краешком сознания Рен успел удивиться, как самоотверженно бросались на них наемники, которым он еще недавно отказывал в любых принципах кроме личной выгоды. Но слаженные действия беглецов приносили плоды — несмотря на яростное сопротивление они неумолимо приближались к Соколу. Обшарпанные буксировочные прожекторы корабля были уже всего в нескольких метрах от Кайло. И как раз вовремя…

По-прежнему без устали раздавая удары, Рен внезапно почувствовал, как уперся во что-то спиной, и встревоженно обернулся. Дэмерон, совершенно изможденный боем, покачиваясь на пьяных, нетвердых ногах, прислонился к нему бесцеремонно, как к дереву, но при этом все еще старательно целился и даже умудрялся поражать свои цели. Кайло вырубил сайбер и подхватил пилота под руки, в который раз поражаясь издевательским выходкам судьбы — ему снова пришлось спасать По. Из-за этого Рен лишился полноценной возможности обороняться и нападать, теперь ему самому нужна была охрана!

— Сюда! — крикнул Кайло девчонке, с усилием взваливая пилота себе на плечи. — Прикрой!

Рей подскочила к нему с коротким кивком одобрения и поддержки, лишь на миг отвлекшись от атаковавших их бандитов, однако Кайло успел заметить, как измученно запали ее глаза. Штурмовик, защищая тылы, продолжал поливать все вокруг шквальным лазерным огнем, но он тоже был на пределе своих возможностей. По его пластмассово блестящему усталому лицу безостановочно струился пот, а пальцы, сжимавшие бластер, были напряжены до судороги. Чем ближе они подбирались к Соколу, тем теснее становилась их группа. Но и желающих им воспрепятствовать становилось все больше. Оставалось совсем немного, прежде чем их общие силы под этим натиском окончательно иссякнут.

Смиренно поправив на шее руки По, то и дело норовившие придушить его под весом тела пилота, Кайло бросился к Соколу. Увернулся от шального разряда, чтобы лазер не угодил в Дэмерона. Развернувшись на 180 градусов, следующий выстрел встретил лицом к лицу, привычным силовым приемом отведя его в сторону. Сейчас у него не было выбора, скрывать или пользоваться своими способностями. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы пилот обвинил Рена, будто тот использует его в качестве живого щита. Но нездоровый юмор По был просто бластеронепробиваемым. Ухо Кайло вдруг обожгло его горячечное дыхание:

— Так вот как ты видишь мир, шпала?.. Отсюда все выглядит таким маааахоньким… Понятно теперь, почему ты такой понторез…

— Заткнись! — злобно выдохнул Рен, чуть напрягся и спроецировал в сознание пилота зелтронку. — Напомнить, как ты по _мне_ слюни пускал?

К его удовольствию Дэмерон в страхе дернулся и с усталым бешенством прошипел:

— Убедил, колдун криффов, вырубай!

Отяжелев под своей ношей килограмм на восемьдесят, Кайло не мог похвастаться особой подвижностью. И поэтому только чудом избежал опасного столкновения с ринувшимся ему навстречу невысоким трандошанцем, вооруженным дюрасталевым мечом. Штурмовик, почувствовав замешательство Кайло сквозь Силу, вовремя обернулся к ним и выпустил в нападавшего заряд энергии. Рен также — _через Силу_ — поблагодарил. Вдруг открывшиеся возможности FN, кажется, на этот раз спасли ему жизнь. Он должен был избавиться от пилота как можно быстрее, чтобы не полагаться на милость заклятых врагов.

— Как ты выбрался? — спросил он срывающимся от натуги голосом. — Как мы попадем на эту долбаную посудину?!

Центральный трап был поднят, и у них не достало бы времени привести в движение опускающий его механизм снаружи. Но не мог же, в самом деле, пилот сойти с корабля по главной рампе на глазах у охранявших Сокол бандитов. Он наверняка воспользовался другим способом. За годы пребывания в руках самых отъявленных сорвиголов проклятый фрейтер был оборудован секретными помещениями и скрытыми ходами, о которых некоторые его владельцы даже не подозревали. Сокол сам, как бывалый пират, был украшен шрамами и нашпигован лишними дырами.

— Прямо… там… люк… — слабо отозвался По, — он не закрыт… Потом… через трюм…

— Помню, не учи ученого, — кряхтя, огрызнулся Кайло. — За мной! К переднему грузовому лифту! — крикнул он девчонке, надеясь, она поняла, что он имеет ввиду.

Приблизившись к Соколу, Рен нетерпеливо толкнул люк плечом, не заботясь о том, что может причинить неудобство или боль пилоту. Дверь немедленно поддалась, и он просунул уже почти бездыханного Дэмерона внутрь грузового отека, как попало, словно тюк с дешевой контрабандой. Подоспевший к ним штурмовик взял на себя заботу о пилоте. Он запрыгнул во фрейтер вслед за дружком и потащил его куда-то вглубь, подальше от лазерных всполохов, все еще пронзавших пространство вокруг. Больше они Кайло не интересовали. Он зашарил по поясу, нащупывая меч, чтобы снова вернуться в бой, и вдруг с удивлением посмотрел себе под ноги.

Пол ангара под ним начал странно вибрировать. Эту нарастающую дрожь Кайло ощущал даже сквозь толстую подошву обуви. Как только она достигла внутренних органов, его замутило, но он тут же понял, что причиной внезапного приступа тошноты стало не это, а щемящее дурное предчувствие, заполнившее сознание. Холодный металл звездного разрушителя транслировал силовое излучение, как будто был живым организмом. С таким Рену никогда не приходилось сталкиваться. Он наверняка знал, что неодушевленная техника не обладала такой способностью. Но это было лишь первое откровение…

Когда Кайло оглянулся, то не поверил собственным глазам. Сражение, бушевавшее еще минуту назад, замерло. Вибрация, исходящая от палубы — одного за другим, все выше и выше — поднимала бандитов вверх, лишая опоры и возможности контролировать свои движения. Те беспомощно барахтались в воздухе, побросав оружие, вращая вытаращенными от удивления глазами. Однако вибрация непостижимым образом не действовала на Кайло и девчонку. Они единственные во всем зале остались стоять на собственных ногах, только волосы Рей странно парили вокруг ее головы как наэлектризованные.

Умирая от страха и любопытства, Рен порывисто обернулся взглядом к пришвартовавшемуся транспорту и застыл, уже ничего вокруг себя не замечая. Все его внимание оказалось приковано к спущенному вертикальному трапу корабля, и к существу, стоящему на зависшей над палубой площадке. Но он еще успел услышать зачарованное девчонкино «Чуи?»

Она, несомненно, заблуждалась. Высокое, мощное создание только отдаленно напоминало вуки, возможно, когда-то было им рождено. Свалявшаяся клочковатая буро-рыжая шерсть, покрывавшая его с головы до лап, то там, то здесь ощетинивалась длинными костяными шипами. Тело украшали неприглядные кожные наросты, казавшиеся достаточно крепкими, чтобы сдержать удар ножа или дробильной перчатки. Морда была обезображена гипертрофированными клыками, далеко торчавшими из незакрывающейся пасти, и полным отсутствием носа, потерянного в драке или срезанного в пытках. На его месте прямо по центру влажно поблескивали два отвратительных отверстия, хищно вздрагивавшие, из-за чего морда больше походила на полуразложившийся череп.

И все же эти уродства выглядели не просто хаотичными следствиями ран или болезней. Существо было карикатурой на вуки, нарисованной чьей-то извращенной рукой, генетически сгенерированным созданием, дабы вселять ужас и побеждать врагов. Кайло мог поклясться, что силы ему было не занимать, несмотря на то, что оно выглядело как зомби. Он подумал, что скорее всего, именно как зомби _это_ и было задумано — для беспрекословного выполнения команд. Только одно встревожило Кайло — глаза существа, вперенные в него, не могли принадлежать бессознательной нежити, взгляд их был слишком разумным.

Рен наконец понял, что перед ними стояло настоящее **ситское отродье**. Это выражение его кореллианские предки превратили в страшное ругательство, а ему самому посчастливилось встретить воочию. С тех пор, как он получил загадочное послание и помчался на странный зов, то не переставал удивляться. Ситская алхимия в джедайских книгах упоминалась только вскользь и только в форме предостережений от попыток себе в угоду использовать Силу для преобразования живых существ. Вместе с мидихлорианами она отходила в область мифов. Даже Сноук проговаривался о ней тоном сказочника. И вот теперь Кайло получал подтверждение тому, что, как и мидихлорианы, генетические эксперименты с использованием Темной стороны были реальны.

В том, что мутант был создан с помощью Тьмы, Кайло ни на секунду не сомневался. Он не понаслышке знал, вуки по природе к Силе были не чувствительней сухого бревна. Но _мрак,_ который Рен ощутил ранее и который смог просочиться даже сквозь обшивку транспорта, исходил именно от него. И сейчас это же странное существо транслировало мощное силовое поле, заставившее левитировать бандитов. Совершенно беспомощные, расфокусированные, они болтались уже где-то под самым потолком ангара, как накаченные гелием, когда вибрация вдруг прекратилась, и палубу усыпали тела. Если кто-то и пережил падение без жизненно опасных повреждений, он был достаточно сообразителен, чтобы не подняться вновь, притворившись бездыханным. Ничего из этого ни Кайло, ни Рей на себе не почувствовали.

Как только ее имя всплыло у него в голове, он резко обернулся к девчонке, только чтобы испугаться еще сильнее. Она уже приняла свою излюбленную стойку для нападения — правым плечом вперед, рукоять зажженного меча крепко зажата обеими руками. Она была растеряна не меньше Рена, на ее лице четко читались отвращение и ужас, которые Рей сейчас переживала. Но она уже оценивала существо как боевого противника, и удивление в ее взгляде сменялось решимостью.

Она в отличие от Кайло уж точно не собиралась анализировать природу происхождения пришельца, или его создателей, и тем более вдохновляться полученным знанием. Сейчас ее наверняка больше интересовало то, куда существо можно было ткнуть сайбером, чтобы оно поскорей сдохло. Напасть сходу, горячо и безрассудно. Кайло знал это по себе — нападала она абсолютно оголтело. Типичное поведение для полуобразованной мусорщицы, всю сознательную жизнь пробавлявшейся технопадалью. В этом ремесле не принято клювом щелкать.

Но… ведь это была Рей, со сжигающей душу теплотой подумалось ему. Его… Рей. Отчаянная девчонка, которая разрешила ему прикоснуться к себе, отдалась **ему** , тоже особо не задумываясь о последствиях. Она готова была бороться с ним в одном строю, защищать его, а разговоры оставить на потом. Она готова была защищать друзей так, что противники превращались в бездыханные обрубки плоти. Вся ее вина заключалась только в том, что она с самого начала неправильно выбрала сторону, и поэтому ее друзья стали врагами для Кайло…

Конечно она неправильно выбрала сторону, досадливо одернул себя Рен, потому что упорно сопротивлялась собственной судьбе. Девчонка должна была выбрать Тьму, просто обязана! Должна была пойти за Кайло и принадлежать ему всецело — телом, сердцем и рукой! Никому еще не удалось избежать своей участи!.. И она станет его! Потому что он всегда получает то, чего хочет!.. Кайло тяжело сглотнул и на миг зажмурился. Противоречивые эмоции грозили разорвать его сознание напополам. В какой-то момент он вдруг понял, что буквально _слышит_ свои мысли. Но когда его осенило страшное подозрение, Рей уже ринулась в атаку.

Она побежала к транспорту, ни на секунду не отрывая глаз от своей цели. Но как только приблизилась к площадке на опасное для существа расстояние, пришелец внезапно вытянул по направлению к ней когтистую лапу, и силовая волна отбросила Рей назад. Кубарем покатившись по полу, она только гневно рыкнула, когда падение выбило из нее дух, и вскочила на ноги, Силой притягивая к себе выроненное оружие. Она снова побежала к пришельцу, на ходу активируя сайбер, и через пару мгновений снова полетела назад, размахивая руками, как неисправный вентилятор. И снова поднялась на ноги, хотя в этот раз ей понадобилось чуть больше времени, чтобы прийти в себя и сконцентрироваться на противнике. Когда она побежала к нему в третий раз, Кайло не выдержал.

— Рей! Что ты делаешь?! — выкрикнул он. — Неужели ты не видишь, у него даже оружия нет!

Девчонка обернулась к нему с выражением прерванной ненависти, и Рен даже опешил, в этот момент она точно не была с ним заодно.

— Помоги же! — потребовала она, а потом отмахнулась от него, как от назойливого насекомого, и снова побежала к площадке с мечом наизготове.

На этот раз, когда пришелец оттолкнул ее, Кайло Силой подхватил девчонку в воздухе и не дал упасть, осторожно опустив на обе ноги. Встретив на себе ее яростный взгляд, он понял, что она ждала от него не такой помощи.

— Он не подпустит тебя к себе, пойми ты! — раздражаясь, воскликнул Кайло. — Он не будет с тобой драться и не хочет этого! Он хочет, чтобы мы…

Тут он запнулся на полуслове и посмотрел на пришельца. Тот стоял, скрестив передние конечности на широкой груди, и в его глазах было… терпеливое, почти отеческое понимание.

— …чтобы мы выслушали его, — завороженный этим взглядом закончил Кайло. — Давай же выслушаем его, Рей.

Боковым зрением он видел, что девчонка не вняла его совету и опять устремилась к площадке. Однако он даже бровью не повел, когда Рей со стоном бешенства взлетела в воздух и тяжело грохнулась на палубу, кажется, потеряв сознание. Кайло пристально смотрел на пришельца, лишь маленькая мышца под его левым глазом начала изредка вздрагивать.

— Мой маааальчик, я так давно мечтал встретиться с тобой, — вдруг раздался голос, уже ставший таким знакомым, тягучий и проникновенный… в самом отвратительном смысле этого слова.

Кайло услышал его еще до того, как чудовище раскрыло рот. Ошибки быть не могло — он ни на секунду не сводил с пришельца глаз, впрочем, как и тот с Кайло. И сразу понял, что существо и не думало заговаривать с ним, вряд ли вообще умело это делать. Зато оно точно обладало мощнейшим телепатическим свойством. Хотя скорее было наделено им своими создателями.

Голос звучал и где-то в центре головы Кайло, и вокруг, отражаемый и приумноженный металлическими стенами ангара. Но Рен знал, что слышит его только он один. Их общение с чудовищем стороннему наблюдателю показалось бы глупой детской игрой в гляделки. Если бы конечно кого-то из находившихся в зале, корчившихся от боли или бездыханных, заинтересовала эта игра…

От внезапно пришедшего на ум сравнения и этого повелительного обращения Кайло тут же почувствовал себя ребенком, в свои полные тридцать лет и с Галактикой под пятой. Он попытался скрыть эмоции, но страх, от которого участилось дыхание и взмокло между лопаток, был не укротим. Сдерживая лязгающую, словно в ознобе, челюсть, он выкрикнул _вслух_ :

— Что ты такое?! И что тебе от меня надо?! — и даже посмел выдавить презрительную, почти безразличную ухмылку; ему не хотелось, чтобы существо осознало, насколько он был напуган и… заинтересован.

Пришельцу, или кому-то, кто им управлял, явно не понравился малопочтительный тон Рена. Он уже вполне натурально, по-звериному подняв морду кверху, взревел что-то со смутными отголосками шириивука в воплях, затем снова сосредоточил взгляд на Кайло и, склонив косматую голову набок, вытянул к нему лапу. Следующее мгновение оказалось одновременно ностальгическим и ужасным, когда что-то невидимое и сильное обвило Рена чуть повыше пояса и подняло вверх.

Ушедшая из-под ног опора и нахлынувшие на него воспоминания грозили окончательно ввергнуть Кайло в панику. Нелепо растопырив конечности, он беспорядочно хватался за воздух, как будто внезапно ослеп. Потеря контроля была его постоянным кошмаром, поэтому Рен и встал на путь избавления от всех, кто заставлял его чувствовать себя неуверенно.

Однако страх, который вызвали вдруг всплывшие в памяти каменистая бездна в Рарлеке и показавшееся бесконечным падение в нее, был только началом. Он не был поводом для стыда, потому что привычно превратился в гнев, а гнев тут же вернул Кайло способность последовательно мыслить и сопротивляться. Безжалостное ученичество Сноука не прошло даром.

Рен напрягся и попытался избавиться от сдавливавшей грудь хватки. Ему больше не нужно было скрывать свои возможности, и он применил Силу. Существо вздрогнуло, переступило с лапы на лапу, и неприятное давление на ребра ослабло. Кайло почти уже ощутил под собой палубу и был вознагражден новым недовольным рыком существа, но полностью освободиться не получилось.

В смятении он увидел, как расстояние между ними начало быстро сокращаться. Снова в подвешенном состоянии, словно в контролируемой невесомости, Кайло помимо его воли притянуло к площадке. По пути чиркнув носками сапог чье-то валявшееся на полу тело, Рен внезапно _подумал_ о девчонке и потянулся к ней мыслью, позабыв, как минуту назад оставил ее один на один с пришельцем. Но пространство их связи было пустынно. Никто не поднялся — ни чтобы помочь ему, ни чтобы помешать…

Невидимая сила остановила его в паре шагов от существа, и лицо Кайло, все еще парившего в воздухе, оказалось вровень с его уродливой мордой. В такой близости чудовище было еще более тошнотворно, потому что к внешнему виду добавился исходящий от него, совершенно реальный животный запах с явным подтоном гнили. Эта вонь, вырванные ноздри, проплешины на шерсти вызывали отвращение, а покрытые слюной десятисантиметровые клыки — оправданные опасения за свою жизнь.

Рен выгнулся, как натянутый для выстрела лук, чтобы ненароком не коснуться пришельца, и инстинктивно прикрыл горло рукой, если тому вздумалось бы вгрызться в него. И лихорадочно понял, что теперь, когда они оказались друг от друга на расстоянии активированного клинка, у него не было желания нападать первым. Любопытство Кайло превысило даже его отвращение и страх. Все что он _пробовал_ в последнее время, доставляло ему массу новых ощущений. То, что происходило сейчас, было еще более захватывающим. И тут наконец он услышал ответ на оба своих вопроса:

— Ты знааааешшшшь, чшшшто…

Не произнесшее ни единого слова существо снова склонило голову, теперь в другую сторону, в его разумном взгляде не было злобы. Оно подняло кулак вверх и разжало когтистые пальцы. Затекшие ноги Рена опустились на твердую поверхность, и только быстрота реакции не дала ему упасть перед чудовищем на колени. Он понял, что свободен, а выражение глаз пришельца, смотревшего на него, стало и вовсе по-отцовски заботливым. Когда в сознании Рена вновь стали возникать слова, он был к ним уже предельно внимателен.

— Не стоит считать меня врагом, Кайло. Последнее, что я хочу, это причинить тебе вред, мой мальчик.

Голос смягчился, в нем отчетливо заиграла улыбка. Но Рен напомнил себе, что это испуг и интерес толкали его к беспечной доверчивости. Он не воспользовался тишиной, во время которой существо явно ждало от него ответной реакции.

— Больше всего сейчас я желаю прижать тебя к своей груди, — снова заговорил голос. — Но это тело мало приспособлено для объятий, хотя, надо признать, в остальном прекрасно выполняет свои задачи. К тому же к моему прикосновению тебе следует приготовиться…

— Ты — там?.. Внутри? — кивая на узловатую фигуру вуки, выпалил Рен, не в силах сдержать нетерпеливый порыв.

На морде пришельца не отразилось ни одной эмоции, но Кайло прочел во взгляде высокомерную насмешку. Она возникла только на секунду, и голос соблаговолил ответить:

— Частично. И временно. Пока мне это нужно. И пока живет носитель.

— Носитель… — пробормотал Кайло почти про себя, окидывая пришельца с головы до ног, а потом снова в лоб спросил: — Это правда? Ты вернулся?

— Вернулся? Откуда, мальчик мой, и… куда? — в притворном снисхождении рассмеялся голос, и смех был мудрым до самоуверенности.

— В Галактике считают, что ты побежден. Мои родители, Скайуокер… они сказали всем, что ты погиб, — не сдаваясь, перебил Рен. — Пал от руки Вейдера…

— Неужели я ошибся, когда предположил, что ты сразу узнал меня? — притворно-расстроенно изрек голос. — Все-таки подозреваешь во мне самозванца?..

Вместо объяснений пришелец указал на одного из бандитов, находившихся неподалеку от площадки, не мертвого, но обездвиженного ранениями, Силой поднял его в воздух и снова уронил, беспощадно расплющивая тело об пол ангара. Рен промолчал, но при следующих словах существа почувствовал, как от ужаса волосы на его холодеющем затылке встали дыбом.

— Тебя я никогда не покидал. Всегда был рядом. С тех самых пор, как ты родился…

Кайло судорожно вздохнул, его губы сами собой сложились в неслышное «нет», пока чудовище невозмутимо созерцало его.

— Скайуокеры, — мягко и задумчиво произнес голос, — о, Скайуокеры… Стремление переломить свою судьбу всегда было у вас в крови, и несмотря на это вы всегда послушно ей следовали. Я готов к твоим возражениям, Кайло, и в этом споре у тебя будет много козырей. Ведь твой дед предал Тьму, дядя так и не предал Свет, мать всегда боролась против меня. А твой отец…

Тут голос запнулся, будто для того, чтобы понаблюдать, как подействовали на Кайло его слова, и продолжил с неожиданным оттенком уважения:

— Не обладая Силой, он служил Светлой стороне, хотя бы тем, что его характер всегда превозмогал его убеждения и воспитание… Но когда я говорю о предназначении, то подразумеваю весь род, а не отдельных личностей. И все же в итоге все дело именно в одной личности. Поступки твоих предшественников привели к твоему появлению, их наследственность — к тому, что ты обладаешь колоссальным запасом Силы, а ошибки, которые они совершили — к твоему переходу на Темную сторону. Ты хочешь стереть свою принадлежность к этой фамилии, но именно тебе предстоит возвысить ее до небывалого величия! И судьба Скайуокеров по-прежнему складывается именно так, как угодно их создателю.

— Создателю? — как в забытьи, снова вторил голосу Кайло, не отрывая глаз от пришельца. — Тебе?..

Он не сразу понял, что дышал часто-часто, и ему все равно не хватало воздуха. Он бы не смог это объяснить, но в какой-то момент голос собрался в одну точку и зазвучал совсем обыденно, как будто его владелец стоял рядом и был простым человеком. Он уже не спускался из-под потолка, не рождался в центре сознания Кайло, а постепенно переместился куда-то за его левое плечо и… материализовался. Рен мог поклясться, что ощутил мочкой уха мясо чьих-то губ, и на миг у него потемнело в глазах.

— Наши возможности неисчерпаемы. Создание живых организмов всего лишь часть этой мудрости. У таких примитивных, как этот вуки, — пришелец развел лапами, рекламируя себя, — консерва, нужные физические свойства компилируются в кратчайшие сроки. Самостоятельные разумные существа, способные управлять Силой, требуют усилий не одного года. Иногда на это может уйти целый жизненный цикл.

— Ситская магия? — снова не выдержав, спросил Кайло.

— Повременим с этим, — строго отозвался голос. — Слишком много знания в начале пути может быть губительно, мой мальчик. Я не хочу, чтобы ты лишился чувств. Или ума… Или потерял связь с реальностью… Главное ты уже знаешь. И узнаешь гораздо больше, если примкнешь ко мне. Скайуокеры — венец моего творения, — с еле уловимыми нотками гордыни сказал он. — Мы идем рука об руку и нужны друг другу, так или иначе, чтобы править остальным миром… — тут голос умолк на секунду и неприязненно прибавил: — Девчонка с Джакку должна пойти с тобой.

Кайло сглотнул пересохшим горлом, когда воспоминание о Рей снова прошило его сознание светлой молнией. Существо перед ним было живым «передатчиком», которым откуда-то издалека управлял Палпатин. Императору нельзя было отказать в мудрости — это было гораздо лучше, чем использование голограммы посредством модуля связи, и не так саморазрушительно, как проецирование образа с помощью Силы. Он транслировал через вуки свой голос и силовые способности.

Впечатляющий, но все-таки ограниченный их набор, потому что он не смог разгадать то, что Кайло сейчас чувствовал. Сразу после того, как Палпатин заговорил о Скайуокерах и упомянул о _предназначении_ , Рен насторожился. Еще один метил ему в наставники. Ни один из предыдущих не был с ним до конца честен, и каждому что-то от него требовалось. Кайло был уверен, в этом отношении ничего не изменилось, и был сыт учебой по горло. Но главным промахом императора стало восхваление Хана Соло и… пренебрежение к Рей… Его руки машинально сжались в кулаки.

— Между вами существует… уникальная связь, — все еще увещевал его голос, тщательно подыскивая выражения, — но ее _преимущества_ раскроются только, если вы… объединитесь. Я бы хотел, чтобы на месте мусорщицы была какая-нибудь другая, более сговорчивая, барышня, но нищие не могут выбирать… Так уж распорядилась судьба…

— Мы оба нужны тебе, — прервал его Кайло, — куда больше, чем ты хочешь это показать, — и про себя подумал, куда больше, чем он был нужен им.

Голос замолчал, существо выглядело все так же бесстрастно, но взгляд начал меняться. Поверх его снисходительной холодности проступило недовольное удивление.

— Ты сулишь новые знания, подбрасываешь мне ситские тайны, как кости ранкору. Мидихлорианы, алхимия, генетические эксперименты, — продолжил Рен. — Забавно, но я не продаюсь так дешево. У тебя в запасе должно быть что-то подороже. Например, рецепт вечной жизни… Тем более, что я и _девчонка с Джакку_ , кажется, его главные ингредиенты. Твой прихвостень объяснил все слишком обобщенно, не успел описать всех деталей, я прикончил его…

— Будет лучше, если ты ограничишь количество слов, выходящих из твоего рта, молодой Соло! — с неприкрытой злобой воскликнул голос. — Не бери на себя больше, чем сможешь унести!

Но Кайло непроизвольно усмехнулся, когда услышал, как быстро был разжалован из великих Скайуокеров, чем только вызвал новый приступ ярости. Чудовище закинуло голову и огласило зал мощным ревом. Какое-то шевеление позади обратило на себя внимание Рена, и он обернулся. Рей медленно поднималась на ноги, болезненно морщась и баюкая левую руку, но в остальном, кажется, была невредима. Она уже стала оглядываться вокруг себя в поисках меча. **Радость** от того, что он снова видит ее, что она жива и более-менее здорова, всего лишь на миг пробилась сквозь отрепетированную каменную маску. Ее имя запуталось в его облегченном выдохе. И эту эмоцию Палпатин уловил.

— Мое предложение справедливо, — прямо-таки ласково сказал голос, а вуки уже поднимал девчонку вверх для очередного воспитательного воздействия, теперь на Рена. — Жизнь, полная открытий и свершений во славу Тьмы, не лишенная телесных удовольствий. Любого свойства. Все, что… или кого… ты пожелаешь…

— Оставь ее! — оглушительно заорал Рен, впопыхах нащупывая собственный сайбер.

— Как скажешь, мой мальчик… — отозвался голос.

Кайло еще успел увидеть, как Рей с испуганным криком рухнула вниз, ударилась об пол и застонала. А потом сам почувствовал, как земля под ним провалилась, и стало трудно дышать. Одним стремительным шагом вуки оказался возле него, схватил его под челюсть и приподнял, легонько встряхивая, как нашкодившего шмыгуна. Видимо, он держал его и мышцами, и Силой, потому что доступ воздуха не был перекрыт совсем.

Рен мог худо-бедно соображать, беспомощно болтая ногами, пытаясь отодрать от себя шерстяную лапу, делая скупые и громкие глотки кислорода. Место по эту сторону силовой удавки ему категорически не понравилось, все в мире было относительно. Пришелец не был особо отягощен этим действием, снова любопытствующе склонил голову набок и продолжил «трансляцию». Голос стал жестким без прикрас.

— Зачем ты противишься, глупый мальчишка? Ведь ты хочешь **быть с ней** … Я хорошо отплачу за это отцовство. И самое первое — помогу одолеть Свет, бушующий в Рей с Джакку. Без моей поддержки тебе не справиться. Вместе мы в два счета столкнем ее на Темную сторону. Мой опыт. Твой… талант убеждения… — голос многозначительно хохотнул. — Он станет таким многогранным. Но лучше один раз увидеть… Позволь, я покажу тебе… ваше общее будущее…

Вуки впился в него взглядом, и Рен ощутил две ледяные иглы в своих асфиксично выпученных глазах перед тем, как его накрыла темнота.


	15. Будущее

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лишь немногие имеют естественное сродство с самой Темной стороной. Они могут копаться в глубинах Силы и вызывать тайные энергии, чтобы крутить и деформировать мир вокруг себя. (Дарт Бейн)
> 
> Позволь моему сознанию направлять тебя! Твоя сила, но воля - моя! (Картариун)
> 
> Thanks Stavrogin80 for the inspiration

_Его глаза были широко распахнуты, но он ничего не видел. Рот был открыт, но он онемел и не мог дышать. Сердце колотилось о ребра так тяжело и беспорядочно, словно кто-то засунул в его грудную клетку конвора. Сейчас этот орган ему не принадлежал, действовал как чужеродный. Это было так безгранично ужасно, что не могло длиться вечно. Оцепенение начало спадать, а ощущения внешнего мира — возвращаться в его тело. Кайло со всхлипом втянул в себя воздух и задышал, сопровождая каждый выдох стоном._

_— Тише-тише-тише-тише, тшшш… — услышал он откуда-то сбоку, а потом почувствовал теплую, волглую со сна ладонь на своей щеке — успокоительные, нежные касания._

_— Рей… — догадался он и приподнялся на подушке._

_Его зрение привыкало к темноте, и Кайло различил рядом с собой женскую фигуру, задрапированную тонким одеялом. Он снова рухнул на кровать, пытаясь прийти в себя._

_— У тебя был кошмар, — сказала она не до конца проснувшимся голосом. — Опять Скайуокер?_

_— Люк?.. — машинально переспросил Кайло, не понимая, о чем она говорит._

_— Он тебе давно не снился… — все еще сонно и совершенно прозаично пробормотала Рей, а потом сама привела причину: — Просто устал, переборщил с гиперпрыжками, — и поучительно прибавила: — Надо было слушать генерала._

_— Генерала… — снова удивился Рен и тревожно уточнил: — Органу?_

_Рей озабоченно хмыкнула, потрогала его лоб и сказала:_

_— Не к ночи она будет помянута… Да что с тобой, в конце концов?! Генерала Хакса!.. Не знаю, почему ты вечно подозреваешь его в чем-то, когда он действительно хочет помочь. Мы делаем одно дело… Ты бы, и правда, мог передать пилотирование дроиду… Армитаж ведь предупреждал, скиппинг-процесс на новой модели еще не отладили._

_В его сознании смысл сказанного абсолютно не увязался с голосом девчонки, но вникнуть в нестыковку Кайло не успел. Он услышал ее расслабленный зевок и тут же почувствовал, как Рей обнаженным телом прижалась к нему. Пробежалась пальцами по мышцам груди, выпуклостям шрамов, закинула на него ногу, так что бедром он ощутил ее неожиданно мокрое влагалище. Сны девчонки определенно были лишены кошмаров._

_— Но как же?.. Ты все хочешь сам, — с укоризной, больше похожей на похвальбу, проговорила Рей, потом вдруг тихонько рассмеялась и потянулась к его промежности. — Позволь хоть что-то сделать… за тебя… Я уже соскучилась…_

_Девчонка осторожно закусила кожу на его плече и смяла ее губами, оставляя сладко-саднящий след. Она начала медленно ласкать его, подмахивая бедрами в такт движениям руки и развозя по Кайло свою горячую смазку. В надежде сосредоточиться и ухватиться хотя бы за кончики образов, роящихся у него в голове, он перехватил девчонку за запястье, прервав ее занятие, пока оно… не принесло плоды…_

_— Нет, это был не Скайуокер, — хмуро возразил Рен. — Точно не Скайуокер._

_Среди смутных видений ему на самом деле почудились отблески светового меча, и он как будто слышал это имя произнесенным, но Кайло был уверен, что его дядя-джедай был тут ни при чем. Рей издала тихий стон разочарования и снова поцеловала его. И снова ласка сопровождалась легким укусом, в который она вложила уже чуть больше своего настроения._

_— Ну, кто тогда?.. Твой отец? Сноук?.. — без тени интереса снисходительно спросила она и в притворном ужасе угадала: — О, нет, я, кажется, поняла! Лея?!_

_Девчонка нашла руку Кайло и вплела свои пальцы в его. Управляя его ладонью, она провела ею по собственному телу, а потом засунула себе между ног, хищно оседлав стройными бедрами._

_— Все равно-о-ох, — выдохнула она и блаженно дернулась, когда его рука оказалась притиснута к ее лону. — Ты же давно всех убил… Ну, а если это был кто-то из живых, не сомневаюсь, вскоре их ждет та же участь. Как только испытания закончатся, первым делом ты должен отыскать Сокол. Не только, потому, что это прототип… Тут наши пропагандисты совершенно правы. Это символ всего, против чего борется Орден, символ надежды сопротивления. Его уничтожение усилит твою власть и поможет ускорить завоевание новых территорий… — тут Рей усмехнулась: — Ну и, по крайней мере, после этого ты сможешь спать спокойнее._

_Он снова почувствовал на себе ее прикосновения и не смог остановить, потому что находился в полной растерянности, отчасти от того, что она говорила, отчасти от того, что делала. Их обжигающие обоюдные ласки отодвигали назойливые беспокойные мысли на второй план._

_Окружающий мрак не исчез совсем, но отступил, и Рен уже мог различить силуэт девчонки, прильнувшей к нему, взлеты и падения укрывавшей их тонкой материи в том месте, где она_ трудилась над ним. _Рей прижалась влажным ртом к шее Кайло и отзывалась довольным, смешанным с улыбкой «ммм» на пульсацию и уверенный рост его члена. Когда ее умелая ладонь оказывалась вверху, девчонка с каждым разом все более настойчиво сдавливала набухающую головку, дразнясь, поглаживая чувствительный кончик. И еще один орган предал Рена и начал существовать независимо от воли владельца, хотя его ощущения передавались всему телу._

_Кайло невольно подался навстречу ласкам, напрягаясь и сжимая ягодицы, и почувствовал, как щемящие спазмы чуть пониже живота порабощают его здравый смысл. Его пальцы были погружены во влагалище девчонки, и поначалу он даже честно старался ими двигать. Но движения были рассеянными и неуклюжими. Кайло был слишком эгоистично увлечен собственным наслаждением, особенно после того, как Рей откинула с них одеяло. Оторвав голову от подушки, Рен с жадностью следил за тем, как девчонка пыталась его трахать — сперва насаживалась на пальцы, а потом похотливо выгибалась, чтобы размахнуться для нового маневра. Он успел еще полюбоваться, как ее рука, ускоряясь, скользит по его члену, уже пришедшему в полную боевую готовность, перед тем, как что-то изменилось…_

_Твердый, торчащий вверх ствол, налитый кровью, ее пальцы, обвивающие его, напомнили Кайло нечто совсем иное. Один из расплывчатых образов в его затуманивающемся сознании вдруг приобрел четкие границы, и он схватился за него, как утопающий._

_— Это была ты, — выдохнул он, уже на грани судорог. — Я видел **тебя!** С сайбером. Ты дралась с…_

_— Нет! — вдруг перебила его Рей, и сладостное сжатие тут же прекратилось._

_Девчонка резко отпрянула от него, села и отвернулась. Скоропостижно прерванные ласки, холодный воздух, прилипший к его мокрому от собственных выделений концу, странная реакция Рей подействовали на Кайло как удар. Он не хотел этого, не думал, что способен на такое. Но что-то неведомое заставляло его двигаться, как будто он был дроидом на дистанционном управлении. И пульт находился у какого-то очень жестокого извращенца, готового любыми путями удовлетворить свой голод и любопытство. Кайло схватил девчонку, грубо уткнул лицом в матрас и раздвинул ей ноги._

_— Почему «нет»? — спросил он, вдавливая ее в кровать всем весом. — Почему ты сказала «нет»?_

_Рей быстро-быстро задышала, словно в предвкушении боли, и замерла, как пойманная в кулак бабочка. Если бы она ответила Рену, у нее был бы шанс, но она промолчала. И тогда он вошел в нее сзади на всю глубину, **и еще дальше** , и начал безжалостно натягивать на себя. Ее белое, кажущееся таким хрупким тело, смятое под ним, и полная покорность привели его в еще большее неистовство. Он скрутил девчонке руки и садистски придерживал за шею, чтобы она не подумала вырваться. Отпускал только иногда — с увлечением посмотреть на то, как его раздавшийся член исчезает в ее узкой щели, чтобы появиться снова, по пути вывернув нежную плоть наизнанку._

_Кайло думал о нем, как о пыточном инструменте, пока не заметил, как Рей отклячивала задницу, чтобы ненасытно вобрать его в себя до самого основания, и не услышал, как она хныкала в такт каждому толчку и блудливо выпрашивала «еще, еще», вместо того, чтобы сопротивляться и уговаривать его прекратить. Девчонка не только подчинилась ему, но и наслаждалась происходящим, и поэтому Рен поменял тактику._

_— Почему нет? — снова спросил он, снижая скорость и интенсивность своих усилий._

_На этот раз в ответ ему донеслось какое-то нетерпеливое мычание. Рей приподнялась на руках и согнутых коленях, что сделало позу удобней и… еще восхитительней. Даже в полумраке Кайло видел, как по ее ногам в изобилии стекали соки. В этом не было необходимости, но она все же облизала свои пальцы — для верности или чтобы свести его с ума — и стала ласкать себя, приближая собственный оргазм. Время от времени она удостаивала лаской и Рена, дотягиваясь до его отяжелевшей мошонки, бережно сжимая и перекатывая ее на ладони. Этого он, и без того возбужденный до предела, уже не смог вытерпеть, как и не смог сдержать своих движений, вновь набравших бешеный ритм._

_Сморщившись от остроты ощущений и оглашая комнату громкими стонами сквозь закушенные губы, Кайло кончил, начинил Рей своим семенем так густо, что оно выступило наружу, и выскользнул из нее, обессиленно упав на кровать. С минуту она, все еще стоя на коленях, надрачивала истерзанные складки влагалища, мешая его сперму со своей смазкой, теребила острые, затвердевшие соски, а потом сладострастно задрожала и спустила, тяжело дыша, постанывая и бесконечно бормоча «крифф, крифф, крифф». Успокаивая дыхание, девчонка устало легла рядом, но выражение ее лица Кайло не мог рассмотреть._

_— Если тебе вдруг вздумалось допрашивать меня… сейчас… вместо того, чтобы… любить… хорошо, давай поговорим… — томным голосом смилостивилась Рей, снова облизывая пальцы, теперь, чтобы попробовать их_ общий вкус, _и заодно свести Кайло с ума. — Я не желаю больше ничего слышать ни о твоем сне, ни о сайберах, ни о боях. Если это было каким-то испытанием, попытка провалилась. Я отказалась носить меч и тренироваться, как этого потребовал от меня Верховный Совет, как этого хотел… Верховный Лидер, — она словно ненароком провела ногой по его бедру, — и не нарушу слова. Ты останешься единственным Сильным воином в Галактике. Я буду жить только для того, чтобы давать тебе наслаждение… чтобы… **любить тебя** … Никогда не забывай об этом, Кайло…_

_В эту минуту девчонка опять придвинулась к нему и обвила рукой, а ее черты, наконец, стали ему отчетливо видны. Рен вздрогнул. От неожиданности и неосознанного желания увеличить расстояние между ними, он сел и сбросил ее объятия._

_Он слышал голос Рей, знакомые ему тембр и интонации. Но Рей никогда не сказала бы этих слов. Не стала бы оправдывать Хакса и уничтожение Сокола. Она никогда не назвала бы Кайло **этим именем**. Девчонка упорно предпочитала обращаться к нему «Бен Соло», даже после того, как он на ее глазах убил собственного отца._

_Он видел это тело, прекрасное, натренированное и вместе с тем округлое во всех нужных местах. Он уже любил его и не мыслил жизни без обладания им. Но Рей — его Рей — не могла так обращаться со своим телом и не позволила бы ему насилия. Для этого она была слишком независима и горда, чиста и справедлива._

_Он узнал ее лицо, гладкую кожу, решительный подбородок, губы, которые за несколько дней стали для Кайло желанней всего на свете. Но это лицо, полная ее копия, не принадлежало Рей. Глаза, обычно карие и полные настоящих эмоций, были мертвы и подернуты желтоватой дымкой, отчего все лицо выглядело посмертной маской, идеальным, но не более живым, чем запчасть, потому что дроидом, управляемым на расстоянии, тут был не он, а именно девчонка._

_В последнюю очередь Кайло решился проверить их связь. Он попытался найти Рей_ в Силе, _и потерпел неудачу. Место, где они могли соприкоснуться мыслью, было пусто и голо, как поверхность астероида, непригодного к жизни. И черно, как сколлапсировавшая звезда… Связи попросту не было. Он ужаснулся тому, что так поздно это заметил…_

_Темная сторона сделала девчонку подходящей для Кайло спутницей. Она стала доступна, думала так же, как он, теперь у них были общие враги. Но существо, с которым он был вместе, уже не было Рей. От нее осталась только оболочка, заполненная чужими стремлениями, обученная беспрекословно удовлетворять его похоть, однако лишенная связи с ним и неспособная испытывать человеческие чувства, только произносить их названия. При первом взгляде эта оболочка пока не отличалась от оригинала, хотя Тьма уже разрушала ее изнутри. С течением времени она неизбежно исказила бы и ее внешность._

_Изменения в Кайло не ускользнули от девчонки. Она усмехнулась и осторожно протянула к нему руку, стараясь не спугнуть, словно хотела погладить опасное дикое животное. Но Кайло не дал ей коснуться себя, встал и отошел от кровати._

_— Ты не сможешь властвовать и быть любимым одновременно, мой мальчик, — изрекла Рей каким-то отчужденным тоном с рассудительностью, ей не принадлежащей, угадав его мысли. — Чем-то придется пожертвовать… Ты должен сделать правильный выбор, но, хвала всемогущим ситам, только один раз… И сейчас он настал!_

_— Этим будущим… — неопределенно сказал Кайло, — пожалуй, я пожертвую им! — и зажмурившись, стал так отчаянно выпихивать Палпатина из своей головы, что ощутил, как под ним задрожал пол…_


	16. Мечты

Пространство расширилось, время сжалось. Некоторые ощущения из видения, открывшегося Кайло, проникли вслед за ним в реальный мир. Поверхность ангара и, казалось, сам воздух на самом деле были наполнены крупной вибрацией и шумом, только теперь в этом не было ничего сверхъестественного. Существо все так же железно держало его под подбородок, однако силовая поддержка уменьшилась, словно в наказание. В таком положении Рен еле-еле умудрялся втягивать в легкие скудные порции кислорода, а о том, чтобы осмотреться, вообще нечего было мечтать. Но он узнал бы этот звук, даже если бы ему стерли память, потому что впервые услышал и привык к нему еще в утробе матери, когда жил одними инстинктами — Сокол прогревал двигатели…

То, что творил монстр с бандитами, видимо, не распространилось на штурмовика и Дэмерона. Пилот после боя вряд ли еще на что-то годился, значит, корабль оживил FN. Существо на Тысячелетний внимания не обращало. Может быть, Палпатину просто было плевать на то, что остальные вдруг решили сбежать у него прямо из-под носа, пока он… уговаривал Рена и разбирался с девчонкой. Одного император не знал — мятежники ни за что бы не улетели без подружки. И в подтверждение своих мыслей Кайло тут же услышал истошный вопль штурмовика, пытающегося перекричать рев турбин:

— Ре-е-ей!!!

Вот теперь Рену страстно захотелось увидеть ее. Как она с трудом встает, идет навстречу к стоящему на грузовой рампе FN, хватает протянутую руку, взбирается и исчезает в чреве Сокола, даже не обернувшись… Чтобы освободиться, он перехватил лапу вуки у запястья, но существо снова грубо встряхнуло его, заставляя слушать. Император не напрягался, его слова лились Кайло прямо в голову. Внешне голос был спокойным, однако в его бархатно-черной глубине поселилась и нарастала истерика.

— Переманишь мусорщицу на Темную сторону, сможешь воссоединиться с ней, как того желаешь. Она падет, ты будешь обладать ею, ваше потомство получит Галактику. Скучать не придется. Надо восстанавливать империю в прежнем могуществе и границах. Так ты заслужишь вечную память наиславнейшего из ситов. Великий воин с преданной спутницей, вернувший настоящий порядок и ставший основателем новой правящей династии!..

— Вреш-ш-шь… — просипел Кайло, болтая ногами, как дроид с проблемой в шарнирном центре.

— Ну почему? Зачем мне врать, если у меня есть выбор? Свободный выбор — самое ценное… — усмехнулся Палпатин, глазами чудовища глядя куда-то поверх Рена. — Не склонять тебя к… добровольному сотрудничеству. В нашем арсенале лучшие лаборатории вселенной. Бесспорно лучшие, потому что мы, как ты уже понял, не имеем никаких моральных ограничений по экспериментам с живыми существами!.. Но выбор есть и у тебя, мой мальчик. Стань моим учеником! Не заставляй меня лишаться твоего многогранного таланта, это было бы неразумно. Я поделюсь знанием, чтобы приумножить твою Силу, я поделюсь **властью**!..

— Вс-с-се лож-жь… — упрямо возразил Кайло.

Ему хотелось спорить. Он удивился бы, если бы сейчас мог анализировать свои стремления. Обещания императора его совсем не тронули, он думал только о девчонке… Ради свободы выбора Рей нельзя подталкивать на Темную сторону! Этот шаг она должна сделать самостоятельно, тогда она останется ему верна и сохранит душевный покой. Иначе сомнения в правильности избранного пути выедят ее изнутри, не дадут ступить и вздохнуть без ежесекундной боли, без постоянного желания обернуться назад и… все изменить…

Кайло отлично знал это. Он жил так каждый день… Коллекционировал убийства… Питал тщеславие… Только для того, чтобы знать, что все еще жив и сам руководит своей судьбой. И хотя он не был уверен в том, что во Тьму переходят осознанно, с холодным рассудком и внутренним равновесием, он не позволит мучить девчонку!.. Но говорить Кайло не мог, ему оставалось только, придав взгляду как можно больше неповиновения, таращиться на существо.

— Если ты вздумаешь ослушаться, сосунок, только погубишь себя! Я все равно восторжествую!.. — утомленный его упрямством, воскликнул голос.

— Ч-что… ты м-можеш-шь?.. — не сдаваясь, выдавил Кайло и презрительно дернул губами. — Ты м-мертв…

— Я никогда не умирал, глупец! — захохотал в ответ император. — Но… для твоего спокойствия… считай, я… никогда не был живым!..

Рен почувствовал, что когтистые пальцы существа больше не сжимают его шею. Он вдохнул полной грудью так жадно и порывисто, что обжег легкие. Потом снова услышал, как штурмовик отчаянно зовет девчонку сквозь гул двигателей Сокола, вхолостую вырабатывающих драгоценное топливо. Он обернулся, обшаривая взглядом усыпанный телами ангар, одновременно пытаясь найти ее в Силе.

— Оглядываясь назад, цели не достигнуть, — заявил Палпатин. — Впрочем, так ты только облегчишь мне задачу… уничтожить тебя и мусорщицу!..

Кайло ощутил Рей прежде, чем увидел, хотя темное присутствие императора заглушало все остальные связи. С последнего падения та все еще была в бессознательном состоянии, лежала на том же месте, где ее сразил вуки. Надо было действовать как можно быстрее, пока существо до нее не добралось, пока она не пришла в себя и не стала опять… геройствовать. Но Палпатин не отпустил его — Кайло все еще парил над площадкой в силовых тисках. Зато теперь мог полноценно пререкаться. С чего-то надо было начинать.

— Только посмей тронуть ее, червь ушной, — хрипло пригрозил Рен, для убедительности тыча в чудовище пальцем, и со спокойным бешенством добавил: — Лучше оставайся мертвым. Потому что если ты все-таки воскрес, я найду тебя, убью и выкрашу свой шлем твоей кровью!..

Он выхватил меч, но яростная черная Сила подбросила Кайло вверх и, словно кусок мяса, швырнула на пол, придавливая невидимым, но многотонным весом, расплющивая мышцы и дробя суставы, сжимая череп. Интенсивность боли была рассчитана так, чтобы Рен оставался в сознании и при этом все чувствовал. Это было уже не наказание, а настоящая пытка. И вместе с тем внутри него вдруг образовалось какое-то _пустое место_ , как будто _что-то вышло_ из него, по пути прихватив с собой самые тяжелые мысли. Невзирая на боль и страх, Кайло снова подумал о девчонке. Если Рей от этого потеряла сознание, ей досталось сильнее.

— Напрасно я доверился своей интуиции! — в сердцах закричал голос, словно интуиция была живым существом и заслуживала электрошока. — Напрасно свел тебя с побирушкой и пестовал ваши чувства… Я ни на мгновение не давал тебе забыть о том, кто она, и кто ты, кем должен стать каждый из вас! Но в тебе так много… человеческого! Твой разум уже не может одолеть этих чувств, и ты… — император помолчал и с невыносимым отвращением выговорил, — любишь ее!..

Кайло дернулся, телом и сознанием, и понял, что это… правда?.. Рен хотел, чтобы девчонка была с ним, только потому что планировал воспользоваться ее потенциалом. Физическая привязанность стала лишь следствием его любопытства, приятным дополнением к его восхищению ее боевыми качествами!.. Так он мог убеждать других, но убедить самого себя, особенно с этой внезапно освободившейся, странной пустотой внутри, было трудно. Да, он жаждал видеть и чувствовать Рей каждое мгновение. Он хотел, чтобы она была рядом, как соратник или любовница, как то и другое сразу, как ничего из этого, как… Рей… Он хотел, чтобы **Рей просто была** …

— Все, что не получает Темная сторона, делает свет ярче! Ты бережешь ее от Тьмы, сострадаешь ей… Опасная слабость уже точит тебя. Знаменитому Кайло Рену не бывать ситом, такой ошибки я не совершу, — успокоенным, разочарованным тоном заключил Палпатин. — Но довольно слов! Достаточно я возился с вами. Вы исполните свое предназначение, как было задумано, и умрете! Пора в путь…

Сила перестала мучить Рена, но шок не отступил. Усилием воли он заставил себя не думать, просто чтобы не сойти с ума. К тому же думать было некогда. Чудовище, хищно играя изуродованными ноздрями, уже оглядывалось в поисках девчонки. Ее нужно было спасать. Гнев на императора за пытку и унижения придал Кайло сил. Он перевернулся на живот и поднялся на ноги. Откуда-то из-под платформы прямо в руку скакнул сайбер, как обычно угадывая намерения хозяина. Рен активировал оружие и мечущим искры лезвием описал в воздухе восьмерку.

Существо заревело, вытянуло к Кайло лапу, но на этот раз он был готов к атаке и вовремя блокировал захват. Он сделал выпад навстречу вуки. Тот увернулся от меча, неуклюже, но эффективно. Не давая ему опомниться, Рен с негодованием накинулся на него, оттесняя на край платформы. Пока Кайло не подпускал его к себе слишком близко, единственным оружием, которое монстр мог ему противопоставить, была Сила. Нападая на чудовище, Рен лишал его возможности сосредоточиться. Существу приходилось использовать свои способности, чтобы парировать удары сайбера, и голос больше не заговаривал.

Едва не сорвавшись, существо бросило на Кайло полный растерянности и злобы взгляд и снова что-то взревело. В этот момент трюмный люк транспорта пришел в движение, а Рен обругал себя за недальновидность. Это не были крики ярости, вуки звал подмогу. Конечно же, император не стал бы жертвовать важной миссией и отправлять на их поимку лишь недоразвитое ситское отродье. В случае, если уговорить не удастся, он был готов привести в действие запасной план.

В зеве медленно открывающегося трюма показались солдаты, броней напомнившие Кайло имперских штурмовиков — в ностальгии Палпатину отказать было нельзя — только эти были в красном. Теперь выражение морды вуки было почти торжествующим, однако Кайло решил не доставлять ему легкого удовольствия. Когда силовое поле вокруг него вновь начало сжиматься, он оттолкнулся от площадки и слетел вниз. Рен точно не собирался геройствовать — один против батальона солдат с бластерами и карбонитными винтовками — пока не засунет Рей в Сокол.

В который раз ощущая себя живой мишенью, он успел посетовать на то, что в последние несколько дней в него слишком часто стреляли. Этого опыта, даже в условиях ведущейся Орденом войны, с лихвой хватило бы на год. Двигаясь короткими перебежками между штабелями с топливными канистрами, он уповал только на то, что штурмовики не станут палить по ним. Пусть император и дал приказ использовать оружие, вряд ли бы он обрадовался, если бы от Кайло осталась кучка пепла. С биологическим материалом такого низшего качества и мизерного количества не смогли бы работать даже его прославленные медлабы.

Он услышал новый повелительный рев существа, после чего несколько солдат спрыгнули за ним в ангар. Кайло оставалось до Рей всего несколько шагов, он уже видел, как она дышала, как трепетали ее веки. Но чтобы подойти к ней, ему надо было выйти из своего укрытия под лазеры солдат, отводить выстрелы и тащить девчонку к фрейтеру сквозь кучу полудохлых бандитов, которым вполне могло прийти в голову отомстить им. Рену никак было не обойтись без поддержки.

Сила вокруг нещадно фонила Тьмой, исходящей от Палпатина. Но его личная Тьма была похожа на застрявшую в горле кость. Попытка проглотить ее причинила Кайло почти телесные муки. Зажав голову руками, морщась от усилия и досады, он позвал «Финн» и выдавил короткое «помоги». Он не особо верил в удачу, штурмовик в этом деле был новичком, мог просто не расслышать призыв из-за царившего в Силе мрака. Где-то в глубине души Рен даже _надеялся_ , что FN его не услышит. Но потом заметил шевеление в боевой рубке Сокола, уловил гул включенного дефлектора и сервомоторы лазерной пушки, отправившейся на поиски цели. А еще через мгновение солдатам самим пришлось прятаться и обороняться.

Кайло ползком подобрался к Рей, бесцеремонно схватил ее за воротник собственного камзола, в который она все еще была облачена, и поволок в сторону от беспорядочного перекрестия лазеров. Соколу бластеры не вредили, но пока перестрелка продолжалась, приблизиться к нему было трудно. Сначала Рен должен был хотя бы привести девчонку в чувство, чтобы она смогла дойти до корабля своими ногами. Он усадил Рей и, баюкая ее лицо в своих ладонях, несколько раз произнес ее имя. Он хотел, чтобы она очнулась, и боялся этого.

За этот час Кайло узнал о себе больше, чем за последние десять лет. Он уже не мог относиться к девчонке по-прежнему, не мог даже смотреть на нее как раньше, потому что вместо мусорщицы с Джакку видел перед собой кого-то другого. Потому что сам становился кем-то другим… _Может быть, самим собой?.._ Он успокаивался мыслью, что Рей не слышала их разговор, была без сознания, а старый сит применил телепатию. Но Кайло трусливо казалось, что при одном взгляде на него она сразу обо всем догадается. И как только девчонка открыла глаза, он перестал ее трогать и отвернулся, с показным азартом следя за сражением.

— Б-бен? — пробормотала она, потирая висок.

— Ты цела? — поинтересовался он и, как бы невзначай, осмотрел ее. — Переломов нет?

Кайло мог бы вознаградить себя за отлично сыгранное безразличие, хотя сейчас больше всего ему хотелось прижать Рей к себе. Он понял, как давно не целовал девчонку, и до боли прикусил губу. Эти мысли могли выдать его в два счета.

— Кажется, да… — неуверенно проговорила она. — Что произошло?..

— Вуки вырубил тебя, — сказал он. — С ним оказалась куча штурмовиков. Как думаешь, ты сможешь идти?

— Да, но… — Рей оглянулась на площадку, где все еще стояло существо.

Сила хранила его от выстрелов с Сокола, оно выкрикивало отрывистые команды свежему расчету солдат, только что появившемуся из трюма транспорта и готовящемуся заменить тех, кого уже метко сразил FN. Надо было спешить.

— У нас мало времени, — решительно сказал Рен. — Боюсь, все правда. Палпатин вернулся. Этим чудовищем управляет он, поэтому ты не смогла его одолеть. Оно здесь, чтобы схватить нас и доставить к нему…

— Я не понимаю… Ты же хотел… — перебила Кайло девчонка, пристально глядя на него, потом, словно что-то почувствовав, нахмурилась, передумала продолжать и спросила: — Кто это… на Соколе?..

— Эф-ф… инн, — запинаясь, выговорил Рен, ощущая, как его лоб покрывается нервной испариной под ее удивленным взглядом. — И ты знаешь, он не сможет управлять кораблем и защищать его… в одиночку.

Сначала она просто молчала и пялилась на него, потом вдруг улыбнулась, подалась к нему и притянула к себе, обнимая рукой за шею. От этого внезапного прикосновения весь мир вокруг Кайло выключился. Выстрелы, шипение горящей обшивки, сирены дроидов и крики солдат — все слилось в белый шум и отошло за границы восприятия. Он понял, что Рей целует его, когда уголок разбитого рта защипало слюной. Вслед за этим почти неприятным ощущением где-то в солнечном сплетении возникла удушающая волна нежности и желания и кругами разошлась по всему телу. Он ответил на ласку так охотно и неистово, что на миг почувствовал, как они превратились в **одно целое**. Такой близости между ними не возникало ни разу, даже когда девчонка была распростерта под ним и совершенно обнажена.

— Да! — с энтузиазмом выпалила Рей, отрываясь от Кайло так же стремительно. — Нам надо домой, Бен! До-мой!..

Она зажмурилась и, концентрируясь, несколько раз сжала и разжала ладонь. Кайло не переставал поражаться, как чутко меч Скайуокера чувствовал Рей, как неизменно выбирал ее. Спустя мгновение она снова была вооружена. Не скрывая усмешки, он взял ее за руку и, увлекая девчонку за собой, выскочил из укрытия. Пригнув головы, они бросились к Соколу. Перед Кайло была только одна цель — они должны были добраться до фрейтера невредимыми — поэтому он не сразу заметил, что в сражении произошли перемены.

С удивлением думая, что задача оказалась не такой уж сложной, Кайло огляделся и замер. Его радость тут же сменилась тревогой. Стрельба почти утихла. Солдаты дружно эвакуировались назад к транспорту. К звукам их нервных переговоров, доносившихся через вокодеры шлемов, прибавился какой-то знакомый… вой. Боясь поверить собственным ушам, Кайло посмотрел в сторону главного люка и в звездном небе увидел роящиеся вокруг разрушителя тайфайтеры. Только что легший на дрейф после гиперпрыжка Добивающий изрыгал из своих доков все новые и новые истребители и посадочные модули. Он понял, что штурмовик на Соколе тоже заметил это, когда услышал его душераздирающий крик:

— Орде-ен зде-есь!!! Быстре-е! Надо убираться!

К счастью, этот крик заглушил проклятия, которые Рен не смог сдержать и ниспослал на голову Хакса. Тот выследил их, нарушив приказ Верховного Лидера!.. Во второй раз… События развивались слишком быстро и не совсем так, как он планировал. Но раздражаясь, Кайло тут же ощутил облегчение. Значит, время еще не пришло…

Когда они приблизились к открытой рампе фрейтера, FN уже там не было. Кайло пропустил Рей вперед и застыл в шаге от трапа. Он все еще сжимал ее руку в своей, и девчонке поневоле тоже пришлось остановиться. Она оглянулась на него и улыбнулась, хотя Рен видел, как той было страшно.

— Ты делаешь правильный выбор, Бен! — выкрикнула она ему и мягко потянула за собой. — Но… ты передумал?

Кайло испуганно сверкнул на нее глазами — она все-таки умела читать его мысли! Однако Рей тут же его успокоила.

— Ты же так хотел попасть на этот транспорт, — пояснила она, кивая на пришвартованный корабль, платформа с существом уже скрылась, солдаты спешно грузились внутрь, двигатели были запущены. — А теперь летишь с нами. Ты передумал.

Он сделал вид, что не услышал ее, и сказал:

— Если… я пойду с тобой… до того, как ступлю на борт этого корабля, у меня есть к тебе вопрос. И мне нужен ответ… Почему?! Почему ты так слепо веришь в то, что переход совершу именно я?! Меня вообще не было… там… на поляне… в твоем будущем! Император предсказал мне другое, где ты со мной… на Темной стороне!.. Галактика дала тебе миллион причин для этого!..

От ее былого воодушевления не осталось и следа, и Рей помрачнела.

— Ты знаешь ответ… — почти злобно процедила она, но Кайло грубо дернул ее и с ненавистью воскликнул:

— Я не хочу его _знать_ , я хочу его _получить_! Сейчас же! Почему?..

— Ты так страстно добиваешься моего падения, Соло. Остановись и подумай, это стремление тебе только внушают!.. — выпалила Рей. — Чтобы жизнь нам не приготовила, доброта — сама по себе уже награда, а жестокость — самострел. Такая рана долго заживает!

— Прекрати! — теряя терпение, прикрикнул Рен на девчонку. — И просто ответь!

Она глубоко вздохнула, как будто справлялась с гневом, и уже гораздо спокойнее сказала:

— С чего ты вообще взял, что это было видение будущего? У меня нет такого дара… О, ты научился хорошо их прятать! Даже от себя. Но я нашла. Я показывала только… желания, мечты… _**Твои мечты**_ … Кто спасет тебя от того, чего ты сам хочешь?!

Лицо Кайло на миг скривилось, кончики губ вздрогнули. Он выронил ее руку и качнулся на ногах, как пьяный. Это только отчасти было реакцией на слова Рей. В разрушитель попал первый ионный заряд с орденского истребителя, и палуба под ними содрогнулась. Девчонка, отвлеченная этим, разорвала их взгляд, и к Рену тут же вернулась его невозмутимость и холодность.

— Я вовсе не передумал, — медленно проговорил он. — Император — угроза. Я должен до него добраться и убить! Пока ты свободна… Улетай!

Он видел страдание и мольбу в глазах Рей, чувствовал, что она хотела ему что-то ответить, но тут на рампе снова возник FN. Выкрикивая ругательства и указывая на штурмовые транспортники, уже приготовившиеся к стыковке, он схватил девчонку и потащил внутрь, а Кайло остался стоять на месте. Он жадно ловил на себе ее взгляды, пока она не исчезла в корабле. Сокол начал взлет еще до того, как его трюмы закрылись, и этим выиграл время. Он успел покинуть ангар за секунды до того, как высадившиеся орденцы заблокировали главный шлюз. Несколько таев погнались за ним, но Рен не сомневался, что FN и девчонка справятся с погоней.

Кайло оглянулся. Первые ударные отряды штурмовиков уже сновали по залу. Одни окружили транспорт, другие собирали в жалкую кучку оставшихся в живых бандитов. Он судорожно выдохнул и устало смял руками лицо, сил почти не осталось. Но когда Кайло взглянул на подошедшего к нему генерала, ничто в нем уже не выдавало недавней внутренней борьбы. Хотя Хаксу вряд ли понравились его неопрятный внешний вид и взлохмаченная шевелюра.

— Верховный Лидер Рен, — кивнул ему Армитаж.

— Хакс, — презрительно выдавил Кайло. — Все еще решаю, кстати вы или не кстати… Вы ослушались меня дважды.

— Наши аналитики обнаружили в этой системе подозрительную активность Сопротивления, — без тени смущения и оправдания сказал тот, окидывая Рена брезгливым взглядом. — Мы должны были реагировать! Ваш приказ.

Кайло усмехнулся и, указав на транспорт, распорядился:

— Окей, слушайте еще один. Корабль обыскать, пленников не брать, данные навикома засекретить и доставить лично мне. Отвечаете головой.

Кайло был уверен на все сто, что никого живого внутри они уже не обнаружат. Так что нужно было сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы хотя бы сохранить координаты места, откуда Палпатин послал за ними. Рен обязан был найти его и уничтожить. Ради Рей… Пока император жив, ее жизнь в постоянной опасности. Старик не оставит своих попыток заполучить их и провернуть свой безумный замысел. Он многое поставил на карту — свою власть, само свое существование. Но втягивать девчонку в эту войну Рен не хотел, она была ему слишком дорога, он любил ее. В его руках была вся мощь Первого Ордена. Ее будет вполне достаточно, чтобы одолеть Палпатина. _И только ради этого Бен Соло был согласен еще немного побыть Кайло Реном…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тьма великодушна, она терпелива и всегда побеждает, но в сердце ее могущества лежит слабость. Хватит и одной свечи, чтобы разогнать мрак. Любовь сильнее свечи. Любовь способна разжечь звезды. (Месть ситхов)
> 
> \- Я люблю тебя, Мари.  
> \- Сегодня больше, чем вчера, Эрл  
> \- Но не так сильно, как завтра... (с)


End file.
